


Change everything you are

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Feathers&Flames [2]
Category: Muse, Muse (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Archangels, Archdevils, Belldom - Freeform, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sex Lessons, Supernatural Elements, Telepathy, devils and angels, tons of references to Muse stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 123,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, BellDom. Dom is an angel and Matt is a devil  and they're sent on Earth by their Bosses to look after Chris and try to win his soul. Chris is the only one who can see them, one will try to tempt him, the other to keep him on the good way. And soon Matt and Dom will end up leaving aside their mission 'cause they'll have another main goal: win each other!</p><p>IMPORTANT: I've changed my mind about not  updating here, read notes on chapter XIV I for more info ;)</p><p>07-11-17 Updated (finally!!) ^^'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: They're watching you from above.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors: it's co-written with two friends of mine until half chapter I, from the second half on is only up to me, lol
> 
> Pairing: BellDom
> 
> Genre: AU, Fantasy, Comedy, Romance
> 
> Rating: overall from pg13 to nc17. For the end of this part, NC 17.
> 
> Disclaimer: Muse, all the people around them plus some special guests here don't belong to us, nothing of this stuff really happened, we just have very crazy minds!
> 
> Feedback: Please, Please, Please! Since this is our very first AU story (aaaaaah, we're so nervous about it!) we really, really need to know what you think...
> 
> Beta: thanks to engel_sehnsucht for her huge help!
> 
> The title of the story is taken from 'Butterflies&Hurricanes' lyrics, by Muse.  
> The title of the chapter is taken from 'Bliss' lyrics, by Muse.
> 
> Warning: there will be a lot of references to Muse's stuff.. but wait.. is this a warning? ;P

"Are you Chris Wolstenholme?" a red-haired, quite tall guy asks, after knocking on the door and deciding to invite himself in, without anyone preventing him.

"Yeah. You're here for the ad?" the other guy asks him. He's taller, with curly brown hair and a sound constitution.

"Yep, I'm Jimmy Kane, nice to meet you," the first guy introduces himself, with a vigorous handshake. "When do we start?" he asks him, as he place his case, drawing out an electric guitar

and plugging it to one of the amplifiers in the wide garage, now used as a rehearsal room.

"Now, if you want," Chris replies, choosing to play the bass. Although he's able to play also guitar and drums, bass is his favourite instrument.

"AC/DC, Back in Black?" he suggests and Jimmy nods eagerly.

They start to play an instrumental version, although Chris could sing it without any problem.

They perform it flawlessly, without forgetting anything, but Chris feels like something is missing.

To play together doesn't mean only to respect the rhythm, the chords and keep time.

There's no cohesion, there's no special, mutual understanding, there's no feeling.

No matter how good Jimmy is, it's only emotionless technique.

They finish performing and Jimmy suggest they play another song.

"There's no need. I've heard and seen enough. My compliments, you're very good. I still have to check out a bunch of other guys, but I'll let you know," Chris explains, sending him away.

It's a sentence he repeats mechanically, since he has already said that many other times.

All those times when he realized that he didn't find what he's searching for.

Feeling down, he puts the bass back into its case. He'd drawn a blank once again, but his desire to create a band is much stronger than the discouragement that seems to overwhelm him in these moments.

Luckily for him, there's something else in his life, beyond music. So as he sees that it's almost six p.m. his good mood comes back, because around this time of the day he's used to seeing a certain beautiful brunette who stole his heart at first sight.

_What will she wear today? Will she show me one of her wonderful smiles? Maybe… I should talk to her. What could such a pretty girl think of someone who … not only has the belly that's typical of someone who drank too many beers, but keeps staring at her in a disquieting way, lurking in the shadows… Wait._

Absorbed in his pondering, the guy approaches a mirror, staring at his own figure – _No, I don't look like a maniac … but I look like a jailbird! Whatever, I must push myself forward. Sink or swim!_ he concludes, almost triumphantly.

Once he arrives at the park, the same scene repeats itself once again: Chris is on time, with a dreamy look in his eyes as he lurks in the shadows, in a spot that allows him to have a great view. The girl he likes so much, although he doesn't know even her name, is training as usual, almost completely unaware of the fact that someone is observing her.

_Here we go, she's coming. Now I approach her, no, on second thought... I'd better wait. Oh, God, she's wearing those pink hot pants that set her so yummy ass... Gee, Chris, calm down, you don't even know her yet! C'mon, big guy, do something..._ the boy incites himself, but he doesn't make a single move.

The girl passes in front of him and disappears on the horizon.  
Chris lost the umpteenth chance.  
 _Gee, Chris, I don't know you anymore. Well, it doesn't matter, tomorrow... tomorrow what? Tomorrow will end up exactly like today, and yesterday and many other days before. Why? It must be because I'm not famous. C'mon, why should such a nice, sweet girl care for a jinxed, plump bassist who's failed before even starting? If I can't even find a guitarist and a drummer for the band, how the hell am I supposed to find the girl of my dreams? What can I do? Should I sell my soul to the devil?_  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ (Meanwhile)

Someone from above is observing him and notices that the warning light of bad thoughts from his protégé is on.

"Oh no, my child, this is something you must never do." Morgan shakes his head as he stares at the screen.

You know, every kind of impure human thought saddens the angel, or in this case the archangel, who is watching over them.

Immediately after, Morgan receives a text message on his iPhone 333.

\- Hi, One-Thousand-Feathers, I've got to talk with you. Let's meet at the same place in ten minutes – Tom writes, from his iPhone 666.

Morgan rolls his eyes at the endless sidereal spaces; he doesn't like to be called that name, especially by that annoying, cocky archdevil.

After letting Tom know that he got his text message with a ring, Morgan heads towards the same place, aka the Purgatory, because it's the neutral territory between the two kingdoms.

They meet there and soon they start to talk about the soul they're fighting for.

"That boy has such a pure heart, he's meant to become a great benefactor," Morgan states.

"Unless I prevent it," Tom replies, shoving an elbow towards the archangel's hips, before Morgan moves away, disgusted by the contact with that sinful skin.

"Oh, c'mon? What would be your point in that doing?" Morgan asks him, crossing his immaculate arms over his white clothing.

"Annoying you is always a worthy point!" Tom teases him, tearing out one of Morgan's feathers.

Morgan jolts, scared.

"Stop it, you, you… wicked devil!" he stutters, before calming down. "I'd like to pray for your soul, if you only had got a soul, you damned creature. Anyway, do what you want, but you won't ever manage to put your clutches on that dear guy!"

Tom laughs scornfully, a little bothered by Morgan's unfaltering belief in the incorruptibility of the human's soul.

"Do you think so? C'mon, that guy is looking for success and love. It's so easy to corrupt him that I guess I would end up boring myself."

"But you can't play on his weakness. It's so unfair!" Morgan complains, so innocently that Tom can't help chuckling at that childish attitude.

"I'm an archdevil; I don't give a fuck about what's fair or not!"

"So I'm going to protect him. I'll send the best of my angels to Earth, to watch over him."

"Do you think I'll stay away and watch in silence? I'm going to send the best of my devils there, to put a spoke in your ridiculous, plumed flunkey's wheels."

The tension between them increases, but neither of them seems to want to give in.

"We'll see!" Morgan yells, as he starts to lose his patience. To emphasise his superiority, he flaps his wings violently, messing up Tom's hair and then he tugs his tail, getting revenge for his eternally missing feather.

"Wanna bet?" the archdevil screams, his horns vibrating with rage.

"I can't bet, you know," Morgan reproaches him.

"What a drag! You angels are so damn boring, you never have any fun!" Tom snorts, pissed off by his rival's exaggerated, redundant and irritating naivety.

"We do have fun, a lot; we just have a more appropriate way of doing it," Morgan strikes back, looking smugly at Tom, before walking away.

Following the path of white and ethereal clouds that rise from the highest edge of the Purgatory, Morgan heads back to his place. During his ascent, which forces him to use his wings to face the air pockets, Morgan is more and more convinced of his choice: Dominic is the most suitable angel for that kind of mission; Morgan knows he won't let him down.

Once he reaches the silvery gates of Heaven, they open up as he crosses the threshold and walks towards his office. His millenary eyes know every detail of the wonderful landscape that reveals itself in front of him, but it doesn't mean that it's not a glorious view, every time. The green gardens bloom in a never-ending spring, the water of the Bliss river, made by milk and honey, flows peaceful and undisturbed, there's a warm breeze that carries along the singing of the beautiful creatures who populate that holy place and the flowers open up at the passage of Morgan's soul.  
All these things transmit to him a sense of familiarity and purity that he could never get tired of.

Morgan walks into his office, pleased by the fact that it's still as tidy as when he left it. He sits comfortably on his personal cloud and, almost by magic, the wide screen of a Macintosh forty-inch appears.  
The Big Boss decided to give one of those useful tools to every one of his archangels.  
Morgan tunes the camcorders and search for the camera that reveals Dominic to him, although Morgan can easily imagine he's busy with a very noble activity.

As a matter of fact, Dominic is entertaining himself with his best friends, Yorke, Nic and Gaia as they all are entwining white roses to create garlands.  
They lay down in an isolated meadow and smile because the sun is caressing their snowy visages.

Nic leans out to give his garland to Dominic, who accepts the gift joyfully, and bends his head down mildly, letting the roses adorn his neck.

Gaia smiles kindly at her friends as a butterfly rests on her finger. Yorke is busy putting a violet in her copper-coloured hair.

"I'm so joyful for being able to spend my blissful eternity with you, _mes amis!_ " Dominic exclaims, with his sugary voice. Nic nods, touching Dominic's right wing with his own left wing.

Everything is quiet and peaceful, until Yorke realizes that a curious unicorn is chomping his garland, temporarily left under the shadow of a cherry tree.

"Karma! That was my garland!" he complains, saddening for the loss.

Gaia drags Karma towards herself with the charming sound of her voice, before comforting her friend.

"Don't worry, you can take my garland."

Before Yorke can accept her offer, Dom is faster and places his own garland around his mate's neck.

"Thank you." Yorke smiles at him, not surprised at all by his kindness; after all, Dominic is always caring, especially with his beloved friends.

Morgan has been watching his angels for a while; he's so happy and proud whenever he sees them in such harmony.  
Anyway, he can't ignore his duty, that's why he calls Shine, his trusted nightingale, commissioning him to ask Dominic to come to his office.

After meeting his nemesis, Tom walks in the opposite direction, along a downward path, with stairs made of clouds that turn progressively from light grey to the darkest black.

After the blackest stair, the descent becomes so steep and the ground so slippery that to walk is impossible; the only way is to slide down along the whirling curves.

Tom finds that extremely amusing.

He lands with a flawless jump, near the Hades, where the souls are ferried through the turbulent waters of the Megalomania river.

Tom walks towards his office, as he observes, enraptured, the red, orange, violet, dark blue and black flames that spread around and the ground that cracks here and there, revealing large gulfs , filled with incandescent lava.

Some of the souls are thrown down those gulfs, in a painful and never-ending drowning.

All is frantic, everyone hurries up in a rush, there's a ceaseless flow of devils who bring the damned to the respective circles of Hell.

Finally Tom gets to his office, and he's proud to find it as messy as it was when he left.

Making his own way through every kind of knick-knack on the floor, he reaches his desk, where there are dusty piles of all the files about the damned that Tom still has to decide the tremendous torture.

Some spider's webs on the corners of the ceiling make the room even more dismal.

With a snap of his fingers, Tom makes a Macintosh forty-inch appear, following his greatest enemy's example; even the Big Boss of that kingdom decided to give such a tool to all his arch-devils.

Tom had made his choice as he was talking about it with Morgan.

He knows that Matthew will be simply perfect for this kind of mission.

There wouldn't be any need to search for him through the camcorders, because Tom already knows where he could find Matthew.

Anyway, as he calls his loyal Showbiz, a fierce raven, whose black feathers have silvery shimmer and commissions him to go to Matthew, he decides to observe the devil on the screen, satisfying his voyeuristic attitude.

It's not that Matthew or his friends are bothered if someone watches them as they are having their wicked fun, quite the contrary!

To turn existence into a living Hell.

It's not that everyone sees it as a negative thing.

At least, Matthew doesn't, as he lies on one side along his wide four-poster bed.

He moans in trepidation, as from behind Billie Joe pushes himself into him, harder and harder, rougher and rougher, knowing well how Matt enjoys violent sex, since he draws pleasure from the pain.

Jessica lies on the other side of the bed, kneeling in front of Matthew and what she is doing to him with her sensual mouth, that has centuries of experience, makes a large smile appear on Matt's features.

His smile doesn't last for long, since Adam, the youngest devil of the group, captures it in a vicious and passionate kiss, as his hands are all over Matt's body, just like the other devils' hands.

In that tangle of naked, hot, sweaty and pulsing bodies, Matthew seems to care about nothing else, until he feels something cold and viscid that is caressing his ankles.

Counting the present mates, he realizes that it can't be any of them, so he breaks the kiss and turns to look at his feet.

He sees a big, large python that crawls undisturbed on his mattress.

"Dammit, Adam! Take away that sodding thing from my bed!" Matt snaps, jerking, so also Billie Joe and Jessica stop their activities.

"Come here, Misery!" Adam orders and the python goes down the bed, reaching his owner who lifts him up and puts him around his shoulders, letting the snake wrap his spires around his muscular thorax.

"You can't stay without me, can you?" Adam chuckles, caressing his pet, which hisses at Matt, annoyed.

"You know that I can't stand your horrible worm!" Matt snorts, his sapphire eyes turned into icy fissures.

"Well, you can't stand at least a million things!" Billie Joe makes fun of him. With his 409 years, he's the oldest devil of the group.

As he says it, he walks closer to Adam, starting to caress Misery, who seems to have a taste for him.

"How can't you like Misery? He's so damn cute," he goes on, as he caress Adam's shoulder and Adam looks at him with a smile full of expectations, mirroring his indefinite coloured, amazing eyes into the charming emeralds of the other devil. "Just like his owner!" Billie adds with a sneer, before kissing Adam, savagely, and the youngest devil doesn't put up any resistance.

"You idiots! You don't know Matt as well as I do," Jessica exclaims, rolling her eyes, before wrapping her legs around Matt's hips and caressing his jet-black, messy locks and his face with her manicured hands, nails painted black. "I know what he likes," she smiles evilly, as she starts to ride him, and he lets her do it.

From the half closed door, Showbiz makes his entrance and lands on his target's shoulder.

"What the bloody hell do you want, now?" Matt rolls his eyes as Jess moves away.

The raven croaks his answer as he flutters around him.

"Someone is in serious trouble!" Billie Joe singsongs, passing a hand through his formerly black hair, now bleached blond.

"I don't think so. I'm sure that Tom is going to reward me for my unbeatable skills," Matt strikes back. "Alright, can someone set me free?" he adds, tugging at the shackles that hold him to the bed.

"As if you couldn't do the job on your own!" Adam chuckles.

"S true, but it's more fun if I pretend I can't," he justifies. "OK, I'll do it on my own." he grumbles, before concentrating and dissipating the shackles, with the only power of his mind.

"About what you said before, Jess," he comments, as he puts his black jeans and shirt back on.

The brunette smiles, giving him her total attention.

"Don't be so sure that you know me well. I prefer so much more what Adam and Billie do to me than what you do, honey!" he explains, pissing her off so much that it seems that she's throwing flames from her beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"Stupid!" she mutters.

"The only reason why I allow you to be in my room is because Adam asks me that," he reveals, smirking at Adam.

"Well, well, we have a connoisseur here," the deviless murmurs lustfully, as she caresses his black hair.

The youngest devil smiles at her, cupping her breasts with his hands and kissing her deeply.

Billie Joe, who doesn't want to be left alone, approaches Adam from behind and makes him feel his presence.

Showbiz croaks once more.

"Yeah, yeah, I understood, you, annoying, damn bird! See? I'm leaving!" Matt grumbles, in front of a mirror, as he smoothes his pointy tail and polishes his red, glittery little horns, the only part of his body that no one else can touch.

Since glitter has been invented on Earth, Matthew has made it his _raison d'être._ After all, he has always wanted to differ from the others.

"Don't you dare have too much fun without me!" he says before leaving.

On his way, he can see and hear the damned as they scream because of their atrocious suffering, in any circle of Hell.

It's music to his ears.

_Silly humans, it's not my fault if you fall into temptation so easily, but now you will burn, you will burn in Hell for your sins!_ he sneers wickedly, before reaching Tom's office.

TBC


	2. I: Take off your disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcements, departures and meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is taken from 'Megalomania' lyrics, by Muse.

I: Take off your disguise

 

The nightingale flies gracefully towards the place Morgan indicated. As soon as the bird sees the four angels, engrossed as they entwine white garlands, he glides and lands on the branch of a cherry tree, behind Dominic’s shoulders.

 

He draws Dom’s attentions with some tweets and the blond angel quits his task, asking him why he’s there.

 

Once the bird answers, Dominic gets up.

 

“Morgan needs to talk with me. Shine says it’s an official mission. Maybe it’s a redemption, and you know how much I love redemptions! We’ll see each other again as soon as I’m done with my job. May the joy be with you!”

 

Yorke, Gaia and Nic wave their hands to their mate with sweet smiles.

 

They want to go to the Garden of Eternal Peace in order to prey, and they rise up and disappear among the clouds and the white rays of the sun.

 

 

 

Morgan turns the Mac off and gets ready to meet Dominic. As he waits for the angel, he sips a cup of white tea, a restoring, sugary drink that flows directly from the highest mountain in Heaven, the Mont Absolution.

 

“Good Eternity, my chief, holy Archangel Morgan!” the angel greets.

 

“Dominic, did Shine already tell you why you are here?” Morgan asks, looking deeply into his green-grey eyes.

 

“Nope, but I allowed myself to think that it’s a mission on Earth, it’s been a long time since you assigned me one,” he replies. “Is it a redemption?” he wonders, thrilled at the thought.

 

Morgan gets up from his cloud and clears his throat, almost temporising. As he fixes his halo, Morgan searches in his mind for the right words, to be both convincing and tactful.

 

“Not exactly, it’s about saving someone from damnation. So, if you do your job well, this person won’t have anything to redeem for,” the Archangel patiently explains.

 

“That’s good, but you know how much I love redemptions!” the angel reasserts.

 

“You are going to fight for the soul of a human, against one of Tom’s devils.”

 

Dom’s eyes shine more than usual.

 

 

It’s a matter of salvation of perdition for that mortal and he’s the human’s only chance to be absolved.

 

He agrees without any hesitations, mostly because if there’s something in the wonders of the creation that is able to disturb Dominic’s soul, those things are the devils, evil, gross and bad-mannered beings.

 

Dom can only feel commiseration for them.

 

“I accept, Archangel Morgan. I hope I can do a pious deed that brings love and happiness,” he states, as he joins his hands and prays.

 

 Proud of his favourite angel, Morgan smiles brightly at Dom.

 

“Wise Dominic, the Big Boss will appreciate your deeds. Are you ready to leave?”

 

Dom nods. He can’t wait to defeat the Evil.

 

“Before letting you leave, with a chorus in background, maybe a ‘Glory’, one of your most beloved songs, I’d like to give you some information, both about the human and about what your enemy is capable of, so you’ll have more chances of winning.”

 

The screen of the Mac appears again.

  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

 

 A multicoloured buzzing, flashing cloud of sulphur materialises in the middle of Tom’s office, anticipated by hot, shining flames.

 

As soon as the smoke dissipates, Matthew appears, with Showbiz still resting on his shoulder.

 

“Did you want to see me?” the devil says, kind of bothered, since he’s been forced to quit his very pleasant, wicked activities.

 

“Matt, how many times do I have to tell you that you can’t use the fucking special effects for your own fucking pleasure?” the Archdevil snaps.

 

The devil snorts and sits on the chair adorned with quills and sharp spines, without asking for permission, in front of Tom’s chair, putting his feet on it.

 

“Phew, Tom, despite all your evilness, sometimes you are so damn boring!”

 

Matthew is one of Tom’s favourite devils. It’s more unique than rare to find such a perfect mix of lust, cockiness and cruelty.

 

That devil will get ahead.

 

“You know you’re my favourite,” Tom starts.

 

Matt cuts him off, rudely.

 

“Spare me the bloody flattery, you know that Vanity is not going to work with me, my favourite sin is Lust. By the way, get to the point, what do you want? I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me, you know, I was in such an enjoyable company,” he says, as he plays with the point of his tail, recalling the sinful games with his mates.

 

“I have a damn good reason! A new mission for you: the corruption of an innocent soul. Are you up for it?” Tom asks him.

 

“A piece of cake for new born little devils!” Matt shrugs, as he keeps caressing his tail.

 

Matt is very competitive and he wants to be the best, no matter what.

 

“I chose you, because there’s a lot on stake, it’s a challenge between Morgan and me; I can’t make a poor impression in front of the Big Boss’ eyes!”

 

“You know that I won’t disappoint you, Tom,” the devil yawns.

 

Truth is that that kind of challenges excites him; he knows that human beings are full of weak points and he can take advantage of them.

 

The Archdevil gets up from his chair.

 

“Morgan will send on Earth one of his best angels who is going to give you a rough ride, believe me,” Tom warns Matt, although the Archdevil knows that his young and very attractive devil has got all it takes to face the opposing party.

 

“Take it already for granted, Tom, I’ll be the winner. Budget a new promotion for me,” Matthew asserts, standing up, as Showbiz comes back onto Tom’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to begin!” he adds, before disappearing into a cloud of flaming and showy sulphur once again, in spite of Tom’s reprimand.

  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

“Archangel Morgan, may I ask you something that would make me very joyful, without afflicting you?” Dominic asks, after the general lesson about devils.

 

“Tell me, dear.”

 

“Can I greet my friends? I’m afraid I didn’t do that properly before. So, if I have to stay away for a long time…”

 

“You have the permission,” his chief smiles at him, happily. “But don’t give them the impression that you’re better than them because I chose you for this mission,” he reminds to his young angel.

 

“Never. In the stairway of the Importance I’m on the lowest step,” the blond angel states, as he stares the soft carpet of clouds that is the ground.

 

“Dominic, this is excessive humbleness,” Morgan warns him.

 

“Oh no! Did I sin?” the blond wonders, anguished.

 

Morgan shakes his head negatively, smiling and caressing Dom’s halo affectionately.

 

“I’ll miss you so much, sonny,” he murmurs, letting tenderness overwhelm him. “Now, go, you’ll find your friends at… “

 

“At the Garden of Eternal Peace, I know, they told me!” Dominic cuts him off, rushing outside.

 

“Blessed guy, there’s no need to run like that!” Morgan yells from afar, uselessly.

 

 

Truth is that Dominic can’t resist the urgency to run breathlessly, without getting his long, white tunic in the way, in front of the immensity of Heaven. He jumps happily from one cloud to the other, resorting to his wings when the gap is too large to be filled by a simple, athletic jump.

 

He soon reaches the huge, quiet Garden of Eternal Peace, where he finds his friends, engrossed in their prayers.

 

Nic is the first one that raises his gaze and meets Dom’s.

 

“You’re back, so did Morgan change his mind?” Nic asks him, his eyes filled with hope.

 

“Nope, as a matter of fact I’m going to leave soon. However, it’s not a redemption, but the salvation of a human soul. I’ll have to deal with one of Tom’s devils!” he explains.

 

“Morgan’s Nemesis? No, I don’t want you to fight, it’s way too dangerous!” Gaia cries, flapping her wings agitatedly and bringing one hand to her mouth.

 

“Don’t worry, my dear friend, it’s not a real war. My mind and my heart are the only weapons I’m going to use,” Dom calms her down.

 

“My dear boy, you have no idea about what you’re going to face. Don’t underestimate your enemy, devils are treacherous, sneaky creatures, full of resources,” Yorke warns his friend.

“I am, as well,” his listener answers back.

Everyone stares at him, dumbfounded.

“No, wait, what did you understand? I meant the last part. I’m full of resources too,” he clarifies, giggling innocently.

“We’ll miss you a lot,” Nic sighs as the others nod.

“And I’ll miss you all, but I’m going to do something extremely good, be happy for that, with me!” Dominic cheers them up. “Come here,” he invites them, wrapping them in a collective hug.

“Don’t be gloomy; after all, there are many other mates you can turn to. For example, Brandon entwines flowers much better than I do and no one talks with animals like Stef does. Wherever you place your eyes, you’ll find someone who will fill the emptiness I’m temporarily leaving in your hearts,” he explains with a smile.

“See you soon, mes amis!” he waves his hand, before heading towards the point where he’s supposed to descend.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

As he comes back to his room, Matthew doesn’t miss the opportunity to throw some red-hot fireballs at the other devils he meets on his way. Those fireballs would kill any human being, but for Matt and his kind they are like a simple, banal pinch.

Some of them play his game and throw fireballs back to Matt, who dodges every blow, but there are also devils who yell angrily at him, because he disturbed their job.

After all, disturbing and annoying are traits that belong to Matthew’s naughty, and a little childish, temperament.

The rowdy devil arrives at his room, but there’s no one to be found.

It's not so bad, I know where to find them - he thinks, leaving his room again.

Seeing him go away, Showbiz, who has been following Matthew since he left Tom’s office, croaks at him in admonition.

 

“Damn raven, you’re such a fucking pain in the ass! Whatever you like it or not, if I don’t see my friends before, I’m not going any-fucking-where! Tom already knows, so there’s no need to nark with him!” Matt snaps, walking and turning abruptly, meeting Showbiz face to face. “If you don’t quit following me, I swear that I’ll rip your feathers off one by one, and then I’ll make a scarf! You know, on Earth it could be cold.” he threatens the bird in a scary tone.

 

The raven croaks his disappointment and flies away, back to Tom’s office.

 

As he plays his irreverent game with the fireballs, Matthew heads towards the place where he knows he’ll find his friends, not only because it’s their favourite refuge, but mostly because it is his favourite one.

 

He has always been fascinated by the Darkshines Lagoon: it’s a small, isolated shore made of stones, with a huge black puddle in the middle, probably bottomless, which emanates electrical discharges.

 

As he already hypothesised, Matt sees Billie Joe, Jessica and Adam sat on the stones, as they have fun throwing objects into the puddle, watching them liquefy.

 

Aware of their mate’s presence, the three devils quit their recreational activity.

 

Matthew sits next to them.

 

“I was wrong, no promotion, but I’ve got an important mission, I must conquer a human soul.”

 

“Pff, it’s like stealing candies from a baby, something for a newbie!” Billie Joe jeers, laughing with the others.

 

“Quite the contrary, it’s a difficult commission that only a worthy devil like me can accomplish,” Matt strikes back, insulted. “Also because I’ll have to deal with one of Morgan’s angels!” he informs him.

 

“Dammit, I can’t stand angels, with all that pureness, their fluffy talk, their never-ending good mood, all that goodness… they make me sick!” Jessica snorts, rolling her eyes.

 

“Well, they miss the real fun,” Adam murmurs, his voice silky, removing the strap of the scarlet dress she’s wearing in order to lick her shoulder.

 

“Hey, you two! You have all the time in the world for that. Since I’m leaving, it would be nice if you gave me your attention!” Matthew scolds them.

 

“Nice?! We’re everything but nice!” Adam shrugs, sticking his tongue out at Matt, playfully.

 

Billie Joe walks closer to Matt, smiling at him slyly.

 

“If you want, I can give you much more than my complete attention,” he murmurs, pinching Matt’s cheek affectionately.

 

“I’d like that, but I haven’t the time. This is all I can do,” Matthew replies, sealing his lips to Billie’s for a short but very intense kiss, before doing the same with Jess and Adam.

 

“I’ll miss you all. You know what? I guess that maybe I’ll miss even Misery!” Matt reveals.

 

“Really? I knew that you’d like my precious pet, at the very end!” Adam chuckles.

 

“You can scan the whole of Hell, but you won’t easily find someone worthy enough to replace me with,” Matthew asserts, bragging. “I highly advise you against Brian, since he has delirium of omnipotence, much worse than our biggest enemy!” he rolls his marvellous, cerulean eyes, annoyed.

 

“I think so,” Jessica giggles.

 

“Gerard wouldn’t be too bad, if only he wasn’t so fucking obsessed with splatter stuff; that guy always skins and butchers everything and everyone, it’s not so fun after a while!” Matt adds, snorting.

 

“I like that guy,” Billie Joe admits.

 

“I hadn’t any doubt about it,” Matt strikes back.

 

“Okay, my time is running out. Adam, Jess, I call a meeting in front of my wardrobe,” he orders and the other two follow him. “You know, Billie, you have lots of amazing qualities, but dressing well is not one of them,” he explains, turning to the elder devil. “And I want to impress that feathered sissy, making him understand who he is facing!” he sneers, evilly.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

Hidden from everyone’s sight, Dom lands on Earth, in the specific place. Europe, England, Devon, Teignmouth.

 

That’s where the protégé lives.

 

He stirs, rubbing his eyes in order to admire the earth’s landscape better, made of green expanses and the sea.

 

Maybe he’s not hidden from everyone’s sight.

 

“You’re late, I’ve been here for three seconds already!” a voice behind his back exclaims, with a tone of denigration.

 

Jolting, Dominic turns around, facing his opponent.

 

He’s a devil who is certainly not plain, starting with his very showy, glittery horns, red like the long jacket he’s wearing, leaving it open and swirling, like a cape.

 

 

Matthew doesn’t feel much at ease, trapped in those white trousers and white shirt. He’s not used to that colour, but he trusted Jess and Adam’s advice, who, for the occasion, turned them from black to white.

 

By the way the angel is looking at him, Matt realises he’s made the right choice.

 

More than by his clothes, Dominic’s whole attention is drawn by his eyes, marked by the black eyeliner the devil wears.

 

Dominic has been countless times in every corner of all the seven Heavenly kingdoms, and yet he’s sure he had never seen such a beautiful gradation of blue before.

 

Are we sure is he a devil for real?- he silently wonders, but it’s enough to see the thick blanket of ice that permeates his gaze, but it can’t be as thick as the blanket of ice that permeates his heart… if he has even got a heart.

 

Even Matthew is busy analysing his enemy, from the gold that adorns his shiny halo and his hair, to the ruby of his full lips.

 

They look so soft and biteable… wait, what the fuck am I thinking?- he scolds himself, as he keeps observing the angel, trapped inside that heavy, high-necked, white tunic that covers him like a sack.

 

It’s such a pity. I guess there must be very interesting stuff under it. - he snorts.

 

Also Matthew is enraptured by his opponent’s eyes; they are the colour of sandstorms, of the seaquakes, of the glaciers that melt down, of the snowslides that run down the mountain impetuously and that shake Matt inside, like an earthquake, and the devil likes all those catastrophic events a lot.

 

“Hey, little angel, wassup? Did someone cut your tongue out? Now the three seconds have become three minutes!” Matt resumes speaking.

 

He would be just perfect… if only he didn’t talk!- Dom rolls his eyes.

 

“Sorry, it’s just that I was getting accustomed with this new place,” he justifies. “However, I have a name, Dominic. Nice to meet you, you are?” the angel stretches his hand out to him, with a bright smile.

 

“Matthew. But it’s not nice to meet you, not at all!” the devil strikes back, acidly, refusing to shake his hand.

 

“I was just trying to be kind,” the blond justifies, withdrawing his hand, upset.

 

“Ah-ah, so you were false. It’s a sin!” Matthew sneers.

 

“No way, to be kind with your neighbour is never a sin, even if the neighbour in question is almost impossible to be kind to!” Dominic grumbles.

 

“Well, at least now you’re sincere, but you showed some hostility to me. That’s a sin as well!” the devil chuckles.

 

“You will give me a throbbing headache!” the angel comments, as he massages his temples.

 

“Yeah, I know, I always make this effect!” his enemy reveals, proudly, playing with his black and white neckerchief .

 

“I’ve known you for three minutes and I can’t already stand you!” the blond rolls his mesmerising eyes. “So, can we go now?” he adds.

 

“Sure, at least I waited for you, see? I played fair, you must acknowledge it,” Matt makes Dom notice.

 

“I don’t think that you could have done much in three seconds,” Dominic observes.

 

“You don’t know me at all, little angel!” Matthew smirks.

 

They knock at the door of the modest one-bedroom flat, even too modest, until the owner of the house opens the door.

 

“You are Chris, aren’t you?” Matt asks for confirmation.

 

The human nods, puzzled.

 

“Who are you two?”

 

“I’m the devil who’ll lead you to eternal damnation!” the brunet introduces himself.

 

“And I’m the angel who’ll prevent that in any possible way!” the blond assures.

 

Their only answer, Chris bursts out laughing.

 

“Nice joke, guys! Now you can tell me, who sent you here? One of my friends? Or maybe it’s a guy I didn’t accept at the audition? I got it, it’s a candid-camera?” the musician wonders, taking a curious look around.

 

The two unworldly creatures look at each other, confused.

 

“However, you have such wonderful costumes! Too bad that Halloween is far away, as it’s January, but there’s still carnival for that!” Chris goes on, examining them more carefully.

 

“Well, red, glittery horns, surprise, surprise! About the halo, it’s fantastic, so bright! And I can’t even see the wire that holds it! My compliments!” Chris concludes, coming back to himself and closing the door, leaving his interlocutors dumbfounded.

 

“Hey, what did he mean when he said that thing about my horns?” Matthew wonders.

 

“I find them original, but probably on Earth they don’t think so,” Dom replies.

 

“Who the fuck dares to even pretend to have horns like mine?” the devil roars, pissed off.

 

“Oh, shut up! We have more important things to think about. That guy didn’t believe us!” the angel states.

 

“These new generations don’t believe in anything anymore. In the Middle Ages everything was simpler!” Matt grumbles.

 

“Do you really want to make me believe that you wandered on Earth in the Middle Ages?” the blond asks him in disbelief, crossing his arms on his chest.

 

“Nope, but I have some colleagues who were there for real,” the brunet answers. “Coming back to present time, what do you think, little angel? Critical situations call for…” he starts.

 

“Drastic measures!” the blond agrees and they both fade away.

 

A few seconds later, in his house, Chris sees a bright blue light appear on the roof, with a sweet tinkling as the background.

 

Immediately after, a feather appears, then two, three, one thousand feathers until the figure of the guy dressed like an angel who he has seen before materialises in front of him, landing gracefully on the floor.

 

As Chris still has to recover from that incredible show, on the same floor, across from them, with a big rumble, appears a pothole emanating huge flames and, from the flames, the guy dressed like a devil pops out.

 

Dominic turns to Matthew, rolling his eyes as the pothole and the flames disappear, leaving the floor as good as new.

 

“You devils are always so exhibitionist!”

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about poor Chris? Lol, you’ll find out in next chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> About Matthew’s outfit, well… just think about ‘SMBH’ video (Oh my God!!!!!!
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to tell me whatever you think, please do!! ^^


	3. How could this happen to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris meets his… fate, as a certain angel and a certain devil keep arguing, a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again.. let's see if there's at least someone reading this, LOL :)
> 
> The title of the chapter is taken from 'Untitled' lyrics, by Simple Plan

Chapter II: How could this happen to me?

"Hey, plumed fob, are you talking to me? Well, fresh news to you, to glide from the roof as a light is a tad showy as well!" Matt makes his counterpart notice, as he sets his jacket better on his shoulders.

Dominic tries his best to hide his astonishment.

"Who told you that I appeared that way? You can't be sure of that," he tries to deny the evidence.

"All the angels do that. Wait; let me guess the colour of the light. Bright blue, am I right?"

Dominic doesn't want to give in.

"You're wrong about everything. I didn't do anything like that," he crosses his arms on his chest, pretending to be insulted.

His only answer, Matthew chuckles.

"Look, good little angels shouldn't ever tell a lie."

Dom realises that he's been caught off guard.

"Well, you shouldn't spy on me, to begin with!" he starts to lose his holy patience.

"I do as I bloody please, little angel!" the devil strikes back.

"Stop calling me 'little angel'!" the angel snaps.

"As you prefer, little angel!"

"My name is D-o-m-i-n-i-c!" the blond flaps his wings, nervously.

"I know, l-i-t-t-l-e a-n-g-e-l!" the brunet has fun teasing him.

"Chris? Could you please say something?" Dom calls the human, exasperated.

No answer.

"Christopher?" Dom tries again.

Still no answer.

The heavenly creature frowns and some adorable little wrinkles appear on his forehead.

"Matthew, don't you think that there's way too much silence in this room?"

They both turn to the human and find out that he's passed out, having fallen onto his sofa; that's why he didn't make a single sound.

"Here we go. Look at what you have done!" Dom turns to the devil, blaming him.

"Me? You mean that it's _your_ fault. That guy passed out because you bored the hell out of him, since you're so damn predictable!" the hellish creature strikes back, keen to argue.

"That's not true; when he saw me he brightened up, but he got frightened when he saw you!" the blond keeps advocating.

Matthew pouts, crossing his arms on his chest and staring at his enemy, deep into his mesmerising eyes.

"Are you hinting that I'm ugly?" he asks him, insulted.

Dominic immediately breaks the contact with his charming eyes.

"I'm hinting that you make too showy entrances!" he points out, without even looking at him.

Matt smirks and walks around the other until he manages to capture the mysterious colour of the angel's eyes in the blue ocean of his own

"You've just admitted that you don't find me ugly," he makes Dom notice, cockily.

Dominic blushes instantly without even realising it.

"I've not admitted a blissful anything!" he protests, staring at the floor once again. "Now, do you want to help me make the poor, dear guy recover?" he changes topic shrewdly, as fast as he can.

Matthew pleases Dominic, placing Chris on the sofa better, as the blond raises his legs.

All those devices seem to get the wanted result and after some minutes in that position, Chris begins to stir.

Matthew realises that before Dom and snaps his fingers, staring at his enemy in an impious way.

"Hey, what are you planning?" Dom alarms but it's too late.

As Chris, very laboriously, opens his eyes, all the walls around him fade away, with all his furniture, save the sofa, and everything turns red, every shade of red, as high flames surround them all, spreading everywhere.

Chris fully recovers, but he faces a view that doesn't look very familiar to him, not a bit.

"But… what?" he grumbles, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Oh, I'm so incredibly sorry, my dear friend, but you hit your head hard before and now you're dead, it's such a pity!" Matthew says, with a fake upset tone. "Welcome to Hell!" he laughs, evilly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris yells at the tops of his lungs, terrified, passing out again.

"Matthew!" Dominic reproaches him, pissed off, as he takes a look around, disquieted.

"Oh, c'mon, shut the fuck up, it was fun!" Matt strikes back, enjoying what he created.

"No way, poor, dear guy! I'll see to it," the angel decides, crouching next to the human.

"Chris… Christopher," he calls out in a sugary voice, caressing his face with the back of his hand.

With a snap of his fingers, Dom makes the flames disappear, replaced by a blissful oasis, swathed in greenery, with a stream flowing in the middle as the birds tweet cheerfully.

Chris starts to recover again, his eyelids fluttering, eyes still closed.

"That's it, dear, that's it. There's nothing to fear, all is peace, all is joy," the blond murmurs, sweetly.

Chris takes a look around, more and more agitated.

"JESUS CHRIST! I'm in Heaven, so I'm dead for real!" he screams, passing out for the third time.

"Well, little angel, my compliments, yours was such a great idea!" the brunet makes fun of his rival.

"Shut up!" Dom snaps as he re-establishes everything to how it was before they resorted to their magic powers.

"However, that's excellent. Your protégé has just cursed. I already like this guy!" Matt sneers nastily.

"That's not true. He didn't curse before; he has just invoked the Big Boss with way too much excitement!" Dominic defends his protégé.

"But your Big Boss has to complain even in those cases!" the devil insists.

"Poor dear Big Boss! I'd like to see you being constantly implicated, for everything that happens, good or bad, it doesn't matter. Besides, mostly of the time people don't name Him in a very gentle way. It's enervating after a while, don't you think so? Well, He's been bearing that stuff for centuries!" the angel makes him notice.

"Phew, I still think he's just a prig!" Matthew shrugs, with the obstinacy and the insolence of a spoiled kid, and then he points at Chris. "How long does it bloody take him to recover? Dammit, humans are so boring, they keep passing out!"

"You can't blame him, after what he saw. Some strong emotions crossed his soul," the blond justifies.

Finally, once and for all, Chris recovers, since he has already become accustomed to the supernatural presence of his special guests.

He sits on the sofa, as comfortably as possible, and he stares at them in deep silence, before breaking it with a very simple question.

"Are you an angel for real?" he turns to Dominic.

The blond beams and nods as he flaps the top of his wings, happily. "I'm Dominic, here to help you," he smiles.

"And are you a devil for real?" Chris turns to Matthew.

"Hell yeah I am!" the brunet declares, with fierce pride, swinging his pointy tale. "I'm Matthew, here to tempt you," he sneers.

The human's face lights up as realisation hits him.

"So you make wishes come true, don't you? I mean, if I said that I want a _Ferrari Testarossa_ you could make it appear from nothing!" the musician guesses.

"Nope, Chris, it doesn't work exactly like that, don't confuse yourself. He's not a genie inside a lamp! If you ask him for something, he makes it come true, right, but you can ask him for one thing only and you'll pay for that at a great cost," Dominic warns his protégé, as vigilant as only an angel can be.

Matthew can't do anything but seize the opportunity.

"No, it's not a great cost, you can buy it for a song," he shrugs, making a parchment appear in his hands, and then he unrolls it, showing it to Chris "Or better... for a _soul_ , yours. What am I asking, after all? Sign here and you'll be the satisfied and happy owner of a brand new, flaming red, amazing _Ferrari Testarossa_ ," he goes on, as he indicates the clauses of the contract.

"I'd like you to sign it with your own blood. It's not extremely necessary, but it's cooler that way; besides, I admit that it's a little kink of mine!" the brunet laughs, and then he turns to Dom who is observing the whole scene, worried.

"Look, who would ever say that it would be so easy and quick? Practically, I can go home, with a granted promotion!" he comments with a snicker.

Dominic can't believe it's happening for real.

"Chris, please, dear, don't do such a stupid thing, you'll regret it for eternity… and eternity is a very long time!" he warns, getting alarmed.

After all, he can't do anything to prevent Chris from doing it, since he must submit himself to the law of free will that humans are allowed.

Anyway, he seems much more relieved when he sees Chris shaking his head negatively and parting from Matt.

"Look, little devil, there must be a misunderstanding. Firstly, I don't know what I would do with a _Ferrari Testarossa._ Secondly, it was just an example. Thirdly, I wouldn't ever sell my soul for a stupid car!" Chris makes a fool of Matt.

The hellish creature's face darkens as rage boils inside him.

"Firstly, no-fucking-one calls me 'little devil '! Secondly, no-fucking-one makes a fool of me, EVER!" he roars in a creepy distorted voice, as his eyes turn into two flames and the parchment dissolves into a cloud of sulphur.

"It's all an act, Chris, don't mind him!" Dominic rolls his eyes, bored by all those 'special effects'.

"And thirdly, okay, not for a car, but for something else you would sell your soul!" Matthew observes, once he has calmed down.

"Don't listen to him, Chris, there's nothing you can't get on your own; all you have to do is to believe in yourself and in your abilities!" Dom breaths confidence into him.

Chris nods and then he stares at Matthew, fascinated.

"Do you possess people and make them say and do odd things?" he asks him, curios.

Matthew makes a disgusted face.

"Geez, no way! That is not the career I chose. I'm a tempter devil! The mere thought of entering a human body makes me sick!" he replies and then he look at Dom in a very explicit way. "Although, there are other ways to _possess_ someone!" he adds, winking at the angel.

Dom jolts, caught off guard, and he embraces himself inside his tunic.

"Anyway, look, Chris, even angels are interesting creatures. Why don't you ask me something?" the blond exhorts him, eager to change topic.

"Do you throw arrows and make people fall in love?" Chris questions him, with his brown eyes filled with hope.

Dom shakes his head, negatively, smiling amusedly.

"No, dear, you're confusing yourself. I'm not a Cupid; but angels can fly, jump from one cloud to the others, they play the harp or the lyre," he explains.

"Do you play the harp or the lyre?" Chris asks him.

Dominic shakes his head again, but this time with regret.

"I tried a couple of times, but I guess it's definitely not my thing. And I don't even sing, it's better for everyone," he admits, rueful.

"With such a sugary voice? Well, that's impossible! Every angel sings in a melodious way," Matthew objects, a little surprised by that news.

"Believe me, there are exceptions, I am one. I'm sure you would sing better than me," Dom states, very convinced.

Matt bursts out laughing, scornful.

"Me singing and tweeting like a bloody, stupid, useless celestial nightingale? NEVER! Forget it!" he protests vigorously.

"As I was saying, Chris, I don't play music, but I jump on clouds, I fly … I entwine garlands!" Dominic adds, but, once again, Chris is dedicating his whole attention to Matthew.

"Have you ever been invoked?" he asks him.

Matthew patiently answers that question and many others; not because he's patient, of course, but because he loves being the centre of attention. Hell yeah, he loves that!

As he answers, he catches a glimpse of Dominic, seeing a tiny shading on his flawless face.

_\- My dear, virtuous little angel, gotcha. I'd recognise that even with my eyes closed: that's Envy!-_ he sneers, satisfied.

"So it was true what you told me before, at the door, right? Are you going to vigil over me? Why just me?" Chris finally manages to ask them.

"Because you're meant to do great things, sonny, you could be an important benefactor," Dominic explains to him.

"Me?" the human stares at the angel in disbelief.

"Yep, my dear, you. I don't know the details, but that's what I've been told by the higher-ups, so I have got to preserve you from any danger," the heavenly creature explains to him.

"I have got to prevent this thing from happening, at any cost, because the higher-ups see your soul as a succulent plunder, so I have to claw at you," Matthew sneers.

"There's not any chance that this is only a very well planned candid-camera, is there?" the musician wavers.

"No, I'm so sorry for disappointing you, but it's all authentic, just like the time we're going to spend with you. We'll be constant presences in your life, from now on. I'm doing that for your own good," Dominic patiently explains to him.

"I'm doing that in the name of Evil!" Matt insists.

"Don't mind at him, devils adore bombastic speeches!" Dom snorts.

"I noticed that!" Chris chuckles, already less impressed, before glancing at his watch.

"Geez, it's so late!"

"What? It's only 11:30 p.m., the real life should begin now, don't you think?" the brunet looks at him, puzzled.

"For other people, maybe, but not for me," the human replies.

"Bravo, Chris, bravo! You keep yourself far from those places plenty of temptations and obscenity!" the blond praises him.

"Truth is that tomorrow I've got to get up early," Chris explains. "I'm sorry, guys, you know I would have listened for hours to your supernatural anecdotes, because I have got the feeling that both of you have a lot to tell, but there will be many other occasions for that. After all, you told me you will be constant presences I my life … by the way, can I call you 'guys'?" Chris asks for confirmation.

"Well, I'm 310 years old," Dom informs him.

"And I'm about to be 308 years old," Matt replies.

"I'm 26 years old. Well, I don't mind, you look my age, so I'll call you 'guys'. Now I have got to go, tomorrow it will be a full day; there are another two guys for the audition of the band."

"So do you play music?" Dom asks him, amazed and intrigued.

"What kind of vigilant angel are you?" Chris snorts.

"Our Archangels watch you and then they pass the main information to us, the fact that you play is not main information, but that gives credits to you!" the blond promptly justifies.

"You know, I also give music lessons," the human informs him.

"That's so wonderful! You're talented and you try to share your talent with the people around you, in a totally unselfish way!" the angel gushes over him, proud of his protégé.

"Well, I guess he means that he _gets paid_ to give lessons, so I don't think that it's very unselfish of him!" the brunet sneers, Mephistophelian.

"Matthew is right," Chris admits and Dom gets upset. "But, you know, I also give lessons in a Youth Centre and that's for free," he informs him.

"You, blessed guy, are a constant source of surprises, you can't even begin to imagine the joy that you filled my heart with!" the angel rejoices.

"You can't even begin to imagine how you two make me sick!" Matt complains, disgusted, and then he turns to Dom.

"However, it wasn't a matter of getting the information, it was enough to take a look around. Haven't you seen all those musical instruments? I guess that you angels aren't famous for your powers of observation!" Matt jeers him.

"We tend to mind our own business; we're not intrusive nosey-parkers as you devils are!" Dom strikes back.

"If you don't mind, as you squabble, I'll go to bed. Wait a minute; you're not going to vigil over me even there, are you?" Chris worries.

"Don't worry, when you sleep you're not influenced, so there's no fun," Matthew informs him, kind of bored.

"Good to know. So… do you sleep, too?" Chris asks them.

"Of course we do. I mean, even the Big Boss, after creating the world, allowed Himself to get some rest and His angels do the same. We like dozing, cuddled by a river that flows, dropping off under the foliage, having a nap in an oasis, getting some rest in…"

"Okay, okay, Dominic, I got the message, you angels like sleeping. What about you, Matthew?" the human asks him.

"We devils definitely like lying in bed… and yeah, save a lot of more interesting things to do there, sometimes we use it even to sleep," the brunet replies, maliciously. "Well, considering the very exhausting journey I made from home to this place, now I'd like to go to sleep, as well," he yawns.

"Words coming from Mr. Life-starts-at-11:30- p.m.!" The blond doesn't miss the opportunity to taunt him.

"It is, when I'm not dead tired!" the other justifies.

"Hey, wait a minute... are you going to sleep here?" Chris questions them.

"Hell yeah!" Matthew confirms.

"Geez! When you told me you would be constant presence in my life, I didn't think _so_ constant! I thought you would puff away, back to your places, and then you would appear again tomorrow," Chris states.

"No bloody way! Forget it; we aren't going to fucking puff away, because we must always keep in touch with you. Besides, I'm not going to repeat such a stressful journey every bloody day!" Matthew strikes back.

"I'm sorry, but I must admit that I agree with my counterpart. So, sonny, could you please show me where my room is?" Dominic gently asks him.

Chris bursts out laughing.

"Your room? I'm sorry, guys, you had bad luck, you're not watching over the soul of a rich man who posses a huge luxury mansion! I live in a one-room flat with a garage; my room is barely big enough for me, you will have to be content with that!" he informs them, going to his room after showing them the small sofa behind the television: the same sofa Chris fell upon before, for the record.

Once they are alone, Dominic and Matthew observe that cramped piece of furniture in disbelief.

They hadn't noticed that when they were engrossed helping Chris recover, but now that they analyse it better, that sofa seems to be very old, shabby and very uncomfortable to sleep on.

"There's no fucking way I'm going to sleep on that shit!" Matt snaps.

"I don't see any other solution," the blond makes him notice, sitting on the sofa.

"That's because you can't look properly, little angel!" Matt giggles, before clapping his hands twice and making a large, hyper-comfortable, big and soft double bed appear.

Dom stares at it from the very uncomfortable sofa.

"Look, you shouldn't use your powers to please yourself!" he reminds the brunet.

"Dammit, what? Did Tom and you settle on this issue?" Matt rolls his eyes, but Dom doesn't get the meaning of his sentence.

"Well, what if I do that? Why are you complaining so damn much? It's my choice, I'll face the consequences of that, if it's necessary; for now I'm just going to take all the advantages!" the devil smirks, jumping on it and rolling on the two sides of the bed, very satisfied, in front of Dominic's eyes.

The blond heavenly creature keeps twisting and turning, whimpering as he searches for a proper position that he can't find.

"What's up, little angel? Aren't you enjoying the sofa?" the brunet hellish creature teases him.

"It's so hard and angular! I mean... I'm used to sleeping on clouds!" the other protests.

"Well, get accustomed to that. I hope your pretty holy face won't be damaged by all that annoyance!" Matt makes fun of him, laying down on one side of the bed and turning the lights off.

"Goodnight!" Dominic gently wishes him.

"No good, just 'night!" Matthew strikes back rudely.

After a quarter of an hour, Matthew feels another presence in the bed. He smirks.

"Hey, weren't you Mr. It's-not-fair-to-make-material-things-appear, blah,blah,blah?" Matthew mocks him.

His only answer, Dom gives out a sleepy moan, already half-asleep.

"Well, since the bed already exists, the real sin would be not to use it… besides, it's big enough for both of us, see that as a lesson of sharing. Yep, that's it. I'm teaching you to share, it's a good and fair thing…" he slurs without even opening his eyes.

"Hey, little angel?"

"Mmm?" Dom hums.

"Could you repeat what you called me before, in front of the human, when you said that you agreed with me?" the devil asks him with a rare kindness.

"My counterpart. Why?" Dom frowns, but Matt can't see him in the dark.

"I find amusing to know that I'm something of _yours_ , somewhat!" Matt comments, but although his tone is ironic, there's a relevant amount of sensuality in it that makes Dom shiver.

The angel prefers not to answer, as he silently wonders if he shivered because out of disgust … or of something else, before getting doubtful about an important thing.

"Matthew?" he calls.

"Mmm?" the brunet moans.

"You're not going to … well, you know, to take off all your clothes… are you?" he asks him, awkwardly.

Matt gives out a snicker.

"Who knows? Don't complain if your chaste and immaculate hand should come into contact with a very sinful, naked part of me!" he warns him.

Dom jolts, ready to leave, but Matthew realises that and stretches his arm out, tugging his tunic.

"Stay. I was joking. I've taken off only the jacket and the foulard, I'm not going to take off anything else, I promise that to you."

"Why? Does it mean that devils make promises?" Dom asks him, utterly sceptic.

"Sometimes, like now, they do." Matthew murmurs, already half-asleep, oddly happy when he feels the other laying down on his side of the bed again.

After all, Dominic didn't find any trace of malice in Matt's last sentence and something in his soul urges him to trust the brunet's word, for once, so he falls asleep, carefree.

(after a while)

With the first lights of the morning, Matthew lazily opens his eyes, finding his face resting on the softest pillows that there could be: one of Dom's spread wings.

During the night, both Matt and Dom changed their position, Matt curling up on one side and Dom lying on his stomach, opening his wings wide, until his arch-enemy's face falls over the top of one of his wings.

Said arch-enemy decides that the situation he's in is not so terrible, at the very end, and falls asleep again on those snow-white, innocent, scented and soft feathers, with a large smile plastered on his face.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know! ^^


	4. III: You may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cleaning up, some make-up and tons of other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: FLUFF (yeah, it's a warning, trust me) and language
> 
> The title of the chapter is taken from 'Undisclosed desires ' lyrics, by Muse

When Dominic, waking up, turns his face he almost hits Matt's face, missing the harsh impact only of a few, precious inches.

In that moment he realises that that devil is practically sleeping safe and soundly on one of his own wings.

Since it's the top, he can move pretty easily.

It's not that he wants to move away, quite the contrary, Dominic tries to sink his elbow on the mattress and rest his temple against his hand, as he studies his opponent better.

There's something that has immediately caught Dom's attention: Matthew is smiling.

It's not one of his evil and wicked sneers that Dom has been seeing since they met. No, it's a genuine, authentic, sincere smile.

The brunet's thin lips are stretched with the corners curled up, his long breaths are placid, he has a serene expression on his face, a relaxed expression… almost an innocent expression.

Really, beyond his little, glittery, red horns and his pointy tale that rests on his left leg, nobody would ever think that he's a devil.

_\- He looks like a child. How can it be that such a perfidious and despicable creature can show such a beautiful smile? Such a sweet smile? Maybe, deep inside, at the very end, there must be something good even in him._ \- the angel reckons, softened as he keeps observing his adversary, with a pleased smile plastered on his celestial face.

Matthew opens his eyes right in that moment, probably because he felt Dom's eyes on himself before.

He remains numb for a few seconds, before acknowledge hits him.

Dom's expression instantly turns into an annoyed one.

"Finally, you woke up, it was time! You're pressing my poor wings with your evil weight. Move away once for all, what are you waiting for?" the angel complains or rather pretends to do that.

"Huh, sorry, I didn't realise that…" Matthew replies, almost like a conditioned reflex and then he recovers and becomes tougher .

"What the fuck am I doing? I never apologise! It's all your fault, since you flap those damn plumed things everywhere! And my evil weight is kind of ridiculous, I'm a twig!" he snorts, raising his head, so Dominic takes advantages of that to free his wing, before noticing something that he doesn't like a bit.

"Holy holiness! Look, you stained it, it's your fault, with all the blissful make-up you put on your face!" he complains, showing Matt his wing, stained with the make-up that smeared through the night.

"Geez, such a scene for two little stains!" Matt snorts. "C'mon, let me think about it and you'll become pure, candid and damn immaculate again in a second!" he adds, stretching his hand towards the incriminated wing, but Dom immediately withdraws it, taking his distance from the other.

"Stop it! What are you going to do? Keep your filthy hands far from me and don't you dare to work your impious magic on me!" the blond snaps.

"Do you want to make things up? Okay, do that, then, you'll find all you need there!" he exhorts the brunet, pointing at him the washbasin at the corner of the garage, with the proper rag hung on the wall.

"You can't really expect that I… " Matthew protests, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh, c'mon, pretty please! I would do on my own, but I can't reach that spot and I don't want to disturb poor, dear Chris," the angel insists, extending his soft, full, lower lip into a lovely pout that makes him irresistible, even to Matthew's eyes.

Cursing, the brunet goes to the washbasin, opens the tap, takes the rag, washes it and squeezes it and then he comes back to the angel who stretches his wing towards the devil, trustfully, sitting on the bed to make things easier to Matt.

The brunet sits next to him, starting to clean the stains, rubbing with decision but at the same time with an unusual delicacy his feathers, enjoying their softness and their good scent, feeling strangely proud every time he eliminates a stain.

The devil is liking touching Dominic in that area, in that way.

Dominic smiles and utterly relaxes, enjoying that clean sensation, every time that the rag wets his wing.

Truth is that the water isn't the only thing he's enjoying. The way Matt is skimming his feathers, placing on them his elegant fingertips, with a softness that is almost scary, is something that makes the angel feel unexpected emotions.

The angel is liking Matt's touch.

When even the last stain disappear, and that almost blinding, bright white returns on Dom's wing, Matthew gets up, placing the rag back on the wall and it seem that both the supernatural creatures are disappointed by that.

Some rays of sun seep through the window, in the spot of light where the devil is right now and Dominic can see something that he hadn't notice before.

He approaches to him, soft-footed, as he keeps staring at Matt's face.

"What?" Matt grumbles, feeling uncomfortable since he's been stared like that, by an angel, nonetheless!

"Now that I see you without all that make-up… holy heaven! You're so pale!" the blond states, as he tries not to think about how much the paleness sets off those amazing, so prohibitively blue eyes.

"Alright, I'm pale. Suit me!" the other snaps, insulted.

"Look, I didn't say that as a negative thing," Dom points out. "It's just that.. I thought that all you devils, with all those flames, had a remarkable colour."

"Not me. Flames don't get me tanned, nothing seems to do that. However, I may be pale, but you're even way too tanned. Okay, sun is practically your neighbour, but… aren't you angels supposed to have a snow-white, almost ethereal colour?" Matt observes.

"Yeah, we are, but the point is that I like sunbathing, I like it a lot. Suit me!" the angel strikes back, quoting on purpose Matt's previous sentence.

Matt smirks, amused.

"We're atypical for our kind, don't you think so, little angel?"

His listener nods with his head.

"Great, it's time to get ready!" Matthew exclaims, making appear with a quick move of his hand a dresser, eye-liner and foundation cream.

Dominic snatches those cosmetic products out of Matt's hands, with great amazement of the hellish creature.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asks his opponent, with icily calm.

"You don't need this bad stuff, I prefer you natural," the heavenly creature confesses.

Hiding his huge astonishment as much as he can, Matthew laughs, scornful.

"Why should I ever give a fuck about what you prefer? Give them back to me!" the devil summons him.

"No blissful way!" the angel strikes back, moving away, before the other rushes towards him.

Matthew starts running after Dom, around all the garage, until they encircle themselves around the bed.

Dom jumps on it, with the purpose of crossing it and reach the front door to go outside, but Matt figures out his intentions and jumps on the bed as well, cutting across his path and throwing Dom on the mattress with him.

"End of the run, little angel!" Matt sneers victoriously, dominating him, but Dominic doesn't loosen his grip.

"I know how to make you change your mind." he states, raising an arm towards the blond, threateningly.

"Really? So what are you going to do?" the angel challenges him, without any fear.

"The evilest thing ever!" the devil informs him with a wicked grin plastered on his Mephistophelian visage.

After saying that, his finger start to scratch lightly under Dom's armpits and along his hips.

"It's time to verify if angel are ticklish," Matthew states, without stopping his activity.

Despite the tick dab of fabric of his tunic that wraps him inside, Dominic is definitely sensitive at the unpitying passage of Matt's fingers and he starts to wriggle, shaking his legs and giggling.

"Stop, stop, stooooooop it, please, be merciful!" he implores the devil, between laughter.

It's such a funny show that Matt can't help laughing.

"I don't even know what mercy is. So do you give in?" he asks his adversary, almost rhetorically.

"Never ever!" the angel strikes back, fiercely, despite the laughing, determined not to loose his grip.

"That's it, you force me to use the bad manners!" the devil warns him, sneering in anticipation, as he stares at his tanned neck in a way that doesn't look very promising.

Dominic realises what fate saves for him, well.. a safe with glittery, red horns and a depraved sneer.

"No! No, no, no.. neck is just too much, I can't take it, don't… " Dom starts to worry, as he sees Matt's hand getting closer and closer to that part of his own body.

As soon as the devil's fingers makes contact with the angelic skin, the volume of the blond's laughter double, just like his wriggling, so much that he can't almost breathe.

"Geez! What are you doing?" Chris says, dragged there by all that noise.

The two supernatural creatures jolt, caught off-guard, and part immediately.

Matthew takes advantage of Dominic's distraction to snatch out of his hands what belongs to him.

"You were supposed to look after me… not vice versa!" the human snorts.

"You can't understand. Why do you care, you, bloody nosey-parker? It's a supernatural matter, so you'd better mind your bloody business!" Matt justifies, with rude nonchalance.

"After all, it's only 7:30 a.m., sonny, so there's nothing to look after yet." the angel replies more gently, but with nonchalance, as well.

"Yep. So far the only crossroad you've been at must be 'Brioche and latte' or 'Rusk with jam and orange juice' ?" Matt chuckles.

"By the way, what do you like eating, little angel?" he wonders.

"Why? Does it mean that you two eat?" Chris asks them in awe.

"Well, it's not that we have the indefeasible urgency that you humans have, anyway, yes, sometimes we like nibbling at something and on Earth there are so much deliciousness…" Dominic explains, shyly.

"Neither do we dislike food. It's great for sex games and it's the best way to recharge after a large amount of wild, wild sex!" Matt smirks mischievously.

"Holy heaven, Matthew! Is there a moment during the whole day when you don't think about … about that thing?" Dom reproaches him.

"Nope!" the devil challenges him with his look. "For the record, that thing is sex, S-E-X. You can say that, you know? To say that is not a sin. To do that? Maybe, but it's so much fun!" the brunet chuckles.

"I can't help agreeing with him!" the curly-haired guy approves.

"We were talking about food, weren't we?" the blond reminds them with nonchalance.

Matt stares at Dom with a knowing smile.

\- _Poor dear, little angel, you're trying to change topic because you feel an outsider in the previous one, don't you? You have no idea how much I'd like to take off some of your annoying purity and initiate you to the joy of the most enjoyable gymnastics of the world! Of course… I would do that in the name of corruption! -_ he reckons.

"You asked me what I like eating, well.. I guess everything, more or less." Dominic takes Matthew off his mental machinations.

"You're nothing but an hypocrite liar! It's impossible to enjoy everything in the same way, there must be something you like a little more than the other stuff. Take me, for example, I'm crazy for pasta, every kind of pasta," Matt admits.

"Give me a steak and a icy beer and I'll be the happiest guy in the universe!" Chris reveals, but then he notice the way Matthew is looking at him.

"Don't you even try, Matt, it's only an idiom. There wasn't any implicit sale of my soul included. Dammit, what's your way of reasoning? I didn't sell my soul for a _Ferrari Testarossa ,_ should I sell it for a steak?" Chris snaps.

"And an icy beer." Matt points out, meticulous.

"It's the same! It's something that I can satisfy on my own, I just need to go to the grocery," the human snorts.

"If you finished teasing him, Chris, and if you finished clawing at his soul in every possible way, Matthew, you still have to listen to my answer;" Dom makes them notice and once he assures that the other two is giving him their total attention, he goes on. "Actually, there's something I like a little more than other stuff, French cheese, especially _brie_!" he reveals.

"You, sissy!" Matt makes fun of him, bursting out laughing, contaminating Chris as well.

"Why? Why did I say wrong?" the angel frowns.

"It's gay cheese." Chris explains to him, stopping his laughter.

Dom smiles.

"So what? It remains a delicious thing, anyway. I understand, this is your opinion, after all, and I'm no one to contradict you," he comments, happily and peacefully.

Matt rolls his eyes.

"Hey, Chris, it's not fun to tease him, this guy never gets angry, not even a little bit!" he snorts and the musician nods.

"Hey! I don't like the fact that you gang up with each other!" the blond pouts.

"Okay, guys, we chatted even too much, there's still so much stuff to do, I have the auditions in twenty minutes and this garage is such a mess! Where the hell did you take that bed?" Chris gets alarmed.

"From _my_ Hell, since I'm a devil. You'd better avoid using that kind of language!" Matthew reproaches him.

"He's right, this is not the proper way to talk." the blond agrees.

"Firstly I haven't finished yet," the devil states, sitting in front of the mirror and putting the make-up on, under Dominic's irritated look.

However, the angel jumps to an important conclusion.

- _You're putting the make up on in order to feel more self-confident, almost as if you felt uncomfortable, before. In a certain sense, this can be called humility. You have no idea how much I'd like to take off some of your annoying evilness and find out that, underneath, there's something good even in you and you are a creature that deserves affection, like any other. Of course… I would do that in the name of redemption!-_ he ponders.

"Secondly, why are you so agitated? Look," Matt goes on, clapping his hands just once and as if by charm the dresser, the bed and the make up disappear.

"You would be extremely successful if you had a contract cleaners!" Chris comments, stunned.

"You're becoming way too familiar with me, you know?" Matt hisses, but truth his that at the very end he appreciated that witty remark from the human.

He notices that Dominic is staring a little upset the empty space where there was that large, comfortable and soft bed.

"Don't worry, little angel, tonight I'll make it appear again." he whispers at the blond and with his great astonishment he sees Dominic smile.

At 8:00 o'clock someone knocks at Chris' door and Chris opens.

Dom and Matt get ready to do their job.

The first candidate is a drummer, but since the first clumsy and ungraceful moves , Chris can already figure out that it's nothing promising.

The bassist invites the guy to perform a drums solo.

"Don't mind at our bizarre crowd, they're my friends who have just come back from a masquerade," Chris finds a brilliant excuse to justify Matt and Dom's presence.

His listener looks at him dumbfounded, but he doesn't mind his words and sits at the drums.

Dominic and Matthew look at each other, aware of something, something they didn't do, but it's too late.

The candidate is a total disaster. Chris has lost count of the times the drumsticks slipped from his hands. Besides, that guy doesn't seem to have no idea about what time, rhythm and coordination are.

Matthew slides towards Chris, insidious, placing himself at his left.

"You feel indignant, don't you? That guy is ridiculing your band even before you create it, he's destroying that project that you've been working on since… always. Isn't it so?" he whispers at his ear, satisfied when he see Chris' face darkening, because it means that the devil is pushing the right buttons.

"C'mon, why don't you tell him what you really think about him? Be brutal, without vague words. Humiliate him deep inside, make him feel the nobody he actually is. Tell him that he shouldn't have even dared to think that he could belong to your perfect band," Matthew goes on, with a silky voice.

Chris changes his expression into a disconcerted one.

"Oh, no, c'mon, it's too exaggerated, I can't do such a thing… " Chris wavers, as the guy at the drums looks at him confused, once again, and then he resumes playing.. or whatever can be called that thing he's doing.

Dominic slides promptly at the bassist's right.

"Bravo, Chris, show to this iceberg with horns that you two are not cast in the same mould! Okay, let's be objective, this guy has definitely not got a gift for music, but I'm sure he's full of other good, remarkable qualities. In any case, this doesn't give you the right to hurt his feelings," the blond advises him.

"He's filled with good intentions and he's trying hard, you must appreciate that. So give him a negative feedback, because it's right, but be tactful," he adds.

"You're right. I guess this is the right thing to do!" Chris approves.

Once again, the candidate stares at Chris with a sort of compassion, before finishing his catastrophic performance.

"Alright. Can we play together now?" he asks Chris.

"Uh, no, thanks, there's no need. You know, the matter is that I guess that it's not the kind of music that can be compatible with your… capabilities. However, you've been kind to participate and, trust me, keep on playing the drums, constantly, you can do nothing but improve!" Chris comments, as he walks the guy towards the door.

- _Also because to get worse is impossible!_ \- he thinks.

Seeing the gentle and polite way Chris is treating his guest, Dom turns towards Matt, with a victory smile.

"Scores: 1 for me, 0 for you, little devil!" he sticks his tongue out at the brunet.

Matthew chuckles, amused.

"It's not a very angelic attitude and maybe you're way too competitive."

In the meantime, the blond has noticed something.

_\- He had said that he hates being called 'little devil', hadn't he ?_ \- he recalls.

"I can't help it, you make the worst part of me surface!" he replies.

This time it's Matthew who shows him a cocky victory smile.

"You're flattering me!"

"I don't know how to deal with you!" the angel passes a hand through his golden hair, frustrated.

The devil gives him a very eloquent look.

"But I would know very well how to deal with you!" he says, cheeky, dampening his lips with the point of his tongue.

Dom starts to feel hot, but he doesn't know why, he thinks it's because of the heavy tunic.

"Anyway, I didn't know we have started a challenge!" the brunet resumes talking.

"Now you know," the blond strikes back, as he tries to recover.

Chris is still busy finding comforting words for his candidate.

"Thank you, Chris, it has been a nice experience anyway," the guy smiles, but then he looks at him with the same worried expressions he showed before.

"You know, Chris, if I were you I would call a shrink, a very good one."

The curly-headed guy widens his eyes.

"Excuse me, what do you mean?"

"You talk to yourself, pretending there's someone here and you have visions… if you don't even realise that it's much worse than I thought," the other answers.

Hearing that, Matt pricks his tale up and Dom spreads his wings wide, both in fear, as they get ready to face the devastating consequences.

"I warn you because if one day you'll be famous with your band for real, your problems of mental sanity could spoil your career," the guy adds, leaving under Chris's stunned expression.

It doesn't take Chris much to jump to the right conclusion.

The bassist throws an icy gaze both to Matthew and Dominic that are utterly aware of the big mistake they made.

"You two!" the human hisses.

"Err.. yep, Chris, maybe, you know, between stuff, we probably forgot to… " the angel attempts to justify.

"Shut up! I'm going to… " Chris cuts him off, rudely, before someone knocks at his door.

The musician already knows who is and when he opens the door he sees the second candidate, a guy his same age, with a guitar on his shoulder.

"Hi. Can I ask you to wait for me outside for a minute?" Chris asks him, as gently as possible, and when the guy nods he closes the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU WAITING FOR TO TELL ME THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE YOU? YOU MADE ME A FUCKING FOOL OF MYSELF!" he yells in rage.

"Mind your language, boy!" Dom reproaches him.

"Okay, maybe we happened to forget this irrelevant particular. So? Didn't you ever forget something?" Matt shrugs, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING JUSTIFICATION IS IT?" Chris snaps furiously, before lowering his tone, but still pissed off.

"It wasn't very professional from you. I mean, so many speeches about my soul and not even a minute to stop and say 'Oh, right, don't forget that you're the only one who can see us, so avoid talking with us when there's someone else around, if you don't want people to think that you're crazy!' "

"It's too late if we warn you about that now?" Dominic wonders, with his emerald eyes asking for compassion.

"Yeah, it bloody is!" Chris snaps, sure that they're making him a fool once again.

"But now you know. So, dear Christopher, forgiveness is such a wonderful and merciful thing and now you have the chance to give us the proper proof." the angel hazards.

"FORGIVENESS, MY ASS!" Chris yells again, as rage makes his blood boil.

Matthew stares at the musician, fascinated.

"Oh, boy, I like your anger so much, it's so deliciously… "

"SHUT THE BLOODY FUCK UP, YOU, TOO!" Chris roars. "And don't even start with your special effects such as distorted voice or eyes turning into flames, because it's not going to work!" he adds, immediately after.

"I preferred you when you passed out!" Matt snorts, rolling his sapphire eyes.

"Alright, we'd better calm down, all of us. Chris you're right, it's our fault, we apologise." Dominic intervenes.

"No bloody way I'm going to do such a shameful thing!" the devil crosses his arms at his chest and turns his back, indignant.

"Let's pretend he did!" Dom rolls his eyes. "Anyway, it's happened just once and with a person who has no interest to spread the news. It's not that we embarrassed you in front of a huge crowd of people." the angel makes him reason.

"After all, you're right." Chris starts to calm down.

"So, see? It's not such a big, irreparable damage, you shouldn't have reacted like that!" the blond goes on.

"I guess I overreacted… " the human recognises.

"Alright. So, did we make thing up now? Can we go back doing our job and you doing yours? This time, remember, don' talk with us, the other people can't see us!" he smiles, winking at him.

"Thank you for your precious warning!" Chris replies ironically, going to the door.

"Excuse me, but, you know, I was at the phone, in the middle of a storm," the bassist justifies.

"Don't worry, I understand you, I always have phone fights!" the guitarist smiles, crossing the threshold.

In a corner, Dom and Matt supervise everything, but the second turns towards the first.

"How did you bloody manage to do that?" he asks him.

"Sometimes a good speech is more powerful than one-hundred threats." Dominic wisely replies.

"Dammit! Not even in our staff we can find such sneaky mind manipulators!" Matthew states.

"Hey! This is not a compliment!" the blond protests.

"Trust me, it is," the brunet smirks.

"Okay, are you ready to carry on the challenge, little angel?" he adds, immediately after.

Dom face Matt's look, fierce.

"I can't wait, little devil!"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's start with the bets, who is going to win next round? lol
> 
> Jokes apart, I hope you liked even this part, please let me know anyway. ^^


	5. IV: Welcome to my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ordinary day in Chris's life, plus Dom and Matt begin to deal with that crazy little thing called… jealousy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ^^
> 
> Warning: a bit of language I guess…
> 
> The title of the chapter is also the title of a song by Simple Plan.

Chapter IV: Welcome to my life

The candidate guitarist takes place to the spot that Chris indicates, plugging his guitar in and verifying that it's correctly tuned.

"Fine, we can start. I'm going to make you listen to some of my stuff," the guy takes the initiative, without waiting for any consent, but when he's played the intro and he's about to open his mouth to sing, Chris stops him, raising his hand.

"What do you mean by 'some of my stuff'?" he questions his guest, narrowing his eyes at him.

"It seems pretty obvious to me, I mean a song of mine. Have you ever heard about those people called 'singer-songwriters'?" his interlocutor strikes back, annoyed. "I happen to write, arrange and sing my songs. That's why I could enrich your band with my stuff, if you choose me, but I'm pretty sure you'll end up choosing me."

"This is something _I_ have to decide!" Chris roars back, as he already doesn't like the guy that seemed to be so easy-going a couple of minutes before.

Dominic and Matthew can feel that clash between the two guys, the first is sorry for that, the second rejoices.

"However, I prefer to hear a cover, it helps me to judge you better. Your choice, I know almost every song. There's no need to sing, just play," Chris exhorts him.

Although a little disappointed, the guy nods and chooses a very complicated song by Carlos Santana, which gives him the chance to navigate his way through tons of virtuosities, maybe even too many.

No matter how good he is and how easily he manages to do that, proving that he knows what it is all about, all those embellishments and flourishes end up suffocating that performance somehow.

Without wasting any time, Dominic slides gracefully next to Chris who is engrossed in observing the candidate.

"Did you notice how talented that guy is? Think about all the advantages, he's also told you that he wants to share his stuff with you. This is so wonderful, isn't it?" the blond sighs joyfully.

Without letting the guy see it, Chris rolls his eyes at the angel.

Matthew immediately reaches him on the other side.

"Dammit! Hey, little angel, when there was the distribution of Naivety in your kingdom you passed there five times to assure yourself that you'd get a super massive amount of it, didn't you?" he makes fun of him scornfully, and Chris makes a huge effort not to burst out laughing as the angel deliberately ignores Matt, rolling his eyes.

"It's evident that the guy aims to command rather than to share!" the devil adds and, paying attention again to the other guy who is not looking at him, Chris nods vigorously.

Dominic doesn't give in so easily.

"Okay, let's not focus on his songs; let's focus on his inborn talent. Sonny, can't you see? It's such a beautiful occasion to learn something, that guy can help you refine your technique, and on the basis of mutual respect and esteem a fantastic friendship could be born between you two!" he makes him notice.

\- _Me, friend of that_ _bighead? No bloody way,_ _I'd rather die! -_ the bassist thinks, crossing his arms like a kid who is forced to apologise for something and he doesn't feel like doing that one bit.

Dom looks at him, upset, and Matt looks at him gloatingly.

"Don't tell me that you can even read minds!" the human whispers at them, doubtfully.

"Not exactly, Christopher, but we can feel the vibrations and you've just emanated negative ones. Whatever your thought was, you'd better repent for it," Dom explains, a little less enthusiastically than usual.

"It depends on the point of view. Chris, trust me, that's the kind of vibration I adore the most, I hope you'll emanate them pretty often!" Matt sneers complacently, before seizing the opportunity. "However, don't listen to that moralistic prig! Let's be objective, Chris, that guy is much better than you, he has more technique, he has studied much more than you, I don't know and I don't care. The point is… you know what it means, don't you? That guy will end up stealing attention from you and you don't want it to happen. You must be the main protagonist, absolutely!" he warns him evilly.

Chris's face darkens immediately.

He rushes towards the other guy as the other is still busy performing until the chords of his guitar don't resonate anymore, because Chris snatched the cable out of the amplifier on purpose.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the candidate grumbles.

"I've heard enough and you know what? Go somewhere else acting like a phenomenon, not here!" Chris snaps, throwing the cable at him furiously.

"How dare you?" the guitarist hisses, as he puts his instrument in its case.

"I know what I've seen. Despite your undeniable skill, a chandelier would move me more than you did! Fresh news, there's something more important than virtuosity!" Chris strikes back, as the other guy heads towards the door, insulted.

"You know, with such a bad temper like yours, no wonder you still haven't found someone to complete your band!"

"If they all are like you, I'm going to start a career as a street musician!" Chris retorts, showing the exit to him. "For the record, in _my_ band _I_ am the singer!" he yells, before slamming the door in his face.

Dominic has observed the whole scene open-mouthed, whilst Matthew just misses a handful of popcorn to enjoy it better.

"Score: one for me, one for you, little angel! I'll tell you what, that guy is so ridiculously easy to subjugate!" he smirks cockily.

"Oh yeah, sure, do I have to remind you what happened with the drummer before?" Dom teases him, recovering.

"I didn't try hard enough before!" Matt justifies.

Seeing Chris come back, Dom stares at him blamefully, shaking his head.

"Dom, no, please, stop looking at me like that! I couldn't have stood his damn 'I-know-everything-do-everything' attitude for a minute longer!" Chris justifies.

"Okay, let's say that maybe I wouldn't jump happily if I had to vigil over that guy," Dom admits, making both his protégée and his nemesis smile. "However, this doesn't justify your horrible behaviour!" he adds, severe and upset.

"Fuck yeah it justifies that!" Matt protests. "You know, I could even call one of my friends from the Pride circle and signal that guy to him, I'm sure it would take him less than three seconds to put his clutches on his soul!" he snickers.

"Why? What's your specialization?" Dominic asks him.

"Lust!" the devil replies, pompous and arrogant, sliding closer Dom on purpose and lingering on the 'L' with his tongue against his teeth, very sensually.

Once again, the angel feels strangely hot.

"O-oh. Well, surprise, surprise!" he disguise his awkwardness with a snort, parting from his enemy.

"So it means that I must do something lustful to curse myself, right?" Chris frowns.

"Not necessarily, any sin would work," the devil informs him.

"Oh… shit! Are you saying that I've already cursed myself because of what I've just done?" the musician worries as he begins to think the worst things ever.

To his great astonishment, both Matthew and Dominic burst out laughing.

"I wish it was so simple! You have no idea how much work it would spare me if things really worked like that!" Matt comments.

"He's right, sonny. If only who has never ever gotten angry, not even once, was allowed to go to Heaven, well, it would be more deserted than the Sahara!" Dom giggles.

Chris confines himself to sighing, relieved, and then he glances at his watch.

"Fuck! It's already half past eight! It's so damn late!" he despairs.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear what you said at the beginning," Dom grumbles.

"Late for what?" Matt wonders.

"No matter how much I like expatiate with you about the destiny of my soul, if I don't hurry up maybe I won't lose my soul, but I'm going to lose my job!" the human explains, leaving his house.

Dominic and Matthew follow him.

"Job?" the angel repeats as a question

"Yep, music is not enough for me to reach the end of every month! However, the bus-stop is not far from here, but we must hurry up!" he explains, increasing the pace.

They reach the stop in time, besides, there's no one nearby.

Chris manages to see, from afar, the bus that takes him to work every morning.

"So, let me see if I got it straight, you move by public transport, don't you? Can't you see? You do need a _Ferrari Testarossa_! If you change your mind, I'm always here at your whole disposal…" the devil hints.

"Again with the shitty Ferrari! Please, stop it! How many times have I already told you that it was just a bloody example? Plus, I would never ask for such a showy car, but I don't want any car at all, I've already seen too many cars every day," the human explains.

"What do you mean?" Dom asks curiously.

"You'll see. Jump quickly on the bus, oh, wait. I haven't thought about it. What if the bus is too crowded? I mean okay, you can be invisible, but can you be incorporeal, too?" the musician wonders.

"Of course we can! For all the other humans we are just like ghosts, pure spirit, they can't see, touch or hear us," the gorgeous angel informs him.

"That's right. So, if it's crowded, we could be pierced by hands, heads, bags, whatever…and you would be the only one to see such a show!" the gorgeous devil snickers.

"Dammit, why did I have breakfast this morning?" Chris thinks out loud, as he already feels unsettled at the mere thought as they get on the bus.

Chris punches his ticket under Dom's pleased look and Matt's disappointed one, since the brunet wished for some delightful infraction of the law.

Lucky for Chris, the bus is not very crowded; there are no seats, but at least there's space enough to stand up without touching the other people.

Stop after stop, Chris stares at his watch anxiously, realising that it's later and later, before seeing, from afar, the machine shop where he works, twenty minutes later.

"We've almost arrived. Next stop is mine, c'mon, let's go," he informs Dom and Matt who are busy watching two different circumstances.

He recalls too late that he's the only human who can see them and they blame him with their looks, as Chris can also feel everyone else glaring at him.

"C'mon, Chris, boy, let's face another laborious, endless day of work!" the guy adds, shrewdly. "So why are you staring at me like that, people? It's called auto-incitement, haven't you ever done that?" he states with nonchalance, getting off the bus.

Dom and Matt follow him, as always.

"Great way to keep up appearances, boy!" Matt smiles.

"Thank you, but I don't have even the time to be adulated, I'm so damn late!" the human replies, rushing to the machine shop.

"Hey, Matthew, did you see what a marvellous good deed? A girl let an old man have her seat!" Dom beams as the walk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, little angel, I missed it, but I really enjoyed seeing a young boy who was robbing a woman and that stupid bimbo didn't even notice that!" Matt laughs, making his listener pout.

As they cross the threshold, as Chris begins to think that maybe the situation is not so tragic, he hears a spiteful and very well known voice roaring at his back.

"Wolstenholme! About time, too!"

The guy turns, submissive, to his boss, a robust man around fifty years old, with a large, grey moustache that makes him look even more austere.

"I apologise, Mr. Sober, but this morning…"

"Don't even bother to make up a believable excuse! I already know the truth. You think you're just too good for this job, don't you? So you think you can do whatever you please, don't you?" his boss goes on, peremptory.

The two supernatural creatures observe the whole scene in vigilant silence.

"No, Sir, I would never do such a thing, I respect this job with all my being, it's just that this morning I had a mishap that made me miss the bus."

"Really? What kind of mishap? Did thieves rob your house? Was there an earthquake? The floor open up and the flames of Hell try to devour you?" Mr. Sober.

"Actually, yesterday the last thing you said happened," Chris absently answers, realising too late.

"WOLSTENHOLME! ARE YOU MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME? I DON'T LIKE THIS BEHAVIOUR AT ALL!" Mr. Sober snaps.

"Please, forgive me; I don't know what possessed me. It's just that I didn't sleep much last night, so I didn't hear the alarm clock and… you know the rest of the story." Chris lies, woefully.

"See? When you try hard, you can tell the truth. You're so reckless! I'll tell you what, you didn't sleep because you waste too much time with music, songs and all that craps!" his boss blathers before leaving.

"You can drag him to Hell, can't you?" Chris asks Matt, very hopefully, before going to change his clothes.

"Well, I think that Billie Joe would be very happy to damn his soul in the Fury circle! I'll put an evil word for your boss when I see Billie again, dammit, I miss him so much!"

- _Who is this Billie-Boe?-_ Dominic wonders, oddly annoyed.

"Quit it, both of you! You, Chris, should just think about your job and you, Matt, shouldn't have any extra on your job, we already have a common target!" the stunning blond calls the others to order.

The day goes on, among hours full of work and tons of unjustified reproaches at Chris by his spiteful boss who doesn't miss a single change to humiliate him

"Why does he hate me so damn much?" Chris wonders once he's left alone again, emerging from beneath a car he's working at, pushing the trailer-truck with his back.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you; quite the contrary, you must be his favourite one, he just has a particular way to show you," Dom comforts him. "However, it's so wonderful! You do such an amazing job, you bring things back to life!" he adds, thrilled.

"Geez, Dom, I'm just a mechanic! Please, quit it, you can't be always so damn happy whenever you find out something new, it's so enervating!" Chris snorts, exasperated, as he wipes some oil off his face with a handkerchief.

Dominic bends his head, sorrowful and Matthew bursts out laughing.

"I adore you, boy, more and more, minute by minute!" he sneers.

"Do you adore me so much that you could give up trying to win my soul?" Chris hazards.

"Nope, not that much, but you tried. I adore you for that, too!" the devil chuckles.

"Well, I'm still waiting for you to call your friends and take my boss' soul away!" Chris chuckles.

"No, Chris, stop it, I don't like this. Quit seeing everything from your egoistic point of view that makes you feel like a victim. I'm sure that your boss doesn't think what he said for real. Maybe that poor man is frustrated due to his own private business and he just takes it out on you. Haven't you ever taken this possibility into consideration?" the angel makes him notice, peacefully.

"Actually, no, I haven't," the human realises.

"Thinking won't get you anywhere, Chris, you have to act!" Matthew exclaims, grabbing a monkey wrench and handing it to Chris. "When that bighead comes back, just hit him with it and show him who's boss!" he goes on.

Chris grabs the monkey wrench, staring at Matt, puzzled.

"A nice blow on his head, no one can see you, no one will ever know the truth, it will look like an accident. Oh, c'mon, lose control, aim, shoot, kill your leaders. Assassin is born. I adore assassins!" the brunet smiles, languid.

"Are you nuts? I won't ever do such a thing!" Chris snaps, throwing the monkey wrench on the floor, without screaming so as not to draw his colleagues' attention.

Dominic smiles at him, reassured, but Matthew doesn't want to surrender.

"What? You don't like the monkey wrench; it's too gross a tool, right? It's not a problem, I can make a gun appear, let's use something classic! A nice silencer gun!"

"No, Matthew, no gun, no knife, no rifle, no precision weapon, no-bloody-thing!" Chris insists.

"Hey, little devil, this time you were aiming to do something too big, weren't you?" Dominic teases his counterpart.

"He's a chicken!" Matthew hisses.

"Anyway, my boss won't be back, it's ten to five, we're almost done for today; well _I_ am, I'm the only one who actually worked today!" Chris points out.

"Hey! We both do our job!" Matt and Dom protest in unison, astonishing each other.

"Go change, Chris, we'll wait for you at the bus-stop," Matt informs him. "Come with me, Mr. Excitement!" he turns to his enemy.

"I almost preferred 'little angel'!" Dom grumbles as they leave.

"Can you keep a secret? I prefer it, too!" Matt winks at him.

The bus on their way back home is almost empty, but Matthew throws himself on the seated people on purpose, but Chris finds that vision much less scary than he supposed.

They arrive at home and Chris rushes to his room, locking himself inside.

It's 5:30 p.m., but he doesn't want to waste a single second.

A quarter of an hour later, he goes downstairs, all washed, perfumed and in sportswear.

Matthew and Dominic stare at him, confused.

"Hurry up! This is the moment I love the most, but it's the hardest one, too," the curly-haired guy murmurs.

They arrive at the Den, the park where Chris always see the girl he has fallen in love with as she goes jogging.

As they wait, a coloured sign draws Dom's attention.

"Chris, dear, would you mind buying me an ice-cream?" he wonders, politely.

"What?" Chris questions him with his look.

"How old are you, five?" Matt makes fun of him.

"I've already told you that we angels like eating something once in a while, this is one of those moments… and that ice cream parlour seems so inviting!" the blond justifies.

"Of course it does, Pier's is the best ice cream parlour in the whole Den!" Chris smiles. "After all, we are on time, so, yeah. You know what? I'll buy me one, too," he decides.

"Then I want one, too!" Matt crosses his arms.

"If I'm five years old, you're three years old!" Dom gets his revenge, challenging Matt with his look.

Chris goes in the parlour as Dom and Matt place themselves in front of the windows with all the flavours exposed.

"Hi, guy, did you already decide?" Pier smiles at him.

"Three medium ice-cream cones," his customer replies.

The ice-cream seller stares at him, amazed.

"Three? You are very hungry, big boy!"

"My friends are waiting for me, outside!" Chris points out with his wounded ego.

"Sure!" the other pretends to believe him." So which flavours?"

"One hazelnut and pistachio, one…" he interrupts himself, staring at Dom until the angel notices him.

"Huh, sorry. I take lemon and strawberry." he smiles.

"One lemon and strawberry and the last one…" he stops again, waiting for Matt who still seems undecided.

"What? Do you have to ask your imaginary friends?" Pier makes fun of him.

"Yeah, sort of," Chris rolls his eyes, as Matt finally is ready to order.

"Belgian chocolate and passion fruit," the devil states.

Chris takes all the ice-creams, pays the seller, without any tip, because of his witty remarks and leaves the parlour.

He gives Dom and Matt their ice-creams.

"Here. Next time you two make yourselves visible and buy them on your bloody own. I don't want to put up such a poor show again!" the musician grumbles as they all enjoy their treats.

"Lemon and strawberry? Oh, please, I can't even call it a proper sin of Gluttony!" Matt states, staring disappointed at his counterpart.

"I like it!" Dominic shrugs, licking his ice-cream happily.

"You talk like that because you've never tasted fruit of passion. Wanna try?" Matt handing his cone to the blond who refuses with a gesture of his hand.

"No, thanks, but it's nice that you wanted to share something of yours with me, it's called _Generosity!_ " the heavenly creature remarks and Matt shivers, horrified, disliking that offence with all his evil being.

"Don't you dare say that word anymore! I was just trying to pull you out of your holy, chaste and immaculate monotony. After all, you don't even know what passion is!" the hellish creature retorts.

"Of course I do! Christ's Passion. Please, don't make me think about what that poor, dear man had to bear to save the whole of humanity… that was not the way to thank Him!" Dom grumbles.

Matthew giggles.

"What?" the blond looks at him in confusion.

"You're so naïve and innocent that you nearly soften me!" the brunet smiles, ruffling the golden locks on his forehead.

"Keep your wicked hands off me!" the angel snaps, turning his back to him, forcing himself not to notice how that devil becomes even more gorgeous when he smiles so sincerely.

Matthew is amused also by Dom's sharp reaction, but he decides not to torment him anymore.

Chris missed the whole bantering between them, because he's all engrossed in staying crouched behind a bush and waiting.

"Sonny, what are you exactly doing?" the angel crouches next to him.

"I'm waiting for the most beautiful girl in the world to pass," the questioned boy replies, sighing like an idiot.

"I like it!" Dom approves.

"You wait for her to pass, so you can jump on her and show her who is the master? I like it!" Matt approves, crouching on the other side.

"No! I could never do something so horrible!" Chris protests, disgusted.

"Why not? Jessica adores it when I do that!" Matthew smirks, feeling a little bit melancholic. He misses his depraved habits a lot.

\- _Here we go again. Now who is this stupid Jessica? But mostly, why am I calling her stupid? She did nothing to me, I don't even know her. Oh, well, she is a she-devil, so she's stupid for sure!-_ Dominic ponders, a little disturbed by all those strange feelings that he hadn't known before.

Chris' most waited moment comes and he observes, still and silent, the girl who runs, smiling, and then she disappears behind a curve.

"What are you waiting for? Follow her!" Matthew incites him.

"No way! The show is over. Let's go back home," the curly-haired guy replies, cursing himself because of his lack of courage for the umpteenth time.

"Again with the negative vibrations, but this time they're directed at yourself. What's wrong, sonny?" Dominic worries.

"I'm a bungler, a coward who can't do anything good. I'll never manage to speak to that girl!" his protégée complains unhappily.

"Oh. So you don't want just to bask in the sight of her?" Dom realises, a little disappointed.

"How the fuck does your bloody mind work? Hello? Fresh news, not everyone is fanatic of the immense, holy light like you weird freaks upstairs are! To say that in the terms you like so much, Chris wants to know that girl… _biblically_!" Matt informs Dom with a sneer and then he turns to the human.

"You need courage, don't you? I think we can find an agreement," he murmurs, mellifluous.

"No bloody way! I know what agreement you're aiming to make, well, forget it!" Chris strikes back resolutely, making Dom extremely happy.

"Fine, remain a yellow-belly, then, I don't give a fuck!" the devil stands offish.

"He's not a yellow-belly!" Dom defends him.

"Don't let yourself down, Christopher, you have a million of good qualities and I'm sure that girl will be very happy to discover them!" he comforts him, patting his shoulder.

"Thank you!" Chris smiles at the blond. "I can't say the same about you!" he glares at Matt who shrugs indifferently.

"Now let's go. It has been such an intense day," the human decides for everyone.

"… and at the end Nic took me to the Glorious Hill, where we collected blackberries, juniper berries, raspberries, blueberries and wild strawberries with the sweetest taste ever and we brought the to all the others," Dominic ends his tale, smiling at the memory.

By Chris' request, he and Matthew have spent the whole evening telling some of their countless adventures.

\- _And to think that I've been told that Heaven is a kind of crowded place, I mean… there should be at least one thousand angels … so why it's been three fucking hours that he's talking just and only about this fucking Nic as if there was just and only him in that sodding place?-_ the brunet ponders, very pissed off.

"Alright. Now that you've bored us to fucking death with your fucking jam at the holy, wild fruits of the sacred wood, can we bloody call it a night ?" he snorts, impatiently.

"Boring or not, you remained here, listening to the whole tale!" Dom makes him notice, shrewdly.

"Of course I did, I can't just leave you alone with the human who we are vigil over!" Matthew promptly justifies.

"Sure, sure!" an amused Dom answers back, smugly, well aware that he hit the mark.

"I didn't find your story boring at all... it's just that now I crave marmalade so much it's ridiculous!" Chris confesses. "And NO, Matthew, I won't sell my soul for a jar of it!" he warns the devil before he can utter a single word.

"Phew, I would offer you even a better marmalade!" the brunet grumbles.

"I don't think that from your hellish hands anything good can appear!" the angel teases him.

"However, Matthew has some good points. It's late and tomorrow I still have two auditions, same time in the morning, so we'd better rest," Chris suggests, getting up from the sofa where he's sat between the two quarrellers.

"What can I say? Thank you, Dom, for filling my arteries with honey, because of your sappy, heavenly tales!" he rolls his eyes. "And thank you, Matthew, for terrifying me and granting me a sleep full of nightmares with your scary tales from Hell!" he rolls his eyes again. "Goodnight!" he waves his hand, going upstairs.

"Ungrateful!" the two supernatural creatures exclaims in unison, looking at each other in awe and laughing about that.

"We should go to sleep, too, what do you say?" Dom asks, rubbing his face as he feels tiredness overwhelm himself.

"I… totally agree" Matt yawns, making what is their official bed now appear again.

"No dresser? So you can already have it ready for tomorrow," the blond advises him.

"Right," the brunet approves, clapping his hands twice and making all the necessary stuff appear.

That's what Dom was waiting for.

The angel go to the dresser and finds what he needs, he takes it and comes back to Matt who has already gone under the covers.

"Come here!" Dom almost commands.

Matt doesn't understand, but he obliges anyway.

Dom holds the devil's face still with a hand as, with the other hand he passes over it with a damp cloth bathed in cleansing cream.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Matt barks, trying not to think about how pleasant the angel's oh so delicate touch is.

"I'm just taking precautions. If what happened last night happens again, at least this time my wings won't be damaged!" Dom explains, waiting for Matt to close his eyes to cleanse them with the cloth and remove all that exaggerate eye-liner.

When the blond is done with his job, his sworn enemy's visage becomes as pure as driven snow and paleness dominates it again, setting off his oh so sinfully blue eyes even better than the make-up.

Anyway, Dom prefers to focus his attention on the chemical composition of the cleansing cream, reading all the ingredients with an interest that comes from his frustration.

"Alright, now we can sleep!" he states with nonchalance, placing the used cloth and the cleansing cream on the floor.

"Tell me, little angel, do you want what happened last night to happen again?" Matthew asks him with silky voice and a languorous look.

Dominic immediately looks the other way.

"Of course I don't! I've just said 'If it happens', but I really hope it won't!" he blathers nervously. "Now shut up and sleep!"

"Hey, what happened to your so gentle 'Goodnight'?" the devil makes him notice, amused.

"You don't deserve it!" Dom strikes back, before placing his head on his pillow.

Matthew chuckles, turning the lights off.

"You know, little angel, you really can't tell lies!"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someone noticed that, anyway in this chapter at some point there are some lyrics from 'Assassin' by Muse... well, that song just asked to be used, lol! ^^
> 
> I know, it's incredible, but here Matthew manages to say correctly words like 'truth' 'proper' 'trust' … it's just that the 'w' thing is just too cute to belong to a devil, lol! 'Though I miss it a lot …
> 
> We hope you enjoyed even this part. Do you want to make us weally happy? Let us know, tell us everything ^^
> 
> Bye bye.


	6. V A: Try bend the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh thanks for the kudos!! It made me so happy ^^
> 
> Warning: I know that you all are waiting for the wing-sex but it's still sooooooo far away, there's a huge mountain of fluffy fluff before that, are you ready for that? Are you, really?
> 
> The title of the chapter is from 'Con-science' by Muse.

Chapter VA : Try bend the rules

The morning after is a mirror image of the previous one: Dominic finds Matthew who sleeps with his head lent on the point of the angel's wing.

There's only a small but relevant difference: they're both awake and they're smiling.

Dominic is the first one to break the silence.

"It's happened again!"

"What can I say? You're damn comfortable, little angel!" Matt murmurs.

_-Will_ _he_ _ever_ _call_ _me_ _by_ _my_ _name?-_ the angel wonders, rolling his eyes.

Matthew reads that sign as annoyance because he's impeding Dom's movements and, as he wonders why he cares so much, he raises his head, in order to set Dom free, but he's even more astonished when he sees the blond raising one hand to stop him.

"No, stay, you don't bother me. Besides, we can stay like this for a while, it's still too soon, after all," the angel rushes to clarify, without knowing why, but he associates that to his innate tendency to act gently with everyone, always.

"You seem almost happy." the devil observes.

"What? No! It's just that... at least this time you didn't spoil my wing!" Dom justifies, with a little blush on his cheeks. "Besides, if that pleases you it means that I'm making a good deed towards you. And to make a good deed always makes me happy!" he grins widely.

"Wait a minute. Does it mean that... you are making me make a go... a good deed?" Matthew laboriously asks him, with an almost terrified expression on his face.

"Not at all! You just took what you wanted, without caring about anything or anyone, just like every proper good devil... I mean, every proper evil devil!" Dominic rushes to correct himself. "Look what you've just made me say!" he snorts, immediately after.

However, Matthew doesn't seem to be fully reassured yet.

"Do you think so? But I made you happy because you made me happy... or just now, you said what you said in order to calm me down, so trying to calm me down you made another good deed towards me... and that made you happy, too… for doing that!" the devil waffles, talking very quickly as he sits on the bed and scratches his horns nervously, without dropping a single speck of glitter on the mattress.

"Matthew, do you want so bad to make me have the king of the headaches at early morning?" Dominic complains, as he massages both of his temples and halo.

"Fantastic! I made you have a headache, that's a proper evil deed, no doubt about that!" Matthew exults, before massaging his temples as well.

"I can't believe that! You have a headache as well now, you genius!" Dom makes fun of him.

"I don't mind, that was the right price to pay!" Matt giggles, despite the pangs.

When they both recover, they decide to get up, also because their protégée is about to wake up in a few minutes.

Since by now it has become routine, Matt sits in front of the dresser, but when he sees in the reflection Dom's pout a sneaky idea crosses his mind.

"Hey, little angel, come here!" he invites him, enticing.

A little doubtful, Dominic obliges.

"Let's make a deal," Matthew starts.

"A deal? With a devil? And you even expect me to accept it, don't you?" Dom laughs scornfully.

"Nope, it's not that kind of deal. I just want to switch our habits, a little bit." the devil explains.

"Holy Heaven, Matt! Could you please try to be a little less cryptic? I still have the after-effects of the previous headache," the angel snorts.

"Happy to know that," Matt sneers. "But it's simpler than you think: I renounce make-up for a whole day," he announces and Dom immediately turns his frown in a sunny smile.

"I'm not done yet!" Matt points out.

"Ok, go on, it's just that I already liked the premises!" the blond strikes back.

"I renounce to that if you replace me. If you let me put make-up on you," the brunet finishes.

"Me? With make-up? Why?"

"Just because I'm curious. You already have such a pretty face, I wonder how good you would look with that," the other murmurs, taking the eyeliner. "Oh, c'mon! It's just some harmless make-up, I don't have any second goal!" he adds.

"You're a devil, you _always_ have a second goal!" Dominic snorts, but then he changes his mind, staring at the make-up. "Do you really think that I would look good with that like you do?" he wavers.

Matt chuckles. "So I do look good!" he figures out.

"Yep, but I like you more when you're natural, I mean, I like more the fact that you're natural!" Dom rushes to clarify, blushing in that awkward way that Matthew adores.

That's why he prefers to tell him nothing.

Dominic sits in front of the mirror, next to Matt.

"But... can I take it off tonight... right?" he asks him for confirmations.

"Dammit! You're so paranoid! It's make-up, bloody simple make-up that goes away in a heartbeat! You saw that on your own. There's no trickery. This is another of the few, very few times that you can really trust me," the brunet smiles at him, in that oh so sincere way that Dominic already starts to love.

That's enough to reassure him.

The blond brings his face closer to Matt who holds his chin between two fingers to keep Dom still, as he instructs him.

"Alright. Now open your eyes wide and look up," he whispers, as he traces their contours with an eye pencil.

"It tickles... but in a good way!" Dom giggles.

"I know," Matt smiles, as he traces it again with the eye-liner.

"Yep, you definitely don't need foundation cream," Matt ponders out loud, as he admires the nice, golden colour on Dom's face.

"So am I done?" Dom wonders, ready to get up, but Matthew stops him, pressing his shoulders down.

"Don't you dare move. Now comes the most important part!" the brunet warns him, equipping himself with lip-gloss, tracing Dom's mouth with it more than once to get a better result.

"Look at yourself," he orders in a whisper.

Slowly, Dom raises his eyes towards the mirror, jolting at first, but then he studies more intently the image that that object returns to him.

He sees a young, gorgeous guy with his emerald eyes, set off by all the black that adorns them and makes his look deeper, without being gross. His full, sensual lips shine and, moistening them, Dom can perceive a cherry taste.

"Am I that guy?" the angel wonders naively.

"Of course it's you! Don't tell me that you've never looked at yourself in a mirror!" the devil strikes back, stunned.

"Well, the last time I was on Earth I didn't mind at that at all and we haven't those things in Heaven, the lakes, the rivers and the streams are enough. Truth is that I was too concentrated on the beauty of those wonders of nature to really care about the image I saw every time I leant towards them," Dom explains as he keeps staring at himself in the mirror, grimacing several times.

Matthew chuckles amused.

"Well, if I were you I would concentrate much more on that image. You are beautiful," he whispers in the blond's ear with silky voice, staring at him through the mirror.

"Like a stream?" Dominic asks him hopefully, turning towards him.

"So much more than that. The make-up is just the icing on the cake. The cake was already beautiful on its own," the brunet smiles.

"Are you still talking about me... right?" Dom wonders unsure.

Matt nods, noticing satisfied how glad Dom is about that, as the angel keeps admiring himself.

_\- Good to know, little angel, you have a weak point: Vanity.-_ the fascinating, hellish creature figures out, with an evil sneer that Dom can't see, engrossed as he is with staring at the mirror.

"Matthew, don't you have other make-up, maybe?" his nemesis innocently wonders.

Matthew makes mascara appear in his hand.

"All the make-up you desire."

When, half an hour later, after breakfast, Chris goes down to the garage, where everything is already set up, he finds a Matthew without make-up but still in his eccentric outfit and a Dominic with so much make-up that he could make a glamorous rock star of the 80's envious, but still in his immaculate, white tunic.

"Are you still the devil, Matt, and you the angel, Dom… or did you switch your roles?" he wonders in confusion.

"No switch. It's just that we felt like doing such a thing," Matthew shrugs.

"Chris, dear, I look good, don't I?" Dominic asks him optimistically.

"Generally, it's not something you should ask; at least… a male usually doesn't ask another male... especially if the male in question is me!" Chris makes him notice.

"Oh, excuse me; I didn't want to disappoint you!" Dominic says upset.

"Anyway, you definitely look good," the human recognises, lighting up a smile in his listener.

"More than me?" Matt asks, needing some attention.

"At least you, Matt, behave!" Chris snaps. "Okay, you're both breathtaking studs!" he pleases the devil, rolling his eyes.

"If you want, I can put make-up on you, too!" Matthew offers.

"Don't you even dare to think about trying!" Chris almost growls, making the other two laugh.

"Anyway, Dom, even the nail-polish?" Chris asks him in awe, staring at his black polished nails.

"It was Matt's idea, but they're not bad!" the angel strikes back, admiring his own hands.

"Lucky for you, the others can't see you two!" Chris mutters, before someone knocks at the door.

Matthew and Dominic place themselves in a corner, ready to assist Chris as he examines his candidates.

They're two guys around thirty years old, a guitarist and a drummer, it's easy to figure out because one has the strap of the guitar on his shoulder and the other one holds two drumsticks in his hand.

Due to a mistake, they both arrived at the same time.

"I told you to come here at 8:15 a.m., didn't I?" the master of the house asks the drummer.

"Nope, 8:00 a.m., I remember very well!" the questioned guy confirms.

"If you want, I can open a pothole and we can get rid of one of them!" Matt suggests as he walks around the two candidates, already enjoying that possibility.

Chris is accustomed to that by then, so he deliberately ignores him.

"You're always so exaggerated! Besides, it's Chris' mistake, he told the guy the wrong time!" Dom comments.

"Are you saying that if it was the guy's mistake I could do that?" the brunet sneers.

"I've never ever said such a thing!" the blond grumbles and then he turns to Chris. "Sonny, I'm sure you'll act with wisdom, kindness and fairness!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Matt mocks him, pretending to push two fingers down his throat.

The only answer by Dom is to roll his made up eyes and to snort, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you lost in a daydream?" the guitarist asks Chris.

"Nope, it's just that I was deciding what to do. Okay, my mistake, but it's not such a big drama after all, I can put both of you to the test. You're first," the bassist exhorts him.

The guitarist obeys and places himself, starting to play an instrumental version of 'We are the Champions' by Queen, without flaws and without overdoing anything.

Dom and Matt assist their protégé, but they can't perceive any emotion in him, negative nor positive.

"Brilliant!" Chris congratulates with a smile, inviting the candidate to give his place to the other one.

The drummer performs a powerful solo, without any mistakes.

"Maybe Chris is done with his research, he found his band mates!" Dominic says cheerfully, turning to Matt.

"If he's content with that... I think there could be something better," Matthew grumbles as he glares at them.

Chris seems to think what the angel thinks, because he put the two musicians to another test.

"Do you know the drum line of the song he played before?" he asks the drummer and the guy nods.

"Good. Try to play it together, then," the younger guy exhorts them and the two oblige.

The final result is not bad at all.

The two musicians are nothing special, but compared to the average people Chris has overseen so far those two guys are definitely above, that's why the bassist decides that maybe it's time to be content with that.

"Ok, guys, one more time again, but this time I'm going to play with you!" Chris announces, reaching them to play that song.

"I don't even try to go there and tempt him; he's so busy playing that he wouldn't even listen to me!" Matthew mutters, observing the trio.

"It's true, but let him have his fun. Poor dear, he has tried so hard and finally he seems to have found the members for his so craved band... and without falling into temptation," Dom comments, satisfied, as he enjoys the performance.

"Do you really like them? I mean... I just see three people who are playing, but in a too individual way, no matter how well they play. I don't know... they don't transmit any emotion to me!" the brunet states.

"Yeah, sure, because you have emotions!" the blond bursts out laughing, but then he realises that Matthew is not amused at all.

"Okay, I may be a devil, but... I'm not a piece of granite!" he admits, insulted, with teary eyes.

Dominic immediately stops laughing.

"I thought that… I didn't believe that you … forgive me!" he slurs, puzzled, patting the brunet's shoulder with the point of his wings, in an attempt to comfort him.

"I can't believe that! You fell for it, hook, line and sinker!" Matthew bursts out laughing.

The blond's face darkens instantly.

"You were pretending! You're so much worse than a piece of granite! You're a... a… I can't find a proper epithet, but even if I found it I couldn't say it!" Dom snaps, flapping his wings and glaring at him.

Matt smiles, almost in ecstasies.

"Your rage is so marvellous, little angel; you should give vent to it more often."

For the umpteenth time in the last two minutes, Dominic changes his mood, expression and calms down.

"I must quit listening to you!" he hisses, but it's more a note to himself.

In the meantime, without minding their hundredth quarrel, Chris walks his candidates to the door.

"I'll let you know about it, but I can already tell you that you went beyond my expectations!" he smiles at them, saying goodbye to them and walking them to the sidewalk, and then he remains there to enjoy a cigarette and be alone with his thoughts, mostly because, oddly, Matthew and Dominic didn't follow him outside.

Truth is that Dominic and Matthew are staring curiously at the musical instruments in that room.

"I don't think it's too hard to make this little toy work, I saw how they do that, you press something random on the neck and then you touch the chords with that little pointy thing," Matthew grumbles, getting closer to one of the two guitars leant against the wall, choosing between the acoustic and the electric; he picks the electric one, wearing the strap and drawing out the plectrum, lodged in the neck.

"I don't know if it's hard to play that thing, but it sounds so fun!" Dominic comments, as he sits at the drums, grabbing the drumsticks.

"It's such a beautiful sensation!" he grins, thrilled.

"Let's make some noise, little angel!" Matt suggests, plugging the guitar to the amplifier, just like he saw the humans do.

"Okay!" the blond approves, rolling up the sleeves of his tunic.

At the beginning, they make clumsy attempts, trying to understand better how the instruments work but they both manage to do that very soon, as they start to play with more conviction and an unexplainable naturalness that brings them to do things that are very complicated even for expert musicians, so they should be impossible for a newbie.

The most unbelievable thing is that they both are doing something that makes sense, much sense.

As he takes the fifth drag of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke and watching it disappear in the cold winter air, Chris hears some sounds coming from the garage.

No. Not sounds. Music. Very good music.

Throwing the rest of his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out under his shoe, Chris goes back to the garage.

_-Probably Matt made a stereo appear or they're watching TV and it's tuned on a music channel, or…_ \- he hypothesises, opening the door.

He can't believe to the show in front of his eyes: Dominic is at the drums and he's playing with an impressing ardour, moving very quickly and giving the right attention to every part of that instrument. Matt plays riffs on the guitar as his fingers run very fast on the frets, with minimal mistakes with the notes and he's so self-confident that he can walk back and forth as he plays.

"But… it's you!" Chris states, dumbfounded.

Realising that he's there, the two supernatural creatures stops their activity instantly.

"Forgive us, Chris, it's just that we were curious to see how it was, we didn't want to do any damage," Dom justifies, ready to get up.

"Don't you move from there!" Chris orders.

"Are you angry?" the angel asks him, saddened.

"He can even snivel like a sissy, but I don't give a fuck. I wanted to try and I did!" the devil points out with his usual arrogance.

"Angry? You must be kidding me! What really makes me angry is the fact that you didn't tell me before, why didn't you tell me immediately that you play music?" the human interrogates them.

"Because I don't know how to play!" Dom replies.

"Neither do I," Matt admits.

Chris stares at them astonished.

"It's impressive. You two have a natural gift, guys," Chris smiles.

"Sonny, it's not very nice to make fun of us in this way. Okay, we took your instruments without permission, but you're making us feel guilty way too much!" the blond grumbles, pouting.

"Dominic, I've never been so serious in my life! I was outside smoking when I heard music…"

"Wait a minute. Do you smoke? Geez, that's so disgusting! No way, Chris, this is very wrong!" Dom scolds him, indignant.

"Excellent. A bad habit, it's even one of the most noxious ones!" Matt sneers pleased, clapping his hands.

"Fine, I'll try to quit!" the human rolls his eyes. "Coming back to what I was saying, I've spent months looking for the members for my band, I've spent countless hours examining and judging them, waiting for the perfect emotion and you two just gave me this emotion!"

"Why am I so surprised? It's obvious that whatever I do, I do it impeccably!" Matt brags, but then he realises what he has just said. "Ok, very bad choice of words, but... c'mon, you know what I mean!" he clarifies.

"All I know is that I want to hear you again, immediately, now!" the bassists orders.

"Hey! No bloody one can use that tone with me!" the brunet snaps. "I'll do that, but only because _I_ want to do that!"

"I hoped you would ask me!" Dominic beams, grabbing the drumsticks and waiting for a sign from Matt.

When Matt does, Dom starts to hit the toms, the cymbals and the bass drum with a certain rhythm and Matt does nothing but follow this rhythm and, in a few seconds there's a perfect harmony between them, once again.

"Don't you dare stop," Chris pleads, taking his bass and putting the strap on.

He waits for the right moment and then he inserts himself in that jam-session created from nothing, adding the missing plug to the puzzle of absolute perfection.

They go on like that for a while and then Dom stops first, followed by Chris. Matt is the last one to quit, as he has fun making the last note echo.

"Wow, I'm one hell of drummer!" Dom exults, raising both of the drumsticks, as excited as never before.

Matthew chuckles and also Chris looks amused. Dom figures out the reason.

"Oops! Now the bad choice of words is mine!" he brings his hand to his mouth, ashamed.

"Guys, I'm speechless, this was a fucking jam-session!"

"Christopher! There was another way to say it!" the blond reprimands him, but the human is way too happy to mind at him.

"I like this way and I fully approve!" the brunet sneers.

"However… it was just the three of us, wasn't it? Because I had the feeling we were at least ten people playing!" Dom comments incredulous.

"Okay. My long search ends here. I've just found my band mates!" the curly guy states with a large smile.

(EndA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like it, please let me know in any case ^^


	7. V B: Try bend the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo
> 
> thank you so so so much, for comments, kudos and reading ^^
> 
> The title of the chapter is from 'Con-science' by Muse.

Chapter V B : Try bend the rules

"You're not talking about the guys you've tested before, are you?" the angel asks the human hopefully.

"No way! The members of my band are in front of my eyes. The members of _our_ band!" Chris corrects himself.

At first Dominic rejoices, thrilled, but then he changes both his mind and mood.

"Wait a minute. We… we can't!" he grieves.

"Who said that we can't?" Matt shrugs.

"There are rules," the blond snorts.

"Fuck the rules!" Matt snaps. "I'm enticed and I want to do that," he explains, before casting a very disdainful look to the blond. "Besides, rules are made to be broken!" he winks at him, moistening his upper lip slowly with his lustful tongue.

Oddly, Dominic starts to feel hot, but he blames it on the fact that he has just played the drums frantically.

"I.. I don't like breaking the rules!" the blond grumbles, crossing his arms at his chest and breaking the eye contact with Matt.

"Dom, I understand that you're devoted to duty and everything… but I really hope that Matt will make you change your mind!" Chris admits, making the devil smile.

"Let a sector professional do the job!" he smirks cockily, walking closer to Dom and sitting on the drums to face him better.

"Okay, wet blanket, now tell me one by one all the doubts that anguish you!" he orders.

"Well, to begin with, we can't make ourselves visible to everyone," the questioned holy creature starts.

"Bullshit! You know better than me that we can, how many colleagues of ours have done that before us? We just have to make all the showy elements disappear and we will be able to wander around the humans without anyone noticing anything!" Matt replies.

"Huh? Do you mean that angels and devils can go around on Earth incognito?" Chris wonders.

"Sure, sonny, it happens countless times. You know, when angels and devils need to meet to make a decision," Dom explains to him.

"Ah-ah. you betrayed yourself! So you know better than me that it's something that we can do!" Matt catches him off-guard. "Unless… don't tell me that you don't know how to make your wings and halo disappear. It's one of the first things you learn, even the most novice of you plumed beings knows how to do that!"

"Of course I know how to do that! I wasn't talking in general, I meant that we can't become visible to everyone in this case!" the blond points out, resting his elbows on the toms and resting his chin between his hands in order to challenge his counterpart's look better.

"We'll see. So next, paranoia?" the brunet strikes back.

"It's just that… even if we could, I don't know if this is a good bargain for Chris. I mean, okay, we played well, no, wait, extremely well! But the point is that we don't have even the slightest idea of what we did. Chris, you need someone who can play with full knowledge of the fact!" Dom retorts.

"Well, I guess that the plumed sissy is right about it!" Matt recognises, caressing his chin.

"Thank you for the consideration, you horned bully!" Dom strikes back on the same line.

"Touché. I guess that I deserved that," Matt chuckles.

"However, okay, that's true, you're inexpert, but you're so wonderfully predisposed to do that that I'm going to help you, you just need a few lessons, in order to make you learn the sense of what you do and I have the feeling that you'll learn it very quickly!" Chris offers.

"I've never taken lessons in anything. Alright, it will be like attending a course!" Dom exults, jumping on his seat, but then he becomes thoughtful. "But I don't know if I can," he adds, perplexed.

"I don't fancy the idea of taking lessons in something!" Matt protests.

"Oh, c'mon, Matt, what if I told you that you can do so many more things with that guitar? Okay, you're astonishingly good with the riffs, because the things you did before is a riff, for the record, but you could learn chords, too, you know, besides, there are so many ways to play it, To say it in the terms that you like so much… you can make so much more noise with that!" Chris informs him.

"Really?" the brunet raises his eyebrow, staring firstly at the guitar and then at the human.

"Sure, if you let me teach you that. If you become so good you can put some chords, some riffs and stuff like that together, you'll manage to compose melodies and… why not? Maybe songs, too!" the bassist goes on, satisfied by the interest that he can read in the devil's eyes, and then he approaches the angel.

"And you, Dom, wouldn't you like to learn more things about that instrument? Don't you know that it's a point of reference, because the drums beat the time and the rhythm, it's fundamental for the other musician, you would be our lighthouse!" the human explain to him.

"Yeah, sure, our guiding light!" the devil makes fun of him.

"Look, it's really so, there's nothing to laugh about, Matt!" Chris insists.

"Guiding light…" Dom repeats, as he starts to daydream.

Matthew burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the curly-haired guy frowns.

"Nothing, but… until proven otherwise, among us three the one who is supposed to be the tempter is me!" the Mephistophelian creature chuckles.

"Excuse me, it's just that I always fight for the things that I believe in!" the other justifies.

"Alright, let's see how much you would fight for this," Matt says, getting up from the drums to go towards Chris. "If I accept your request of becoming your guitarist, will you give me your soul?" he sneers evilly.

That question catches Dom off guard, so much that he almost falls from his seat but before he can utter a word, Chris is already answering the devil on his own.

"No bloody way!" he states, irremovably. "Let's see things this way, my soul remains where it is, but if _you_ don't accept my offer you'll lose the chance to do something different and you'll never learn the one thousand and more secrets of the guitar, because I don't think that the rock star's damned soul of your kingdom are willing to teach you that. Sure, I could give you one of those handbooks such as 'Guitarist in five minutes', but... good luck! I'm a lot better than those stupid books, I would teach you everything," he adds, with a self-confidence that stuns both of the super-terrestrial creatures.

"Sonny, maybe you praised yourself way too much, but… well done!" the gorgeous angel congratulates.

"You used the devious art of blackmail. I like that." Matt smirks. "Okay, you can keep your soul… for now!"

"Okay, but… we haven't decided anything definite yet!" the angel reminds everyone.

"Why?" the devil rolls his eyes.

"Because we are here to watch over him, me for keeping his soul safe and sound and you for trying to claw at it… so we can't become musicians!" the blond explains.

"Excuse me, I guess that would be the best solution. In this way you would be close to me 24/7, you'd never lose sight of me. Besides, if you became visible to everyone, you would spare me a lot of awkward moments. You could go on with your important mission, having the perfect alibi!" Chris niggles.

"Boy, your reasoning is flawless!" Matt admits.

"That's true, but… I don't know, we'd better ask our chiefs before," Dom grunts.

"So do you have chiefs, too?" the human wonders curiously.

"Sure, dear. We have our hierarchies, we advance our carrier and stuff like that," the blond informs him.

"However, I guess that you have the worst chief ever, boy!" the brunet chuckles. "However, the wet blanket is right; we can't do that on our own. Tom would torture me eternally, and with him it's never something pleasant!" he grumbles.

"I would never ever want to be a source of sorrow for my dear Morgan," Dom thinks out loud, before turning to Matt. "So what are we going to do? Should we go and ask them?"

Matt hasn't even the time to open his mouth, because two mobiles starts to ring in Matt and Dom's pockets, 'Ode to joy' by Beethoven for Dominic, 'Disco Inferno ' by the Tramps for Matthew.

"But I didn't even bring my phone with me!" Dom mutters, confused.

"Neither did I, but I guess this is the work of our bosses, who are so kind that they spare us a very exhausting journey!" Matt figures out, as he draws out his flaming red i-Phone 666, leaving to answer.

"Excuse me for a while, Chris," Dom says, drawing his blinding white i-Phone 333 and leaving towards the other side.

"Morgan?" he wonders unsurely.

"Who else, sonny?" The archangel smiles at the other end. "So, how are things going?"

"Very well, Earth is even more beautiful than I remembered. The protégé is a boy with a golden heart; it's such a pleasure to watch over him. Everything would be so fine if only there wasn't Matthew who tempts him, with the stupid excuse ever. Matthew doesn't leave him alone for a second and doesn't leave me alone, either. Matthew really gets on your nerves, Matthew is so cocky, so cheeky, so impudent, Matthew is really unbearable!" Dom talks excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, sure, he's so unbearable that you keep repeating his name!" Morgan observes.

"What? No, I don't, I didn't repeat 'Matthew' so many times. In a certain sense it's even funny, because Matthew never says my name, because Matthew…"

"That's it, you're doing it again now!" the archangel makes him notice and this time Dom can't deny it anymore.

"Huh! Yes, but I do only because it is such a beautiful name. If you think about it, it's the name of one of our beloved four evangelists!" the angel promptly justifies.

"How can such a beautiful devil have such a name… I mean, how can such a devil have such a beautiful name?" Dom rushes to correct himself, but Morgan has already heard enough.

"Dominic, you're doing a wonderful job with the protégé and I'm proud of you," he starts.

"Huh? How can you know it? Did someone spread the word or did you send Shine here to control me?" Dom cuts him off, astonished.

"Nothing like that. It's much simpler than you can guess: I can watch the protégé from above, constantly, so I can see all that's around him," Morgan explains.

_\- So he can see me only when Chris is around._ \- the blond figures out and then he jumps to another conclusion.

"So... does it mean that you saw me before?"

"Yep, Dominic, and I don't like at all that make-up, what is wrong with you? To show so shamelessly such a superficial thing like physical aspect!" the archangel reprimands him.

"Nope, you don't understand, I didn't do that willingly, it's Ma…. that devil who suggested to do it. I did it avoid him spoiling his face, making him spoil my face!" the angel clarifies.

_\- To spoil my face, like hell! I look damn good! Huh! I shouldn't say 'like hell'. I shouldn't say 'damn', either. But mostly I shouldn't say that I look good!-_ he figures out, concerned.

"Whatever!" Morgan grumbles.

"So if you saw everything, you already know everything, so… do you agree?" Dom asks him, also to change topic.

"Yes, I do. I mean, I know that this is against our usual rules, but in this case I think that it could be a good idea, so you can do it," the archangel agrees. "However, Dominic, remain focussed on the mission, we can't make false steps. You're not on holiday, but mostly don't let that devil beguile you. They're infamous and very shrewd creatures, they know how to make someone fancy them, you must not fall in his trap!" his chief warns him.

"But… wouldn't the Big Boss like all the wars to end so we can live in peace and harmony with everyone?" Dom justifies.

"Yeah, but unfortunately there are wars that can't be over, never ever! So, Dominic, try not to like your enemy so much and remain concentrated! We'll keep in touch with the i-Phones, anytime I need to talk with you, I'll make it appear to you at every call!" Morgan hangs up, making the i-Phone disappear from Dominic's hands, but the angel has other thoughts in his mind.

_\- Holy Heaven! It's absolutely not true that I like that cocky boaster! -_

In the meantime, on the other side of the road, Matt is having a similar discussion.

"Hey, old scoundrel!" Tom starts.

"You're much more of a scoundrel than me, but mostly much older than me!" Matthew teases him.

"You're always the same bastard!" the archdevil laughs.

"Always!" the other proclaims proudly.

"And yet you've softened a little bit, starting from your new look, what the fuck is that style 'the girl next door'?" Tom makes fun of him.

"No way, it's just that I made a deal with the angel, just to challenge him. But… wait a minute. Can you see me? How? Don't tell me you sent Showbiz here to spy me, if it's so, I swear that if I catch him this time I'll finally have that damn raven for dinner!" Matt snaps.

"You just have to try. I'd torture you so atrociously that you would beg me to kill you. No one can touch my Showbiz!" Tom roars, as he caresses his raven that repays him with affectionate pecks on his wrist.

"For the record, be informed that I can see you every time you're with the human, how do you think that I supervise the whole situation otherwise?" the archdevil clarifies.

_\- So he can see me only when Chris is around_. - Matt ponders.

"Too bad that the globe that shows me everything can't take any pictures, otherwise I would have already trashed your reputation with the whole Hell, because of your new good-girl-look!" Tom laughs scornfully.

"Give the fuck up with that, I already told you the reason why I did it!" his subordinate snaps. "So, since you already know everything, how am I doing?" he asks him impatiently immediately after.

"Extremely well. I like the tenaciousness that you're doing your mission with, if you go on this way sooner or later that boy will surrender!" Tom comments, making Matthew smile, but that smile doesn't last for long.

"Anyway, tell me more about Morgan's angel," his chief exhorts him.

"Who? That blonde sissy who bathes in the celestial Cologne every bloody day? He's a millstone round my neck, a pain in the ass, all pureness and goodness, he's revolting!" Matt waffles.

"Dammit! You like him!" Tom figures out.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Matt snaps.

"It's always like that, I know you, you dislike whatever you actually like, for example Misery and Showbiz, yeah, Matt, I know that deep inside you're fond of my beautiful raven!" Tom catches him off guard.

"You're wrong!" the devil keeps denying everything, although he's the first one doubtful about it. "Maybe sometimes I make some advances on that little angel, but only to piss him off!"

"I'm sure of what I state and you know what? Go on if you like it, it can be such a funny game to see how long those unbearable plumed simperers can be so goody-goody!" Tom chuckles. "But don't forget your mission!" he retorts.

"I won't. By the way, you know what the protégé, Chris, suggested, so…"

"Yep, it can be the winning choice, so do that, you have my permission. Who knows? Maybe when you're back you'll teach us something!" Tom chuckles, but he becomes serious again. "We want that soul, do your job!"

"I won't let you down. That's all, is that? Let me guess, now you'll make my i-Phone disappear and it will appear again the next time you need to talk with me, right?" Matt figures out.

"You're smart, but that's not all yet. Damn you, Matt, give the fuck up with the bloody magic! Okay for the bed, the dresser and the make up, but if I see you do another trick you will be in trouble!" Tom summons him.

The only answer he receives is Matthew's snort.

"Now that's all. One more thing, try not to make moony eyes to that angel so much!" Tom makes fun of him, hanging up and making Matt's mobile disappear.

_\- Dammit! It's not fucking true that I like that chic dandy!_ \- Matt mumbles, coming back to the garage

He finds a jubilant Dom there.

"Morgan said yes, I can do it!" he grins.

Matt winks at him.

"Alright, so we'll enjoy this adventure together, we'll be musicians, Tom said yes to me, too," he announces. "Hey, Chris, with our help you're going to be a rock star!" he smiles at the human who smiles back.

"After all, the best rock stars' souls are in our place. So this could be a good omen, no wait, a bad, very bad omen!" the devil adds, with a wicked grin.

"Don't listen to him, Chris, you could be the exception that proves the rule!" the angel strikes back, glaring at his nemesis.

"So you're on my team! Alright! First things first, I'll call the mechanic shop and tell my colleagues that I'm sick!" Chris announces.

"Do you want to lie? No, Chris, you can't do that, it's a bad, bad thing!" Dom scolds him.

"Go, boy, go! Liar, lazy and trying to fuck the system up. I admire you!" Matt smiles at him.

"Exaggerated! Both of you. Truth is that I can't go to work, my mind would be somewhere else all day long and that would make Mr. Sober very angry. Besides, there are so many things to think about, starting with you two!" Chris explains before going upstairs.

Dominic catches a glimpse of something that draws his attention.

"What's wrong, little angel?" Matthew follows him.

"I don't know, but if I have such a good feeling with the drums, maybe…" Dom babbles, taking away a heavy sheet that hides a white piano against a wall in the corner.

He wipes the dust off the bench with his hand and sits on it.

The blond pushes keys at random, even more than one at time, using the same strength that he used with the drums and as it's easy to guess the result is a series of cacophonic, ungraceful noises.

"It seems that I've just found a new, cruel torture for my damned souls. Give the fuck up with this bloody mess!" Matt complains, covering his ears with his hands.

"How can you say that? The piano is such a heavenly instrument!" Dom protests.

"Maybe the instrument can be heavenly, but not the way you're playing it! Make room for me!" Matt snaps, sitting on the bench and moving the angel away with his hip.

"It's not an instrument to beat, like the drums! This one needs to be caressed, cuddled, worshipped. You have to let it go, close your eyes and free your mind… to transmit what you feel."

As he explains that, Matt does exactly what he says: he closes his eyes and with a sort of reverence he places his fingertips on the keys, touching them one by one in succession and then in the opposite way, to take confidence with that instrument.

When he does, he starts to press the keys in a different order, even more keys at once, balancing perfectly the highest tones with the gravest ones, moving his elegant, long fingers more and more quickly, creating a beautiful, sweet, sometimes even touching melody.

That definitely is a … celestial melody.

Dominic does nothing but stare at him, fascinated, bewitched, without missing any single movement of Matt's, any single change of the expressions on his face, any single jet-black lock that goes out of place and falls on his forehead, any single shift of his fingers.

"So is this how you feel?" the angel whispers in the devil's ear, half closing his stormy eyes.

Matthew stops playing instantly, making the last notes screech.

He gets up from the bench, with an expression that is a mixture of awe and disgust.

He can't believe that he was the author of such a harmonious and paradisiacal music.

_\- Lucky for me, Tom didn't see that! -_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still like it, because lots of stuff must happen in this story.


	8. VI A: I want a new game to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes of clothes, chores and sudden shakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and commenting, you're awesome, I'm speechless ^^
> 
> The title of the chapter is from 'Megalomania by Muse.

Chapter VI A: I want a new game to play

"That was nothing, it happened because of a mistake and it's never going to happen again!" Matt snaps, still shocked, staring first at the piano and then at his fingers.

"Everything went fine, guys, I called at the machine shop, my colleagues will be fine without me for one day!" Chris informs them, coming back to the garage. "Hey, who took the sheet off the piano?" he frowns.

"I did. Forgive me, I just wanted to see how it was, I also tried to play it but it's not my cup of tea!" Dominic explains, without adding anything else.

Although he remains with his icy look, Matthew thanks him with his sapphire eyes.

"Geez, Dom, you can't be good with every instrument! If that comforts you, I'm not very skilled either, I just kept it here if there was someone who also can play piano," Chris explains, putting the sheet back on the piano. "Now that we don't need it anymore, I guess that I should get rid of it, it just stands in the way," he thinks out loud.

"No!" escapes from Matt's lips, disappointed by that perspective. "I mean, keep it, it's so impressive! You know what? You shouldn't even cover it with the sheet. In the worse case, you can sell it later," he justifies.

"Right, after all, I'm kind of fond of it," the human states as the devil hides his big relief at Chris' decision.

Since he figured out the real meaning of that speech, Dominic smiles at himself.

"Now, let's think about you two, does it take you long to make yourselves visible?" Chris asks them, but they make all their supernatural stuff disappear in a heartbeat.

"What do you say? Did it take us too long?" Matthew asks him sarcastically and then he glances at Dominic.

"How does it feel feather-less, little angel?"

"I-it's j-j-just c-c-colder!" the blond answers, as he rubs his own arms and shoulders.

Matthew grabs his hand.

"Oh, poor little thing, you're freezing!" he comments as he keeps it in his hot hands and, as he keeps blaming himself because it's terribly wrong, Dominic can't help enjoying that contact.

"You know, I could warm you up much more than this!" the brunet whispers at Dom's ear, blowing inside, softly.

"I don't need this, I already feel better!" the angel pushes him away, nervously. "So, Chris, can we go now?" he turns to his protégé, in order to change the topic.

"Where, exactly?" Chris asks him.

"What? You said that before, didn't you? Let's go playing music for people!"

"Dom, I'm sorry for disappointing you, but to make you visible and apparently human is not enough, you can't go anywhere with those clothes!" the human warns them.

"But... I've never worn anything else!" Dom protests.

"So you didn't have any normal clothes with you?" Chris wonders.

"This _is_ a normal clothes for us!" the other insists.

"Matthew, could you make some clothes appear for him?" Chris turns to the devil.

"Dammit! Did you mistake me for an emporium? Besides, I don't give favours to anyone!" Matt snaps, recalling Tom's warning about the fact that he can't use too much showy magic, and making clothes appear would fit in that category.

"Sure, unless you..." the hellish creature hazards, sneering.

"No way, forget my soul! You know what? I'll do it on my own!" the human grumbles, heading towards the stairs. "Dominic, come with me!"

The angel obliges and the devil is about to follow them.

"No, not you, stay here, Mr. Courtesy!" Chris stops him. "I give you my word: there will be nothing that brings my soul to a crossroads," he assures, leaving with Dominic.

"Wait, I should have put here a pair of jeans I wore when I was a kid, I played my first gigs in them, I'm fond of them," he explains, as he fumble through the drawers.

"It's more than normal to keep things that make us happy!" the blond smiles at him.

"Here we go! And they're still intact!" Chris draws out his jeans, satisfied, giving them to his guest. "Err, Dominic, do you wear something under your tunic?"

The angel shakes his head negatively.

"Well, take these, too, then!" he says, giving to the blond a pair of shirt and tight boxers.

"Uh! Tights-wrappers! I've seen them, but I've never worn one of them!" the angel states, cheerful.

"'Boxers' is the proper name!" Chris giggles.

"What I call them makes more sense!" Dom points out.

"Whatever. There's the bathroom there, try everything on. I guess the jeans will be a little large, but I have a belt," the human informs him.

"Okay, I'm going to take the tunic off, then I'll wear the jeans and the boxers on them... right?" Dom takes the garments, leaving.

"Nope, first the boxers! Well, go change yourself, then we'll see!" Chris rolls his eyes.

Ten minutes later, Dom leaves the bathroom, holding the jeans not to make them fall under his groin, with his tunic rolled up his stomach.

"Okay, you do need the belt, I'll have to pierce it, too!" Chris asserts, acting like a tailor and piercing the belt three times, making it pass though the loops and closing it at the last hole.

Despite that, the jeans fall on Dom's hips, leaving the crotch large and showing the elastic band of the boxers.

"Look at yourself, little angel, you are a rapper!" Matthew makes fun of him, behind their back, with a snicker.

"Matt! I told you to wait downstairs!" Chris reprimands him.

"And did you even expect me to obey? Naive guy!" the hellish creature laughs scornfully.

"How long have you been here?" Dom asks him, as he tries to get accustomed to his own new outfit.

"For five minutes, I can be very discreet when I want!" the brunet smirk. "So Chris saw you naked and I didn't!" he protests.

"Chris didn't see me naked, he just showed me where the bathroom was and I changed clothes there. No one is going to see me naked, especially you!" the paradisiacal creature snaps.

"Boring!" Matt snorts, getting closer to him. "Well, at least I'm going to see you half naked. Let's take this off!" he says, getting rid of his tunic, before his counterpart can ever realise that.

"Matt!" Dom complains, covering himself with his tunic that he snatches from the devil's hands the tanned and toned chest with a little strip of blond hair.

"Not bad at all!" the devil approves, satisfied by what he saw.

"Dom, try this on!" Chris says, throwing to him a green sweatshirt that's at least three sizes too big for the blond who ends up sinking in it.

"Thank you, it's so warm!" the angel smiles, looking better at the clothe. "Who are the Queen?" he wonders, puzzled.

"Freddie Mercury's band!" Chris informs him.

"Who was Freddie Mercury?" the blond wonders.

"The God of rock!" the curly guy replies absently.

"Hey!" Dom reproaches him.

"Sorry, it's just an idiom!"

"Well, I don't like it one bit!"

"Do you remember the song that those guys played before at the audition? Well, it's a song by Queen!" the human explains.

"Really? I like it. This Queen must be very good!" Dom smiles, as he keeps staring at his sweatshirt.

"They're one of the best bands ever!" Chris nods, before turning to Matt. "Well, since you are already here, you won't make me waste more time. Take off your jacket and your shirt!" he exhorts him.

"Goodbye Inhibitions? I like it!" Matt sneers, getting rid of those clothes in a heartbeat and ready to take off his pants, too.

"No, there's no need for that!" Chris stops him in time. "Really, you can keep the pants on, they're quite normal, it's the rest that was too showy!"

In the meantime, Dominic is engrossed in staring at his enemy's half-naked body, showing his skinny, pale and hairless chest, which contrasts with his dark nipples.

Dom seems almost disappointed when Chris gives the sweatshirt to Matt.

"I guess it will be even larger on you!" he warns him, as the brunet pulls on the red sweatshirt, with sleeves that are longer than his arms and its shoulders that double his own shoulders.

"A little larger, eh?" the devil grumbles.

"Well, if you don't like it, you can make something else appear, can't you?" the human retorts.

"No way! I would make your task less difficult if I did!" Matt finds a genial excuse, as he pulls the fabric to look better at him.

"Hey, but I know this guy! It's one of my damned souls, he makes me so proud!" he smiles nostalgically as he points with his finger at the black and white picture on his sweatshirt of Kurt Cobain, the Nirvana's front man.

"Well, I guess he ended up in your circle, he hadn't an exemplary life!" Chris comments.

"Don't fear, sonny, I won't make you make his same mistakes!" Dominic assures.

"Which, translated from Angelic means 'You'll have a banal, grey and boring life, as we people from above like!" the devil makes fun, rolling his eyes.

Dominic doesn't even bother to strike back, turning his back to the devil.

"Well, I guess you're ready, more or less!" Chris states.

"Ready to be rock stars?" Dominic hazards, thrilled.

"No way! Geez, we wouldn't be a credible band, with you two dressed like that!" the human strikes back. "By the way, how do you think that we can become rock stars? It's not that you snap your fingers and BAM! You're on a stage, playing for a huge crowd who loves you!" Chris makes him notice.

"Yep, it could be enough!" Matthew declares, as he unrolls the parchment of his famous contract.

"Bloody quit it!" Chris snaps.

"You're behaving better and better, sonny!" the angel praises him, with a grin.

"I really don't understand these people who don't want to take a short cut!" the devil grumbles, making his parchment fade away.

"As I was saying, we need to get our goal step by step. The basic step would be to make you decent, but I'm not going to maintain you, so now we're going to do some chores to make you earn some money!" the curly guy explains.

"What kind of chores?" Dominic asks curiously.

"My neighbour has always something to make me do. Mrs. Sunburn is an old lady who lives alone. She's very kind, but mostly she's rich and gives very generous tips," the other informs them.

"I don't care about her money, but if I do some chores for her, can I take her soul?" Matt wonders.

"Shut up and roll up your sleeves! There's no old lady who deserves to go in Heaven more than the sweet Mrs. Sunburn!" Chris protests.

"Can we go now?" the angel wonders, eager to start.

"Where do you think that you're going? Didn't you forget anything?" the human objects.

"What?" the blond frowns.

"Don't even dare to think that you can cross the threshold of my house with all that make-up on your face!" Chris protests lively.

"Huh, you're right, I forgot it!" Dom slaps his forehead with his hand. "So do I have to take it off already?" he grumbles. "I mean... great! Finally I can take this bad, annoying stuff off my face! Be right back," Dom corrects himself, running to the bathroom.

"Hey, little angel, you're going to need this!" Matt calls him, making the cleanser appear.

"Thank you!" Dom murmurs, going to the bathroom.

"That little angel can't lie at all!" Matt chuckles, turning to Chris.

They go out, walk for some blocks and arrive to a little but pretty house with a rusty gate. Chris rings the bell, without any success. After the fourth attempt he gives in, deciding to call Mrs. Sunburn on his own and despite her being seventy years old, the lady still has noticeable hearing.

"Chris, it's you, isn't it?" she leaves her house, covering her petite build in a warm, woollen dressing gown. "It's useless to ring, darling, the bell is broken. Do you need something?" the old woman asks him.

"Quite the contrary, I wanted to know if you need something. My friends and I would be glad to help!" the curly guy explains.

"Well, they would be glad, not me, not at all!" Matt hisses, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Well, to begin with, I guess you need someone to repair your bell, right? I can do it!" Chris offers.

"Thank you, dear, but don't worry, I have chores for your friends, too," the woman smiles. "Well, the gutter on the roof needs to be cleaned, but I don't know if..."

"I can do it, Mrs!" Dominic offers, raising his hand.

"Really, dear? Aren't you afraid to slip?" the woman asks concerned.

"Height could never scare me!" he smiles self-confidently.

" _He's such a idiot! Why should you bother yourself so damn much to help an old geezer? I don't care about your money, bloody geezer; I'm not going to do anything for you!"_ Matt muses coldly.

"About you, young brunet, if you are up for that, my gate would need to be repainted; but I grow tired of white, I'd like something... I don't know... red, maybe," she informs him.

If Matthew still had his horns, right now they would vibrate with interest.

"Did you say 'red', Madame?" he asks with a silky voice.

Half an hour later, the three guys are already working hard, as Mrs. Sunburn came back home.

"Hey, Matthew, don't you find it amazing? To labour so much to do something that will make us satisfied, but mostly will make our neighbour happy!" Dominic shouts from the roof, as he keeps his task.

"All I want from my neighbour is her money! And I accepted only because I like red!" the brunet yells back, as he keeps painting the gate, alternating red with other colours that he found in the box room.

He'll never admit that, but it's not such a horrible feeling after all.

About two hours later, they all finish their jobs and a very pleased Mrs. Sunburn approves of the results.

"Now the bell works perfectly, the gutter seems new and... oh, my God, the gate is wonderful, with all those shades of black, yellow and orange! They seem like flames, I like it!"

Hearing that exclamation Matt grimaces, but he appreciates the rest of her speech.

"Yeah, I really don't know how he could have such an idea!" Dominic comments casually, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, it's a brilliant job, guys, I mean it, all of you. You just deserve this," Mrs. Sunburn goes on, drawing out her wallet. "Fifty pounds to you, fifty to you," she gives Chris and Dom their tips. "About you, my dear, you just did a job that's... divine!" she congratulates with Matthew.

"No way!" he and Dom snap at the same time.

The old human stares at them confused.

"Don't mind at my friend, Mrs. Sunburn, Matt is so modest, he doesn't like such huge compliments!" Chris lies shamelessly, earning an icy glare from the devil.

"I see. Well, blessed guy, this makes you even more praiseworthy, you deserve something more. Here, take seventy pounds!" the old woman rewards him.

Matthew collects the money with a hint of smile and a shrug.

"Yep, you are such a modest boy!" the woman smiles at him.

"And then they say that Evil doesn't pay!" he whispers at Dom, showing him the extra banknotes with a sly grin.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Sunburn, for making us feel useful and for letting us make your day merrier!" Dominic greets her, way too sickeningly.

"If you need something more, don't hesitate to call us! Have a nice day," Chris leaves with the supernatural creatures by his side.

"Now what can we do?" Matthew wonders, bored.

"Now there's the funnier part, because we're going shopping; but first we'll have lunch, aren't you hungry?" Chris asks them.

"Well, yes, I have little pangs of hunger," Dom admits shyly.

"After all that work, I could devour a whole elephant! Usually it's me who makes people labour and not the contrary!" Matthew grumbles.

"I'm sorry, Matt, no whole elephant, but I have steaks and I can make some pasta if you want!" Chris suggests.

"Pasta?" the gorgeous devil's eyes sparkle with delight.

"Yep and you're my guests, I'll think about everything. You deserve that, this morning you've been very good!" the human congratulates with them.

"Could you spare me that horrible word?" the devil snorts.

"Where can we begin?" Dom wonders, as he takes a look around with his emerald eyes filled with vivacious curiosity as they wander through Teignmouth, seeing all the stores at their disposal.

"From where you want." Chris smiles at him.

"I like that one!" the angel exults, pointing at a window full of showy things.

"Why did I even follow you? I don't need anything, I can clap my hands and make everything I want appear in my hands!" Matthew grumbles, but it's a massive bluff.

"Well, it's so boring to have all you want it, how you want it, where and when you want it! There's no unknown, no unplanned, no surprise. C'mon, let's go to that shop, it must be fun; it's full of strange stuff. Besides, I've never bought anything, it will be nice to give my money to someone!" the gorgeous angel urges him.

"No! I have already told you that," the brunet keeps himself to himself.

"C'mon, mope, don't be a pain in the neck! And then you dare to say that I'm the boring one! Hurry up!" the blond grabs his hand, dragging him to the store.

At that unexpected contact they both feel something between themselves, but it's not a bad feeling at all. Anyway, they both prefer to ignore the cause of that.

Chris follows them to the store, in order to keep an eye on them.

"I bet that now you'll go looking for something white and extra-large that doesn't show anything. Am I right, little angel?" Matt asserts.

"And you'll go looking for something black and... evil!" Dominic strikes back.

"Maybe, but I was thinking... why don't we play a game?" the brunet suggests.

"A game?" the blond raises his eyebrow, intrigued.

"Yep, I'm going to pick the clothes for you and you'll do the same for me!" the other informs him.

"Deal!" the paradisiacal creature accepts.

(End part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff will happen in part II, get ready! ^^
> 
> Hope you'll still like it ^^


	9. VI B: I want a new game to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic does a huge favour for Chris and Matthew tries to verify if booze and angels get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is from 'Megalomania' by Muse.

Chapter VI B: I want a new game to play

"Alright, let's start with this, it's called _tight_ , little angel, do you think you can do this?" the hellish creature challenges him, throwing at him a pair of black, skinny jeans.

"Of course I can. Well, these are _colours_ , little devil, try to make friends with them!" Dominic strikes back, throwing at him a very coloured t-shirt with long sleeves.

A shop girl walks towards them.

"Can I help you, guys?" she offers, looking at them dumbfounded because of the large clothes they're wearing.

"Mind your bloody business! Don't you know that nosey-parkers burn in Hell? Well, I wouldn't mind, of course!" Matthew strikes back, bitterly.

"Dear lady, I really appreciate your will to help your neighbor, but you can make your good deeds somewhere else!" Dominic smiles at her with admiration.

"It's okay for him that's a moody, rude guy of the worst type!" the girl snaps, pointing a finger at Matt who doesn't even look at her. "But you could keep yourself from taking the mickey out of me so badly, it's not funny at all!" she goes on, glaring at Dom, before leaving.

"Too much goodness sometimes spoils everything, little angel!" the gorgeous devil chuckles.

"Shut up and go to your dressing room!" the blond croaks.

In the meantime, Chris has lost himself in the sport clothes area, caressing the idea of buying a new outfit to go to the park and pretend to have jogging.

Ten minutes later, Matt leaves his dressing room but doesn't find Dom outside, waiting for him.

"Hey, is everything okay there?" he shouts from outside.

"More or less, these things are so complicated!" the angel complains.

Without even asking, Matt pulls the curtain off and goes into Dom's dressing room.

"Maaaaaaaaaaatt!"

Dom jolts, trying to pull his jeans up more, but since they're low waisted he can't do much.

Matt examines him from his ankles, appreciating the fact that the fabric wraps the blond like a second skin, setting off long and toned legs that Matt considers perfect.

Too bad that the giant jumper prevents the brunet from seeing the upper part of Dom's body.

In the meantime, Dom admires Matt in that explosion of colours that gives the devil a rakish attitude that Dom considers perfect.

"Matt, how can it be that there's so little fabric to cover myself?" the blond grumbles, as he fastens his jeans under the belly.

"It's more than normal," Matt murmurs languidly, as he stares with famished eyes at the exposed part of skin between the jeans and the jumper.

"You're beautiful!" he whispers in Dom's ear, caressing that bared skin.

Dom is doubley shocked, both by Matt's words and gesture, and immediately parts from him.

"These colours suit you, you should buy that T-shirt. C'mon, go searching for me something to wear on top and then I'll do the same for you!" the angel changes the topic and exhorts the devil to leave.

A few minutes later, Matt comes back to Dom with some items: a tight, white t-shirt and a see-through shirt with a provocative pattern.

He insists on helping Dominic try them on, but the angel snatches the clothes from Matt's hands and pulls the curtain closed, leaving only when he's ready, wearing the shirt.

"I don't think that it's the kind of clothes for me, don't you think so?" Dom wonders, as he stares at himself in the mirror, not convinced at all.

Matthew is looking at him in the opposite way: it seems that leopard print was born only to be worn by Dominic.

"You're wicked and divine at the same time!" the devil murmurs, bewitched.

"Well, a normal 'you're not so bad' would be enough!" Dom grumbles, blushing without even realising.

"You have no idea how long I was waiting to see you without that ridiculous, horrible and constricting tunic!" the other confesses.

"But... Matthew! You and I have known each other for only three days!" the blond points out.

"Damn right. It's such a long time!" the devil sticks his tongue out at him, playfully.

"Hey, Matt, here you go, finally!" Chris reaches them as he holds the outfit that he has decided to purchase. "Matt, have you seen Dom, but... wait... it's you!" he corrects himself, staring dumbfounded at the blond.

"Matt decided to dress me like this," the heavenly creature justifies. "And I made him wear the most coloured t-shirt in the whole world before, you wouldn't have recognized him anymore as well, but the coward must have got rid of it when I asked him to bring me some T-shirts!" he adds, glaring, upset, at Matt who now wear a classic black shirt that fits him to a T.

"The _coward_ already took that t-shirt to the cash desk, where I'll take your shirt, too, I'm going to buy it for you!" the hellish creature amazes the blond. "And don't ever dare to mention that thing that you know that I hate!" he warns him.

"Chris, you can take your jeans back, I'll buy the jeans I'm wearing and I guess I'll keep them on!" Dom announces to Matt's satisfaction. "But I won't wear the shirt, I prefer a white sweater with turtle neck that I saw before!" he adds.

Chris offers to bring it to Dom, who immediately pulls it on, appreciating all the soft and warm fabric that covers himself, but he hands the shirt to Matt anyway.

Fully satisfied, the trio purchase their stuff and leave the store.

"Chris, do you know if there are other stores around here?" the angel asks him shyly.

Chris smiles.

"Sure, all the stores you want. It's only 4:00 p.m. We have all the time for that!"

"Someone likes shopping…" Matthew singsongs.

"Why? Is it a sin?" Dominic snorts.

"Nope, only, it's cool to see you so thrilled by something!" his rival smiles at the blond, disarming him.

Chris takes them to one of his favourite shops, because there is awesome stuff at affordable prices. As soon as they step in, Matthew's whole attention is captured by something he has seen in the shop window and now he sees hanging from a shelf.

"Chris, what are these things?" he asks as he takes two long and thin pieces of fabric, with two clips at both ends and two regulating tools in the middle of every strip.

"They're braces. They go on the trousers to fix them better and cross the shirt or the T-shirt you wear under them... they're a very fashionable accessory!" the human explains.

"I like them, I want them all!" the other states, taking a black pair, a red pair and even a white pair!

Dominic hasn't seen that scene, because one of the shop girls has stopped him at the entrance, smiling at him warmly.

"Hi! I couldn't help noticing your jeans. If you like that style, we have a sale on the coloured jeans!" she informs him.

"What does 'on sale' mean?" he asks curiously.

"Only for this week, you can pick three pair of coloured jeans and you'll only pay for two pairs. It's £15 for each pair, so by paying only £30 you can have three pair of jeans!" she explain, without stopping her smile.

£30,00. All that Dom has left.

"Lady, would you be happy if I did such a thing?" he asks her calmly.

"Sure, I would be very happy!" she grins, already picturing herself as employee of the month.

"Fine. I'm going to pick them, then!"

After something like twenty minutes, Dom is in the queue with Matthew who holds in his hands his precious braces, plus a pair of trousers and a jacket of the dark colours that he adores so much.

"Hey, Mr. Bright-Colours!" the devil says, pointing at Dom's hot pink, acid green and yellow purchases.

"Funny!" the angel shrugs. "What are those strange things you're holding?"

"Braces. They match with trousers. You never know anything, little angel!" the brunet replies cockily, pretending that he already knew that for a long time.

"Sonny, I spent all my money!" the blond informs Chris at the exit, showing his shopping bags proudly.

"So did I. What can we do now?" Matt wonders.

"Well, there's nothing left but window shopping!" the curly headed guy smirks.

"What?" the other two narrow their eyes.

"Wandering through shops, trying clothes on, already knowing that we won't buy anything!" the bassist explains.

"And do you find it funny?" the devil asks him, sceptic.

"Yes, it is. Matthew, think about the moment when you'll go into a store, the clerks will welcome you happily, guessing that you're going to buy a lot of things, instead you'll let them all down!" Chris states.

"You're right, it's funny!" the brunet sneers.

"Go, guys, I'll wait here. I don't want to do that!" the angel grumbles.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be a bloody killjoy!" Matt exhorts him, grabbing his hand to drag him to the store.

Once again, there's that mysterious shake between them.  
  
/

Store after store, dressing room after dressing room, where the trio have fun trying on the most eccentric stuff, time runs fast... too fast.

"Oh no! It's 5:45 p.m. and we're way too far from the Den!" Chris worries, leaving the dressing room.

"Oh no, poor dear, your date!" Dominic cries desperate with sorrow.

"You mean his date without doing anything at all!" Matthew points out, without being sorry, of course.

"You're right, Matt, I would just fail for the umpteenth time!" Chris comments upset.

Dominic doesn't think so.

"Holy Heaven! I shouldn't do that, but... I can't see you like that, sonny!" he grumbles, before blinking twice.

Dominic and Matthew remain immune to that, as the rest of the world seems to be trapped inside a huge video recorder where someone has just pressed the 'rewind' button.

It doesn't last for long, but when it ends something has changed.

"Hey, Chris, it' 5:15 p.m. We should get ready to go to the Den, shouldn't we?" Dom asks him.

"You're right, I didn't notice that. Let's go!" the curly guy decides, leaving the store.

"You dirty cheater, you turned time back!" Matt figures out, turning to Dom.

"Okay, I did. So what? I don't think that thirty minutes are going to change the destiny of humanity!" Dom snorts.

"I like you when you don't play by the rules!" the hellish creature smiles at him with admiration.

"I don't want you to like me!" Dom grumbles, embarrassed. "Now shut up and let's go!"

_\- And I like it when you lie, little angel!–_ the gorgeous devil smiles to himself.  
  
/  
 

In half an hour they reach the Den and Chris, now wearing the new sport outfit, is lurking behind a bush, waiting for the oh so craved girl.

"Guys, no, no way! You're dragging too much attention! Hide like I do!" he hisses at his guardians.

Matt and Dom ignore him, exchanging an understanding look.

"Nope, sonny, I guess it's another that way to drag attention!" Dom informs him, making his supernatural details appear again, as Matt does.

"Guys! Are you nuts? Bloody hide now, before someone can see you!" Chris agitates, speaking in a low voice, without leaving his position.

Without minding at the human, Matt heads towards the centre of the park.

"Hey people, look at us, I've got horns and a tail and he's got wings and a halo!" the devil yells, but all the people walking near them don't mind at them at all.

Calming down, Chris realises what happened.

"You're invisible again!"

"Hey, what a smart guy!" Matt chuckles, coming with Dom towards the bush.

"You should have just told me, instead of spoiling your new dresses, I won't sew them!"

"Spoil?" the devil frowns.

"Sew?" the angel tilt his head, confused.

"Yeah, with the wings and the tail you must have broken the fabric!"

Dominic smiles, shaking his head negatively.

"No, my dear boy, no tear, you know, it's as if the wings were made of water, they just cross the fabric, without breaking it. I'd never want to break such nice clothes!" he explains cheerful, glancing at his shopping bag.

"It's the same for me. Otherwise, do you know how many trousers I would have fucked up?" the brunet giggles.

"There's always something to learn from you two!" the human rolls his eyes, before a certain someone captures his whole attention.

As every single day, Chris observes her, unsure about what to do, as the girl comes closer and closer.

"No way, sonny, I didn't bring time back for nothing!" Dom protests in a whisper, relying on Matt's support.

"Hey, little angel, I think that our dear friend here just needs a… little push!" the devil announces, turning to the blond who understand that it's not a metaphoric language.

Also Chris figures that out.

"Hey! Don't you even dar…." he protests, but it's too late.

The angel and the devil grab his forearms and push him towards the girl, but to every human's eyes it seems that he's pushed by a mysterious force.

Chris inevitably meets his destiny, managing to stop himself in time, a few inches from the girl, not to have a harsh impact with her.

"Sorry, I didn't want to, oh, wait, I wanted, but I was trying to…" Chris stumbles in his own words, as he keeps staring at the ground.

"Instead of drawing him out of this bush, I should have buried him under it!" Matthew snorts.

"Wait. A little emotion is more than normal. Let's give him time," the angel strikes back.

"Well, you don't seem to have damaged your head. Are you okay?" the girl asks Chris in concern, as she wraps her fingers around his temples.

Chris enjoys that overwhelming sensation, closing his eyes and purring happily.

"Do you come here often?" she asks him. "Because I have the feeling that I've already seen you."

It's like a trigger in the boy's mind.

\- _She noticed me! This amazing, sweet, pretty creature has noticed me! Maybe I have a chance with her._ – he incites himself, opening his eyes.

"Can you feel it, too?" Dom smiles, turning to Matt.

"Yep. Vibrations. Stupid, positive vibrations!" the brunet snorts, annoyed.

"But if we are invisible, why are we not going to him?" the blond wonders.

"You know what? Let's let them enjoy this moment without any interference!" the devil shrugs.

"You're right. First meetings are always so special!" the angel sighs happily, approving his counterpart's decision.

"You can say that again, little angel!" Matt winks at him.

Dom feels hot again, but he can't blame the fact that he's wearing the tunic or he has just finished playing the drums.

Not very far from them, fortified by that new hope that destroys his uncertainties, Chris is trying really hard.

"Yeah, I come here very often. How can it be that I've never noticed you? I should have my eyes examined because it's something extremely serious to miss such wonderful visions!" he smiles, making her blush instantly.

"But… he's lying!" the angel pouts.

"Nope, he's flirting, my dear naïve being!" Matt strikes back. "And he's doing it damn well!"

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Kelly!" the girl introduces herself, stretching her hand to him

"Chris!" the other shakes her hand, as he can't stop smiling.

"Well, Chris, if sometimes you fancy some jogging together I would be more than glad!" she suggests, a little awkwardly.

That's what it takes to turn Chris into a Latin lover.

"Do you just run?" he asks her.

"What?"

"I mean, don't you ever have a dinner? Because I would be very honoured if you accepted a dinner with me. No sport outfits, no jogging, only food, soft light, tons of chats and the chance to know you better, what do you think?" he winks at her.

"I like having dinner as much as I like jogging… and I would be very happy to go out with you!" she smiles.

"Tomorrow is okay? Can we meet here at 7:30 p.m.?" he suggests.

"It's more than okay, I'll be here. See you tomorrow, Chris!" she greets him, running away.

As he tries to recover from what has just happened, Chris walks towards the two supernatural creatures.

"For God's sake!"

"Christopher!" Dominic reproaches him, severe as a teacher in a Female College.

"Excuse me. I meant, bloody, fucking hell!"

"Hey!" Matthew scolds him, feeling insulted.

"Sorry, Matt. However, guys, it' not my fault if you and your kingdoms are invoked in so many exclamations! I meant… geez! Did… did that happened for real or did I just imagine it? Maybe you made me imagine it," the human grumbles, perplexed.

"Nope, sonny, everything is so true and genuine!" Dom smiles and he can't help hugging Chris tight.

\- _Phew, he never hugs me this way. No, wait. He never hugs me, period. Hey! Why should I even care?_ – Matt wonders, unable to give himself an answer, before realising that Chris is looking at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Matt, I… I didn't give you any signal about my intention of giving you my soul… so… this is not a trick of yours, is it?" the human narrows his eyes at him.

"No way! Even though I'm a devil I have my professional ethics to respect. You gave me a bloody nothing and did the bloody thing on your bloody own!" his listener snaps. "But forget receiving a hug from me!" he clarifies, making the bassist smile.

"Guys, we need to celebrate. I have a bottle of a fantastic red wine at home. It's a gift from Mrs. Sunburn and I was just waiting for the proper occasion to open it!" the human smiles.

"Wine?" Dom asks intrigued.  
  
/  
 

"Ooooooooh, c'mooooooooon, let'sssh make aaaaa holy mess!" a kind of drunk Dominic slurs, as he plays vigorously the drums that he sits on, fighting hard not to lose his already precarious balance.

"I guess it wasn't a good idea making him have a taste of that wine!" Chris comments, turning to Matt.

"Bollocks! He just experienced a little bit of the earthly joy that you human beings have fun with, but I have to admit, alcohol is one of your best inventions ever!" Matt smiles.

"Yeah but, he shouldn't have drunk in one swallow!" Chris grumbles.

"You know what? I told him that if he drank it very fast he could enjoy its taste better and it was better to do that without eating nothing before, because it left the palate intact... it's not my fault if that naive guy swallows everything, both wine and my crap!" the devil laughs.

"Matthew!" the human reproaches him.

"Oh c'moooon, Chrisshhh, leaaave him alooone, I'm sooo fiiiiiine!" Dom protests, playing again but that makes him definitely lose his balance and he falls on the floor, laughing madly.

"He's more pleasant this way!" Matthew giggles.

"Okay, I guess it's useless giving you lessons tonight, let's go to sleep, it's better!" Chris decides, as he points at Dom who laboriously reached the sofa and fell asleep on it.

"It's still too soon," Matt objects, pointing at the clock that informs them that it's 10:00 p.m. . "After all, there's something else you could give me lesson in," he piffles, staring at the piano.

"Do you want to play the piano? Why?" the human asks him stunned.

"Just because. I'm curious, I want to see how bloody brilliant I can be whatever I do!" the devil shrugs cockily. "So can you teach me that?"

"I already told you I'm not very good with that instrument. I know just the basic things."

"Show me the basic things, then!" his learner agrees.

Chris shows Matt the basic steps to play the piano and Matt watches and listens to him very carefully, without losing any chance to put his clutches on Chris' soul of course, but failing miserably.

"Stop it, Matt, it's useless! Right now I already have all I could ask for and if I think about tomorrow... who feels better than me?" Chris states, getting up from the piano. "Now we'd better go to sleep for real, it's 11:00 p.m.!" the human comments with a yawn. "Can you take care of him?" he tilts his head towards Dom, before going upstairs.

"Sure, don't worry!" the hellish creature smirks.

He walks closer the sleeping angel, shaking him lightly.

"Noooo, five miiiinutes more, Archaaangel Mooorgan, tehn I prrrooomisse I'll reach the otheeersh at Mont Abssssholution!" the blond protests in his sleep.

"Forget Mont. Absolution! As you were lazing about, that brilliant, gorgeous, clever, shrewd and smart devil who Tom sent to Earth to give you a hard time has managed to take possession of your protégé's soul!" Matt exclaims, disguising his voice to make it resounding.

"Whaaatever, you know whaaaat? We caaaan't always win!" Dominic astonishes Matt with his answer, as the blond shrugs in his sleep.

The devil has no other choice but increase his shaking, until his counterpart pops his eyes open.

"Whoooo r yaaa?" he slurs, rubbing his own face.

"Geez, little angel, that wine must have knocked you down!" the other chuckles.

"Maaatheeeew, it'ssh ya!" the blond rolls his eyes.

"Yep, just like that previous joke about the protégé's soul was mine… I wanted to give you a nasty turn, but it didn't work!" he confesses.

"Goood to knoooow!" the other mumbles, as he tries to resume sleeping.

"No way, you can't sleep again!" Matt stops him, shaking him once more.

"Whyyy? Issh it morning?" the other asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn, you're so bloody dumb! Nope, it's late night, what about sleeping in a more comfortable place?" Matt goes on with a gentle tone that he wasn't even aware he owned, before making their bed appear.

"I liiiike iit!" the other smiles, jumping on it. "Maaaattheewww?" he calls him the moment after.

"What?" the brunet snorts as he starts to repent for awakening Dom.

"Those thiiings are soooo tight, I can't sleep like that!" the angel complains.

"Wait, let me help you!" the devil gets closer to him, unbuttoning Dom's jeans, but as soon as he tries to take them off, the blond stops him.

"Nooo, shhhtop , it's enooough!" he informs the brunet, going under the covers.

Matthew takes off his clothes, remaining only with his boxers and the multicolored T-shirt that he bought to make Dom happy and follows Dom's example, going on his part of the bed.

"Maaaatttheeeww?" Dominic calls him once again.

"Bloody what?"

"Whyyy do yaa neeever call meee by my name?" the blond yelps.

"Shut up and sleep!" the other snaps.

He turns the lights off and puts his head on the pillow, but despite all his twisting and turning, Matt can't find a comfortable position. There's something missing.

"Little angel?" he calls the blond.

"Mmph?"

"Can I sleep on your wing?" the brunet asks .

"Nooo holy way!" the other objects.

"Oh, c'mon, you always did that!"

"Right. Maybe now I'm tired of dooooing that!"

Matt turns the light on.

"Don't be a pain in the ass! If you don't cooperate I'm going to rip one thousand bloody feathers out of you to make myself a bloody pillow!" he snaps.

Dominic challenges him with his look.

"Just how? If ya can't touuuch mee?" he says, making a magic glass appear with a gesture of his hand to divide the two sides of the bed, from the floor to the roof, but without cutting them.

It's a magic barrier and Matthew smashes himself against it as soon as he attempts to attack his counterpart.

The devil can't cross or break that barrier, no matter how hard he tries.

"It's uuuseleessh, it's baaaad-devil-prooooof!" Dom sticks his tongue out at him, since Matt can still hear him.

"You shouldn't use your magic for personal matters!" Matt scolds him.

"It'ssh not a persshonal matter, it'ssh self-defenceee ! You threatened me before. Goooood liiittle angels sssshooould stay awaaaay from biiig, baaaaaad devils!"

"Dammit, when you're drunk you're such a bloody bitch!" the brunet hisses.

"Do you want my wing? Fiiiine. Give me whaaat I want." the other strikes back.

"I can't believe it, you're blackmailing me!"

"Well, this is suuuuch a big word, but.. yeah, I am!" the blond giggles.

"So what would you want from me?" Matthew challenges him, staring at the blond through the glass.

"You dooo know what I want!" the angel hisses.

"Never!" the devil swears.

"Fine. Goodnight!" Dom turns the light off, turning in his side of the bed, resting his left wing against the glass.

Despite the dark, thanks to the moonlight Matt manages to recognize it and to have it so close without being able to touch it is a way too unbearable torture.

"C'mon… o… i … c!" Matt mumbles.

"I heard nothing!" the other protests.

"Om.. in…c!" the devil tries again.

"Still hearing nothing!" the angel confirms sharply.

"Okay, you won… _Dominic_!" the gorgeous devil gives in.

After half an instant, the light is on, the barrier is gone and Matt finds Dom in front of him who wraps his arms around the brunet's neck.

"Seeeeee? Was it sooo haard? Thank ya, Maaaattthheeeewww!" he murmurs, his emerald eyes sparkling with joy or maybe because of the alcohol, before pulling Matt closer and pressing his own lips against his, for a kiss that reminds of two children kissing.

Dom parts and comes to his side of the bed, stretching trustfully his wing to Matt who is still staring at the angel astonished, puzzled and confused by that gesture.

"It's all yours. Goodnight!" the blond whispers, turning the light off.

Matt rests his head on the soft, warm and perfumed wing as he recalls that sort of kiss.

It's a kiss that tastes like wine, unawareness and innocence… and maybe it's the most beautiful kiss Matt has ever received.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So isn't the drunken little angel nice? ^^
> 
> I hope you'll like but if you don't tell me I won't ever know.


	10. VII A : When you're feeling beautiful will you remember me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew makes a bitter discovery and someone pays a visit to him and Dominic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is from 'Easily' by Muse.

Chapter VII (I) : When you're feeling beautiful will you remember me?

_\- It's unbelievable! How could this happen to me, the fierce ruler of the Lust circle, the unquestioned master of the most perverse and scabrous arts? Now I'm all puzzled and disoriented because of what this blondie did… considering that even a kiss between whelps is more passionate! -_ Matthew ponders, with his head comfortably placed on Dominic's wing, as his fingers play softly with his feathers, without damaging any of them.

The devil goes on with his reflections that preceded his sleep and now are welcoming his awakening.

_\- Look at him, now, peaceful and blessed. He sleeps like a little angel, of course; he_ _ **is**_ _a little angel! -_ the brunet smiles at that remark.

Dominic pops his eyes open right in that moment, turning to the devil.

"What are you doing? Were you staring at me?" he wonders with a little giggle.

"Uh! Yeah, little angel. I was observing the enemy. What kind of nemesis would I be otherwise?" Matthew justifies, parting from him and hiding his awkwardness brilliantly.

"So, good morning, dear nemesis of mine! Don't you think it's a wonderful day?" the blond stirs, getting up from the bed and trotting around the room.

"What is so wonderful? It's Winter, it's bloody cold, there's such a grey sky that brings depression at the only sight, besides… you shouldn't be so cheerful!"

"No? So how am I supposed to be?" the blond asks him amused.

"Stuck to the bed, with the king of the headaches, in a sort of coma… just like everyone after getting bloody drunk!" the gorgeous devil explains.

"Yeah, sure, me out of play and you free to subjugate poor Chris as you please? I'm sorry to spoil your evil plans, but the post-alcohol hangover doesn't belong to angels!" the heavenly creature informs him, crossing his arms at his chest and challenging him with his look.

"I hate you!" Matthew snorts, glaring at him with his icy look.

"Good, what kind of nemesis would you be otherwise?" the gorgeous angel chuckles, winking at him. "Hey, you look good with some colors on you!" he adds, pointing to the brunet's multicolored T-shirt.

"And you look good all stripped! Nice white boxers, by the way!" Matt chuckles, pointing at the blond's unbuttoned jeans.

"Oh, blessed heaven! I didn't remember that!" the blond alarms, awkwardly, grabbing the two ends of his jeans and jumping around the room as he tries to button them up.

"They are so uncomfortable!" he snorts.

"If you're thinking about your tunic, well… forget it! I… inadvertently burned it as you were sleeping!" Matthew informs him.

"You WHAT?" the blond snaps, enraged. "You know that I can make another one appear!"

"You know that I'd burn all of them!"

"Inadvertently?" Dom asks him rhetorically, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course!" the hellish creature sneers.

"Okay, here's the compromise: more uncomfortable me, more coloured you!" the blond suggests.

"Deal!" the brunet nods, wearing his white jeans.

"Good morning, guys, did you sleep well? Are you ready to face this wonderful day?" Chris almost chirps, reaching them.

"Enough with this story! I'm talking to both of you, quit with this damn, unjustified joy! You make me sick!" Matthew snaps.

"My joy isn't unjustified at all, I just have to think about tonight to be happy. You remember, don't you?" the human smiles dazed.

"Love triumphs!" the angel rejoices, entwining his own fingers and bringing them to his heart.

"And carnal pleasures will overflow!" the devil sneers mischievously.

"C'mon, guys, I have only one hour to play with you, before going to work!" Chris informs them, but the two supernatural creatures don't even seem to hear him, as busy as they are fighting over the umpteenth disagreement.

"Why do you always have to confine your thoughts to that thing? It must be a meeting of souls, first of all!" the gorgeous angel states.

"Well, considering that I have no soul, which kind of meeting were you aiming at yesterday, little angel?" the hellish creature asks him, insidious.

"What's the matter? Yesterday I just drank alcohol. It has nothing to do with the carnal pleasures!" Dominic strikes back.

The only answer that he gets is Matt and Chris' laughter.

"What did I say wrong?" the blond wonders, fluttering his wings in frustration.

"I'll explain that to you one of these days," the curly-headed guy smiles at him.

"No, I want to know now!" Dom strikes back, amazing himself with his insistence.

"What can I say, naive little thing? Very often, between a meeting of souls and a passionate night of wild sex there's only the difference of... one of two too many!" Matthew winks at the blond, as he plays with his own tail.

Shocked, Dom looks for confirmations, turning to Chris.

"He's right, Dominic," the bassist nods. "Alcohol loosens people's inhibitions and makes everything more flowing, if you know what I mean!"

"But I loosened nothing. First I slept on the sofa and then I slept in the bed, I don't remember anything else!" Dominic explains, as he places himself at the drums.

Matthew begins to laugh and if it wasn't for the strap that holds it, the guitar that has just slipped from his grip would have ruinously ended on the floor.  
  
 _-What does it means that he remembers nothing? Anything, really?-_

"So you have nothing to worry about!" Chris smiles at the angel.

"That's right. I was sleepy and Matthew helped me... " Dom says and then he jolts. "Wait a minute. You were wearing the tight-wrap... the boxers ... and my jeans were unbuttoned!" the celestial creature worries, throwing the drumsticks in the air.

"Yep, because you asked me to unbutton them for you!" Matt explains as he checks if the guitar is tuned, just like Chris has taught to him.

"I asked you to do... WHAT?" the blond feels as if he was missing air, as he picks the drumsticks from the floor.

"They jeans were bothering you because they were too tight, what the hell did you understand, you, moron?" the devil snaps, already nervous because of the fact that Dominic forgot everything.

"So... you didn't take advantage of me, did you?" Dominic wonders.

"I did not!" Matt snorts as he tunes the E string.

"How can I believe you?" the beautiful angel frowns.

"May I be damned if I'm lying to you!" the beautiful devil hisses, as he's working on the A string.

"Thank you so much, now I really believe you!" the blond snorts, crossing his arms against his chest and pouting. "Oh, pretty please, show me that I can really trust you!" the blond insists, rolling with the drums as he waits for Matt to speak.

"Okay, may I be _blessed_ if I'm lying to you! You're still pure and candid like a stupid white unicorn running over a stupid blanket of stupid white and immaculate snow!" the brunet grumbles, as he finishes tuning the D chord.

"This is what I really needed you to say!" Dom grins, as he hits the cymbals satisfied.

As long as he didn't admit it, Matthew hasn't realised what he effectively did… or rather did not.

_-I did not take advantage of him. How can it be? He was served to me on a silver plate… and I did nothing!-_ Matthew ponders, as he plays the G chord and goes to the B chord.

_-He was there, not fully aware of what was happening, prey of an overwhelming drunkenness, I could have done anything to him, he would have screamed, asking for more, begging me, adoring me, adoring_ _ **me**_ _, not his stupid, useless prig god!-_

"Matt," Chris calls him, but the devil doesn't even seem to hear him, as he keeps twisting the key to tune the string, following the stormy sea of his thoughts.

_-I would have made him have pleasure as he didn't even begin to do that and then, the day after, I would have told him what had happened, with every dirty, lusty detail. For bad measure, I would have shot him with a camera! So the little angel, all shocked and anguished would have seen the exact moment where he said bye-bye to his unbearable purity that burnt away like ashes in the wind. That would have destroyed him, he would have been humiliated, eternally stained by the shame. In his kingdom, his boss would have given him a hard time, he would have degraded him or maybe he wouldn't have even taken his little angel back!-_ Matt daydreams as he stares at the angel as he's practicing at the drums, with his eyes sparkling with joy in that storm of undefined colours that the devil could spend hours trying to decipher.

"Matt," Chris tries again, uselessly.

_-Why the fuck didn't I do that? I've never questioned myself if someone really wanted or not what I was doing to him or her. What does he have so different? He can't have knocked me out with that whelp kiss. He must have done something else to me, he bewitched me. No, wait, witchcraft is not angels' stuff, angels don't do such things! So why… -_

"Dammit, Matthew! You'll end up breaking the chord if you keep twisting its key that way, quit it!" Chris takes the hellish creature's mind away, kind of rudely.

"Uh! Right, it's just that I wanted to be sure of doing a proper job!" the brunet shrugs, setting the B chord and tuning even the E chord again.

"Hey, Chris, do you write songs, too?" Dominic asks him.

"I try. Why?" Chris asks curiously.

"Because I think you should write a song about respect… the respect Matthew had for me tonight!" the blond explains.

That word is like a stab through Matthew's heart, but the warm smile that the angel shows him immediately after is a soothing balsam to heal that wound.

"I'll think about it, after all I owe you so much, for being always so supportive with me. So if this is a way to repay you, I'll do it!" the human assures.

"Why don't you owe a lot to me?" Matthew barks.

"I don't even want to imagine the way I would have to repay you!" the bassist rolls his eyes.

Pleased by that answer, Dominic keeps enjoying the clinking sound of the cymbals, as he thinks about what happened.

- _Wine and me don't get along, now I know that. Lucky for me, Matthew did nothing to me._ – he recalls, relieved, but it's an ephemeral relief.

_-Matthew didn't harass me because he respects me, but because he doesn't care about me. Why should he ever show interest for a creature that he considers boring, pestering and not funny at all? Probably not even alcohol made me funnier_!- he jumps to his own conclusions, as he feels the urge to give vent to his frustration with something less delicate than cymbals.

_-Of course, I just have to be happy if Matt didn't put even a finger on me, sure! No wonder why, he surely must be more attracted by beings like him, because he doesn't have to bother much to get what he wants, because it's what they want as well. Stupid, immoral behavior! Matt must surely miss his stupid friend, whatshisname… Billie Boh or the other one, the stupid, hellish, simpering girl!-_ he ponders as he hits the toms violently, without even reminding himself that he shouldn't ever be feeling something like envy or jealousy.

"Okay, Dominic, it's enough!" Chris takes his mind away, as Matthew was enjoying that's how, even more when he sees the angel starting to sweat because all that working out.

"We did enough warming-up, now let's try to play one of the songs I taught to you!" the human exhorts them.

They start a song from Nirvana, but Matthew stops immediately, staring disappointed at his guitar.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Chris asks him.

"I don't know, this guitar is just too mediocre. It doesn't fit me, it doesn't fit my personality!" the devil grumbles, before closing his eyes to concentrate for few seconds.

He opens his eyes again and stretches his finger to the instrument that instantly changes from black to flaming red, covered by glitter.

"Now this is fucking better!" the devil smirks, pleased.

"Do whatever you want to the guitar, but stay away from my bass!" Chris growls, but Matthew deliberately ignores him, as busy as he is staring at the ground.

"Hey, Tom, before you dare to give me another fucking speech about the abuse of magic, let me remind you that Dominic brought time back yesterday… which seems to me a little more demanding magic than mine!" the hellish creature justifies.

Hearing that news Chris stares at Dom, dumbfounded.

"Did you bring time back? When?"

Dominic doesn't even hear him, as busy as he is staring at Matt, with his holy mouth opened in an 'O' shape.

"You… you called me by my name!" he blathers astonished, before a mad grin takes place on his face.

"Did Dominic bring time back? Why?" Chris wonders again, this time turning to Matt, but with the same unsatisfying result.

The devil is looking at the angel with his eyes clouded with gloominess, mixed with disillusion.

_-Little angel, you don't remember any single thing about last night!-_

However, he reminds himself who he is and fixes everything up to maintain his bad reputation intact.

"Well, yeah, I called you by name, so what? After you have spent whole days pestering the damn existence out of me, as you kept repeating your bloody name, I've just showed you that I got the sodding message; but don't make it a public affair, little angel!" the brunet shrugs, with a bitter tone, as he pretends total indifference.

"But this _is_ a public affair, little devil!" Dom sticks his tongue out at him, with a cocky smirk that Matt didn't even know that angels were capable of.

Both of those facts make him smile.

"Hey, Matt, weren't you supposed to get scarily pissed off if someone dared to call you that?" Chris reminds to him.

"Shut the fuck up!" the devil growls, rolling his eyes.

As if Matt hadn't already many troubles to worry about!

"Well, at least you changed sentence, you seemed a broken record with that damn 'you brought time back!' issue!" he adds immediately after, with the insolence so typical of him.

"So you did hear me! But you don't want to answer me anyway!" the bassist pouts.

"Right, sonny. These are details that humans are not supposed to know, this is the only answer I can give you," Dom replies and then he looks above, at an indefinite spot of the ceiling.

"Archangel Morgan, if I'm not wrong, you should have a sort of sphere that records all that happens here while Chris is with us, right? If I'm not asking much, you could save for me the recording of this morning, pretty please? At least the part where Matthew called me by my name, it's such a unique event!" the beautiful angel requests.

"Of course, I'm asking for it as an unquestionable proof of how we angels can have a good influence on these tremendous devils, when we try really hard!" he adds immediately after, but to Matt's ears sound so much like a pathetic excuse.

"Good influence on me? You? Don't make me laugh!" the devil barks back.

All of the sudden, the whole garage shines with a blinding light, a baby blue light, with a tinkling that increases second by second.

"What's going on?" Chris wonders, agitated.

"We're about to receive a visit!" Dominic smiles serenely at him, as he keeps staring above. "Maybe he's going to give me the recording personally!" he gloats with dreamy eyes.

"I guess he's going to punish you for the bloody crap you said before!" Matt snaps, as he stares above as careful as the blond.

Chris begins to figure out what it's about when he sees the first feathers that increase their number, becoming a wonderful pair of majestic, white wings.

The owner of those wings smiles benevolent at Chris. It's a smile that can calm every soul down.

The tinkling and the light fade way as soon as the winged creature puts his humble shoes on the ground.

Chris observes the creature more carefully: he's tall, nothing more than thirty-five years old, he's blond, but his hair is darker than Dom's and his halo is brighter, almost white, as Dom has a golden halo.

"Archangel Morgan!" Dominic cheers, getting up from the drums and running towards him.

"There are way too many plumed guys here!" Matt snorts, as Chris is lost in his own thoughts.

_\- If this is an archangel and appeared to me in such an imposing way, I don't even want to imagine how it would be if… -_

He doesn't even the time to end his mental consideration because the ground starts to tremble, as if there was an earthquake.

"Here comes the reinforcement, so we can play even!" Matthew sneers satisfied, moving towards the drums where all the others are.

The floor opens in many gulfs, spitting out high flames that devour everything but the spot where the four people are.

"My sofa! My TV! My sink! My piano!" Chris despairs, as he watches impotently that sad show.

From the highest flames a dark figure pops out. He doesn't seem to be older than thirty years old, he has black horns, a little bigger than Matt's, and a wicked sneer on his face, as an evil light sparkles in his eyes, as black as his hair.

"Excuse me for being late!" he cheers, as the flames fade away, until they're gone.

"Tom!" Matt greets him.

"My… my poor garage!" Chris whines, in utter shock.

"Oh, c'mon, big guy, how many times did I tell you that devils like way too big special effects?" Dominic rolls his eyes.

"He's right, sonny. Look!" Morgan smiles quietly at the human.

In just few seconds, every gulf closes up and from the ashes every item and every object is reborn again until everything is fixed up, to the human's big relief.

"This is what I call a proper entrance!" Tom brags, as he stares at his nails.

"One day I'm going to reach his same level!" Matt asserts ambitiously to Dom, as he stares at Tom with deep admiration in his blue eyes.

"Why did you reach them? If I got it straight you are their bosses, right?" Chris asks them, after recovering.

"Did you bring me the recording as I asked you to?" Dominic asks his chief, as his emerald eyes shine with great expectations.

"Did you come here to punch the plumed blondie because of the huge crap he said before?" Matt asks his chief, rhetorically.

"No!" is the harsh answer they both get from their bosses.

"After all, sonny, I'm here to give you something," Morgan announces, as he draws a white wallet from his pocket and gives him to his subordinate.

"Is it for me? Really? Thank you so much!" Dom grins thankfully, putting the wallet in his pocket.

"Hey, I also have something for you, little bastard!" Tom chuckles, giving Matt an identical wallet, but red.

"Saving the fact that I don't need this bloody, sissy accessory, there are things like these even on Earth, even with a better and much more modern design!" Matt snaps.

"You're always so insolent!" Tom hisses, slapping his nape. "They're not normal wallets, you bloody idiot! They are magic ones and they fill themselves with money whenever you need it!" the arch-devil explains.

"That's right. Chris, my darling, forgive our intrusion, but, you know, these are things that you can't send with a recorded delivery, you can't trust in celestial Postal service!" the archangel rolls his eyes.

"And it's the same for hellish Postal service! As I always say, if you want a proper job, do it on your bloody own!" Tom shrugs.

"Why are you giving us such a gift?" Dom questions them.

"Because we saw your chores yesterday morning at that lovely old lady's house, but, Dominic, I'd rather you to address your heavenly energies towards a more noble goal!" Morgan grumbles, a little awkwardly.

"Damn you, Morgy, what an endless, useless paraphrase to say that they were pathetic and made a poor impression for both of our kingdoms. Such a thing must never ever happen again!" Tom snaps, less kindly, of course. "Anyway, it was a great gate, my dear failed housepainter!" he makes fun of his subordinate who glares glacially at him.

"It's what I tried to say, as well, it's just that was more tactful, but I don't think that this is a word that you can find inside your evil, wicked and depraved vocabulary!" the archangel snorts as Dom nods vigorously, glaring at Matt.

"However, Dominic, this is only for necessary purchases, not to depend on the good Chris who already was at your disposal!" Morgan states.

"I don't think so. If Chris was at their disposal, he would have already given his soul to my pupil!" Tom barks back and this time it's Matt the one who nods vigorously.

"Ignore them, Chris!" Dom suggests him.

"I've already learnt how to do that for long!" the human shrugs.

"Anyway, Matt, you heard him, didn't you? Only for extremely necessary purchases. So don't even think that you can use that wallet to buy…I don't know, a rucksack with a jet engine or a robot, because the wallet won't spill out not even a pound! And knowing you, I know that you would be able of it!" the arch-devil reproaches Matthew.

"Killjoy!" his subordinate mutters, crossing his arms against his chest, vexed like a child who can't play to his favourite game.

Uncaring of his continuous grumbling and intelligible swearwords, Tom stares intently at Dominic, cold and impassible.

"Hey, one-thousand-feathers, your one-hundred-feathers brought the time back, didn't he?" he turns to Morgan, but without taking his eyes off the angel.

"Yep, I did, so what?" Dom bravely faces the arch-devil.

"Well, well, such an audacious bloke, my compliments!" Tom smiles at him.

Honestly, Matt doesn't like all that attention to Dominic from his boss.

"Well, now that you gave us these very useful gifts, there isn't anything else that keep you here, is there?" he exclaims, trying to sound as kind as he can but failing miserably.

"Hey, wait, at least you two, could you tell me about the issue of bringing back time?" Chris dares to ask, devoured by curiosity.

"I already told you, Chris, we can't reveal anything to you!" Dom repeats.

"Well, considering that in this mission you're already breaking tons of rules, one more, one less, it's not such a big damage!" Morgan declares, very permissive.

"Right, my hated nemesis. So, big dupe, you must know that, as you were babysitting those two fashion victims who didn't want to leave the stores anymore, you lost the sense of time and you realised it only when it was too late to run to the park to see your pretty girl!" Tom reveals.

"Yeah, but when he saw you so upset, with his golden heart Dom couldn't resist and decided to do something for you and," Morgan goes on.

"He brought time back, so I could arrive in time to the Den!" Chris figures out, showing Dominic a smile full of thankfulness.

"Can't you see, Tom? If you didn't bothered the fuck out of me about the abuse of magic, I would have anticipated Dom, offering Chris to bring time back if he gave me his soul, so now we would be the unquestionable winners!" Matt makes his boss notice. "Instead, the bloody Good Samaritan came and do that favour to Chris for free!" he adds, glaring at Dom.

"I would never accept it, so save your breath for something more intelligent to say!" Chris snorts.

"I like how you cope with my pupil, you big dupe!" Tom chuckles.

"Do you like it so much that you can quit calling me 'big dupe'?" Chris hazards a request.

"Nope, but I like the fact that you asked me that!" the arch-devil laughs.

"Well, Tommy, as the dear Matt already made us notice, we are done here, let's leave the guys to their mission!" Morgan exhorts him.

"That's right, but since we are here, why don't we take advantage of it? Let's go take a walk here in England, in the name of the dear old times!" Tom suggests.

"Old times?" Dom repeats curiously.

"Does it mean that you were on a mission on Earth, too?" Matt asks, as intrigued as well.

"Of course! We rose through the ranks, like everyone did, sonnies!" Morgan chuckles. "We had a lot of missions."

"But only one when we were fighting for the same soul, just here in England, but more than five-hundred years ago!" Tom explains.

"He's right, back to that time we were just like you!" the archangel smiles.

"Who won at the end?" Matt asks eagerly.

"Yes, please, be kind, tell us!" Dom exhorts them.

Tom and Morgan exchange an understanding look, and then they both shake their head negatively.

"We're sorry but we don't want to interfere with your deeds so far, my dear guys!" Morgan justifies.

"This is just a bunch of fucking craps! Truth is that we want to make you die with curiosity, until you'll explode!" Tom laughs.

"The most important thing is that you keep doing your best. Maybe not you, Matthew, do not try too hard!" the archangel jokes.

"You wish!" Matt challenges him with his fierce look.

"C'mon, let's go to London, I want to see the technology stores. Humans invented so much stuff! I want to know more about cameras, you know, they are so much more practical than our spheres, they capture the images but they can even shoot things, even very long events… I want to know everything about it!" Tom speaks excitedly, thrilled by that subject and all the possibilities that it offers, before disappearing with a high flame.

"Why did I bother myself to go down on Earth?" Morgan rolls his eyes, following his example and disappearing as well, leaving only a feather on the floor.

"Let's follow them and force them to tell us the truth!" Matt suggests and Dom is about to agree.

"Forget it! You are busy with me. We've already lost enough time, let's go to your instruments, now!" Chris orders with authority.

"I preferred him when he was scared and shocked by us the first day!" Dom confesses to Matt, making the devil smile.

As he's about to take his shining and bright guitar, the devil observes the angel as he sits back at the drums, with one thought only in his mind.

- _If only someone invented something to bring the memory back!-_

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably Matt and Dom will never know who won that mission, but you'll find out next time… in the meantime you can place a bet on, lol! Tom or Morgan? ;P
> 
> Hope you'll still like it, please, feel free to tell me e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g! ^^


	11. VII B: When you're feeling beautiful will you remember me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Matt and Dom go on with their mission, Tom and Morgan recall some memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is from 'Easily' by Muse.

Chapter VII B: When you’re feeling beautiful will you remember me?

When they end the first song, Matt turns to Chris and asks; "Why are you still going to work? You said that you wanted to dedicate yourself to the things that are really important, didn’t you?”

“Yep, I did, but it’s also true that I can’t leave my job if I have not a certain stability before!” the bassist explains.

“It’s so admirable that you are not an irresponsible person!” Dominic praises him.

“No, it’s not admirable, it’s just wise and prudent,” Chris shrugs. “Anyway, you’re abusing that adjective way too much!” he adds, making Dom feel awkward, which makes Matt laugh.

“When you talk about stability, you mean this, don’t you?” Matt sneers, showing his magic wallet with pride.

“You have that thing, but here on Earth we humans have to work to earn a wage!” Chris snorts.

“Or you can become shamelessly rich and famous!” the devil strikes back.

“If to become like this you chase your dream with lots of sacrifices, application and self-abnegation, then you really deserve it!” the angel comments.

“That’s right. So let’s go on with the second song, start the guitar intro, Matt!” the human urges him.

“Okay, but let me remind you that if you don’t want to go through the boring Application Walk, just a little signature is enough!” Matthew singsongs.

“I chose the boring Application Walk, now hurry up!” Chris snaps.

“One bloody day you’ll surrender!” the devil mutters, before starting the riff.

Dominic ends the song with an energetic drum-solo, as both Chris and Matt's instruments let the last note ring.

“Well, if the application is at such a high level, the way of success should be already paved for you, sonny!” the blond smiles, as he twirls a drumstick between his fingers, with evident satisfaction.

“It depends by the record labels and they’re ugly people, I dare to say soulless people!” Chris grumbles.

“I guarantee that. We have a huge collection of their contracts!” Matthew chuckles.

“I’m more than sure that there must be also someone good, honest and impartial and we’ll find them!” Dominic comforts the musician.

“I also guarantee that not all of them rely on us!” Matt admits, snorting.

“Did you hear that, Chris? So we have some chances to have a fair success, my dear!” the angel smiles optimistically.

“Thank you, both of you. Matt, I know that even you tried to tell me something nice… your way!” Chris chuckles.

The devil’s face darkens.

“You misinterpreted everything!” he barks, insulted.

“Yeah, sure,” the humans goes along with him. “Well, guys, I guess I’ll have a shower now, so we can go to work. If you want, you can already go and wait for me at the bus stop. I’ll be as fast as I can!” the human assures, going upstairs.

“Hey, Chris!” Matthew calls him.

“Yeah?” the bassist turns to him.

“When we are famous we’ll can set the alarm clock not to seven o’ clock, but to… at least midday, right?” the fascinating devil asks him with a big yawn

“That’s for sure!” the curly-headed guy giggles. “Well, if we don’t have interviews or we have to be away for our concerts.” he adds.

The two supernatural creatures stare at him dumbfounded.

“You know what? Sometimes we could set the alarm clock even much earlier than seven o’clock. Rock star life is not always rainbows and butterflies!” Chris warns them, before going to his room.

“Did you hear him? Wake-up time at sunrise and endless stress!” Matt resumes

“I didn’t take that into account,” Dom grumbles.

“Let’s think about that, we’re still in time to retire!” the brunet comments slyly.

“Sure, right after you!” the blond plays his same game.

/

 

When they arrive at the machine shop, Mr. Sober welcomes poor Chris in his usual, ‘warm’ way.

“So yesterday you decided to disregard your duty, didn’t you?” he snaps with bellowing voice.

“I wasn’t… I wasn’t in the proper condition to work,” his subordinate justifies, telling nothing but the truth.

“I don’t doubt that, Christopher, but guess what? It made no difference to me. I replaced you faster than a blink of the eye! And what does that make you think? I’ll give you the answer: you’re not as necessary as you believe that you are, little boy!” his grumpy boss goes on and his thick, grey eyebrows knit, making his expression even grimmer.

“I… I’ve never thought I was necessary, Sir!” Chris defends.

“That man is so despicable, smarmy, infamous and cruel. I adore him!” Matt sneers, as he observes the scene with Dominic, in a corner of the room.

“It’s so unfair. He has a global view of Chris that is far away from the reality! I know that guy more than that awful man, although I’ve been keeping a vigil over him for not even a week and Mr. Sober has hired Chris for… I don’t even know how long!” the angel grumbles, quite bothered. “Matthew, we must do our best to help him make his dream come true, allowing him to do what is his real passion: the music. This is not what he was born for and this working environment is not good for him!” he adds, apprehensive, turning to his counterpart.

“Hey, don’t mistake me for someone else! I’m not going to help any-bloody-one! If I want him to reach his goal, it’s because _I_ want to be a musician, also because that will allow me to control Chris better!” the devil points out with an evil smirk. “Anyway, I don’t think that this working environment is damaging him. Right now I guess that nothing can damage him!” he adds, as he observes their assisted human.

“Thank you, this is your way to say that I don’t have to worry!” Dom smiles at him.

“Bloody quit it, both of you! Stop thinking that I could even remotely do something … nice or… altruistic!” Matt snaps, saying those hated adjective very laboriously.

Dominic confines himself only to an inner smile.

“So, mark that in your head, Wolstenholme, I don’t need you so much and outside there’s plenty of people who could easily replace you!” Mr. Sober keeps oppressing Chris.

The younger man raises his head, showing his boss a big smile.

“You’re right, I didn’t behave properly, I wasn’t a good employee, but I assure you that I’ll spend the whole day trying to be a better person and a worthy resource for this company, since I owe a lot to you and this company!” Chris promises, astonishing not only his chief, but his unworldly guardians, too.

As soon as Mr. Sober leaves, Matt congratulates him, patting the human’s shoulder. “That was a wonderful flattery, typical of the most sycophantic of the ass-kissers! I couldn’t be prouder of you, big boy!” 

“Well, after all you filled your boss with good hopes and optimistic expectations. It’s a nice thing!” the angel justifies.

“No, guys, you didn’t understand. I didn’t say that to calm him down or to be in his good books. I really meant what I said. Besides, if I work hard, time will run faster!” the human explains, deciding to overexert himself. “Excuse me, now, but I have a lot of work to do!” he adds, opening the bonnet of a car.

The supernatural creatures can’t do anything but watch.

/

Chris was right. Time runs so fast that it’s already early afternoon, without Chris realising that giving up his lunchtime to keep working.

 

Mr. Sober noticed that and praised him, (which it’s one in a million event) so much that this time it’s Chris who would like to have a registration from Morgan’s or Tom’s sphere.

However, the day seems to be endless to his guardians who lay down on the floor, bored to death.

“I can’t hold it anymore! How long do we still have to be waiting for?” Matthew complains, as he rubs his face with his hands.

“Still three endless hours, at least!” Dominic yawns, slipping on the floor a little more. He uses Matt’s shoulder as a pillow, before closing his eyes.

For some, odd, unexplainable reasons the devil doesn’t oppose to that gesture, enjoying the pleasant, soft caress of one of Dom’s wings, because every time they move in synchrony with the angel’s breath one wing hits the wall, but the other wing pats Matt’s back.

Dom wakes up after that short nap, which didn’t last more than thirty minutes, with an absent attitude, typical of who just awoke.

“Well, well, in your kingdom they’re very permissive, if they allow you to sleep when you are on duty!” Matthew chuckles.

“Huh? Did I fall asleep? Is it already seven o’clock? Do we have to play music?” Dom babbles in confusion, increasing his listener’s fun.

“Yeah, now I know that for sure, I can prove that god falls asleep on his job!” the devil states convincingly, as Dom regains awareness of himself and the situation.

“Well, you can’t blame me if I slept. After all nothing happened, not even a little sort of pale imitation of a crossroad!” the blond complains. “What did you do as I was sleeping? You didn’t take advantage of the situation, did you?” he questions the brunet immediately after.

“Just how was I supposed to do that? Chris has one thought only in his mind, which is his date with the pretty girl, this evening. How can I even think to do something? In such a state, I can’t penetrate his mind, not even a little!” the devil explains.

“I thought so. So if I don’t have to fight your moves or dissuade him from your temptations… I don’t know what to do!” Dom yawns again. “Besides, Chris doesn’t even talk to us anymore!” he adds, upset.

“But I can hear you!” Chris grumbles, as he’s under the umpteenth car that he’s fitting.

“It’s not fun if you don’t react!” Matt snorts and then turns to Dom, enlightened by an idea.

“Hey, little angel, what if we abandon him here and go shopping on our own?” he suggests, showing his red wallet.

The angel shakes his head.

“Do you remember what they said? Our wallets work only for necessary purchases and we already bought clothes!” the gorgeous angel makes him notice.

“So we can go around through the stores, without buying anything, can’t we?” the devil gives another try.

Dominic seems to like that idea, but he changes his mind.

“No, we can’t go far from Chris. What if something happens?” he protests.

“Whatever could happen? If nothing happened as you passed out, why should it happen now?” Matt strikes back, snorting.

“It’s better not to risk!” the blond repeats. “And, for the record, it was just a nap!” he points out, insulted. “You should sleep as well,” he advices his enemy.

“No way, I prefer action! I don’t want to stay here standing so still as if we were playing Musical Statues! You can stay here and act like Sleeping Beauty!” Matt shrugs, getting up.

“Does it mean I’m beautiful?” Dom teases him.

“Oh, shut up!” the other snaps.

“Why didn’t you take a walk around before, as I was sleeping?” Dom wonders, not liking the perspective of spending time all alone.

“I just couldn’t. There was a little angel who mistook me for his bloody pillow!” Matt explains, pretending to be annoyed.

Dominic jolts.

“And did you not push me off?” 

“Well, you always give me your wing, so for once I gave you my shoulder. But don’t get accustomed to that!” Matt warns him, before leaving.

\- _He didn’t push me, he could have made me fall on the cold floor but he didn’t; he allowed me to sleep on his shoulder all time long, without moving, not to wake me up. Why is he so… kind?-_ the heavenly creature wonders, pleasantly amazed.

/

“What’s going on? Stop it, before Mr. Sober comes here!” a male voice screams far away, overpowering a background made of incitement shouts.

Hearing it, Dominic jolts, getting up.

“I’m going check it out , do you want to come with me, sonny?” he asks Chris, but the boy doesn’t even seem to have heard that hullabaloo, as he keeps working restlessly.

The angel follows the voices and arrives near the cafeteria. He sees two young men around thirty-five years as they punch each other violently, while their colleagues observe that scene.

“I know what your plan is, you know? You want to steal my job, you’re aiming for that since the first day!” the first man snaps, loading a punch that hits the nose of his adversary, making it bleed.

However, the other man doesn’t even seem to be in pain after that blow, as he dries the blood off his nose with the back of his hand, showing a bitter smile.

“It’s not my main goal, but if I stole your job maybe I’d finally prove to you that I’m not the utter idiot you think I am!” he strikes back, punching his opponent’s stomach, so hard that the other has trouble to breathe.

Dominic raises his head and sees Matthew, floating in the air, as he observes the whole show with cocky attitude.

In a few instants the angel is by his side.

“See, little angel? Finally a little bit of fucking good violence!” the stunning devil smiles pleased.

“The atmosphere is permeated by hate, scorn and rage!” Dominic comments.

“I am professional, am not I? Well, I would prefer Lust than Dissension, but… oh, bugger this!” Matthew shrugs. “Besides, I saw them glancing at the pipe wrenches on the table, so things could become even more interesting!” the brunet informs the blond, with an evil sparkle in his sapphire eyes.

“I knew ì your hand was in it!” the blond grumbles.

“What can I say, little angel? Their minds were much more penetrable!” Matt giggles.

“You messed up with their hearts, you made negative and rotten feelings overpower their souls, you caused such violence!” Dom resumes, as he keeps observing the scene. “Thank you!” he adds immediately after, showing Matt a huge, sunny grin.

“Huh?” the beautiful devil narrows his eyes, perplexed.

“Finally I know what to do. I’m going to bring peace and serenity back in their hearts. If I’m lucky, it will take me at least half an hour!” the awesome angel smirks satisfied, before gliding between the two humans and starting his job.

/

According to Dom’s optimistic previsions, but also because of a providential meeting that kept him busy, Mr. Sober arrives to the cafeteria just in time to see former opponents hugging each other with mutual apologies, as they promise not to act in such a barbaric and brutal way again.

Matthew snorts in disappointment as Dominic drags him away.

"You never let them cause a mutual contusion or a little fracture!" he grumbles, but Dominic is in such a good mood that he ignores him.

"I really needed that, now I feel so much better and I have to thank you for that!" 

"Don't you dare say that!" the brunet hisses bitterly, but that only makes Dom's smile larger.

"I can't, it's the truth!" the blond shrugs.

***(in the meantime)

Fully satisfied after that whole day disguised as humans, wandering around stores, Tom goes around the corner of the last multimedia store, followed by Morgan, and they head towards an isolated alley, far from everyone's sight.

That’s the perfect place to make them invisible to humans again, with their supernatural stuff back on their features.

"Hey, Morgy!" Tom calls his enemy and as soon as the archangel turns the arch-devil takes a picture, framing that expression of curiosity that is absolutely natural.

"Do you want to quit it? You're doing nothing but taking pictures and shooting videos since you've put the batteries in that blessed human junk that you've bought!" Morgan snaps, but after few seconds he slowly approaches to his nemesis.

"Can I see it?" he asks the brunet, shyly.

Tom smirks amused.

"Sure. First, I only took pictures of your human version, but now... look how I've captured so well the hateful brightness of your stupid halo!" he grumbles, showing the picture to his counterpart.

"Yeah, I must admit that. That was a good purchase after all!" the archangel beams.

"Purchase? Oh, you're so naive, one-thousand feathers!" Tom sneers.

"You stole it!" Morgan figures out, blaming Tom with his glare.

Tom captures Morgan's bothered expression in the umpteenth picture.

"Of course I did. To break the seventh commandment of that boring dude who is your Boss is so bloody satisfying!" the hellish creature laughs scornfully.

"He's not boring, it's just that he's fond of the order, you can't blame Him for that!" Morgan justifies his beloved Boss.

"However, I'm sure that our team will be victorious once again!" Tom changes topic, with a cocky smile.

"I don't think so. Dominic has a strong influence on Chris!" 

"Yeah, sure, just like you thought that you had a strong influence on Henry, do I have to remind to you how it ended?" the arch-devil strikes back pungent.

"Phew, you just won by a hair's breadth!" the archangel protests.

"I don't think so, with his behavior, our dear Henry signed his damnation on his own!" Tom insists.

“It’s not fair, he did so many good things for his Kingdom, he took difficult and binding choices to benefit his people. This should have been taken into consideration, at least for the Purgatory!” Morgan protests.

“It wasn’t enough, if his path has been studded with lust, thirst for power, delirium of omnipotence … not to mention that ‘little’ issue with the Church!” the brunet laughs.

“Yours was an unfair and sneaky move, poor Henry VIII!” the blond gets upset.

“Naaah, it was simply brilliant to make him obsessed with having a male heir. Did you see what that brought him to?” Tom keeps laughing.

Out of the blue, the arch-devil approaches to Morgan as he stares at the ground, disheartened.

“Oh, don’t worry, believe me, I have a special care for our protégée, I can say that in his Circle everyone treats him…as a King!” Tom burst out laughing again. “And I’ll tell you more, if I had tried a little harder, maybe I could have conquered something else… or rather someone else!” he adds in a mellifluous way.

“No way! You know better than me that I would have never accepted. I have high and holy principles and I’ll always have. That’s why I’ve never fueled your evil hopes!” Morgan states firmly.

“It’s true, you never encouraged me, which is such a pity and usually pity is something good for me , well good in an evil sense… you know what I mean, don’t you?” the arch-devil stumbles over his complicated line of argument.

“Yep, I do, more or less!” the archangel grumbles.

“However, things could be different between our pets, your one-hundred-feathers doesn’t seem to dislike at all the company of my little bastard!” Tom asserts, as he caresses his face with a thumb.

“Err… I have to admit that I noticed that, too.” Morgan confesses, a little concerned. “But I’m sure it’s only an excess of mercy from my dearest!” Morgan justifies Dominic, kind of nervously.

Tom giggles amused.

“You angels are so pathetic when you try telling lies!” the brunet hits the blond with his sharp straightforwardness. “Anyway, my dear, free dispenser of mercy, I have to return to my kingdom now!” he adds.

“I have to return as well!” Morgan mutters, before Tom catches him off guard and slaps the blond’s ass.

“Thomas!” the heavenly creature jolts in surprise.

“Well, if you should change your mind about that issue that we have been leaving in stand-by for almost five hundred years, just ring at my iPhone!” the hellish creature winks at the blond, with a silky voice.

Morgan stares at his opponent astonished, without uttering a word.

“But hurry up. I wish I won’t have to wait until the end of the world, just because.. you know, after the end of the world both you and I will be filled with work to do!” Tom explains, before disappearing into a high flame.

As he fades away, the archangel can’t help smiling.

It’s undeniable that devils have a very good sense of humour.

(End B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I don't know why, but I wanted Tom and Morgan to be the guardians of a … VIP, I find that cool, and Henry VIII was just perfect :P
> 
> Hope you'll still like it, tenderness and fluff are guaranteed on part C, stay tuned ^^


	12. VII C: When you're feeling beautiful will you remember me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with surprise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is from 'Easily' by Muse.

"This makes me look too serious!" Chris grumbles, rejecting a grey outfit. "This is just too much!" he goes on, throwing away a bright orange outfit, probably something he wore during a Carnival party or stuff like that. "This makes me look like an ice-cream seller!" he totally disapproves the white outfit. "I don't know what to wear!" he complains, desperate.

"Weren't the female humans supposed to act like this?" Matt wonders, rolling his eyes.

"It's a commonplace. A first date always agitates both of categories, males and females. Unless Kelly doesn't give a damn!" Chris replies, unsure.

"No way, sonny, I'm sure that Kelly is turning her wardrobe upside down, too. Just like you. C'mon, there's still one hour left. You can do it. Maybe you should pick up something that makes you feel more comfortable." Dom advises him.

"You're right. Something too elegant is just too exaggerate!" Chris nods, enlightened, before drawing out a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and the jacket of the grey outfit.

"That's perfect!" the angel approves.

"Yeah, you look definitely less ridiculous than with the outfits!" the devil grumbles, unwilling to make a proper compliment.

"Thank you, guys. I swear that I'll behave, as a real gentleman!" Chris assures.

"Geez, I didn't want to hear that!" Matt snorts, disappointed.

"I'm going to treat her like a queen, I'll respect her… but in the meantime I'll show her how much I care!" the human goes on.

"I don't understand why you're anticipating all this stuff, as if we didn't come with you!" Dominic chuckles.

"Wait a minute. Are you going to come with me?" Chris turns pale.

"Are you joking? A crossroads like this is just a way too succulent chance to let it go!" Matthew sneers.

"No, no, wait! You can't come with me. I become extremely embarrassed with people around!" Chris protests.

"But we'll be invisible!" Dom smiles at him.

"Not to me!" the human retorts.

"Oh, c'mon, you won't even notice us. Well, it's only a manner of speaking!" Matt giggles evilly.

"Alright; now that we helped you, it's our turn to go changing clothes." Dom announces.

"Why should you change your clothes? You said you'll be invisible!" Chris points out.

"Well, it's a chic restaurant, so it's nice to pretend to be there and spend a special night, different.. starting with the clothes!" Dom asserts.

"Hey! I can change my clothes wherever I please, without being accountable for anything!" Matt barks acidly.

Chris observes them with a knowing smile.

"I guess that you want to dress up because, although I'm the only human who can see you, you can see each other!" the bassist makes his witty remark, raising his eyebrow and smirking, before leaving his guardians and closing the door.

There's no need to say that now those two turned pale.

"Wha… what did he mean? I just think that it's nice to dress up to go to an elegant restaurant… " Dominic babbles, awkwardly.

"Sure, since we bought new stuff, let's just wear them!" Matt adds in his same state, but he hides that better.

To deny the evidence must be one of the supernatural creatures' peculiarities as well.

Chris is as nervous as a teenager, while he waits for Kelly at the established place.

"What if she changed her mind? What if she met someone better than me? What if she forgot and…"

"What if you shut the fuck up and kept your eyes damn skinned?" Matt snorts.

"There she goes, your beautiful lady is coming!" Dominic smiles, pointing at the horizon.

Chris' smile grows larger and larger as Kelly gets closer and closer.

"Drag her behind a bush, pull her hair and make her understand who the boss is. Take all she has to give you, no matter if she agrees or not. Trust me, women like that!" Matthew urges him.

"Don't listen to him. Reverence is the winning card to play. You must be caring, trying to know her. You should talk, a lot, you'd better avoid the contact between you two, it would distract you; at least the first night. You shouldn't even hold her hands and don't walk too close to her; quite the contrary, walk to the opposite side!" Dominic instructs him.

"Guys, I'll try to find a way between your precious advices!" Chris rolls his eyes, before walking towards the girl.

"Kelly, I'm so happy that you're here for real!" the curly-haired guys smiles.

"Sure. Did you have any doubt?" she giggles.

"Nope, but… I thought it was only a dream, a wonderful dream!" he admits.

"Awww, you're so sweet! Are you going to be so nice all night long?" she smiles brightly.

"Even nicer!" he winks. "The restaurant is not far. Would you like a little walk?"

"Just don't ask me to run! You know, with these heels it would be very hard!" she jokes.

"I guarantee that it's going to be a quiet and pleasant walk. Let's go, mademoiselle!" he offers, showing his arm to her.

"No, no, no, Chris, this is wrong. There's already way too much contact between you two!" the angel protests, sliding closer to him.

"Don't listen to that plumed prig! Touch her ass, Chris. She'll act reluctant, but deep inside at very end she will like it!" Matt suggests, pushing away his counterpart.

"No bloody way!" Chris snaps.

"Huh?" Kelly jolts, staring at him puzzled.

"Nope, I wanted to say, no way! I don't want even to think about the eventuality that you wouldn't come!" the bassist justifies promptly, making her soften.

"Touch her ass? Geez, this is so gross!" Dominic grumbles, turning to the devil.

"You think that it's gross even to link arms!" Matthew retorts.

"Nope, it's not gross, it's just too hazarded for a first date!" the angel points out.

"It's funny: gross or not, it seems that you wore that pair of new, bright colored jeans in order to set your yummy butt off even more!" Matt chuckles.

"That's not true!" the blond protests, trying to cover that part with his white, turtle neck sweater that can't cover it completely.

"By the way, hot pink suits you, little angel!" the devil winks, admiring him inside his hot pink, skinny pants.

"Thank you." the blond blushes. "And you look less evil, wearing such elegant stuff!" he admits, staring at his dark brown outfit that set his heavenly sky eyes off even more.

"That wasn't my purpose! I *am* evil, always, no matter what I wear!" Matt mutters, as he pulls his black braces with his thumbs. "I like those little things so much, I could do this all night long!" he finds his good mood again immediately after.

Chris is just too busy talking with Kelly to pay attention to the flirty attitude of those two.

Finally, they reach the restaurant.

As a proper gentleman, Chris opens the door to Kelly and grabs her coat, as she takes places at the booked table.

Kelly wears a lovely black, longuette dress with a generous décolleté.

"You're amazing!" Chris murmurs, lacking salivation, as he takes place in front of her.

"You're not so bad, as well!" the girl smiles.

Each one grab the menu card and study it; but this made a huge, awkward silence fall between them.

"Chris, you should try to do something!" Dom exhorts him.

"Right. Find an excuse, go under the table, place yourself in front of her chair and the rest will come naturally!" Matt suggests, very mischievously.

"You can forget it!" escapes from Chris' mouth, with a bothered tone.

"What?" Kelly asks him, bewildered.

"Matt! Don't you even feel a little ashamed saying certain things?" Dom reproaches him, shocked, pulling one of his braces and letting it go abruptly on purpose.

"Ouch! However, I don't think there's anything weird. When I go outside I always do that!" Matt sneers.

"I don't want to know, neither when, nor when, mostly nor with whom you do that!" Dom snaps.

Reading quickly the menu, Chris finds a plausible answer to give to his guest.

"I was talking about the today's special, I'll never order it. You never know what they put inside it!" the curly haired guy justifies.

"I couldn't agree more!" Kelly nods, making her pendant, silver earrings tingle.

"Before Matt acts again like an ass…" Dom stops himself, astonishing both Chris and Matt. "Absolutely-lacking-good-sense guy!" the blond corrects himself quickly. "I mean that you must do something nice to make her notice you and giving her the feeling to be in good hands. But without exaggerating, I don't know… try to order wine, acting with nonchalance!"

"I can't do such a thing," Chris mutters in a whisper, but Kelly hers him anyway.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not able to order the wine. You know, when you call the waiter, you choose the wine on the card and he makes you taste it in that peculiar way, a little too showy, in my opinion. Well, it's not for me. I know that the more a wine grow older, the better is, but I don't know anything else about that, I'm not a connoisseur!" the bassist confesses.

"You know what? It's better. I've never liked the guys who acts like great wine connoisseurs, I find them pompous and a little ridiculous, too!" she reveals, smiling at him. "Well, well, you just keep scoring!" she winks, making him smile.

"So, little angel, you were giving the bad advices. Which is the side you're standing for?" Matt makes fun of him.

"Shut up! You never made a mistake, didn't you?" Dom snorts, reaching for his brace, but Matt guess what his next move would be and grabs his wrist.

"No way! You can cheat me once, but not twice!" he states. "However, for being a docile, sweet little angel, you seem to be keen to inflict pain!" he observes, pungently.

"Oh, c'mon, as if that was real pain!" the blond rolls his eyes. "Plus, you devils like that!"

"S'true!" the brunet sneers. "Hey! Does it mean that you were making a good deed towards me?" he frowns, indignant.

"Matt, please, no, don't start with your twisted rambling!" Dom snaps, as he passes a hand through his hair, frustrated.

The night goes on.

Chris managed to order the dishes, finding the right compromise between the menu full of aphrodisiac food that Matt has suggested and the extra-light menu, healthy but not so appealing, that Dom supported.

They're just waiting for the waiters.

"Chris, can I ask you something?" Kelly whispers.

"Sure!" the questioned guy smiles.

"Do you always think out loud?"

Chris jolts, fearing that he could ruin the night, because Kelly must have mistaken him for a loon; but he encourages himself, before answering.

"I do when I'm very nervous!" he reveals.

"Really?" she blinks. "Am I making you nervous?" she interrogates him, flattered.

Female vanity!

"Yep. You and this situation do." Chris murmurs, holding her hands; taking advantage of a moment of distraction from Kelly to glare and Matt and Dom who stand in front of him.

"You know, I feel under examination, under the constant supervision of someone who is ready to contest every move I make!" he asserts.

"I totally understand how you feel. It's the same for me, too." she smiles at him.

'Do you mean that you have a female angel and a female devil who watch over you?' Chris would like to ask her, but obviously he does not.

"Are you nervous, too?" is his real question.

"You bet! It's been a while since my last first date. It's logical that to spend time with a gorgeous guy makes me really nervous!" she answers, realising too late that she talked too much.

Chris stares at her radiant.

"Do you think I'm gorgeous?"

"Yes." she admits in a whisper, playing with a fork, without the courage to face his look.

"Hey, Chris, go to the bathroom, we must talk!" Dom exhorts him.

"What?" Chris answers to him, puzzled.

"I said yes!" Kelly repeats, very embarrassed, blushing and hiding her face behind the menu.

"Get your ass up from that seat and do as you've been told!" Matt barks, scorbutic.

"Kelly, I…" Chris murmurs.

"Yeah?" she raises her gaze, hopefully.

"I must go to the bathroom." Chris informs her.

She looks at him a little bothered.

"Huh, no, wait; it's not for what you said. I'm very flattered and happy for that! But happiness agitates me, so… bathroom!" he grumbles, making a more relieved Kelly giggle.

The guy walks towards the toilette, followed by Dom and Matt, unseen by the others.

They're lucky, because the bathroom is empty, so they can talk freely.

"Did you realise how you're making me put up a poor show in front of her?" Chris reproaches them.

"Well, sonny, it won't happen anymore, at least for tonight." the angel replies.

"What does it mean?" the human frowns.

"It means that we're leaving and allow you a free night out, but only this time!" Matt informs him.

"Are you serious?" the musician blinks.

"Yep, but play your card shrewdly, you, stud!" Matt pats his shoulder.

"And treasure the time you're going to spend with that graceful lady!" Dom advises him.

"Thank you, guys!" Chris beams, and a minute after they're both trapped in his manly and impetuous hug.

"Hey! Don't you dare do such a thing anymore!" Matt parts from him, looking indignant, but actually he appreciated being so close to Dom.

"Forgive me, it was stronger than me. I promise I'll behave." the human assures, making Dominic smiles. "But not too much!" he adds, making Matthew smile.

Few instants later, in front of the bassist there are only a feather and a little, black cloud of smoke that fades away.

Feeling much more at his ease, Chris leaves the bathroom, ready to enjoy the rest of the night in the best way he can.

************************************ (In the meantime)

Once they leave the restaurant, Dom and Matt head towards the Den.

"We did the right thing!" the blond asserts.

"No, it's not true. We did the most convenient thing, it's different!" the brunet point out. "Chris wasn't very easy to influence tonight. I'm going to wait until he conquered the girl and then everything will be easier!"

"Easier for what?" Dominic narrows his eyes at him.

"A worthy enemy never reveals his moves, little angel!" Matt winks, as he takes a look around. "Here there's too many people." he snorts.

"So what? We're invisible!" Dom reminds to him, giggling.

"I know, but they annoy me anyway!" the other retorts.

"So let's go back to Chris' house, we can wait for him there."

"But it's only 8:30 p.m. , I don't want to go already back!" the brunet protests.

"Honestly, neither do I." the blond admits. "What's the alternative?"

Matthew smiles, stretching his hand to him.

"Trust me and follow me." he murmurs, with a light in his eyes that, oddly, doesn't seem evil.

That look can't lie and Dominic doesn't think twice, grasping his hand with a smile.

Again with that weird, mutual shake.

They have no time to think about it, since Matt teleport them both away from the park.

They appear in a zone that Dom doesn't know, on the coast of a big lake, whose surface is veiled by a subtle sheet of ice.

"See? Here's definitely quieter." Matt smiles and he's right: there's no one around.

"But… where are we?" Dom wonders, as he takes a look around, with awe in his eyes.

"In Dartmouth, not very far from where we were before… well, it's not that it would be a problem to us, am I right?" the brunet chuckles.

"How do you know about this place?" the blond questions him.

"Today some colleagues of Chris' were talking about it, they said that the iced lake was an unmissable show… and, you know, I can read a terrestrial map!" the devil confess, making his interlocutor smile.

They sit on one of the benches that offer a large view of the lake.

"You know, it seems that in summer it's plenty of ships, fishermen, people who swim inside it, stuff like that!" Matt explains.

"I imagine. But it's beautiful even like this!" Dom murmurs, bewitched by that vision, as on he other side he can see the lights of the gathered little houses on the hills.

"If only the ice was thicker and more resistant, we could do that thing that humans do with that odd shoes with blades beneath that they use to run upon the surface… "

"Do you mean 'skate'?" Dominic giggles.

"Huh, is that the proper word?" Matt goggles his eyes, intrigued.

"Yes. You know, in order to entertain us a little, during Christmas time, maybe because he's in a very good mood, the big Boss frosts the Endlessly lake and we skate over it, it's so much fun!" Dom reveals; a little melancholic.

"Well, well, who would have ever said that? You angel sometimes have fun!" Matt chuckles boldly, but less than usual.

"You devils have a wrong impression of us!" Dom shrugs. "However, I'm not very good on ice-skates. Gaia is surely the most graceful one and Nic is the most athletic, with so many somersaults and … "

"Listen, I didn't take you here to hear about every single, fucking deed of your bloody, precious friend!" Matt snaps, annoyed.

"You're right. It's not very nice of me talk about things that you don't know!" the stunning angel apologizes.

A deep silence falls upon them, made of awkward on one side and bad moods on the others, until a gust of wind, extremely cold, whips at Dominic's face, as he pulls the turtle neck up to cover himself better.

"Are you cold, little angel?" Matt asks him.

"A little. I must admit that it's not the proper season to stay on the coast of a river!" the other justifies, shaking a little.

"Well, we can find a remedy to this, now!" Matt shrugs. "Come!" he makes him get up and sit on the ground with him.

"Why should sit on the ground make me feel better?" Dominic wonders, feeling even colder.

"Because of this!" the devil smirks, snapping his fingers and making a bonfire appear between them.

"But… didn't you say that Tom… "

"To begin with, he can't see me here. Otherwise, it's nothing too showy for punishing me!" the other replies. "But if you don't agree, I can make it disappear in a heartbeat!" he adds as a soft threat.

"No, no, don't!" the blond protests, reaching for that nice, warm fire with his hands.

"Now it really feels better!" he smiles.

Matthew is about to smile back at him, but then he mends his ways.

"Of course, I did because *I* was cold!" the brunet feels the urge to point out, warming himself in the same way.

"I had no doubt about it!" the blond rolls his eyes.

"You know, I recognize when I have a worthy opponent in front of me; and you are, Dominic." the devil admits.

The angel shivers and it's not because of the cold.

"Say it again, please." the blond exhorts him.

"What?"

"You know."

"Dominic." Matt whispers.

Another shiver for the angel.

"I don't know why, but when my name comes out from your mouth has a better sound." the heavenly creature babbles, without the courage to face his look. "You're a worthy opponent as well, Matthew; you're giving me a hard time!" he adds immediately after.

"And you keep getting in my way. I was sure I could have accomplished my mission in one, two days at the utmost; instead I guess it will take me longer." the brunet strikes back.

"And are you disappointed?"

"No way, quite the contrary, it's even funnier this way!" he chuckles.

"We'll see if you'll be still laughing when I save that soul!" Dom challenges him.

"You can delude yourself as much as you please, but I'm going to damn that soul!" Matt strikes back.

"It's comforting to know that you think I'm worthy. I was sure you didn't consider me worthy of any attention." escapes from Dom's mouth.

"Really?" Matt raises his eyebrow, quite astonished.

"Yep. I thought that it was for that reason that last night, when I was drunk, of unsound mind… you did nothing!" the other confesses, crouching closer to the fire and hiding his head between his legs.

"What?" Matt wonders, stunned.

"You heard me. After all it's more than normal. You must be more attracted to creatures like you, you must feel only disgusted by creatures like me!" the other rambles.

The only answer he gets is Matthew's big laughter.

"Damn, little angel, you can be so stupid!"

It's enough to make the blond raise his head and face his look, a little bothered.

"let me explain you a couple of things. Who is on a diet knows that they're safe is they keep eating low-calories food… but truth is that they would do anything to put their clutches on a succulent, yummy chocolate cake!" Matt reveals.

Dominic tilts his head on one side, puzzled.

"Are you telling me that you're on a diet? Blessed heaven! I don't think that you need it at all; quite the contrary, you should eat more often, you're so thin that you risk to disappear!" the blond waffles, with concern in his tone.

"No bloody diet, you, ninny!" Matt giggles. "It was a metaphoric language!"

"How can it be that I'm always a cake in your metaphoric examples?" Dom asks him, amused.

The devil puts his hand on the angel's face, unpredictably, caressing his left cheek, softly.

Even more unpredictably, the blond doesn't move away; quite the contrary, he almost misses that contact when it ends.

"Maybe it's because you're so damn sweet, little angel!" Matt smiles sincerely at him and it's the kind of smiles that makes Dom fell dizzy.

"The point is that I feel damn attracted to everything that it's forbidden to me. And you're very forbidden!" the stunning devil explains, with his eyes made of sky that lights up with a strange spark when he says the last word.

It's the same spark that shines in Dom's eyes, made of storm, before he moves his gaze to the lake, enlightened only by few street lamps.

"You know, Matthew, you're just like that lake: it seems so could, unapproachable, hostile; but under all that ice it's full of… "

"Water?" the devil looks at him, confused, frowning.

"Nope, you, ninny!" Dominic giggles, quoting his previous words on purpose. "Full of beautiful things!" he clarifies with a smile.

Smiling, with his hair messed up by the wind and his cheeks that are reddened by the flames.

Dominic has never looked more beautiful to Matthew.

\- Why don't you recall anything about last night? I wish you could start again from where you stopped! – the brunet ponders, upset.

Dominic notices the melancholy in Matthew's impossibly blue eyes, but his utter attention is drawn by his mouth.

\- Those lips so soft and thin that can curve up into that amazing smile! What would it happen if I placed my lips on his, even for a second? if only I was still drunk, maybe I could be brave enough to do that, to find out how it feels like… - the gorgeous angel ponders, without reminding to himself not even for a second how wrong those thoughts are.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll still like it.. 
> 
> If you gave me a sign, even a tiny one, it would be awesome! ^^
> 
> p.s. that lake exists for real ^^
> 
> p.s. be very, very patient because the next updates will take me AGES, but I won't abandon this story, ok? ^^


	13. VIII: I guess this must be infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the chapter: Matthew reminds to Dom that he's the devil of Lust!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> sorry for this shameful late, but RL; holydays and other stuff kept me very, very busy ..
> 
> awww, thank you, Guest (sorry, I don't know your name), you're very kind. Okay, it wasn't very soon, I know, please forgive me? *O*
> 
> warning: unbetaed part, so sorry for my horrible mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: hot and kinky stuff... although there's nothing physical.. well, you'll see XD
> 
> The title of the chapter is from 'Infatuation' by Maroon5.

Chapter VIII : I guess this must be infatuation

"… the more that damned soul begged for mercy, the more I made him suffer, increasing the flames that surrounded him, telling him that he would get accustomed to that soon … after all, it was only the first day that he spent in my Circle, the first day of an eternity!" Matthew laughs evilly, at the end of his tale, as with a simple move of his hand he rekindles the flames of the bonfire that are about to extinguish.

"Oh, poor dear! You should have been a little more hospitable!" Dom complains, annoyed by what he has heard.

"It's Hell! It's not that he had won a stay in a Grand Hotel at a Lottery!" the devil justifies.

"So, tell me, what do you do at the first day?" the brunet asks curiously.

"Firstly, when I can, I go to welcome the new souls directly in front of the gate, bringing to them a little gift, a bit of cloud, a ray of sun, a feather from our wings, something like that; and then I make them have a little tour through Heaven, saving off-limit zones, of course. During the first days or years, they're not allowed to see much. Some souls already know each other, otherwise I introduce them and then the older souls will make the new arrivals feel comfortable!"

"And at 18:00 o'clock there's the happy hour game." Matt chuckles. " What? Is it heaven or a fucking holiday village?"

"Ah-ah, very funny!" his interlocutor snorts. "At least we're hospitable!" he retorts.

"Hey, Matthew, do you miss dealing with the damned souls in your Circle?" the angel asks him, after a few seconds of silence.

"A little, but if I act properly, when it's time I'll deal with Chris!" the fascinating devil sneers fiercely.

"No way, because I'm going to act more properly than you!" the gorgeous angel challenges him with his look.

"We'll see!" Matt sticks his tongue out at him, before glancing at the public clock, not very far from their bench.

"Dammit! It's almost midnight! How long have we been staying here chatting?" he grumbles, getting up and making the bonfire disappear.

"I don't know, I thought it was just a bunch of minutes!" Dom gets agitated, getting up as well.

"Your sense of time sucks, little angel!" Matt makes fun of him. "Well, more or less, like mine does!" he admits, immediately after.

"Do you want to know a funny thing about sense of time? The more you spend it with a pleasant company, the more it seems to fly!" the heavenly creature hints.

"Bullshit!" the hellish creature bursts out laughing, but only to confuse that sworn enemy of his who is starting to have a strange effect on him.

"Think whatever you please, but at least I'm not ashamed to admit that I spent a very nice night with you. Maybe it's because, contrary to you, bad devils, we don't let pride rule us!" the blond strikes back, pungently.

"It's not pride, it's logic! No one has ever heard about a devil and an angel spending a very nice night together!" the brunet retorts.

"Yep, that's true… " Dominic mutters, a little upset.

"This doesn't mean that it didn't happen, little angel, but it must be a secret between you and me!" Matt adds in a whisper, bringing the smile back on his listener's face.

"Now, we'd better go." the angel states, getting closer.

"Yep, Chris will be fucking pissed off, because he says that we must rest if we want to play well!" Matt grumbles.

"You can say 'very angry' ' furious ', ' enraged', 'fuming'!" Dominic patiently corrects him.

"But it doesn't give you the proper idea!" the devil points out.

"C'mon, little angel, let's leave this place!" the brunet exhorts him, stretching his hand.

The blond grabs it, but this time it's a very electrical contact, more than usual.

They both just can't ignore it.

"Listen, I guess it's your clothes' fault, they cause that damn effect!" Matthew snaps, letting his hand go.

"This is so untrue! Leave alone my beautiful clothes. Confess, it's your fault, it must be one of your evil tricks to try to strike me dead; but it doesn't work. Quite the contrary, it's kind of … pleasant!" an awkward Dominic reveals.

"I can't help agreeing with you!" the other smiles.

"Please, let me know when you're done with your thirtieth argue of the day!" Chris commences, as he sits comfortably on the sofa.

The two supernatural creatures haven't even realised that they already teleported themselves.

"Sonny, forgive us, we have lost sense of time and … " Dom tries to justify, but Chris just moves his hand to indicate that there's no need for explanation, as he shows the most serene smile plastered on his face.

"Hey! Why aren't you pissed off? Where's the fucking hook? What does it mean? I want the truth!" Matt interrogates him, very diffident.

"Truth is that I've spent the loveliest night ever, which makes me desire that every pairing outside did the same thing, including both of you, and the fact that you came back so late make me suppose it has been so. After all, I've just come back as well." the curly-headed guy informs them.

"Hey, no, wait, stop it! Dom and I didn't date, we just left you alone and chat after chat, or rather quarrel after quarrel, we didn't realise what time it was!" Matt explains. "But mostly we're not a pairing!" he points out, glacially.

"Oh, Matt, you said my name shortly!" Dom gets excited.

"You're right. Pairings don't act like that!" Chris chuckles, amused.

"After all, Matthew, think about it: an amazing lake, a bonfire, all those mutual, intense looks are something special, aren't they?" the pretty angel comments.

"Oh, shut up. You think that even a streetlamp is special!" Matt makes fun of him.

"Sure! Those big sticks of light that can illuminate even the darkest alleys!" Dom comments, all thrilled.

"I can't stand you when you act like this!" Matt snaps, rolling his eyes.

"If only you knew how many things I can't stand about you! One is … now!" Dom strikes back, poisonous.

"You're right. You're not a fresh pairing, you're already husband and wife!" Chris makes fun of them.

"Take it fucking back!" the devil summons him, with a furious look, as flames burns inside his eyes.

"Pettish!" Chris and Dominic snorts in unison.

"At least, I wish I was the husband!" Matt adds, once he calmed down.

"This was obvious!" the human giggles.

"Guys, you can't even begin to imagine what a wonderful night I've spent! Kelly… "

"You took her to bed and chastised her, right?" Matt asks him with a sly smile.

"Did she allow you to hold her hand as you were walking?" Dom sighs, all dreamy.

"You're both so exaggerated!" Chris rolls his eyes.

"But you're right about a point, Dom. I was walking with her. After our dinner, I walked Kelly home and when she arrived, at the door, just before she let in… " Chris goes on with his tale.

"What, what, what?" the other two wonder in unison, as they sit on the sofa, leaving Chris in the middle.

"There was something in her look, a clear invitation. I took courage, I bent over her and we kissed. At the beginning it was only a very short, but sweet, contact between our lips, just like the little kisses children exchange. That kind of kiss that, although you say to yourself 'So what? Nothing happened yet!' , is very special and ends up in your evergreen, most precious memories."

"Yeah, I know very well what you mean." Matt sighs, glancing at Dom, too engrossed by Chris's tale to notice the devil.

"We parted after that innocent contact, staring at each other, deeply in the eyes." the human goes on. "Inside them we read the same desire we had to do that again, but this time with more conviction and… it was the best kiss of my whole life. I don't even know how long it lasted, I just wanted it to never end!" Chris sighs melancholic. "The most important thing is that we'll meet again soon!"

"Love hit you, sonny, and I'm more than sure that Kelly feels the same way!" the angel smiles to him, softened.

"Enough! Both of you! You're making me sick with all this fucking sweetness!" Matthew pretends to complain, annoyed, but truth is that he would like to teach the little angel the kind of kisses that Chris is talking about.

\- _I've got the feeling that he would learn quickly. So quickly that he would get tired of only kisses and would ask me to show him something else_. – the gorgeous devil daydreams with a malicious smirk.

But this time Dominic notices that.

\- _It's useless. Whatever is the cause of that smirk, it's surely not me who is thinking about, so I should just stop looking at him … but mostly I should stop having these deleterious thoughts!_ – the stunning angel admonishes him.

"Guys, if only it wasn't so late, I'd suggest to celebrate with another glass of wine and … " Chris starts.

"Wine? No, thanks, it doesn't have a nice effect on me!" Dominic grumbles, not proud of what happened the night before.

"You just should learn how to drink it properly, little angel!" Matthew strikes back.

"It's not going to happen tonight!" Dominic insists.

"He's right, Matt. It's damn late. Now we all need to sleep and, you know what? No rehearsal tomorrow, for once we can allow ourselves that. We'll enjoy one more hour of rest!" Chris decides and his guardians agree.

"Alright. Goodnight, then!" Chris greets them, going to his room.

"Rest it must be and rest it will be!" Matthew smiles, snapping his fingers to let their bed appear.

"Truth must be told. I don't feel very sleepy," the angel retorts, as he walks around the bed. "Mostly I feel hungry!"

"Hungry?" Matthew frowns.

"Yeah. I mean, of course I am! We have spent half night in a restaurant plenty of delicacies and we couldn't touch anything of it … the only thought of all that food makes me squirm with hunger!" Dominic whines and right after his words there's even a rumble of his stomach that confirms his needs.

Matt is amused by that.

"So the little angel is hungry … let's see what we can do!" the brunet murmurs, sitting on the bed and inviting Dom to mirror his actions, as both of them take off their shoes.

"Hey, look, what do we have here?" Matt says with a funny voice, with the same tone you use with a child, while he opens the palm of his hand, in front of Dom.

The blond stares at the empty palm without understanding, but all of the sudden something appears on it: a succulent, big, red apple that looks very juicy and crunchy.

The angel stares at it with cramps in his stomach.

"Did you see how beautiful it is? And it's delicious, too!" Matt goes on.

"We… we shouldn't use our powers for our own necessities!" the blond barely protests.

"But do you really think that I give a fuck about what I can or can't do?" Matt shrugs. "Besides, Tom can't see me now!" he adds.

"I know, but… "

"Less whining, more watching! Concentrate on the apple. Don't you crave it with all your holy being? C'mon, you know you want it." Matt murmurs with a silky voice, bringing the apple closer to Dom's mouth.

Just when he seems about to give in, Dominic moves away.

"No, it's not true. I don't want it. On second thought, I'm not that hungry, after all." the angel grumbles, in the attempt of convincing himself.

"Whatever you prefer, you, squeamish sissy!" Matt snorts, taking the apple away from the angel.

"However, a devil who offers an apple to an angel. Blessed heaven, it sounds a bit as a cliché, don't you think so? Hurray for your originality!" Dominic makes fun of him.

"Well, yeah, I admit that it was a bit too predictable . What can I say, little angel? Professional bias!" Matt sticks out his tongue at him.

"By the way, I guess that your dear god made a basic mistake," he goes on, passing a hand on the apple that instantly turns into a banana. " _This_ is the real forbidden fruit!" he sneers.

Dominic doesn't realise what those words mean, but then he sees the devil peeling that yellow and sugary fruit, with mischief in his sapphire eyes, as he stares intently at him, languid.

Without unlocking his look from Dom's, Matthew attacks that now white fruit, but he doesn't bit it, he kisses its top, with an unusual softness and then he lavishes the sides with his tongue, up and down, firstly slowly then faster.

Dominic seems unable to take his eyes off him and he's even more astonished when he starts to feel a strange heat in his lower abdomen.

\- _It must be these jeans' fault. Why doesn't he decide to eat that blessed fruit? What does he want to prove? Can he just quit staring at me like that?_ – the pretty blond is assaulted by several and various, contrasting thoughts, as he feels as confused as never before.

The mesmerizing brunet sneers, well aware that he's hitting the mark.

He brings his sinful mouth to the top of the banana, licking and kissing it, and then he starts to suck it, deeper and deeper, surrounding the top with his lips and sinking down, further and further at each try and the fruit appears and disappears into his mouth rhythmically, just like a rock that is submerged by waves and then resurfaces.

Dominic doesn't feel very well, he feels way too hot and lies down on the bed, sensing the impending urge to tighten his legs and covering his lap with something , although he doesn't find anything that can help him.

Matt starts to even moan, as he goes on with his activity and this tortures his watcher a lot, so much that he gives out a moan that is very similar to the devil's ones.

Matt stops himself, parting from the banana and winking at the cute angel, before attacking the fruit once again, but this time only to take a big, aggressive bite.

"Ouch!" escapes from Dom's lips, as a sort of reflex , while he feels himself boiling inside.

"Don't fear, little angel, it wouldn't end up like this with you!" Matt chuckles, as he keeps chomping his banana merrily.

"It's my favorite fruit!" he states, once he's done, making the peel disappear with a snap of his fingers.

"I had no doubt about it … " Dominic barely strikes back, feeling another pang at lower abdomen. That's why he tries to hide himself under the covers, but the devil is faster and stops him.

"Hey, hey, look what we have there!" he smiles, as he stares intrigued at the showy bulge in the angel's jeans, before splaying his legs.

"What the.. ?" Dom attempts to protest.

"Asexual my ass! I mean, it's all a bunch of bullshit the rumors about you angels having no sexual identity. You fucking have it and everything seems to works perfectly!" the other smiles, satisfied, and then he grabs the crotch of his jeans with a hand, touching a remarkable hardness.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing? Take your impious hands off me!" Dom snaps, parting from him with a nervous twirls of hips, getting up from the bed.

"I don't know what happened, maybe it's only because I'm wearing these jeans!" he grumbles, ready to undo the zip, but his emerald eyes meet Matt's eyes, now darkened by the lust that's burning inside them.

"But I won't take them off now!" the angel changes his mind quickly, going under the covers, in his side of the bed.

"It had never happened, you know?" he comments desperate, a few instants later.

"I can easily believe that!" the fascinating devil sneers, flattered, reaching him under the covers.

"I am sick, Matt, am not I? Do you know why now … there's this thing and it hurts so badly? What sickness can it be?"

"I guess that your 'sickness ' is a strong and urging form of 'Craving me to take you and show you stuff that you can't even begin to imagine'!" Matt explains, with his deep voice plenty of desire.

"You're talking nonsense!" Dom snaps.

"Listen, little angel, it's not a matter of jeans. It would have happen even if you had worn your beloved, holy tunic… but in that case I wouldn't have noticed that!" Matthew sneers.

"Do you know that boring, scientific, human blah, blah, blah about the fact that every action causes a reaction? I put the action, and what action! So this is your reaction. You know, little angel, it happens when you really like something, a lot. It's a very normal thing … at least for us devils, but I don't think it's normal for you angels!" the Mephistophelian creature goes on, also because Dominic has been silent from some minutes.

"But… how can I make it go away?" the celestial creature seems to regain the ability to speak.

"Oh, it's very simple. First, you have to undo your jeans, then you have to let a hand slip inside your boxers and… " Matthew instructs him, whispering at his ear the rest of the actions he has to perform.

"WHAT?" Dominic almost screams. No, wait. Without 'almost'. "You're mad if you think that I can do something so, so , so… impure! No holy way!" he protests lively, crossing his arms at his chest.

"I supposed that. Alright, then I'll do that for you!" Matt winks at him, ready to start the job, but screaming 'Noooo!' all time long, Dom calms his hot spirits down and before he can get closer to the blond, Matthew finds himself hitting hard with his head something very solid, but invisible.

"Ouch! Here we go again with the stupid protecting-stupid-angel barrier!" he grumbles, massaging both of his aching head and hands.

"You didn't give me much choice!" Dominic justifies, calmer, because now he feels safe, but that calm is only temporary.

"Hey! Wait a minute! How did you know about the barrier?" he stares at him, stunned.

Matthew keeps silent for a while, pondering about the possibility of telling him the truth, but at the end he establishes that he can't.

"Oh, c'mon, little angel, what did you think? That it was your super-secret weapon? All the proper devils know that every angel has a barrier!" the devil shrugs with nonchalance.

"I understand… so even we angels are a bit predictable, like you devils with apples!" Dom chuckles.

"Matt, do you promise to me that you won't do anything like the things you were planning?" he asks the brunet.

"I promise." his listener mutters.

"Is it a promise that I really can trust in?" the blond asks for confirmation.

"It is." the devil nods, with that sincere smiles that he shows only to Dominic, which is a smile that can't deceive.

It's a matter of half second and the barrier disappears.

"However, Matthew, really, I don't need any intervention. I mean, this thing evilly arrived out of the blue so out of the blue it will go away!" Dom comments, bending his right wing over Matt.

"Relax." Matthew whispers. "Relax, or rather think about relaxing stuff. This is how you can make it go away … if you don't like the other remedy!" he reveals, as he places his head on that oh so gently offered wing.

"Snow White's Witch!" Dom exclaims, enlightened.

"What?" Matt wonders, half asleep.

"That's who you reminded to me with that apple!"

"Ah-ah, very funny." Matt snorts, still lying down. "Alright, here's an angel who is obsessed with cartoons!" he jumps to his conclusions immediately after.

"Only the cartoons that have a happy ending and a nice moral!" the blond points out.

"However, I'm extremely more beautiful then Snow White's Witch!" Matthew grumbles, insulted. "And, of course, infinitely eviler!" he adds fiercely.

"Of course you are!" Dom nods.

"Huh?" Matt turns his gaze towards him, still resting on his wing.

"I just meant the eviler part." Dom manages to save himself at the last minute.

"Okay, let's concentrate now." he comments, turning the lights off. "Relaxing stuff, relaxing stuff … " he ponders out loud. "Bliss river," he murmurs, feeling already more serene. "Absolution mountain," he goes on, with a large smile.

Matt mutters something in reply.

"Glorious hill, the garden of Peace and Joy in Mind, the Starlight path," Dom recalls, bringing his awkward situation back to normality.

"Is there something else?" Matt wonders, with closed eyes, rocked by his sweet words.

"There's the Neutron Star Collision flower-bed, the Endlessly lake, the Origin of Symmetry plateau, the Spiral Static cave, the… " Dominic keeps enumerating the beauty of his kingdom, until he hears a soft snoring, which is not bothering at all.

It's something else that bothers the nice angel.

"Matthew, wake up!" he shakes him.

"Umpfff… what the hell do you want?" the other grumbles.

"I was joking before. I'm still hungry." the blond whines.

"You're such a pain in the ass!" the other snaps, switching the lights on and sitting on the bed, to face him better. "Don't you have a little mercy for a poor devil who is so very, very tired and would like only to sleep? Besides, you have no respect, let me remind you that I'm still all aching and in pain and it's only your bloody fault!" he retorts, annoyed.

Dominic doesn't think twice and cups his enemy's head with his hands that gets brighter, shining with a blue light that heals every bruise.

Even if it's not necessary, Dom adds a kiss on Matt's forehead, before holding his hands, healing them as well.

"Now you are as fresh as new!" the blond smiles at him.

Matt stares at his counterpart, his blue eyes goggling with surprise, and then he smiles, because of the pleasant sensation that is overwhelming him.

Snapping his fingers, he makes a packet of chocolate biscuit appear, making it end directly on Dom's lap.

"I guess that you've just deserved it!" the devil smiles weakly at him, before lying down again and placing his head on Dom's wing that, even in that sitting position, the angel still manages to stretch towards the brunet.

"Thank you, Mattie, they look delicious!" Dominic exults, radiating with joy.

"They are, just try not to crunch too noisily!" the other strikes back, turning the lights off and falling asleep, as he tries not to think about that cute, affectionate way that Dom has just called him with .

Dominic enjoys happily those exquisite biscuits that have even a better taste: Matthew's gratefulness.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, just the mere thought about such a naïve Dominic about that topic is Sci-Fi! XD
> 
> Hope you liked even this part, but feel free to tell me everything ^^
> 
> Please, don't hate me for late, I'll try to be faster, but I care about this story and I'm not abandoning it, quite the contrary (in Italy I wrote many other chapters) ^^ … okay? 
> 
> bye. huge hugs
> 
> p.s. The2ndLaw is super massive fucking good, I LOVE IT!


	14. IX (A): Make every touch electrical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom takes Matt to a very special place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo!  
> sorry for HUGE late but RL was a bitch, then I lost my password to get here XD ... now everythng is fixed up!  
> thanks for reading and thanks for kudos and for comments! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: the title is taken from 'Easily' lyrics, by Muse

In the morning, earlier than 8:00, Matthew is the first one to wake up, perfectly rested, and the vision in front of his eyes amuses him a lot.

Dominic fell asleep still sat on the mattress, with his head resting on the corner of the backrest and his left wing that almost touches the floor.

On his lap there’s still the packet of biscuits and a blaze of crumbs and chocolate pieces is scattered everywhere, on his sweater, on his pants and on his face and wings, too.

_‘He’s worse than kids, smearing himself so much!_ ’ the devil laughs silently, getting closer to him cautiously, not to wake him up, since Dominic is still sleeping.

He stretches his hand over him, overheating it until it turns bright red and confines himself to skimming the stains on the wings that disappear instantly.

He goes on with the stains on the jeans, from his knees and going up, bit by bit, but when he feels that odd heat on his body, Dominic starts to stir and then opens his eyes and catches Matt red-handed… literally; straddling the blond as he’s busy cleaning the stains on his sweater, on his chest.

“Hey! What evil, devilish thing are you trying on me? Stop it now!” the angel gets nervous, flushing his wings because of the scare.

“It’s an evil devilish thing that every laundry service would do, so shut your holy mouth and let me go on!” Matt snorts.

Observing everything better, Dominic realizes what he’s actually doing.

“But… there was a stain here, and one there, and there, too… and on my left wing.” He grumbles, confused. “Thank you, Matthew. But why are you so… kind?” he asks him.

“Eewww! Dammit! It’s not very nice of you to insult me so bad in the early morning!” Matt snaps, parting from him since his job is done, as a simple question is overwhelming his mind.

‘ _Damn! That’s true. Why did I do such a thing_?’

“Well, little angel, don’t you know the saying? Prevention is better than a cure. There were so many more stains than you can think of and if you had found it out before my intervention, you would have made a fucking scene, wandering around all the bloody garage and mourning for your spoiled nice clothes!” the brunet finds a brilliant excuse.

“However, this is only your fault, you are a natural disaster!” Matt makes fun of Dom, pinching his cheek playfully.

“I’ll never ever eat something when I’m in bed again, I promise!” Dom murmurs, rueful, feeling guilty.

“Hey, little angel, I didn’t say that it was a bad thing!” Matt smiles sweetly, getting closer to him. “Anyway, for the record, you’re not fully clean yet. And, I’ll tell you what… there are more traditional remedies!” he adds with a weird sparkle in his eyes that, if possible, in the early morning are even bluer.

Before Dom can realize what Matt is hinting at, the devil traces his left cheek, smeared with chocolate, with a long lick.

“Oh!” is all that blond manages to say as the brunet repeats the same action on his right cheek.

_‘I’ve never been happier to smear myself!_ ’ the angel thinks, pleased, parting lightly from him, in order to stare at him with his eyes with an indefinite colour, where an intense green, grey and amber seem to excel.

“I prefer traditional methods,” he smiles shyly.

Matthew raises his chin with a finger.

“Little angel, there’s still a little stain...” he murmurs, bending over the left corner of the angel’s mouth, determined to lick it away.

“Here we go! So, please, don’t even try to convince me that you’re not a lovely pairing!” Chris interrupts, reaching them from the stairs and observing them stunned.

Dom and Matt immediately part from each other.

“Nope, sonny, it’s not what you think. It’s just that Matthew was licking me because I was covered with chocolate!” Dominic explains with all the innocence that belongs to him, without understanding why Matthew is shaking his head deluded, holding it between his hands.

“Eeeww! You, pervert people! At least spare me your erotic games!” Chris snaps, disgusted. “However, I’m grateful, because you used a bed that is not mine!” he goes on. “I just wanted to see if you were already awake...and you’re even too awake! I’ll wait for you outside,” he concludes, leaving them alone.

“But... what did I say so wrong? Why did he call us like that? I mean, okay, I know why he called you like that...but why me? And what are erotic games?” Dom wonders, as confused as a child.

“Little angel, there’s so much that I should teach you!” Matt mutters, rolling his eyes.

“Matthew, if before Chris saw us...this means that also...” the blond jumps to other conclusions.

“Fuck, that’s true! I just hope that Tom didn’t see the cookies!” Matt comments.

“Wait. Let me see if I got it straight. You and me have just been caught in a more than prohibitive closeness...and you are worried only because of a stupid packet of stupid cookies?” Dominic snaps.

“Of course, I am! I’ve got a bloody ‘no magic’ warning, Tom has nothing to complain about the other stuff. If you have other forbidden items, it’s only your fucking business!” Matt spits out acidly, getting up from the bed.

“You’re always so kind!” the blond grumbles sarcastically, mirroring his actions.

“You should be shocked if I really was!” Matt sticks his tongue out at him. “By the way, you usually never say ‘stupid’!” he makes him notice.

“Oops, that’s true! It’s only your fault, with your stupid influence you have on me. Oh no, I did it again. Geez! Oh no, I shouldn’t say that either!” the awesome angel pouts, making the devil laugh.

“I’m flattered that I influence you!” he comments, satisfied, before they both get ready to face the day.

/

“Wolstenholme, I can’t believe my eyes!” Mr. Sober states, with a guttural laugh. “You just arrived fifteen minutes before the regular time!”

“Well, Sir, let’s say that this morning I didn’t know how to spend my time in a better way!” the young man asserts.

“You know, my dear boy, I had really underestimated you. I wish those lazybones of your colleagues followed your example!” his employer smiles, patting his shoulder and leaving satisfied.

“I understand zeal and industriousness, sonny, but this way is just too much!” Dom grumbles, observing annoyed that quarter an hour more on the clock, which seems to have still hands.

“We don’t have a Boredom Circle, but if we did, I’m sure it will be like this!” Matt yawns, leaning against the wall.

“You don’t understand, if he sees me so willing to work, that bighead of Mr. Sober will not be able to deny a wage rise when I ask him!” Chris reveals. “And if I want to buy nice things to Kelly I need more money!”

“Finally you do something for a personal goal, enough with the hateful selfless deeds!”

   
"At least, your goal is moved by love, dear Chris, which is something that is more praiseworthy!" Dominic justifies him.  
  
"Why do you always have to point out everything?" Matthew snorts indignant.  
  
"Because it's fun to make you angry!" Dom giggles, innocent as a child and vexatious as a cat.  
  
"Well, now that you had your scene and you drew the curtain over your show, sit in a corner, be quiet and let me work!" Chris orders, before sliding under the first car of the day.  
  
/

Matthew and Dominic observe Chris silently and quietly, at least for one hour and a half, but this is the apex of their resistance.

“Dammit! I can’t stand it anymore!” the gorgeous devil complains, stretching out.

“Neither do I, but look at the positive side: there’s only six hours and fifteen minutes to go!” the angel makes him notice, since he did nothing but stare at the clock, so much that he could live in symbiosis with the hands of the clock.

“And is _this_ supposed to be the damn positive side?” Matt strikes back. “You know what? I guess I should take some action here, I’m going to make a gulf appear!” he decides, pointing his finger at a spot of the floor.

“No, Matt!” the angel stops him in time, springing up in front of the brunet.

“But... it’s just a little gulf; no one will notice that... Well, sort of!” the brunet insists.

“No!” Dominic retorts.

“Then, I’m going to take away Mr. Sober and let him have a nice trip through Hell for a day... a day at **Hell** spital!” Matt chuckles. “It would only be a preview of what that hateful rabid dog will find when he takes up permanent residence there!”

“I like this kind of speech!” Chris comments, sliding temporary out of the car.

“Ah! So when you want you can actually listen to us!” the devil grumbles.

“Only when your speeches make sense!” the human strikes back.

“However, Chris, you can resume working, because Matt won’t do anything like that!” Dom informs him, glaring at Matt.

“Party pooper!” Chris and Matt curse in unison, glancing amused at each other, because of their complicity.

It’s Dom who is not amused at all and he gets up, walking away.

“Where did he go now?” the devil snorts, even more bored than before.

  
  
It's plain that, even if Dom hadn't stopped him, Matthew would have done nothing, he was just bluffing, in a clamorous way.  
He knows very well that he's under Tom's supervision in moments like that, that's why he wouldn't use any magic – he just had fun challenging the angel.  
  
‘ _I preferred him when he was sleeping, at least he stayed there with me!_ ’ the fascinating devil amazes himself with his own thoughts.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Dom comes back, taking his place close to his nemesis.  
  
"Matthew, how many possibilities do you think that there are that today happens something that can put Chris' soul to crossroads?" the blond asks him.  
  
"There are more chances that Hell freezes!" the brunet chuckles.

“That’s the point. I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want to wait until the end of the day!” the angel confesses.

“That’s proper talking!” Matt claps his hands. “Which is the plan, little angel? Crazy shopping? After all, we need new clothes, the wallets should work!” the devil states, talking excitedly.

“No, Matthew, we’ll shop another time. Today I was thinking about something different,” the angel announces.

“What are you planning?” the brunet observes him.

The only answer he gets is Dominic’s smirk, challenging him with his look.

“You have only one way to find it out!” the blond replies, stretching his hand out to him.

Matthew grabs it without any doubt and the shake they both feel is so familiar that they are not surprised anymore.

They disappear instantly and when they appear, Matt takes a curios look around.

They are in a sports arena and although the seats are desert, but it’s something else that catches Matt’s utter attention: an ice rink, wide and long.

“Dominic! Do you want to make me…”

“Skate? Yep, I do!” the blond anticipates him, trying not to rejoice too much because of Matt’s mention of his whole name.

“How did you know about this place?” the brunet wonders, unable to tear his eyes off that rink, already picturing himself on it.

“I didn’t know,” Dom shrugs. “But at the machine shop there are computers and, you know, all it takes is a web search and I know how to do that. Besides, this is the only day when they’re closed!” he reveals.

“My technological, little angel!” Matt chuckles, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Oh, c’mon, I’ve just checked some websites, I’m not that technological!” Dominic grumbles, having the feeling that the other is making fun of him.

“Then you’re just my little angel!” Matthew winks at him, making the other blush.

“I’m sure that you can’t wait to start!” Dom changes topics shrewdly, while he takes Matt on the edge of the rink with him.

“This rink seems a giant ice-lolly, it makes me want to give it a long lick!” Matt states, as he caress the surface, sitting on it.

“I know, the temptation is strong…and I’m talking with a devil, nonetheless!” Dominic giggles. “But you shouldn’t do it, because you would end up with your tongue stuck to the ice and it wouldn’t be easy to tear it off!” he warns him.

_‘But mostly, please, do not show me your dangerous tongue anymore!’_ he thinks, recalling the shocking events of the night before.

“How do you know it?” Matthew wonders allusively.

“You know…rumors; I heard it from a friend of a friend of a friend of… “

“When did it happen to _you_?”  Matt cuts him off, realizing everything.

“Last century…and I won’t forget it easily!” the angel admits, avoiding his look, because of the shame.

“Don’t fear, I surely won’t follow your silly example!” the devil makes fun of him. “But don’t you dare stand there, still. Keep me company!” Matt invites him, patting with his hand the spot of empty ice close to him.

Dom can’t do anything but please him, so he sits, not too far from him.

“It’s so … cold!” Matt comments, closing his eyes in order to enjoy the feeling better, with a wide smile.

Dominic smiles back at him, softened by that vision, so much so that he regrets not having a sphere that can capture images, like Tom and Morgan do.

“Well, little angel, to repay you for that, I’ll have to bring you to a crater of a volcano o r something like that!” Matt murmurs.

“Just enjoy the cold for now!” the blond strikes back, getting up using the proper hand supports.

Since he doesn’t feel his feathered presence besides him anymore, Matthew opens his eyes and mirrors his actions.

“So, can we start, little angel?” he follows the blond, leaving the rink.

“That’s the plan!” the other smirks.

“Do you know what I like the most about this? The fact that you’re stealing!” the brunet sneers.

“Oh no, I don’t think so!” the angel strikes back, walking towards the cash desk and staring at the list price.

“Let’s see, one pound for hour for each of us. Six pounds and we are done for the whole morning!” the angel beams, drawing his white wallet from a pocket and taking the pounds with extreme easiness.

“See? To make you happy is a necessary purchase to me!” Dominic smiles sweetly at Matt, putting the money on the desk.

Matthew is very impressed by his words, but he manages to disguise everything with his typical acidity.

“Damn you, little angel! You’re so fucking boring! You could have bent a rule for once. You’re so devoted to your duty that you disgust me!” he hisses, staring at him coldly.

The only, unexpected, answer he gets is Dom’s spontaneous laughter.

“Unable to bend the rules?! Devoted to duty?! Matthew, let me remind you that it’s me who brought you here, distracting us from what is supposed to be our main duty!” the angel makes him notice, making Matt smile, as they walk back towards the rink.

“Besides, I’m going to do something else!” he announces, sitting on one of the available benches and inviting Matt to do the same.

“You know, here they have all the necessary stuff, but I guess that this way is better!” he goes on, clapping his hands and making a pair of bright red ice-skaters at Matt’s feet and a pair of hot pink ones at his own feet.

“But…you always say that…” Matthew makes him notice, very amused.

“I know what I always say! But if I haven’t been punished or reproached for bringing time back, I guess that this is nothing compared to that, if Morgan found out about it!” Dominic justifies.

“Tell me, why did you choose such a showy color, little angel?” Matt asks him, more and more amused.

“Well, don’t you see how well it matches my jeans?” Dom explains, sitting on the bench and agitating his legs, staring pleased at the final result.

_‘And the Vanity comes back!_ ’ the beautiful devil smiles to himself.

“By the way, let’s do something for your ice-skaters, too!” Dom adds, before blinking and instantly Matt’s skaters get utterly covered in glitter.

“At least now they match your horns!” Dominic smirks.

Matthew feels the impelling need to hug him thankfully, but he reminds himself who he is, but mostly who Dominic is.

“It’s so cool to see you playing with magic, little angel!” he shrugs, as if he actually didn’t mind at that.

‘ _Matt just told me that it’s cool to see me deal with magic. I’m the one who’s dealing with magic. So Matt is telling me that I’m cool, isn’t he? Of course, he is!’_ the angel jumps to his own satisfying conclusions, following a very personalized transitivity.

“Well, we can’t stay here, still on this bench, all morning long. Try to get up and reach that barrier,” Dom instructs him, managing to get up and keep his balance, ready to reach the rink.

A little more laboriously, Matt manages to do the same.

“Ok, Matthew, let’s start for real. Please, listen to me, it’s better if you take small steps, which can help you have more confidence with the skaters and the…” Dominic starts, but Matthew interrupts him.

“Shut up! Did you mistake me for a whelp? Watch me and learn something!” he announces cockily, giving himself a push, increasing his speed and…losing control in a few instants, falling ruinously on the rink with his stomach on the ground, with his hands placed forward to avoid a harsher impact.

“Ouch!” he complains.

Dominic reaches him, whirling graciously in front of him.

“Told you so!” he comments with a pedantic attitude.

“I really wish someone created a Circle for all the ones who said that hateful sentence!” Matt grumbles as he tries to get up, failing miserably at every attempt.

“Instead of always grumbling, learn to accept both dispassionate advice and sincere help!” Dom strikes back, holding out his hand to him and lifting him up as soon as the devil grabs it.

Maybe it’s because, just like it happened before, it’s becoming something so habitual between them that they don’t feel any special thrill, but things change drastically. As soon as Matt feels that he’s about to fall again – so as not to end up on the ground again –  he clings to Dom instinctively, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding the angel to himself tighter, while Dom tries to draw both of them to the edge of the rink.

Between them there’s a sort of electricity, invisible both to human and supernatural eyes. It’s inner electricity that only Dominic and Matthew can feel.

They are staring at each other surprised and puzzled, but Matt doesn’t let Dom go.

Only when he can touch that barrier that he sees as a sheet anchor, the brunet loosens his grip on Dominic and rests against the barrier.

“Matthew ...what…what was that?” the blond asks him, confused, resting close to him.

“I don’t know and I don’t want to bloody know!” Matt barks.

“Maybe it’s a sort of natural defense, in order to avoid that an angel and a devil get too close!” the blond hypothesizes.

“Honestly, little angel, did this shake seem so annoying and painful to you that you wanted to part from me?” the devil asks him, challenging him with his look.

And Dominic can’t just lie to those eyes made of sky.

“Nope, quite the contrary, I wanted to hold you tight for a longer time!” the angel admits.

“You’re not the only one who wanted that.” escapes from the brunet’s lips.

(End I)


	15. IX (B): Make every touch electrical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more ice-skating and more electricity between our dear angel and devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo!!
> 
> sorry for late, but believe me, I won’t abandon anything, al I ask you it to be very patient with me… ^^
> 
> As I wait for my beta, the lovely Brigi, to give me back this chapter , I’ll substitute last chapters with the betaed ones ^^
> 
> so, sorry for mistakes.
> 
> The title of the chapter is from ‘Easily by Muse.

   
Once again there’s the urgent need to change the subject and quickly, this time it's Matt who has this necessity.  
   
"But let’s not think about it anymore!" the brunet distracts the angel, looking for a suitable topic and finally he finds it, just as he looks at his shining skaters.  
   
"These things are evil!" he says, pointing at them. "Therefore I’ll ask Tom to supply the whole Hell with them!" he chuckles.  
   
"Nah, no diabolical, these tools are only funny and healthy. It’s only a matter of making a little practice. Don’t tell me that you give up already! "Dominic teases him, pushing himself and skating in the middle of the rink.  
   
Matthew reaches him, but with small and slow steps, as Dominic has previously advised him.  
   
"I never give up!!" he declares resolutely.  
   
"See? You have already learned how to keep your balance, you made remarkable progresses!” Dom congratulates with a sincere smile. "Let’s take a lap of the track together, shall we?" he suggests.  
   
"Okay, but not too fast!" the devil hesitates a bit, not liking very much the prospect of another unseemly tumble.  
   
"I promise. Actually, you know what? In order to be a little bit safer... " Dom smiles, clapping his hands and supplying Matt with a pair of knee pads, a pair of shin guards and a pair of elbow pads. "Now you're fall proof!" he winks.  
   
"But I do feel like a moron!" the devil complains.  
   
"Yes, but ... a fall-proof moron!" the irreverent angel grins, before fleeing.  
   
"You're dead, little angel!" Matthew growls playfully, before chasing him in a rush, forgetting the irrelevant fact that ... he does not have the faintest idea how to do that.  
   
At first it seems that he has taken more confidence with the track, but it is only a fleeting illusion, short as the time it takes him to lose control, ending up hopelessly on the ground.  
   
"Ouch! Ouch OUCH! " he screams in pain, standing still, lying on the inhospitable ice.  
   
"Matthew! Are you okay? " Dominic approaches immediately, worried.  
   
"Hell, no! I think I broke my leg! "Matt moans in agony.  
   
"Let me see!" the angel approaches further, bending over, with the help of a hand to keep himself steady.  
   
It’s just what Matthew was waiting for.  
   
He whirls and gives him a shove, so Dom suddenly finds himself lying with his back on the ground.  
"You're so gullible, little angel!" Matt bursts out laughing, while he crawls towards him.  
   
"So you were pretending, ugly cheater!" Dom snaps.  
   
"Ugly?" Matt looks at him sullenly.  
   
"Only cheater.” Dom corrects himself with a shy smile, before seeing Matt raise his hands menacingly towards him.  
   
"No, Matt, don’t you dare ..." Dom whines, trying to get up, but it's too late.  
   
"I said you were dead, angel!" Matt sneers scarily, tickling his neck and under his arms, before discovering that it even his wings are a very sensitive spot.  
   
"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Enough, stoooop it! Please! " Dom squirms uncontrollably, risking suffocation from all that laughing.  
   
"You should never beg a devil, little angel, you’re so blaspheme!" the brunet widens his grin, pinning him and straddling over him, being careful not to touch both of himself and the blond with the cutting skaters.  
   
From that position Matt can tickle the other more easily, touching his inner thigh, another sensitive Dom’s zone.  
   
"Enough is enough!" Dom reacts, pushing Matt away and immobilizing him immediately after, pinning him.  
   
"Let's see if you can get paid back with the same coin!" the angel smiles threatening and slyly, before running his hands over the devil’s body, tickling him from the neck down, in the same places where Matt has touched him and beyond.  
   
To his great satisfaction, Dominic discovers that the tickling is a double edged sword and Matthew laughs and squirms twice as much as did the angel.  
   
Dominic finds himself laughing with him, because he has never heard anyone guffawing with so much gusto.

And that is the most contagious laughter ever, with no doubt.  
   
While they laugh, without even realizing it, they push one closer to the other instantly and Dom stops both tickling and laughing.  
   
And neither is Matthew laughing anymore.  
   
Although they are practically lying on the ice, they both begin to feel very hot.

Dominic becomes familiar with the strange effect between his legs, and he’s not alarmed so much for that, but for the fact that he feels the same hard bulge in Matt’s pants, although he wears less tight jeans.  
   
\- ' _..._ _it happens when you really like something, a lot_ _._ _..._ '- the blond recalls Matthew’s words, the night before.  
   
He looks at him intensely, as well as Matt is looking at him, since he has already understood everything and is in the same confusion and difficulty of Dom’s.  
   
Between the two drops a heavy and long silence, filled only by their panting breaths.  
   
The small shakes that have felt before are nothing compared to the ones that cross their bodies now.  
   
Neither of them dares to diverge, because one is not accustomed to such promiscuous contacts, the other because he wants to find out how far his opponent is going to push himself.  
   
The brunet could switch roles in a heartbeat, towering and take him with or without his consensus, but something inside him, something that no matter how hard he tries, he cannot identify what it is, tells him that it would be wrong.  
   
That angel is a flower that is too beautiful and rare, to tear it so abruptly from its soil would ruin it.  
   
Dominic reaches for Matthew, no longer to tickle him, but to stroke his smooth and soft face, made less pale by the makeup that covers it.  
After all, for that day there will be no need to be visible and this brought the devil back to his old, showy and eccentric habits.  
   
\- _Come on, make another move, show me what you want, little angel. After all, you've already done it once! But now it’s no more a matter of stupid alcohol!_ \- Matt thinks, enjoying the gentle and delicate touch, very different from the rush and brutality that his hellish companions are used to treat him with.

   
 _\- Holy heaven!, What am I doing? I can’t, this is wrong. Nice, but wrong, very wrong!_ \- the angel reproaches himself, withdrawing his hand and, although reluctantly, moving away from Matt and getting to his feet.  
   
"We came here to skate, right? So let’s skate!" he exhorts his counterpart, who gets up a little disappointed, even if he doesn’t show that.  
   
"I was waiting just for you to pull off. What was all that damn tenderness? It makes me sick! "he blurts out, making a disgusted face.  
   
"What?  It was you who seemed to be bewildered!" the angel replies with the same false indifference.  
   
"Less talk and more skating. Look at me, it's easy! "he goes on, showing the correct position to take, and what actions to perform.  
   
Matt puts into practice those teachings, but with great difficulty.  
   
"You're a bungler!" Dominic teases him.  
   
"Hey! Where did your bloody, benevolent, charitable mercy go?" Matthew points out. "Anyway, the problem is my tail; it is that that makes me lose my balance!" he justified afterwards.  
   
"Oh yes, of course. I have two large, bulky wings, but your thin tail, with almost no weight gets in the way! " Dom says, somewhat skeptical and pungent.  
   
"Yes, damn pedantic guy, so how about if we make all our supernatural stuff go away?" Matt instigates him.  
   
"Deal. On the count of three! " Dom nods, doing the countdown.

After pronouncing the 'one' in sync, they both make every supernatural element disappear.

   
Matthew is still standing, as if nothing had happened, but Dom ingloriously falls with his butt on the ground.  
   
"OUCH!"  he complains, in pain, rubbing the injured part.  
   
"What’s up, little angel? You have no longer your magic help, don’t you? " Matt taunts him, so emboldened by that scene to be able to skate around the blond, following precisely the contours of an imaginary circle.  
   
"No, it's just that I’m not used to it. I had never skated without wings so far, I’m so much lighter ... I just have to get used to it! " the angel justifies, as he tries hard to get up.

"Great. So, while you try to remember how to stand, I try to skate seriously! " he sticks his tongue out, boldly, before launching himself towards the track, with a lot more self-confidence, starting to become more familiar with that element that was unknown to him.  
   
It is pleased by the fact of being able to make a full round of the track without falling even once, when he sees Dominic pass by, while he runs at high speed, jumping in leaps and dizzying spins, without the slightest mistake.  
   
"See? I told you that I just had to get used to it! " Dom smirks, skating towards the brunet.  
   
"I hate you!" the brunet hisses under his breath.  
   
"Uh, thank goodness, I was worried, you know? Today you hadn’t told me yet! " the blond replies, after whirling on himself.  
   
"So, since it no longer makes any difference, let’s come back to natural, I prefer it!"  the infernal creature proposes, snapping his fingers and making horns and tail reappear.  
   
"I prefer it too!" Dom admits, blinking and making wings and halo reappear.  
   
"You have been quick to get used to that, huh?" Matthew says.  
   
"What can I tell you, little devil? When one is good at something, he is always good! " Dom replies with a sly smile.  
   
Matthew scrutinizes him with a smug grin.  
   
"My compliments, little angel. First the Vanity, sometimes a bit of Wrath, Gluttony was the protagonist of last night and now here’s the Pride! " the devil enumerates, taking one step closer for every sin on his list. "When will be time for Lust?" he whispers at the blond’s ear, lapping the contours with his tongue.  
   
"Stop it!" Dominic startles, caught off guard, but in his misguided attempt to push him away he loses his balance, bringing the brunet with himself in the fall.  
   
Once again they are one upon the other, lying on the ground.  
   
"It has become a habit, little angel!" Matt chuckles, before both are distracted by a phone call, or rather two.  
   
It’s their i-Phones that have appeared out of nowhere and now hover in midair threateningly, in front of their eyes, ringing insistently, waiting for their owners to answer to the calls.  
   
"We’ve got caught!" Matt says, with his tail between his legs, literally, grabbing the red i-Phone, while Dom does the same thing with the white one.  
   
"Hall ..."  
   
" WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO FUCKING FINISHED, FUCKING  IDIOT?" Tom roars, making the wall shake.  
   
"Your boss has covered my own boss’ voice, but I think he asked the same thing, only in a much more polite way!" Dominic sentences, a little stunned by the screams, as well as Matthew is.  
   
Instantly, Dominic gets rid of the pads and the various protections of Matt’s and make their shoes reappear at their feet.  
   
Matthew makes it clear with a glance that he understands and approves that wise decision.  
   
"Yes, Dominic, I did." Morgan confirms, angrily.  
   
"But what is it? You two in a coalition?!” Matthew questions them suspiciously.  
   
"Touché. You know, when we have not seen you in the sphere anymore, Tom and I agreed to meet in the neutral zone " Morgan explains.  
   
"Are you nuts? Leaving a protégée on his own? NEVER! " Tom barks angrily. "We haven’t ever done such a thing!" he points out aseptically.  
   
Morgan clears his throat discreetly.  
   
"Well, Tommy, there was that time when ...." the Archangel feels compelled to reveal, but the Arch-devil  is not of the same opinion and shows him throwing flames from his eyes.  
   
"Shut up! Which side are you standing for? "he hisses, covering the speaker in order to prevent  their employees from hearing anything.  
   
"As I said, we haven’t ever done such a thing." he starts to talk again, reiterating the concept more calmly.  
   
"Excuse us both, we know it's wrong, but ... Chris never does anything important when he is at work!" Dom  justifies.  
   
"You're right. Today it just happened that his boss has hired new people: a grumpy boy who is not sociable at all and has already antagonized everyone, especially because he made Chris look a complete tit in front of his boss, which in turn has reproached the dear, poor guy so unjustly. Not to mention the other new employee, a young girl, quite attractive, which seems very interested in our dear Chris ... you know, these are all situations that would have required your intervention! However, you were not there, Dom, and you left him to fend for himself! " Morgan rants.  
   
"Oh no, poor dear! And what happened? " Dom worries, fearing the worst.  
   
"Nothing, a damn nothing has happened. And do you want to know why, you bloody naïve plumed thing? How can’t you see? Your boss is blatantly bluffing! " Matthew makes him notice.  
   
"Yeah, this is such a low blow that I didn’t expect from an archangel. What do you say, Morgy? Someone should report this to higher-ups! " Tom teases his nemesis.  
   
"These are things that could have happened very possibly!" Morgan justifies, with an attitude of superiority.  
   
"You're right about that. If you had missed such an opportunity, Matt, well ...  I don’t  know what I would have done, or if you'd still be alive to tell about it! " Tom growls.  
  
"Well, since I have not lost it, don’t bother frying your brain with all those bullshits and useless paranoia about what you would have done!"  Matt replies, insolently.  
   
"Do you see why I adore that little bastard so much?" Tom chuckles, turning to Morgan.  
   
"Excuse me, I know that is not the proper time to ask, but we have this terrible doubt that haunts us and maybe the two of you have much more experience than us and can help us make things clearer," Dom begins and Matt, who has already understood everything,  gestures him to remain silent, but it’s useless.  
   
"Is it normal that we keep feeling these continuous shakes, more and more intense, every time we touch each other? I don’t know, maybe this is a kind of mutual defense from the enemy or something?”  " the angel wonders undauntedly.  
   
" Intense shakes?" Tom frowns.  
   
"Mutual defense?" Morgan frowns.  
   
"Believe me, one-hundred-feathers petulant thing, I have touched your boss’ ass, even more than once, and there wasn’t even a hint of a shake!" the arch-devil informs him.  
   
 "Well, speak for yourself!" Morgan lets it escape from his mouth.  
   
"Huh?" Tom looks at him, surprised and flattered, while Morgan looks somewhere else, pretending indifference, even though he feels the arch-devil’s eyes on himself.  
   
Meanwhile, Matthew is hungrily staring at Dom’s ass, but he realizes it and dodges immediately, glaring at him with his eyes.  
   
"Do not even try!" the angel hisses.  
   
"Leaving aside these absurd speeches without any importance or foundation," continues Morgan, also to break the awkward silence that has been fallen between him and Tom. "Children, be more businesslike from now on. Whatever you are doing right now, stop it and go back to your protégée. NOW! " Morgan commands, somewhat authoritarian.  
   
"No, wait, one-thousand-feathers, first I have to make a speech to Matt," Tom announces.  
   
Matthew begins to fear what it might be.  
   
"Don’t kid yourself that this morning, even if in a glimpse, I have not seen that packet of biscuits!" the arch-devil sentences.  
   
"Yes, but ..." Matt tries to protest.  
   
"It looks like you don’t want to get into your head that you must not do magic uselessly! People usually make a knot at their handkerchief to remember things .... " Tom says  and then bursts out in an evil laugh. "But  _this_   will be far more effective!" h snaps his fingers and immediately after Matt screams in pain.  
   
Watching him, Dominic understands immediately what it is: his tail is tied in a tight knot, almost impossible to untie.  
   
"Does it hurt so bad?"  the blond looks at him, saddened.  
   
"Hell yeah, more than it seems, little angel!" Matthew admits, with a grimace of pain.  
   
Dominic does not think twice and reaches out his hand to that knot at the beginning of the tail, determined to dissolve it, but as he approaches the two feel a strong and painful electric shake.  
   
"OUCH!" They yell in unison, dazed and burnt, a little bit.  
   
"Oh, I almost forgot to say that if anyone tries to untie the knot, there is a _small_ side effect for both!" Tom adds evilly."After all, you said that you like the shakes, didn’t you?”  he adds with a ruthless laugh.  
   
"Not this kind of shake!" the angel mutters, while he heals his own burns.

"You're despicable, sinister, cruel and infamous, Tom!" Morgan scolds him, hearing the suffering cries of the two subordinates.  
   
"Oh, thank you, dear!" the arch-devil grins proudly.  
   
"It 's better if you don’t try again, Dom!" the devil recommends, while he heals his own burns, showing the angel a sincere smile, to let him know that he appreciated his gesture.  
   
Dominic doesn’t know if he’s happier because of Matthew’s smile or because he has called him by his name once again.  
   
"Look, Tom, it's all my fault, I'm the one who forced Matt to do his magic, because I was hungry!" the blond declares, under Matt’s amazed eyes.  
   
"Oh, look what we have here: an angel who gives in so easily to Gluttony sins! Heaven is not what it used to be anymore!" Tom chuckles.  
   
"Yep.  You know, little angel, for sure you would be very pleasant to my Adam! "Matthew winks at the blond. "But, Tom, think about how that newbie would became full of himself if he knew that!" he chuckles, heedless of the knot on his tail.  
   
\- _Adam? Now who is him? Does it mean that Billie Boh and the stupid Jessica weren’t enough? How many bloody friends does Matt have?-_ Dom ponders, nervously.  
   
"Despite the fun, this sincere and dispassionate confession does not change anything, blondie, your boyfriend will take the punishment until sunset!" Tom announces blameless.  
   
"He's not my boyfriend!" the angel points out angrily.  
   
"That's for sure!" Matt nods convinced.  
   
"Dominic, I don’t even want to know what you were doing in that bed this morning, I'll pretend I did not see anything," Morgan starts, with cold composure. "Although it saddens me to know that you gave in to something so superficial and material as the food and the ephemeral sense of fulfillment that it brings with it. You have disappointed me, a lot! " he sentences, glacially.  
   
"Well, that's all?" Matt exclaims. "I am suffering as one of my damned people and he gets by with a bloody, stupid demerit mark?" he says indignantly, clenching his teeth against the pain that the tail transmits.  
   
"Believe me, Matthew, sometimes words can hurt badly, and even more than a physical punishment," Morgan explains, Dominic who nods and bows his head, deeply depressed.  
   
"I don’t give a fuck to your pain and distress, now you go back to Chris and don’t you dare to isolate again!" Tom warns them.  
   
The two wardens obey immediately, fading, as their i-Phones do.  
   
"Tom, I don’t  know about you, but I don’t like what I heard!" Morgan mutters.  
   
"Me neither, Morgy. Those two begin to make me worry, seriously! "

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? It seems that months went by, but, believe me, it’s only a matter of a few days, so it’s logical that everything can’t happen so fast between those two… but you trust me, don’t you?
> 
> Plus, since I’m about to write chapter XV in Italy, I can say that YES, some hot stuff will happen, be patient XD
> 
> Hope you still like it, if you want to let me know, I will be eternally thankful to you ^^


	16. X: I hope one day you'll give to me what I do not have the guts to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the chapter : punishments, parties and… jealousy!

Chapter X: I hope one day you'll give to me what I do not have the guts to say

Chris is still trying to work on the umpteenth car in the morning, when from under the vehicle he sees a blue light and a bright flame.

"Are you nuts? What if I was not alone and someone had seen you? "the human exclaims, abandoning for a moment his activities.

"Son, do not take us for the jerks. It 's obvious that you are the only one who can see our appearances and therefore us! " Dom says, with Matthew's complaints of sore, since he is looking for a place to sit that does not hurt, but he does not find it .

"What's wrong?" Chris wonders.

"Poor dear! Do you see how much is he suffering? "Dominic almost starts crying, showing all his charitable attitude. "He's been punished for using his spells too much. It's no wonder why the devils are so full of hate and evilness in their hearts, if this is the treatment that is reserved to them! "he continues, his eyes teary.

Matt wants to say something, but the human anticipates him.

"But what he did to be punished like this?" Chris gets curious.

"It 's the last of his magic that was fatal ... and he made it for me, did you understand, Chris? It 's all my fault, I should be the one punished, he does not deserve it! "Dominic is desperate.

Matthew cannot remain silent for a moment more.

"Damn it! Why didn't bloody Heaven people send on this mission an angel who is less melodramatic? "he curses, rolling his eyes, trying to ignore the painful pangs that his knotted tied is spreading throughout his whole body.

"The most unbearable thing is not my punishment, but to hear your constant whining since it happened! Give us a fucking break! I'm not fucking dying, even though I'm trough a fucking pain I do not wish on anyone! " Matt snaps, before changing his expression from annoyed to puzzled. "What the fuck am I saying? It 's a pain that I wish you all, especially to you, little angel! " he corrects, laughing scornfully, despite his unbearable pain.

"Well, at least now I do recognize you!" Dominic comments relieved, addressed to Chris.

"Hey, wait! I have an idea! " he adds victorious, turning to Matt.

"Go ahead." the devil replies in disbelief.

"Make yourself human." Dom suggests.

"It 's true! I hadn't thought of that! " Matthew says, enlightened by something that looks very much like hope.

The devil follows that advice, but then turns in the direction of the adviser, with an even more painful expression.

"I may not see my tail, but that does not mean it's not here and it's not making me see stars because of the pain and, indeed, it is even worse!" he explains, as deluded as Dom, switching back to his supernatural features.

"I'm sorry, my friend!" Chris says.

"I'm not your friend!" Matt barks acidly.

"You are free to think as you please, but even though you do nothing else but trying to put your evil claws on my helpless soul, I consider you a friend of mine now!" the human smiles.

"Oh, Chris, it's very nice what you just said!" Dominic unleashes a bright grin, and then he immediately changes his expression. "At the same time, it is extremely worrying. And I should be the first one not to encourage you to consider a devil as your friend!" he adds puzzled.

In spite of of his tormented state, Matthew laughs disrespectfully.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh, little angel! If I had to sit here and enumerate one by one all the things you should not do, but yet you've done, well, it would take me hours and at the end I would remain without voice! " the brunet asserts.

"He has some points!" the mechanic chuckles.

This is enough to plunge the poor, mistreated angel into a silence made of anguish and deep shame.

"You cannot do anything to cure the tail, can you?" the curly-headed guy questions the brunet.

"Do not you think that if I could I would have already done it?" Matt replies crabby. "And anyway, at sunset the effect ends." he informs him, with calmer tone.

"Ah, but then it is a weak punishment! My boss can be so much crueler, when he wants to!" Chris shrugs.

"Hey! But can you tell me which side you stand for? " the devil protests, acting insulted.

"On the side of Good, it seems more than fair!" Dominic says, recovering from his catatonic state and showing a sly grin.

"And you have the nerve to call yourself good! You are here, laughing and making fun of the terrible suffering of a poor, helpless, sweet, caring little devil who did a favor to an angel who is too underhanded and ungrateful! " Matt accuses him, sounding as melodramatic as possible.

He obtains the desired effect.

"You're right, I'm a ignominious and hideous being!" Dominic gets depressed, with tears in his eyes, before hiding his face in his hands.

Matt grins, wickedly proud of his work.

/

With a continuous succession of minutes that become hours, finally the end of the workday comes.

To alleviate his pain and try not to think about anything else, Matt has slept for most of the time, which made the passing of time even more unbearable for Dominic.

That is, until, continuing to change his position in his sleep, Matt has come to put his head on Dom's immaculate lap and, maybe a little unconsciously, Dom found himself kindly stroking his messy, black-jet hair, watching closely those small red horns gleaming, but without daring to touch them, to avoid the risk of waking him.

"Sonny, didn't you notice that it's five o' clock?" The angel warns Chris eagerly, since he did not do anything but stare at the clock on the wall all time long.

Matthew, still resting placidly on Dom's lap, stretches and gradually awakens from his numb sleep.

"I had a horrible nightmare, where my tail was knotted and hurt like fuck and there was no bloody way to untie the knot and the damn ... OUCH!" he ends with a whimper, before turning and control himself behind, letting that awareness comes over him again, bringing with it a profound, but inescapable sense of disillusionment.

"It was not a dream." he claims, upset, before figuring out a not irrelevant fact.

"Hey! Did you make me sleep on you? " he asks Dom, indignant.

"Nope, my dear, you've put yourself there, and I must say that it also seemed that you weren't disappointed at all!" the blond replies, with a knowing smile.

"I'm not dear!" Matt protests lively, moving away from him.

"Then you are only 'my'!" the angel grins, winking, and both his words and his actions astonish Matt.

"I see that you have not yet recovered, but do not worry. You'll see that soon you will be as good as new!"Chris comments, as he finishes the final checking, before leaving his position.

"Christopher! Can I know who you're talking with? " Mr. Sober's voice freezes him, which seems to come from nowhere behind him.

Matthew and Dominic are too busy bickering with each other to notice his presence.

Chris takes a deep breath before finding a plausible excuse to help him support his issue of not becoming crazy all of a sudden, which is something that would hardly be positive to his career.

"I was talking with ... the engine of the car!" he says, pretending nonchalance.

"What did you say?"

"What? Do not tell me that you're not aware of this: a careful research from the States proves that the mechanics are unknowingly motivated to improve their performance, if they consider the car as living patient! " Chris invents out of the blue, trying to look as convincing as possible. And he succeeds.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Sober questions him, looking intrigued.

"Confess, you crept into his mind and you suggested this, didn't you?" Dominic asks Matt, vigilant, pointing to him, as soon as they figure out what's going on.

"I have nothing to do with that and I'm surprised as much as you!" the handsome devil admits.

"So, is that why you were talking with this car?" the boss asks for confirmation

"Of course, talking to the vehicle helps yourself better identify with the role of a doctor, in short .. it's a bit 'like talking to plants! " Chris shrugs.

"You'll have to share your methods with those lazy colleagues of yours!" the older man mutters. "But not today, you've done even too much. So, Chris, let your patient here to rest for a while, you're going to treat it next time. Now go home... and that's an order, boy! " he intimates, with something that looks a lot like a smile, before walking away.

"But it's the same boss who used to give me hard times and turn my life into a living hell?" Chris asks to his two guardians. "No offense, Matt!" he adds immediately after.

"I don't mind, however, it's only a compliment!" the brunet smirks mischievously.

"Anyway, yep, Chris, it's always the same person. Can 't you see how much satisfaction can give you following the right path, with a spirit of sacrifice and self-denial? " Dom comments with a grin.

"Look, that's only a matter of kissing bloody asses, Dom!" Matthew sharply corrects him, but Dominic rejoices at the sound of his name.

"Everything went well and he believed my words," Chris says, closing the hood of the car.

"I'll tell you what , in the Liars Circle there is a vacancy and you would have a good chance of being hired!" Matthew congratulates with him.

"Let's say you have found a clever way to gouge out of trouble!" the blond justifies. "And mostly, you have not harmed anyone!"

"Of course! I dare you to explain that to my colleagues, who next week will find themselves forced to speak ... with cars! " Chris strikes back.

"Why only next week?" Matt investigates.

"Because today is Friday, guys. Do you know what that means? Weekend and crazy nights! I already have an appointment with Kelly tonight, we're going to have fun! " Chris cheers, going into the locker room to change.

"Weekend, huh? I've already heard of it! "Dom mutters.

"Yes, it's that thing that human beings strongly crave to devote themselves to the craziest joy ... and you know, we record the peak of committed sins in that occasion!" Matthew sneers.

"We usually get the amount of full redemption the next day, when they all repent and go to church or to confess!" Dominic strikes back proudly.

"So we can say 50% and 50%!" the brunet jokes around.

"I think so." the blond giggles.

/

As soon as they leave the shop, going to the bus stop, Dominic pulls Matt's arm.

"Look!" he points to the sky, where the sun is slowly falling, getting ready to switch places with the moon.

"It 's the sunset, sunset, the sunset!" Matt cheers, hopping as happy as a child, especially when finally the knot on his tail unties.

"Well, I can say everything about Tom, but he always keeps his word!" he asserts with a grin.

"Are you feeling better now?" the blond smiles at him, with emerald eyes brimming with hope.

"I've never felt better!" Matt, swings his tail on left and right, as his sapphire eyes are sparkling with joy. "Now we are ready for a wild, wild night!"

/

"Guys, are you ready? Come on, it's late! " Chris urges them, while he finishes buttoning his black shirt, as he goes down in the garage.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What a rush! "Matt grumbles, finishing the final preparations.

He chose to dress exactly like the first day he came down to Earth, but without makeup, because Chris has been able to convince him that it would be way too excessive. And as an additional accessory, Matt chose to put the white bracers.

Needless to say, he's breathtakingly beautiful.

"And where is your boyfriend?" the human jokes.

"Again? Dom is NOT my boyfriend, and if you dare to call him like that again, I promise that you will burn forever in the flames, without a second thought! "Matt threatens him with dark look and voice.

"You cannot do that!" the human chuckles, regardless.

"Don't challenge me, mortal!" Matt barks back, even more darkly, so darkly that Chris quits joking.

_\- Okay, there is no need to point out to Matt that he called Dom by his name again! - the human wisely ponders._

"Anyway, look, Matt, I have named Dom like that only once, and now I know that I'd better not do it again!" he points out, shortly thereafter.

"Uh! It 's true, it wasn't you ... " the brunet recalls, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "But the threat is still valid!" He insists, with a look and a tone of voice that are very convincing.

"Okay, but saving the threats, where is Dom?" Chris insists.

"Oh, come on! Do you really think that the Olympic champion of shyness would have changed clothes in front of me? Of course not, he has run and materialized in your bathroom. He should reach us in a minute." Matthew informs him. "Even though I do not understand this whole fuss to dress the in the same bloody way, he'll surely have that hateful, bloody necked turtlen ..."

The devil's sentence dies in his throat, as well as his saliva, as soon as he sees the shy champion in question showing off the skinny acid green jeans, which fits him like a second skin, with the semitransparent leopard printed shirt, the one Matt gave him as a gift.

His hair is freshly washed and dried just enough to create a nice effect that lets some wet, rebel golden curls free to show.

"I'm ready!" Dominic cheers happily, trotting down the stairs, and then he makes eye contact with Matt who seems paralyzed.

"Huh! I got it. You don't like it. 'm going to change! " the blond snorts disappointed, ready to climb the stairs.

"Dare to do that and I swear that you'll spend eternity burning in the flames, without a second thought!" Matt growls, recovering from the initial astonishment.

"Hey, what's this? Your standard threat of the day? " Chris teases him.

"Listen, guys, you're both beautiful and mind-boggling, can we go now? The taxi will arrive in a minute! "Chris informs them and they nod, going out with him.

"It seemed the proper occasion to wear your gift!" Dom moans, facing Matt.

"I've never been so happy to give a gift to someone ... and I very rarely do that!" Matt replies, winking with a winning smile, which makes the beautiful angel blush.

The taxi arrives at the destination and the three go down, with Chris leading them to Undisclosed Desire, the most fashioned nightclub in Teignmouth ... well, the only one.

"I have an appointment with Kelly at the entrance, she is about to arrive!" Chris comments, staring nervously at the clock.

"You can wait here for her. Matt and I will reach you after. "Dominic tells him, along with his nemesis.

"Do you concede another free evening to me?" Chris demands hopefully.

"Not exactly," Matt sneers, walking away with Dom.

/

Chris and Kelly have been inside the discotheque for a while.

Things are going well between the two, which now totally forgot the embarrassment of the previous evening.

There is some physical attraction and, sitting on a comfortable sofa, the two do not hesitate to share some effusions.

They are exchanging yet another kiss, when they see the entrance doors open and two figures making their entrance.

One of the two observers happen to know those two figures very well.

"There they go!" Chris mutters through his teeth, realizing that he has lost his freedom and getting ready to compose himself.

"Geez! This world is full of weird people!" Kelly mutters, giggling, as she points them to Chris with her eyes.

"Does it mean that you can see them?" Chris asks her, stunned.

"Of course! I would be surprised of the contrary! I mean, have you seen what they wear?" Kelly replies, still giggling.

Watching them better, Chris notices that there is no trace of their supernatural elements and then he realises everything, as well as he realises why they are coming towards him and Kelly.

"Oh, no! Do you think they heard me? " Kelly asks her boyfriend, slightly alarmed.

"Don't worry, I don't think that's the reason!" the boy reassures her.

"Chris! Hey, man, what are you doing here? " Matt begins, greeting him warmly.

"Don't you see that our dear big-boy is in good company? Let's leave him alone! " Dominic says with a smirk.

"Chris, but you do know them then, don't you?" the girl questions him, puzzled.

"Do you want to know if he knows us? We're his best friends ... since forever, practically! " Matt chuckles, taking place between the couple.

"That's right. Kindergarten, elementary schools, and secondary schools. Always together! " Dom plays Matt's game.

After all, he's getting a certain taste for lying.

"Chris, why didn't you tell me about your best friends?" Kelly asks him, making room for Dom, too, which sits next to Chris.

- _Because I didn't know they were my best friends! -_ the boy answers in his mind, while others start introducing themselves and shaking hands.

"Well, then I bet you didn't even talk about our band yet!" Matt comments.

"Do you have a band?" Kelly is more and more surprised.

"But. what have you been talking about so far?" Dom asks them.

Kelly and Chris blush visibly.

"Well, is not that we've talked a lot!" she admits, while fiddling with the curly hair of Chris, of medium length.

"Great, Chris, that's the way I like!" Matt whispers at him, with a sly smile.

"Chris, no, there's still plenty of time for that. It s better that your souls get to know each other first! " Dom reminds to him, whispering his disappointment.

"Come on; tell me something more about your band!" Kelly urges them, also because she doesn't like very much their way to isolate.

Chris talks excitedly about his greatest dream, about all the time he is dedicating to it and about the goals he hopes to achieve.

"However, without them I couldn't have made it. They are the most talented guitarist and drummer to be found in this world ... and even in the afterlife! "Chris asserts, winking to Matt and Dom and saying more or less the pure truth.

"So you're the bassist and singer. I can't wait to see you perform. I've got the feeling that you will be even sexier! " Kelly says persuasive and Chris' face instinctively reaches the shade of Matthew's jacket, which, because of the heat, the brunet has already taken off.

"You'll be the first invited person, with no doubt, but first we need to find a gig ... maybe we'll be allowed to play at a College party!" Chris informs her.

" College party, my ass!" Kelly strikes back, astonishing her boyfriend because of her spicy language. "This is fate, isn't it? Guess what? My brother runs one of the most popular punk-rock club in Devon! " the girl reveals.

"Really?" Chris' eyes light up.

"Of course! And I'll tell you more. Often there are also agents from record companies who evaluate potential new stars of the rock world " Kelly goes on.

"Really?" Chris widens his smile, since he seems unable to utter any other word.

This amuses the girl.

"Let me mention just a name: Coldplay!" Kelly winks.

Matt and Dom stare at each other puzzled and then look at her, uncomprehending.

Chris is likely to go in defibrillation.

"Really?" He repeats, this time more laboriously, trying to curb his enthusiasm.

"Well, yes. Where do you think they came out from? They've been noticed in my brother's club! "she says, with a more than comprehensible wave of pride.

"They are a band of world-class ... and they're guys who lived nearby here" the human explains to his guardians, trying to recover.

"Interesting!" Matt caresses his chin.

"You know what? If I talk with my brother maybe I'll make you have a gig for next weekend. Not that it's so easy to get it, but he couldn't ever say no to his beloved little sister! " Kelly suggests.

"Who is able to say no to you, sweetie?" Chris smiles softened, kissing her.

"Hey, you two, get a room!" Matthew shouts jokingly, but this drags the attention of the whole local on the couple.

Dominic looks at him confused.

"I've always wanted to say it one day!" the devil confesses, sticking out his tongue wittingly, while the couple in question parts from each other, very embarrassed.

"Sorry, guys, but you know ... this is the excitement of the first dates" Kelly justifies, drawing out the mirror from her purse to arrange herself.

Matthew slips closer to Chris.

"Well done, my boy, you've done big fishing, apparently. This simpering girl can take you very far. So use her more than you can, and when you have achieved your goal dump her, without too many pleasantries! " the fascinating devil persuades the human.

"Never!" Chris almost growls, glaring at his interlocutor with his eyes.

Kelly looks at him in astonishment.

"Nothing, dear, it's just that Matt can be such an idiot, sometimes!" he justifies with nonchalance.

Dominic has obviously heard it all, so he does nothing but mirror his nemesis' actions.

"Bravo, my son, this is just another sign of how much this girl is allocated to you and how your union is blessed. You have to make it last and you must always treat her in the best way ever , placing it on top of your goals, if necessary! " the charming angel recommends.

"More than right!" the bassist asserts.

"He's an idiot, too?" Kelly asks him.

"No, Dom is always the wiser!" Chris answers, making Dom puff his chest up with pride.

/ Hey, take this, bad devil! / Dominic teases him, communicating telepathically with his enemy, since this is another faculty they have when the need arises.

Matt smiles amused.

/ Hey, little angel, look, there's a vacancy also in the circle of Pride! / he strikes back slyly.

/ Shut up! / the blond snaps.

"But ... do you always talk like that with Chris?" Kelly asks them, appreciating less and less their bizarre behavior.

\- _You meet a fabulous guy and all is for the best. Then he introduces you to his closest friends and you can't bear them. It's so typical!_ – she tells herself, a little upset.

/ Um, I feel the negative vibes sent towards us! / Matt smiles, since this only amuses him.

/ There's no need to tell me that, I know. All this loathing scares me! / Dom replies, a little demoralized.

"Oh, yes, with him always, at least when we can't do otherwise," Matt answers to her question, showing her his most cordial smile.

"We like assisting him when we can!" Dom says, showing her the same smile, hoping to fight the negativity.

"What? Just like a devil and a guardian angel?" Kelly jokes.

"Yeah, pretty much ..." Matt grumbles, as Dom nods with conviction.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Chris laughs.

"Anyway, you know, that 's not polite of you at all!" Kelly grumbles. "So, let 's see if I guess right," she adds immediately after, observing them thoroughly. "Dressed as you are and with that light in your eyes, you must be the devil!" she hints, addressed to a Dom who loses his smile instantly, as well as Matt does, fearing what could be the rest of those tremendous distorted insights. "About you, Matt, all dressed in white and with that innocent face, you must be the angel!" she says, amused.

"Come on, Kelly, let's dance!" Chris suggests, taking her prudently far from the two supernatural... and super-annoyed creatures.

"What kind of light do I have in my eyes?"Dom wonders, anguished, in shock.

"Why? Do you think I have a innocent face? " Matt barks back, in the same shock, while they both observe the couple go to the dance floor.

"I think you do, at least a tiny bit, my dear, innocent, little devil!" Dom teases him with a smirk.

"Shut up, my dear, lustful, little angel" Matt strikes back, on the same line and they both laugh about it.

"Come on, let's go to them!" the brunet urges him and blond follows the devil.

They join them on the dance floor, where the couple is already enjoying the dance

"But what are they doing?" Dom questions Matt, looking around with an expression highly confused.

"They're dancing, little angel. They let themselves go, along with the music! " the devil explains.

"Why? Is this supposed to be music? " the angel sentences, polemic. "I much prefer what we play with Chris!"

"How could I blame you?" Chris chuckles.

"However, I inform you that even this is music and the humans like it a lot. After all it's fun, you just have to loose yourself and move along the beat! "Matt says, starting to dance as he explains that.

A bit skeptical, Dom tries to do as suggested and finds out that he likes that, squirming with more conviction.

Matthew does nothing but devouring him with his eyes, taking advantage of the fact that his nemesis's eyes are closed now.

\- _I've never seen an angel with such catlike moves!_ \- he ponders, enjoying the sight and deciding to dance closer to the blond.

Dom opens his eyes in time to find Matt at a minimal distance.

At first, the angel smiles joyfully and continues to dance, but then the music stops and the rhythm slows down.

A little puzzled, Dom observes all the couples around them drastically shorten their distance and hugging each other, swaying languidly.

Then he shifts his gaze to Matt, who seems to expect nothing but that.

"I ... I think I'm going to get something to drink!" the blond decides, before the brunet can say anything.

After waiting his turn, satisfied as he's brandishing his drink, Dominic is intentioned to return to the dance floor, but someone prevents that.

"Hey, I know those jeans, no, wait... I sell them!" a female voice exclaims.

Turning, Dom recognizes the kind clerk of the shop where he had lot of fun purchasing.

"Blessed girl, you've really been a big help to me!" he smiles.

She looks at him, swaying softly with his elbows on the desk, leaning forward to put more emphasis at the generous neckline of her dress.

"It is me who thanks you; you know, my boss was very pleased at the end of the day." she smiles.

"I'm glad!" Dom cheers.

"But my colleagues were green with envy." the flirtatious girl giggles, pushing towards him.

"Oh no, envy is a bad thing, especially among colleagues, it ruins the harmony that should prevail on your job!" the angel disapproves, shaking his head.

She giggles again and slides closer, brushing his forearm with a finger.

"What did you understand? They were jealous because I was assisting such a gorgeous guy! "she murmurs languid, approaching her face to his mouth, but finding herself ... to kiss the air.

In fact, the blond has been rudely pushed aside with a shake and now she finds herself face to face with a brunet with icy eyes.

She blames the fact that she had a few drinks too many, because she would swear to see flames in his eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss Fake Eyelashes, but I do not like that my boyfriend meets new people without my acknowledgment" he begins, casting a look that seems to say 'Hands down, he is private property!'.

"How dare you?" the furious girl snaps.

"Sweetheart, I can't lose sight of you for a second!" Matt adds, turning to the blond with honeyed tone, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"I had to figure out by the jeans that you wear that you're on the other side, with you I'm just wasting my time!" the clerk snorts, leaving indignantly.

"Come on, you can thank me!" Matt shows him a cocky smirk.

"For what, exactly?" Dominic frowns.

"Oh, come on, I prevented you from deluding a poor girl, making her believe that she could have things that you will never give!"

\- _But you'll give it to me!_ \- the fascinating creatures of Hell swears to himself.

"Are you talking about that thing that starts with 'S', right?" Dom deduces.

"Oh my, you're getting pretty insightful, little angel!" the brunet chuckles.

"So, yes, I guess I should thank you!" the blond smiles at him.

"Obviously, the main reason why I did it was to demoralize the expectations of that soul ... which is not too innocent!" the devil adds glacially.

"Of course!" Dom repeats, rolling his eyes, maybe a little... insulted?

_\- I thought he did it because he was annoyed to see me interact with anyone but him!_ \- the heavenly creature ponders, disheartened.  
  
 _\- Is it jealousy, what I feel, little angel? -_

This triggers in Matthew's mind a naughty plan to set in action.

"Come on, let's go back to the dance floor." Matt spurs him. "What have you got?" He asks him, pointing to Dom's glass with the umbrella, as they reach their destination.

"Oh, it's great! I asked the waiter to give me something that did not contain alcohol but it looks like it contained it "Dom explains euphoric, showing that big glass with orange, red and pink liquid.

"Damn, it's a stupid non-alcoholic fruit, don't make an affair of state because of that!" Matt snorts.

"Would you like some? '" Kindly offers the blond.

"Nope, I need something that is very alcoholic!" Matt retorts. "Stay here, I'll be back!" he adds, walking away, under the disapproving gaze of the blonde.

Matt goes to the counter and scans the area, looking for the right device to activate his plan and he finds a young blonde girl with all the right curves.

It does not take him much to start a conversation with her, which proves to be very enthralled by his undeniable charm.

Matt pretends to be very amused by every joke that the girl grossly makes and he does not need to look back, something tells him that the subject of his test is already reacting.

Meanwhile, the girl draws the mobile out of her bag, ready to give him her phone number, when she gives out an annoyed scream.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I am so clumsy!" Dominic says, after 'accidentally' spilling his drink on the girl's shirt, stumbling on her way.

"My blouse!" the girl whines, desperate.

"Well, trust me, that's not the kind of spots that you want to leave for a long time on your clothes, you should remove it as soon as possible!" Dom advises her.

She immediately runs to the toilet, forgetting everything, even the beautiful boy who she was about to give her number to.

And the wonderful boy in question laughs.

"My beautiful, little angel, you're jealous!"

Dominic's eyes wide, as he jolts.

"What are you saying? I've just saved that innocent girl from your clutches! I preferred her blouse to be spoiled, instead of her soul! " the blond justifies promptly.

Matthew smiles, only pretending to believe to his words.  
  
 _-Jealous and liar. What more could I ask for from an angel?_ –

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, those two are the personification of Denial ! , P  
> Who knows that something will happen in the next chapter .. or maybe not? XD
> 
> Obviously, I do not know if Kelly has a brother and certainly I don't believe that it's his job, etc.. etc.. But ... this is an AU, so I can do as I please : P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, but do not hesitate to tell me whatever you think .. pretty please! * Makes puppy eyes *


	17. XI: Like a prodigal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew wants something … but what about Dominic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta-ed and quickly re-read = sowwy for the horrible mistakes :/
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: the title is taken from the lyrics of ‘Prodigal’ by One Republic

Chapter XI: Like a prodigal

"Matthew, can we do a good deed?" Dom incites the brunet.

"Of course, we can’t," the devil replies, disgusted, but then he sees the blond pouting and to oppose to his will suddenly becomes more difficult for Matt.

"Spit out, what would it be?" he investigates, trying to show the right indifference.

"We'll go home and leave Chris on his own. Does it sound proper?" the angel suggests “And please, notice, I didn’t say ‘good’” he adds, making his counterpart smile.

"It can be done, but you must picture that like a less good deed!" the fascinating devil challenges the angel.

"Okay. Can we deprive Chris of my support, so there's no one who can make him change his mind if he chooses to cross with that pretty girl ... a path that is very little chaste? "the  inhibited angel reformulates his question, finding very hard to say those things.

"Now I like you, little angel!" Matthew grins. "And I'll tell you more. Chris does not need  my support at all, since he already seems more than willing to walk along that path! "

"Don't say that!"  the blond complains, upset.

"It 's the truth!" Matt chuckles, dragging him away.

 

Chris keeps looking around, both on the track and near the counter, where he saw them for the last time.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kelly's sugary voice distracts him.

"It's just that I do not know where my friends went."  the guy mumbles.

Kelly's voice is much less sugary now.

"So what? They propably went back where they came from, " she replies, dry.

"I really doubt about this possibility!" Chris mutters. "You know, they usually alert me when they go ..." he adds, immediately afterwards.

"Oh, come on, Chris! Those two are grown up adults, they will take care of themselves! " his girlfriend snorts.  
,  
"They should take care of me!" escapes from Chris' mouth.

"What?" she frowns, puzzled.

"Nothing, nothing. Never mind." Chris shakes his head. "Come with me, I'll buy you a drink."

"If I have to tell you the truth, I'd rather go home."  Kelly admits.

"Yes, it is true, you're right. It's rather late. I'll take you  home. "

"No, Chris." she protests. "It's not what I meant." she points out, as her look hides so many promises.

/

"Waaaake uuuup!" says Chris, bombastic, raiding  the garage.  
His actions have the expected effect, because Matthew and Dominic jolt, waking up abruptly.

"What's going on?" Dom mutters, rubbing his eyes, while Matt growls a series of epithets that are not very nice.

"I thought you said that today we could sleep a little more, am I wrong?" Matthew retorts, as soon as he stops cursing.

"Indeed. It's ten o'clock! " the human informs them.

"Really? Well, it's too early anyway! " Dominic whines, turning on his stomach and burying his head under the pillow.

Matthew turns in the same way, but instead of under the pillow, he chooses to bury his head under the angel’s wing.

"Do what you want, but I'm going to run into so many forks in the course of the day and if you don’t intervene with your assistance .... Well, don’t come and complain to me if you find yourself aching, with your tail, Matt, tied to your wing, Dom,  or maybe even something worse! " the musician warns them.

At the memory of what he went through the day before, Matthew immediately gets up, totally awakened and full of purposes.  
Dominic is forced to do the same.

"Come on, guys, show at least a little enthusiasm! Today we can also go shopping, aren’t you happy? "Chris reminds to them, as he brings something he’s holding at the sink.

Dominic and Matthew observe him better.

"Why are you carrying a tray?" Matthew questions the human.

"Because I had breakfast in my room." the curly guy replies vaguely.

"Why are there two dishes, then?" Dominic asks him.

"Because ... I was more hungry than usual!" the human tries to sound convincing, but he fails miserably.  
"What about the rose in the bottle?" the angel points out.

"I wanted to cuddle myself a little! '" Chris justifies, but the two supernatural creatures believe him less and less.

 

"Chris, who are you talking with?" a female voice calls him from upstairs.

A voice that Matt and Dom recognize easily.

"But it's Kelly!" the blond exclaims, surprised.

"What did I tell you?" the brunet grins, not being heard from Chris.

"Baby, I’m on the phone. I'll be right back! " Chris shouts back.

Dominic stares at him with disappointment, Matthew does with satisfaction.

"Stop it! Both of you. I do not owe you any explanation! " the bassist asserts, in a low voice.

Neither Dominic, nor Matthew, attempt to change expression.

"Sonny! After all the speeches that I have done ... " the angel shakes his head.

"Well done, boy! If you want, I'll help you break her heart properly, so you can move to the next chick to add to your collection of inveterate playboy! " Matthew sneers, with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up, both of you! You didn’t understand anything!" Chris snaps, always being careful not to scream too loud

"If you really want to know it, nothing happened. We only slept together, cuddling each other a little bit. Nothing more than this. And it was great." the musician confesses, smiling tenderly.

Matthew and Dominic instantly switch their expressions.

"But it's wonderful! And how did it happen, sonny? "the angel questions him, thrilled.

"You’re a pathetic, spineless dude!" Matt grumbles.

"Hey! I heard that! " the bass player accuses him.

"It was meant for you to hear that!" the devil strikes back, acid, looking at him with disdain.

"It 's Kelly who asked me that." the human turns back to Dom. "She wanted to find out how it would be to wake up and find me at her side."

"So how is that?" the blond asks.

"Amazing. For both of us. "Chris beams.

"Oh yes, I know what you mean." escapes from Dominic’s lips and Matthew smiles.

"But how can it be that we have not seen or heard anything?" the angel investigates, also to change the topic as soon as possible.

"We went into the house, but you were already asleep, just like two ang ..." Chris attempts to say, but then he notices that the killer look Matt is casting at him.

"Like two stones"  the curly guy corrects instantly.

"Wise move. If you had dared to complete that other word, I would have stripped you of all your knowledge in music.” the devil reveals, coldly.

"You ... you cannot do such a thing!" Chris protests, rather afraid.

"Oh no, you're wrong. I can do anything!" the brunet grins wickedly

"It 's true. But if he had done that, I would have immediately given all your knowledge back to you!" the angel assures and then he notices  how Matt is looking at him. "Well, what did you expect, little devil? I can do anything as well! " he challenges his nemesis.

"Oh yes, little angel, there are so many things that I want to see you do ... and many others that I want to do to you!" Matthew sensually whispers in his ear.

What he said, how he said it, but especially the fact that Matt’s putting his sinful tongue in his innocent ear, make the angel jolt, shivering.

"Hey, Chris, you say we have to go out, right? I rush to get ready! " Dom vanishes instantly, literally.

"With that little angel you can never really talk!" Matt comments with Chris, rather amused.  
/  
"Oh, Chris, this is so cool! A whole day of shopping!" Kelly rejoices, trotting down the street, while holding hands with him. "The best thing is that it's just me and you ... unless your friends pop out!" she snorts.

Matthew and Dominic are behind them, having wisely chosen not to make themselves visible to her, and they exchange hidden glances with Chris.

"Nope, don’t worry I do not think today we will meet them!" the bassist assures, thereby sending a clear message to his two other listeners.

"I don’t know what to tell you guys, I'm so sorry, but evidently Kelly doesn’t find you a pleasant company!" Chris says, as soon as Kelly slips into the dressing room of a store, with a not so insignificant amount of clothes to try, assuring himself to be in a deserted area of the store.

"Do you really think that I give a fuck to that? It is certainly not on my to-do-list to endear myself to other people! " Matthew shrugs, with detachment and coldness.

Instead, Dominic has a much less controlled reaction and throws himself into Chris’ arms, weeping desperate  on his shoulder.

"Oh, son, but what did I do wrong? How can someone show such hostility towards me?" the blond sighs and sniffs, lifting his head and turning to Matt. "Someone human, I mean!" he adds, before of returning to flood with tears Chris’s nice shirt.

"I should only bring peace, joy and harmony in people's hearts!" Dominic continues his complaint.

"There, there, Dom, first impressions can always change!" Chris comforts him, stroking his back, being careful not to be seen, because in the eyes of all other humans it would seem that he's stroking just ... the air.

"I surely don’t want her impression about me to change!" Matt says proudly, while Dom has already recovered, parting from Chris.

 

"It 's my shirt that you cannot change though! What shall I say to Kelly?" the musician mutters, as he stares dejected at his now spoiled shirt.

"We are invisible to everyone else, so are my tears, that’s why you don’t have anything to worry about, she won’t notice anything!" Dom assures him. "About your previous words of comfort, I hope it is as you said. Anyway, yes, we’ll avoid that she meets us for today!" the blond decides for both. "But I wanted to do the shopping!" he pouts.

"You know what, whimsical angel? You and I can go to another store, where we’ll become visible to humans, so we are free to do all the shopping we want " the brunet suggests and blond nods joyful.

"But don’t declare victory, Chris. We'll be back as soon as possible and we won’t lose sight of you anymore, not even for a minute!" the devil guarantees, peremptory.

"I count on it!" the human chuckles, before Kelly calls him from the dressing room.

"Someone needs to consult  a great fashion connoisseur. See you later, guys! "Chris says goodbye.

"However, little angel, you have made a fatal error before!" Matt sentences, once he’s alone with Dom.

"Yes, I know, I should not break down so easily, I should try harder and face the difficulties, mostly if they are so small and ..." Dom rants.

"Nope, that's not the mistake I meant!" Matthew cuts the other off.

"So what did you mean?" Dominic looks confused.

"It 's in my arms that you should have thrown yourself into!" the brunet retorts.

"Oh." the blond murmurs, then he winks at him, seductively. "Is that offer still valid?" he makes his flirty question.

Matt smiles and opens his arms wide, but he disappears just when Dom is going to hug him, and then he appears behind his nemesis again.

"Of course it is no longer valid! You must learn to take advantage of opportunities when you can!” the devil explains.

\- Yes, of course. Words coming just from someone who did a bloody nothing when this pretty angel was shamefully drunk! – Matthew reminds to himself.  
/  
"Chris, are you going to fucking calm down? Everything will be fine ... and it’s really hard for me to utter such a sentence!” Matthew exclaims, while he, Dom and Chris are engrossed with the final preparations.

"Nope, everything won’t be fine, oh, c’mon, why don’t you understand? We play after two bands that are amazing ... at least from what I heard!” Chris whines.

"So what? We are extraordinary as well!"Matthew shrugs and Dominic nods.

"Maybe we are, but it is not the same thing. Those are accustomed to perform for big crowd, we seem a bunch of newbie compared to them. To play after such respectable groups is tremendous, it is almost as if we were in a race!" Chris complains, controlling for the umpteenth time that his bass guitar is properly tuned, which is a proof of his great agitation.  
                                        

                                       
"Life is a race!" the angel chuckles.

"Race or not, I just know one thing for sure: I'm gonna win!"  the devil proclaims with pride.

"Enough with these stupid insecurities, Chris, that audience will love us, we’ll drive them crazy!" Dominic heartens the human and at the same time he reproaches him.

"Dom is right. We will give them the best show they've ever seen. You said that humans like those things I do when I move fast my fingers on the frets of the guitar, right?” Matt questions their protégée.

"Riff, Matt, that’s its proper name, I told you that two hundred times!" Chris mutters.

"Whatever!" the infernal creature shrugs.

"Anyway, yes, they like a lot!" the human gives his confirmation.

 

"Since I found out I’m bloody talented with this stuff and it’s damn easy for me to do that, tonight I’ll overkill, I’m going to  play in every way: kneeling, lying down, holding on the guitar over my head and so on!" Matt states.

"Right. And I'll play the drums as hard as possible and I will also have some nice drums solo ... is this the right word? " Dom asks Chris for confirmation.

"Yep, it is. At least  there’s someone who listens to me when I give my lessons there! "Chris sentences, glaring at Matt, which shrugs.

"You’re both a geek and an ass-licker!" the devil mutters through his teeth, looking at Dom, but before the blond can argue, Chris interrupts them.

"Anyway, you're right, guys. And I will play with the best of my ability, with very complicated bass riffs that will be amazing. And I'll sing as I never sang!" Chris asserts, animated by the proper charge.

"This is the right spirit, my boy!" Matt smirks.

"We are now ready to begin!" Chris mutters, then he stares at his custodians best.

"Did you two really have to to dress the same?" he questions, by pointing to their identical jackets, but in different colors.

"Identical? But if we are opposites, starting from jeans? I'm wearing blacks jeans and this jacket screams 'Hell'  from every side, how could I not take it? "Matt grins, adjusting the collar of his bright red jacket.

"I'm wearing white jeans that look great on me and this jacket screams 'Paradise' with all its heart, how could I leave it in the store?" Dom confesses, buttoning his light silver jacket further.

"Besides, if we do so, Matt and I remain in the background, allowing you to stand out!" he adds immediately afterwards.

"Well, I can’t stand out much. I’m wearing just an ordinary black shirt!” Chris laughs.

"Dammit! You could have tried a little harder!" Matt snaps.

"Yep, you need a little more colour, dear!" Dom says, snapping his fingers and instantly Chris finds himself wearing a pink shirt, with showy floral pattern.

"Dominic!" Chris roars. "There's no way I’ll go up on stage like this.  Undo it, now! "

"Ugh, I understand. You want something soberer, don’t you?” Dom snorts.

"Definitely!" the bassist reiterates, aseptic.

"Let's try this!" the angel snaps his fingers again and Chris’ floral shirt disappears and in his hands a black jacket pops out, inlaid with brilliant cuts on the sleeves and in other scattered points.

"Dom! This is perfect!” the human rejoices, trying it on immediately, happy to see that it fits him perfectly.

"It 's yours!" the angel smiles.

"But… how can you make gifts so freely?" the devil comments. "At least, I would have asked him ..."

"His soul, I know. Matthew, you're getting predictable! " Dom chuckles.

Matt's reaction is blocked by a sudden knock at the door of their closet, which is followed by the entrance of the owner of the Madness, the punk-rock club that Kelly talked about.

It is a tall, brown-haired guy, about thirty-five, robust, but not fat.

"There re just two more songs before your turn comes. I want to trust Kelly, so don’t make me repent for that! " he growls, rather doubtful.

That’s not exactly the confidence boost that Chris expected, but it doesn’t matter.

"By the way, what’s the name of your group? I’m about to introduce you “ the owner of the pub questions them.

The trio looks frightened.

In all the previous days, they did not stop even for a moment to think about finding a name for their band.

However, Chris is caught by a sort of genial insight and all of a sudden the answer comes to him almost spontaneous.

"Heaven, Earth & Hell, that’s our name." he informs the man, under his guardians’ astonished looks.

"Nice! It rules. If you have the same impact that your name has, then Kelly has advised me very well. By the way, I'm Paul!" the man smiles, before leaving the room.

"Heaven, Earth & Hell?" Matthew asks Chris, with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Well, it worked. And before you start with your ranting, I just followed the order from top to bottom, you cannot deny it. Besides,  don’t you know that the last name is the one that is remembered the most?" Chris pleads his cause.

"You've convinced me!" Matt grins.

"You’ve convinced me immediately!" Dominic proclaims, excited. "I think it's a great idea. The mere fact that the names of all our three kingdoms are so bound together creates a wonderful harmony and a sense of peace that ... hey, where are you? "he interrupts his monologue of wonder the poor little angel, left alone, since the other two, on common agreement, have already started to walk away, ready to start their show.

/

It's a real triumph and the results come quickly.

At the end of the concert, right after they go down from the stage, while the applause in their honor that has not decreased yet; Kelly runs into them, throwing her arms around Chris’neck.

"Oh, honey, you were fantastic!" she exclaims, hugging him tight and stealing a quick kiss. "Well done, you two, too, I must admit it!" she mutters, turning to Matt and Dom

"I preferred not to be at the rehearsals during the week, because I know how artists are nervous before a big event, but next time I’ll be there for sure!" she says, smiling at her boyfriend.

"You're always welcome, honey!" he murmurs.

"It 's his house, after all!" Matt mutters acidly.

"Oh, dear, we will be happy if you honour us with your presence!" Dom strives, but Kelly ignores them both.

"You shouldn’t lie, little angel!" Matt whispers.

"I was not lying!" the blond strikes back, nervous.

"Yeah, sure!" the devil pretends to go along with the angel, irritating him even more.

All the four people are about to leave the Madness, when they met Paul, in the hallway leading to the exit.

"My guys, you have been astonishing!" he congratulates, unleashing a dazzling smile. "You know, after the performance of the headliner bands, my place tends to be empty, but you have been able to keep it filled!" he says with satisfaction.

"Did we do a good deed, then?" Dominic and Matthew ask him in unison, the first is excited, the second is horrified.

"Fuck yeah, it was a hell of good deed!" Paul repeats, thrilled.

"Well, I like it more if you say it like that!" Matt smirks.

"I have to say that my sister was right!" Paul smiles, giving her an affectionate peak on her cheek.

"My place is at your disposal, you can come here whenever you want, you have to come back. And next time you’ll have a very respectful setting! " the owner guarantees. "As a matter of fact, let's go to get something to drink, so we can discuss better about the future dates. I'm going to buy all the drinks for you! " he offers to the musical  trio, which willingly accepts.

And between alcohol, beer and non-alcoholic cocktails, it depends from who’s drinking what, the  gang talk about some business.

"You were terrific, all three, but you, Matt, you are a real stage animal. You have ants in your pants! " Paul says, and the devil, who loves being the center of attention, smiles back to his flatterer.

"I know that devils can have lots of flaws, but Matthew has a pretty decent personal hygiene, so, nope, he has not ants in his pants! At least I hope so, since I sleep with him" the angel mutters to Chris, looking very uptight.

"It’s only a way of saying, Dominic!" Chris passes a hand over his face, exasperated.

"You know, Matthew, I only have a sister, but if I had a brother, I’d want him to be like you!" Paul reveals.

The devil looks a bit confused. He's not used to such displays of affection, especially by people who he knows for one night only.

"Oh. You know, I call myself an 'only child'. It’s Dom who has brothers and sisters everywhere!” the brunet retorts.

"So do you come from a large family, Dominic?" Paul turns to him.

"Oh yeah, it’s a very numerous family" the blond replies with boundless enthusiasm, while fiddling with the umbrella of his fruit cocktail.

- _You  practically belong to said family-_ the angel ponders with a smile.

"Anyway, Paul, among everyone, you’re one of the less pathetic humans who I have ever met!" Matt says, sipping his Cosmopolitan.

"How the hell are you talking about? You could tell me right away if you couldn’t hold alcohol!” his interlocutor laughs.

"It 's his way to say that he likes you!" Chris explains, while hugging Kelly.

"Yes, it is" the devil admits, almost reluctantly, and then turns towards Kelly. "Are you totally sure that you and Paul are really brothers?"  
/

The day after, in the afternoon, Chris is possessed by an unusual melancholy and decides to bring Matt and Dom, which now became visible again and in human form, to Teignmouth Community College, in order to show them the places where he spent his teenage years and where his love for music consolidated day by day.

"This is where we hid during the interval, this is the class of art, that's where I played for ..." Chris enlists, all excited, only to realize that he is talking to himself.

\- _But where are they now?_ – he wonders, remaining to observe those places full of memories.

 

Matthew and Dominic walked along the forest floor along the building, eager for a bit of peace.

They don’t even speak, they just simply walk around side by side, but without establishing any contact.

Their thoughts are the undisputed masters of that silence.  
Both reflect on the events of the recent weeks.  
Both are aware that there is something strange, something that goes against their nature, something that they want to understand better soon.

By chance, just as they are immersed in these thoughts, so identical even if they cannot know this detail, their eyes meet and this triggers something in Matt.

The devil approaches the angel, with a predator attitude, and the blond backs off, until his back collides with the harsh bark of a large tree above them.

Matt puts both arms against the trunk, trapping the blond.

Gradually, the brunette brings his face closer and closer to the angel’s face, as the blond stares at him with emerald eyes wide open with surprise and a tumult of emotions in his heart.

"Kiss me." Matt whispers , now a few inches from Dom’s lips.

Dominic shakes his head and moves his face away. No matter how many attempts Matt does, but without forcing the other more than necessary, the result is always the same.

"Stop it." Dom pleads, putting a hand over the devil’s mouth.

Matt moves Dom’s hand away in anger and pushes him more against the trunk.

"Why?" he asks in a snarl, with the disappointment evident in his eyes that match the colour of heaven, now clouded by that unbearable rejection.

It is not a challenge, it is not proud, it is not the desire to prove something to himself.

Matthew really wants to kiss Dom. He has never wanted anything so much in all his existence, as he wants it in that moment.

The angel faces his nemesis’ enchanting eyes, with his own stormy irises veiled by a thin layer of tears that began to wash his face, and he slips away from the brunet’s grip, which lets him go.

"Although I would like it so much ... I can’t!" the angel murmurs with a broken voice, in a crisis of identity.

"But you have already done it, Dominic" the devil reveals, deliberately using his full name, to emphasize even more that confession.

"What did you say?" the confused angel questions him.

"Do you remember when you got drunk? You kissed me. Okay, it was only a quick brushing against my lips, but it meant something. And it started from you. You want it as much as I want to. You crave me, Dom, as much as I crave you! "Replies Matt sensual, coming closer to him.

"You’re lying! Nothing of what you said actually happened! I do not want anything from you, except that you leave me alone! "Dom screams, dominated by a feeling that he rarely deals with: anger.

"Oh, of course. I am a devil, so I cannot help lying, right? To me it is not allowed to tell the truth, I am not  allowed to have feelings, I shall not be allowed to fall in lo ... "

Once again, Dominic rests his delicate but quick hand on Matthew’s mouth.

"Not a word more, Matthew. I can’t. We can’t. It can’t be!" Dominic silences the other, as tears runs down his holy cheeks, before running away,without vanish in a blue light, no magic, just running as an ordinary human.

And Matthew stand helplessly, watching him disappear over the horizon, like an ordinary human.

_We say good-bye_  
I turn my back  
Run away, run away  
So predictable  
Not far from here  
You see me crack  
Like a bone, like a bone  
I'm so breakable 

That goodbye, although he hopes with all his heart that it is not a real goodbye, weighs in Matthew’s heat, a heart that he didn’t even imagine to possess.  
He turns his gaze away, because now there is no more trace of Dom.  
If only the angel had hidden somewhere watching his sworn enemy, now the blonde could see the brunet at the apex of  his fragility, while he’s doing something that he has never done in 308 years: crying.

_And I take everything from you_  
But you'll take anything   
_ Won't you? _

All the time Matt has spent with that angel has changed him, gradually, almost imperceptibly, but every day, every hour, every minute, the devil absorbed from that source of purity, goodness and positivity, a teaching, a new perspective, a new way of seeing things.  
Matthew wonders if in the same way he might have caused some changes in Dominic and a series of flashbacks that crowds his mind give him the answer.

_\- But the…. why?_ -  the devil wonders.

 

__ Run away, run away  
Like a prodigal  
Don't you wait for me  
Don't you wait for me  
So ashamed, so ashamed  
But I need you so  
And you wait for me  
And you wait for me 

_\- You're a coward, little angel. You barely touch the sin and what do you do? You run away, like a fucking prodigal son who now wishes for forgiveness. Go away, yes, run away from me! As if it were easy for me, as if I wasn’t dying from shame in admitting that now I need you. Will you ever welcome me?_ – Matthew wonders, in utter despair.

TBC   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I know .. angsty end :( , but you trust me.. don’t you? ^^  
> The song I used is ‘Prodigal’ by One Republic, because I love it and it seemed perfect for this scene ^^  
> about the way they were dressed at their concert
> 
> Chris
> 
> http://www2.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Dominic+Howard+Chris+Wolstenholme+O+Silver+a2WqAsZP4B-l.jpg
> 
> http://t2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR4ZQ3KOsOS4bIHdytttqcbtO4o7jYJX1NdNG1jMzgDu8phHtV7-PcWIuHUcQ
> 
> Whoever read ‘How did it come to this? ‘ or ‘Eternally missed ‘ knows that, but I LOVE those Dior jackets <3<3
> 
>  
> 
> Matt:
> 
> http://www.microcuts.net/gallery/data/media/203/409724870_e995409d90_o.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.microcuts.net/gallery/data/media/123/matt_et_dom2.png
> 
>  
> 
> Dom:
> 
> http://i86.photobucket.com/albums/k93/angellouise_2006/mypictures002.jpg
> 
> http://i129.photobucket.com/albums/p214/jeffstrodl/lglp1069.jpg
> 
> I know, it’s odd to see Kelly and Paul brothers , but it fitted XD .. yeah, also Emma will have her moment, this is a promise XD  
> I just hope you enjoyed this part, pleeeeeease, let me know, even a word (or a kudos) can make my day!
> 
>  
> 
> hugs


	18. XII: If I fall for you I'll never recover, if I fall for you I'll never be the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic is very confused, while Matthew exactly knows what he wants and how he can get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo,  
> thanks to whoever is reading .  
> this part is not beta-ed, sowwy for mistakes :/  
> You know, part of this chapter was written in the Den, during my trip on Teignmouth, so I hope that the magic atmosphere of that place helped me.
> 
> The title of the chapter is from the lyrics of ‘Love Somebody’ by Maroon 5 <3  
> Disclaimer: there’s the second part of the lyrics of the beautiful ‘Prodigal’ by One Republic ;)

_Chapter XII: If I fall for you, I'll never recover. If I fall for you, I'll never be the same._

_I'm on the road_  
To who knows where?  
Look ahead, not behind  
I keep saying 

 Dominic stops his run, but not the flow of his thoughts.  
 He doesn’t even know exactly where he is, it’s a corner of that town that he has never explored and it can’t even be called properly ‘town’.

 From the woods he ran and into the woods he still stands, where the clearing thickens.  
 He’s immersed in the green, the colour of peace and introspection, with no one around.  
 In the background there is only the wind blowing through the leaves, tormenting Dom with his slightly cold breeze, which makes him lift the collar of his jacket and embrace himself.  
 Joining the wind there is the chirping of birds perched on branches, the sounds of animals that live there, and the rustle of some reptiles or a squirrels who runs away in the bushes.  
It's the proper place to reflect.  
Being careful not to spoil his fine clothes, Dominic sits under a tree, leaning his back against the rough bark, so rough that, to soften the contact, he quickly makes his large and fluffy, snow-white wings appear.  
 Those wings on which Matthew likes sleeping so much.

 Matthew.  It’s him who reigns supreme among the blond, celestial creature’s thoughts.

 - _Morgan, and even Yorke before him, had warned me about that. The devils know how to be appreciated and it is precisely what Matthew did. It’s almost as if, since our very first meeting he had wrapped me inside a thread that then he pulled, slowly, gradually, day by day and at every little tug, sometimes imperceptible, I moved closer to him, more and more every time, inevitably. Indeed, lately it was me who was waiting impatiently for the tug to come. But what is more important is that now I have found the courage to cut the sinful thread, before it was too late. I rescued myself in time. It 's time to think about the present and not to commit the mistakes of the past_! – the beautiful angel tries to convince himself, while almost unconsciously he plays with the leaves on the ground, with a little too aggressive attitude, crumbling them under his fingers.

_There's no place to go_  
Where you're not there  
On your rope I hold tight  
But it's freeing 

\- _The streets of a devil and an angel should never cross, because it brings nothing but trouble._ – he repeats to himself, blowing away from his hand those fragments of leaves, that seem to identify with those of his heart, because now Dominic feels broken in pieces, torn between what his innocent and unspoiled nature imposes on him ... and what he really wants.

 - _Then why does every street seem empty without him and I’m missing that thread more than a living being lacks of oxygen? I would like to hold on it with all my strength, but I feel the grip slip from my fingers. I treated Matthew very badly and the devils are incapable of forgiveness. I've ruined everything!_ – he despairs, while the first warm tears wet his face.

_And I take everything from you_  
But you will not take anything  
Will not you? 

 The time he spent with Matt has changed him and Dominic is well aware of this, remembering how he broke some rules or that he felt a variety of negative feelings, which he was unaware of their existence or if he didn’t ignore them, they had never dared to poison his soul before.  
 And at the same time he was learning to experience another kind of joy, beyond the purely spiritual bliss.  
As a reflex, the blond asks him if he has been able to draw any sort of change in Matthew, but the lovely gentleness with which Dom saw and heard him playing the piano once, those sincere, beautiful  smiles of his, natural and free from any evilness, that the devil reserves only to the angel and those sporadic but significant gestures of really unexpected kindness, provide a more than  eloquent  answer to the angel’s doubts.

The urge to go back to that  multi-faceted, charming devil is strong, but Dominic is obliged to resist and to extend  his prodigal state.

 - _At least one day. I have to stay at least one day away from him. It will help me bring more clarity in my mind_. -  he decides, turning to the sky his shiny eyes, now swollen and reddened by all that crying.

*********************** (In the meantime)

"Guys, I have so many memories! I'm so excited to see my school again!" Chris screams from afar, heading where he imagines that their custodians might have been. And he imagines correctly.

"You know, I think you would like it as well!" he continues, but stops when he sees only Matthew, which also has a rather bewildered air.

"But where is Dominic?" he asks in amazement.

"He went away ..." Matt mumbles, without even facing the human’s gaze.

"What does it mean that he left?" Chris insists, in need of further explanations.

"We had a discussion and now he is gone!" Matt replies, sounding much angrier.

 On the other hand, he does not like recalling that event.

"Damn! Is it so bloody hard for you not to put a fight like two children of asylum for once? Who knows what you have told him to offend him that way!" Chris accuses him, crabby.

 Matthew clenches his fists and faces his angry eyes, with tears visible in his eyes of ice.

"It may be that this time it was not a trivial quarrel and he may not run away because he was offended!" he snarls frustrated.

 - _Rather because he was scared_ – he reflects silently.

"I'm sorry." Chris mutters, embarrassed.

The bassist doesn’t think that he’s ever seen Matthew in that state and does not know how to handle with it.

"You shouldn’t! You have been tactless and rash in drawing your conclusions, surely this can do nothing but please my upper floors ... and therefore also please me! " the devil strikes back, grinning with mischievous attitude, partially recovering from his previous condition.

"As you wish. The point is that next weekend we have another concert and I need my band to be complete. That evening will be full of talent scouts, it’s an opportunity too important, which happens only once in life. And I have no intention of wasting it just because Dominic has been seized by I don’t know what bloody sort of internal crisis right now and the thing, for some strange reason, has upset you, too! I want my two musicians to be at their best for that gig!" Chris snaps, as acid as insensible.

Matt turns his gaze elsewhere, not knowing how to react. Or rather, not knowing how to do it, without revealing too much.

"Forgive me, Matthew." Chris repents with a calmer tone, while laying a hand on Matt’s shoulder, which makes the devil startle, since he’s not accustomed to such gestures of kindness and affection.

 As a matter of fact, he moves away immediately, rather annoyed.

"I was indelicate again, both with you and with Dominic, even though Dom is not even here now. I thought only about my interest, not caring about everything else. Forgive me." Chris admits, sincerely repenting of his previous sharp reaction.

"You’re turning to the wrong guardian! I don’t know anything about forgiveness! On the contrary, you made me proud of you, this was a wonderful sin of selfishness, you should do it more often!” the infernal creature congratulates him. "But you disappointed me, you shouldn’t regret it. There was not even that feathered pain in the ass to reproach you!" he adds, also trying to chuckle to hide how distressed he is.

 But his intention fails miserably and Chris is not buying it.

"Matthew, can you tell me what really happened with Dominic?" he murmurs.

 The brunet confines himself only to shaking his head negatively.

"I thought so." the curly-haired guy sigh. "But at least do you want to go home?".

The devil shakes his head again, but this time in the affirmative way.

"After all, it is useless to wait for him here." Matt snorts, beginning to walk away with the bass player.

"You know what this means? Dominic is far away so he has left the field free for me!" the devil grins.

 Chris looks at him worried. He had not considered this possibility.

"I am free to cajole your soul as much as I please You can be sure that I will do everything in my power to tempt you! Enjoy your soul not for long, because soon it will be mine! "the devil threatens him, bursting out in a chilling laugh, to increase the emphasis of his words.

 

 Matthew must have a unique way to seize souls, because once back at home with Chris, the brunet does nothing but sit at the piano, pressing the keys absentmindedly, in no particular order, or dialing from nothing real melodies that inspire a strong sense of anguish.

************************** (In the meantime)

 Morgan is not surprised that much when he sees the display of his i-Phone 333 light up, with the written of a number he already know really well.

"Hey, you, Mr. Ethics? You do not answer the phone anymore? "Tom barks as soon as Morgan decides to accept the call, at the fifth ring.

"We are in a bad mood, huh? Or in your case I should say a good mood? " the archangel chuckles, with a calmness that does nothing but get even more nervous who is talking to.

"What are you doing? Are you making fun of me?" Tom grumbles. "I mean, did you notice how the situation is getting worse and worse? Those two have just left the protégée alone... again!”the archdevil rolls his eyes, furious.

"Yes, I noticed it, but the anger is not included in our kinds of reaction!" the archangel replies, calm and controlled.

"I can understand your feathered, scaredy cat, but my little bastard? Explain that to me! It’s since this afternoon that he’s being alone with the human and he did absolutely nothing, I don’t even know where the hell he is now, I just know that he’s not accomplishing his fucking mission!" the archdevil summarizes, choleric.

"First, Dominic is not a scaredy cat ... oh, no, what did you make me say?" the blond alarms, shocked, putting a hand to his mouth, trying to ignore the amused chuckle from his interlocutor. "It's not a coward. His was mere prudence and his choice is praiseworthy." Morgan justifies. "And second, it may be that Matthew did nothing in order to be fair or even because of nostalgia!" he explains.

"Shut your holy mouth up!" the brunet roars "It 's unacceptable! A devil should not even know what the fairness is, nor should feel nostalgic! I'm sure there's more below!" he asserts, convinced.

"Then why don’t you find what’s below?" the other urges him.

"You will do the same?" Tom replies with another question.

"That's what I wanted to do. Moreover it seems to me the most obvious thing!" Morgan answers.

"I will." the brunet agrees. "But not because you advised me!" he adds immediately after.

"I had no doubt about that!" the blond rolls his eyes, hanging up, so he can dial another number.

 ******************** (In the meantime)  
\- _Well, it’s not that I’m exactly helping myself this way_! – Dominic broods, who strayed from the woods only to be able to teleport himself to Lake Dartmouth, where he spent perhaps the most pleasant evening in company with Matthew.

He sits there, sitting by the lake, at the point which is not yet frozen, and for the first time ever it’s not that body of water he’s looking at but his face reflected inside it.  
 A face that’s sad, melancholy and thoughtful.

 The night breeze is not that gentle, so Dominic not only searches for warmth clutching in his jacket, but he also tries to recreate a campfire, like Matthew’s.

 But no matter how the flames can be high and that nice little fire can be comforting, it doesn’t give Dom  the same warmth he felt with Matt, because it was not coming from the fire.

Dom is so intent to ponder on that aspect that he does not seem to notice the white i-Phone that materializes in front of him, hovering in mid-air, and he does not even hear it ringing.

 ******************** (In the meantime)

 Just when his last composition is about to reach the apex of  its drama, Matthew saw  the red  i-Phone appear in front of his eyes that he recognises very well, as he can easily figure out what the reason of that call is.

 He has no desire of being keelhauled by his superior, hearing recalls to his mission or that Tom reminds him of how what he is going through can be insane and destructive, and that’s why, running the risk of finding himself with his tail tied or running into who knows what other worst punishment , the devil deliberately chooses to ignore that call, continuing to play.

 ******************** (In the meantime)

 Tom sees his i-Phone light up, beginning to ring.

 He supposes that, somehow, it may be Matt who  is trying to call him back, but he understands to be wrong.

"What d’you want, one-thousand-feathers?" he snorts.

"I do not know what kind of influence may Dominic have suffered from your favourite devil, but he has become rather disobedient and rebellious ... and he did not answered." Morgan confides. "He had never ignored my calls before. He had never ignored my orders, neither." he mumbles.

"I wish I could laugh at your unappreciated event, but unfortunately I am in the same situation: Matt did not answer me, either. It 's true, I adore him when he is insolent and disrespectful, but this is exaggerated!" Tom grumbles.

"Those two are changing with each passing day!" the archangel sentences, shocked by Tom’s confession.

"I noticed that!" the archdevil mutters.

"What can we do?" Morgan consults with his nemesis.

"I have no idea." Is the sincere response from  the Mephistophelean creature.

 ---------------------------------------

\----------  
With the first light of the morning, Dominic wakes up cold, near the blackened embers of what remains of his bonfire.

 He cleans up the mess and then dissolves himself, determined to retrace his steps, ready to resume his mission, ready to face Matthew again.

 With as much grace as possible, he reappears in the garage of Chris's house, where he finds the cause of his inner crisis sitting at the piano, asleep, with his head resting on the keys, which produces cacophonic sounds depending on how he moves during his sleep.

 Dominic remains to observe him for a few minutes, only to realize that there is no trace of their bed.

_\- So he spent the whole night there_. - the heavenly creature figures out, rather impressed by that detail.

 Sensing a presence, Matthew is about to wake up, with a low moan, lifting his face and stretching lazily, as he tries to focus on the view, gradually.

"You're back!" he gasps, staring at Dom better, to make sure that it is not an illusion.

"I'm real!" Dominic assures, almost as if he had read his mind, but he remains there, standing still in the room.

Matthew shows him a half-smile, and then he rubs his eyes, still overshadowed by his disturbed sleep.

"Why?" he dares to ask, after a few seconds of hesitation.

"I have still a mission to take care of!" Dom shrugs, aseptic.

"Of course." Matt snorts, a little disappointed by that answer, remaining equally firm in his position.

 Watching him better, Dominic realizes that the fascinating devil’s face is marked by the keys of the piano, a valid proof of how much time Matthew has actually spent in that uncomfortable position.  
 It’s a vision that cannot leave the beautiful angel indifferent.  
 In fact, he takes few steps in the direction of the devil, heading to the bench and sitting beside him.

"Come here." the blond whispers, bringing his hand up to his pale face, while two eyes made of sky observe him curious, before closing in order to enjoy better those caresses.

 The blonde's hand glows with a golden light, and as he passes every little groove that disfigures the brunet’s face, although very slightly, they heal.

 When the devil opens his eyes, Dominic has already returned to the middle of the room.

"Where's Chris?" he asks, sounding detached.

"He went out last night and he has not returned yet. He must have spent the night at his boring girl’s house,!" the creature of the hell roll his eyes.

"Are you telling me that you did not interfere?" the angel questions him, seraphic.

"It's no fun without a feathered nuisance of my knowledge impeding me every time!" the brunet strikes back, stealing a fleeting smile to Dom.

"Dominic." the devil adds, capturing his angelic partner’s attentions, with the use of his full name. "About what we said yesterday ..."

"Yesterday we have not said anything!" the blond abruptly cuts him off. "Nothing has happened and nothing will happen. We are here because we have a mission and I would be grateful if from now on you pursued only that. No more distractions! " it’s his glacial judgment.

"But ... little angel ..." Matt protests, weakly.

Perhaps because he’s caught off guard or perhaps because he’s still numb from sleep, but that is his only capability of response.

"Don’t call me that!" the blond retorts.

 It 's almost a funny experience, within a few weeks, those two have ended up with their roles reversed: Matthew had always been the one to give orders with a certain self-confidence and Dominic the one who argued in a more submissive way, trying to avoid in every way the conflict.

 The door suddenly opens and they both see Chris make his entrance.

"You're back!" the smiling human exclaims.

"Why do you continue to be so amazed for that? I was gone only for one night!" Dominic snorts.

"Hey, wait! Weren’t you supposed to be the grumpy one at early morning? " Chris asks Matthew.

"Do not ask me, I do not know any-bloody-thing any-bloody-more!" Matt shrugs, turning away.

"Oh, great! Now the grumpy at early morning are two!" the curly-haired guy rolls his eyes.

"Why are you smiling so much?" the blond questions the human.

"Well, I spent the night with Kelly and ..."

"Okay, I do not want to know!" the blond cuts him off, raising a hand.

"I do. In every luxurious detail! "Matt grins, winking at Chris, who blushes.

"Well, I hope that in addition to the respect for your girlfriend, you have not lost the desire to work hard for the band. We have rehearsal that is waiting for us! " Dom asserts, with reproach evident in his dry tone, before positioning himself at the drums.

"But it's the same cheerful, good-natured, kind and friendly Dom  who was enthusiastic about everything?" Chris questions Matt, very doubtful, while both retrieve their instruments.

"I think I messed things up!" Matt grumbles.

 They begin to play, but they don’t even reach the end of the first song, because Chris stops.

"It’s totally awful!" he sentences, disappointed.

"What's wrong? I haven’t made a single mistake!" Dom protests.

"Neither do I, indeed, I guess I've never been so focused!" Matt states.

"It 's just the point! Technically it was perfect, flawless, excellent ... but it lacked of soul! " the curly-haired guy says, pulling the strap of his bass.

"Do not look at me, I don’t even have a soul!" Matt justifies, imitating his actions.

‘Oh no, you’re so wrong about it!' Dom would like to scream, but prefers to remain in his introverted silence, getting up from the drums.

"Playing today, with the tense atmosphere that prevails, it would only be a waste of time. I'm going to work. If you care, look after me as well, but avoid making you visible. To be honest, I'd rather not see you both at all today! " Chris snaps, annoyed, walking away and slamming the door.

 In any other situation Matthew and Dominic would have quarrel relentlessly, blaming one another for what happened, but at that moment, standing still and speechless, they get ready to follow their protégée in secret, without even making their eyes cross each other.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
The days go by, but nothing changes: Dominic keeps maintaining his cold and detached attitude, channeling his energies only in keeping Chris on the right path, finding little resistance in his enemy’s reactions.

 However, they keep spending the nights together in the same big bed, and Dominic always gives his wing to Matthew, but only by force of habit.

"May I ask what's wrong?" Chris asks Dom one evening, just two days before the oh so important weekend, while he prepares for his usual appointment with Kelly.

 Strangely Matthew is not there with them.

"Nothing! I'm just trying to protect my soul! " the angel replies.

"To me it just seems that you have locked your heart." the bassist sentences.

"There are things you can’t understand." the blond mutters, but he’s already more vulnerable.

"I only know what I saw, how, and how much you and Matt grew closer and closer, if you accept an advice from a poor human being that does not have your centuries of worldly wisdom, it's stupid to preclude the access routes to true love . And, yes Dom, love is often hidden in the most unthinkable places!" Chris states, leaving him alone, without even waiting for his reply.

 But the answer to Dominic comes in the form of silent and hot tears flowing down his cheeks.

 - _What should I do?_ – he wonders, looking up at the ceiling.

 ********************* (In the meantime)

 There is a reason why Matthew was absent at the moment and the precise reason runs to open the door as soon as he rings the doorbell.

"Matthew?" Kelly says, frowning. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bad choice of words, sweetheart!" his visitor retorts. "Chris told me where you live and ... I need to talk to you."

"What could you possibly want from me?" confused the girl stares at him, even more confused.

"I know, you do not like me and I do not like you, but ..."

"It is not true that I do not like you!" she interrupts him.

 Matthew simply cast her a 'If you continue this I'll make you end up straight to the Circle of Liars!’ look.

Kelly somehow seem to figure it out.

"Okay, let's say you’re not exactly in the list of the twenty people I care the most!" she corrects herself, immediately after.

"I could even be at the bottom of your stupid list, I do not give a damn! I just need a female opinion and you will give it to me!" Matt declares, entering her house with vehemence, without even waiting for her invitation.

"Since it seems I cannot refuse .. tell me everything! "she closes the door, walking him to the living room.

"There is a person I’m interested in ... and I know that the feeling is sort of mutual, except that said person has too many preconceptions about me. What can I do to win his heart and get him to trust me? " the devil decides to reveal.

"Do you want to impress Dominic, don’t you?" Kelly figures out instantly.

"I never said that it was him!" the brunet gasps.

"There was no need, it’s so ridiculously obvious. I've seen the way you look at each other! "

"Really?" Matt asks intrigued, unaware that he is smiling.

"If I have to tell the truth, I thought you two were already together!" she admits, astonishing him even further. "Anyway, to conquer someone is rather simple ..."

"But I'm not an expert in long-term relationships. I’ve always got what I wanted when I wanted it, until I got tired of that ... yes, you cannot really say that I have the reputation of a nice guy!" Matt confesses, realizing how Kelly is glaring at him. "But this time I want to do things differently!" the devil adds seriously, earning a smile from his interlocutor.

"And you shall do things differently. First you have to prove gallant and caring towards Dom. Find out what he likes and ... "

"I already know what he likes!" the brunet cuts her off.

"Then do it!" the girl urges him.

"You're right, I'll start right now!" Matt gets up from the couch, heading to the exit. "It was helpful to talk with you, mortal! Perhaps I begin to understand why you are so important for Chris!" he adds.

"Thank you. You're a bit weird, but ... at the very end, you're not so bad, after all! "Kelly smiles, walking him to the front door.

 Matthew’s face darkens.

"Oh no, you shouldn’t have said such a thing!” he turns to face her. "I am bad. So, so much bad. I’m utter Evil!" he declares, leaving.

 - _What a strange guy!_ \- Kelly shakes her head, watching him go away.  
 --------------------------------------------------

 That evening Matthew has no luck, but a proper opportunity comes to him the morning after, while walking through downtown streets with Dom.

 A little boy cries because his beautiful and colourful balloon has slipped from his hand and now it has taken off.

Matthew moves away from Dominic to go in the direction of the balloon salesman and then he approaches the desperate child.

"Stop whining!" he snaps, making his little interlocutor startle a little bit. "You can keep this one, little brat, it’s more beautiful and bigger than the one that you had before!" he goes on, handing it in his hands, unceremoniously. "But don’t you dare to let this one escape, too!" he intimates to the kid, and then he left under the child’s bewildered eyes, but he has already stopped crying.

"What have you done?" Dominic asks Matt, accusingly.

"I only returned him his smile. Sue me for that! "Matt shrugs, then he turns in the direction of the child who looks at him gratefully with a large grin, holding firmly the new balloon in one hand while he uses the free one to wave his goodbye.

 Matthew feels a little twinge in the centre of his chest and places his hand over it.

"I ... I do not feel very well!" he mutters, moving away with Dom

 Not seen by the concerned devil, the angel smiles.

 Also during the day, coming home from work in the evening, Matthew another great opportunity to get noticed by Dom comes to the eager Matthew.  
 The devil comes close to an old lady who looks carefully from the sidewalk, waiting to gain the necessary safety to cross the road.

"If you don’t look determined, you’ll never make it. Here, I’m going to help you!” the brunet exclaims, grabbing the old lady by her arm and rushing in the middle of the road, where he makes all the drivers abruptly press the brakes of  their  cars and takes the woman to the other side of the road.

 Although she is still a little bit shocked for that scary experience too full of adrenaline, the nice old lady smiles at Matthew gratefully.

"Thank you, sonny!" she says, giving him a peck on his cheek.

 Matthew feels the same pang of the morning, but this time it’s even stronger.

"Am I dying?" he questions Dom, which has become closer.

 The angel shakes his head negatively, flashing a sweet smile.

"It's only the warmth in your heart when you know that someone is grateful to you." he explains.

"Maybe you have done what you did  with that old lady because she reminded you of your grandmother." Chris hazards, joining them. "Wait a minute. Do you devils have a grandmother?” he gets suspicious.

"Nope. I was born like this, from the flames, so I do not know what a family, parents or grandparents are ... but yes, I think that if I had a grandmother she would like that lady! "Matt muttered, still a little confused.

"No family for you either, am I right ?" Chris curiously turns to Dom.

"Nope. I was born like this, from the clouds. But I have lots of brothers and sisters! "The angel smiles.

"You two are a constant source of surprises!" Chris mutters.

 -------------------------------------------------- -----

 It 'evening that Matt and Dom are getting ready to go to bed, but the second keeps glancing at the first with a strange light in his eyes.

"What's wrong, little angel?" Matt asks him, persuasive.

"You know, Matthew, the evilness within you teases me and lights a fire inside me, I'd be a liar to deny it." the blond confesses, turning around the bed to reach the other side. "But it is the discovery that there is also some goodness in you that makes me unable to resist you!" he adds, taking a hesitant hand upon the devil’s chest.

 Matt's face lights up with surprise and hope.

"Dominic, you're saying that ..."

"No, I'm not saying anything, because we can’t ..."

The angel can’t complete his sentence, because the devil has gagged him with a kiss, but it's a chaste kiss, without tongue, not to force the angel in any way.

 Chaste or not, Dom separates, slapping him in the face.

"You shouldn’t have done that, it's unfair!" he protests, in shock, trembling because of all the emotions that he’s going through.

 The only answer he gets is Matthew’s chuckling.

"Hey, devil here, remember? If I wasn’t unfair it wouldn’t be me! "

Dominic gets closer again, with the previous light that flashes again in his eyes of an indecipherable colour.

"Yes, but now this has consequences!" he warns Matt.

"Such as?" the brunet smiles slyly.

 Dominic rubs his hand over the devil’s reddened cheek.

"I’m impossibly craving to do it again." the blond murmurs, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing against the devil for another feeble kiss, although more prolonged.

 Matthew smiles, freeing himself from his grip, kindly.

"As much as I like these kisses of yours, so naive and innocent ..." he whispers, and strokes his hair. "Do you want to find out how to give a less chaste kiss, little angel?"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, am I forgiven? *O*  
> feel free to tell me anything, but, please, do.


	19. XIII I: Explorers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt shows Dom what a real kiss is ... and much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: excessive amount of fluff and sappy and sugary stuff, I don’t want your teeth to decay but let me warn you that even I had awweed for ¾ of the chapter XD
> 
> not betaed and not re readed, sowwy for mistakes :/
> 
> Please,let me thank ‘T2L’ , because ii gave me the most beautiful song ever to name this 500% hyper BellDom chapter with, also because it’s so damn fitting <3

Chapter XIII I: Explorers

 

 Dominic stares at him a bit scared, and then says five simple words.

"How do you do that?"

Matthew smiles because with that question Dom  has just answered to him.

"To begin with, there isn’t  only the mouth, little angel." he informs him, before kissing him on the cheek, then continuing up to his chin and down his throat, reaching up at the joint between the neck and his left shoulder.

 All this leads to Dominic a delightful tickle, but instead of laughing and depart, he finds himself moan and expose his neck more.

"I promise you that for now we will not cross this limit, because with you, my gorgeous little angel, I have to take one step a time." Matt whispers, stroking his face.

"Is it really the devil of Lust telling me this?" Dom chuckles, but he’s actually very impressed by his words and the respect that the brunet is showing to him.

"Dom ..." the brunet  warns him.

"I was joking. But I will not tell you the nice thing that I would like to tell you, because you would take it as an insult. " the blond replies.

"Fine. I see that you begin to understand how it works!" The devil shows a sly smile.

"I liked it so much what you’ve done to me." the blond finds the courage to admit, stroking Matt’s face. "That I would like to  try to do the same thing to you, can I?" he whispers in his ear, turning the tip between his fingers.

 Despite his wish to be a playful intent, Matthew melts like snowflakes in an ocean.  
 It is probably one of his very sensitive spots.

"Sure you can, indeed, you must! It is part of the lesson, my naive student. " he spurs the angel as soon as he recovers.

"I told you that I like to attend the courses!" Dom strikes back, with an unusual smartass smirk that makes him even more intriguing.

"Well, you may like this course even more than the drums one!" Matt chuckles, pulling him closer to himself. "But now show your teacher if you have learned the lesson." he whispers in the most sensual way possible.

 Dominic proves to be a brilliant student, placing Matt’s face and neck with wet kisses, even more prolonged than those who he has previously received from Matt.

As a matter of fact, Dom is not just kissing him, he is tasting him.  
 Matthew groans and tilts his head back to give him the widest possible access, hating that absurd limit that he himself has placed.

 - Look at what you bring me to do for you, little angel! – he ponders, while the other separates from him.

"Have I learned it right?" he questions, in a mixture of impatience and insecurity.

"Damn right!" the devil smiles. "full marks and  honour .” he continues, making him blush, before pulling him again, a little more violently, but is not that the angel has to complain.  
"Come here and I'll give you the academic kiss!" the mischievous brunet adds, smashing Dom’s mouth, sucking his lower lip between his teeth, so soft and fleshy.

 Dominic winces at the unexpected but very appreciated gesture, keeping his eyes closed, like Matt does.  
 The devil continues to nibble gently on his lip, and then kisses the upper one, without haste and with sweetness.

"It 's time to show you what a real kiss is!" he whispers under his breath.

"Open your mouth, little angel." he invites him.

"Like this?" Dom asks, opening his mouth as wide as he can.

It’s just what occurs to break the magical atmosphere between the two.  
 Matt opens his eyes and laughs, parting from him.

"What's this? Do you want to devour me perhaps? " he makes fun of the other, amused.

 Dom opens his eyes, confused and closes the mouth.

"But ... you asked me that!" he mutters.

"Come here!" Matt smiles, pulling him.

 It starts with the only kiss on the mouth that at the moment Dom knows and that, despite his perverse and immoral reputation, even the devil has learned to appreciate in the same way.

"Okay, you can get to this point." the brunet murmurs against the angel’s lips. "Now stick your  tongue out at me." he exhorts Dom.

"What?" The blond looks at him puzzled.

"Trust me."

Although not too convinced, Dom obeys. Matt wastes no time and brings the tip of his own tongue on the blond’s, licking it.

"But ... what did you do?" Dom alarms, drawing his tongue back in his mouth and drawing himself behind, to go near the edge of the bed.

"You know, the meeting of tongues is the basic of every kiss that is worthy to be called a proper one." Matthew informs him, crawling toward him. "Did you like it?"

Dom just nods with his head.    
"Me too. Do you want to do it again? " the brunet wonders.

 In response, Dom sticks his tongue out at him, once more.

 Matt chuckles.

"Nope, not like this. That was just an example. You can do much better, you know? "

"Really? How? " Dom gets curious.

"Part your lips, but only slightly, as if you only wanted to drink. Then, let me do the rest "he whispers.

The blonde obeys, closing his eyes, impatient and full of expectations.

 Matthew brings his lips to Dom’s again, sucking and biting his lower lip to which he already seems to be fond of, then, closing his eyes, he pushes his tongue out, letting the tip slip through the narrow line formed by Dom’s lips, demanding access.

 Instinctively, Dom opens his mouth, in the right way, without  open it wide, willingly accepting  that stranger’s visit.

 Without urgency and very gently, Matthew explores Dom’s mouth, caressing the palate with his tongue, then passing it against his perfect teeth. Deliberately, perhaps to torture Dom a little, Matt ignores the blond’s tongue, returning to suck and bite his lips.

 Among a groans Dominic understands that at that game not only he can, but he must play it in two, and that he might play a very involved role.

 That’s why he’s the first to reach out to touch Matt’s tongue with his, surprising a lot the devil for taking such unexpected initiative. He is even more surprised when he feels Dom wrapping a hand behind his neck, to pull him more against him, victim of an instinct that should not even belong to an angel.

 Dominic also understands that he can do the same type of exploration of Matt and he is just him  invade the other's mouth, which groans satisfied, allowing his angel all the possible access.

 The blonde licks his palate and traces the outline of his teeth, focusing on the most crooked one, his favorite, because, as well as it makes Matthew’s cocky smirks even more insolent, at the same time  it makes the genuine ones, which the devil shows just and only to  the angel more and more frequently, even more tender.

 It’s Dom the first to break the kiss, perhaps because of the need to take a bit of breath.

"Wow Really not a bad start for a newbie! "Matt smiles, rubbing his thumb over his lips, before kissing the blond’s forehead, affectionately, victim of an affection that should not even belong to a devil.

 Dominic just stares at Matthew intently, with a dazed expression.

"So this the sin, right? Well, it tastes so good! " he says, licking his lips, who still taste of Matt.

It’s a vision which the brunet cannot resist to and he pulls Dom to himself, for a new kiss, short but intense.

"It 's only the first rung on the ladder of Sin."  he asserts satisfied, making the blond jolt in fear, but then he repents. "No, okay, do you want the truth? I  don’t even think it’s a sin. Let's call it a reciprocal getting into serious trouble, little angel! "He smiles, moving his hair from her face and enjoying the dazzling smile now back on his interlocutor’s features.  

"This is a serious trouble that I want to keep searching for!" Dom clings tightly to the devil, , rubbing his face against the other's.

"You stole the words out of my mouth!" Matthew admits, unused to such a tender gesture, but taking full advantage of that feeling of warmth and intimacy.

 Dominic interrupts his reflections with a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"What? I think I just taught you something, right? "Matt pretends to reproach him.

"Yes, but you can not deny that even this kind of kissing has its charm, right?" Dom replies.

"How to argue with that?" Matt smiles at him, then yawns.

"Although it is tempting to give you any kind of kiss ... what about sleep?" Matt suggests, lying down on his stomach.

"Already?" the blond protests, pouting.

"What do you want me to say? To make ... good deeds ... " Matt barely utters, swallowing heavily. "is damn exhausting!" He concludes.

"I do not exactly call what you did today good deeds! In short, you have terrified a poor child with your excess of authority and you left in shock a poor old woman who now thanks to you will have the perennial trauma to cross the street! " Dom points out, punctilious.

"Hey, grumpy feathered guy, be content with that, because that's the best I can do!" the brunet strikes back insulted, burying his head under the pillow, to avoid listening to his counterpart.

 Dom chuckles, climbing astride on Matt’s back, and taking away the pillow.

"But I was joking. I'm so proud of my little devil so good, generous, selfless and kind. "he mutters, giving alternated kisses on his  shoulders for every adjective he enumerates.

 Matthew murmurs happy for those gestures, but has not yet focused on the content of his speech. When he does he turns suddenly, causing Dom to lose balance , while the brunet stares at him upset.

"You are ruthless! This is certainly not the way to address a devil, you're killing me! "he protests, writhing in the most disgusted grimaces.

"Well, fresh news for you, it is not nice either to say to an angel that he is ruthless!" Dom strikes, offended.

"I’ve never said i’m nice!" Asserts Matthew asserts, dry, but both fail to look pissed off for more than a few seconds, and burst out laughing.

"Okay, we can sleep, but first I want to kiss you good night!" the blond requires.

"Anything you want, little angel." Matt smiles, sliding towards him. "If I were not so damn tired I'd give you a goodnight kiss until dawn, but then it would not be night anymore and then I would begin to give morning kisses." he murmurs against the angel’s soft lips.

"What a poet!" Dominic melts, holding him tight and kissing him like Matthew has taught to him.

 With a contented sigh, they both lie down under the covers and Matt turns off the light.

Although the hellish creature has laid his head to the wing that heavenly creature has given him more generously than usual, there's something missing, at least until, smiling, one finds the other’s hand they both were searching for in the dark , squeezing it.

 Now everything  is perfect.  
\----------------------------------------

\----------------------------  
When, in the morning, Matthew wakes up, his head is no longer on the soft feathery wing, but on the mattress, for the simple reason that the holder of those wings is placed astride on his chest.

"Good morning!" a radiant Dominic cheers, bending down to kiss Matt so soft and quick, with a loud snap.

"I cannot move, can you get off me?" Matt asks him, crabby.

"Are you hinting that I'm fat?" the blond  interrogates him with a grim look.

"If you keep devouring packages of chocolate chip cookies, you are on your way to become so!" the pungent brunet strikes back.

"It 'happened only once. My shape is perfect and enviable! " the blond proudly proclaims.

\- _Here comes again the Vanity, my gorgeous little angel!_ \- Matt ponders delighted.

"It 's true, you are weightless, but I cannot say the same for the twenty pounds of wings that you have!" the devil snorts.

"Well,  get used to it then, because it will happen often" Dom informs him.

"You’re taking a little too much pleasure in straddling me!" Matt  points out, amused.

"It ' s such a comfortable place!" The blond smiles, but his hand unknowingly touches Matt’s groin, and although covered by jeans, that part proves to be very sensitive to the touch.

"Oh, shit!" the devil curses, immediately feeling the consequence and he parts quickly from Dom, not too gently.

"For sure you're taking pleasure in pushing me on the ground every time!" the angel points out, then he stares  better at the other, seeing him in trouble. "But ... what's wrong?" he asks, confused.

"I need the bathroom and I need it now!" Matt says, before disappearing inside a high flame.

Moreover, being in such close proximity with Dominic, in the early morning, barely awake, has had a particular effect on Matt.

"Is everything okay?" Dom asks him when he sees him coming back, about ten minutes later, looking more relieved.

"Yep, definitely. And I was lucky, because Chris was still sleeping. As a matter of fact, we woke up a bit too early, there is still half an hour before he alarm clock does its bloody job. " the brunet explains.

"Well, I would have some idea about how to use this time." Dom winks, inviting Matt with a finger  to join him on the bed.

"What are you doing, little angel? Try to tempt me? That's my job!" Matthew chuckles, crawling on the bed with feline movements, until he reaches the blond.

"What if for once we switched our roles?" Dom whispers, suggestive, blowing lightly against the devil’s ear.

 Matt buckles, shaken by a pleasant shiver, before parting from him.

"Let’s do that!" he agrees  and then he begins to stare at the blond with a fearful expression.

"No,  bad devil! What are you doing? Get away from me, because I have my stupid ideals, my stupid purity, and my stupid innocence and I can not let you contaminate them, you, filthy creature! " he replies, disgusted.

"Hey! I do not talk like that! " Dom points out, offended.

"Maybe I put a little too many ‘stupid’, but the rest was very accurate!" the devil puts the angel in front of an  uncomfortable truth.

"No! I would never ever call you  'filthy creature!' "Dom vigorously protests.

 Here's what has really annoyed him.

"Evil, immoral, cruel, ruthless, perverse, lustful, murky, corrupt, treacherous, exhausting, irritating, irreverent, petty ... but never filthy."  he declares, ruffling his hair, but  without touching his horns. "You are the most beautiful creature on which I have never laid my eyes on." the angel adds in a whisper.

 Taken aback by such frankness, the brunet quickly diverts the topic.

"I do not mean the last thing you said, of course, but all the others ... so many compliments!  You flatter me! " he smiles proudly, stroking his face with one hand.

"See? Then I deserve a small reward. " the blond mumbles.

 A moment later he finds himself with Matt's mouth on his, worthy for a review of the lesson of the night before.

 They easily lose track of time when they separate and it’s already time for the alarm clock to strike.

"Oh, fuck! Chris will be here any minute! "Matt gets alarmed.

"So what? Be quiet, he knows it all, to tell the truth it was he who advised me to follow my heart. That 's what I'm doing! " the blond reveals, smiling, looking for another kiss that does not arrive.

"Uh, really? It was not what I meant, though, indeed, I would have shocked him more than willingly! " the brunet grins "The point is that we cannot. You remember, right? All Chris can see can also be seen by ... "

"Our bosses!" Dom recalls, jumping off the bed. "They do not need to know!" he grows nervous.

"And they will not know!" Matt assures to him.

 When Chris arrives, he finds them busy on bickering with considerable fervor.

"I cannot wait to finish the mission, so I won’t have to suffer the your oh so unbearable presence anymore!" Matt exclaims, fastening his red jacket.

"We can end it even now, if you withdraw and go back to burn among your oh so worshipped  flames!" Dom strikes back, lacing up his sneakers.

"Oh sure, you wish, little angel!" Matt retorts, getting rid of his horns and tail.

"Oh, c’mon, you know that I’m going to win, little devil. To extend the time of your inevitable defeat will only be more humiliating! " Dom strikes back, giggling and letting his halo and wings vanish.

"We'll see who humiliates who!" Matt declares, smug.

"Hey, guys, I see that you decided to start the day in full harmony!" Chris comments,  sarcastic.

"Sonny, your easy humor is out of place. " the angel mutters.

"Yeah, and it would be even more out of place to ask us to do the rehearsal, I do not have any desire of it, to fight with the little angel sucked all my energy away!" the devil explains to Chris, indicating Dom

"See? If he cares about your soul as much as he cares about the future of the band, I can already say that I have won! " the blond retorts.

"Take back immediately what you said or I ..." Matt growls.

"ENOUGH! Both of you! "Chris snaps, exasperated.

"No rehearsal this morning, we will go only to work, but tonight you can’t escape, whether you like it or not you'll play and do it well and you'll want to do it!" the bass player announces, but he's using a rather threatening tone.

"Okay." both of the custodians give in, in unison, following him out of the house.

(end I)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come... ^^
> 
> hope you enjoyed this part pleeease, let me know ^^


	20. XIII II: Explorers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is the last time I update this story here. I'm sorry, but, because of unpleasant reasons, from now on I want to keep my new stuff involving Muse as locked as possible (as a matter of fact, I'm posting in Muse section only things that have public access on my lj )
> 
> next updates will be availabe on my lj http://hyper-bliss.livejournal.com/ but only friend-access.
> 
> if you don't have lj PM maybe I'll mail you the next chapters or something...
> 
> I won't apply this rule to one-shots, only to multi-chapters stories . You'll see it in a while ;)
> 
> not betaed and re readed quikly, sowwy for mistakes :/
> 
> Summary: Dom needs to tell the truth, Matt has a totally different sort of needing .

Their charade goes on even while they’re guarding Chris , all engrossed to please Mr. Sober, but only in order to obtain the permission to leave earlier .

They’ve spent already half of the day, but Dom seems rather dejected and Matt has noticed that.

"Chris, you're so bloody boring, you do not ever pay a bit of attention to me here! I'm going to see if your colleagues are more gullible than you! " the brunet snorts, leaving the room .

"I'm going to prevent him from causing any damage he wants to cause!" the blond announces , leaving as well.

 He knows that what Matt said was just an excuse to get away without making their bosses suspicious and he knows very well where he can find him.

 He floats above the roof of the building , where, indeed, the devil is waiting for him, away from prying eyes and ears .

"Now you can tell me, what's wrong? " Matt asks him , peering at the blond.

“It’s for Chris, poor dear. He has done so much for us and now we are forced to lie to him , I do not think it's fair ..." the angel sighs, discontent .

"As much as I like cheating and covering with lies my neighbor, I have to admit that this guy is smart and he deserves to know how things actually are .But we can’t tell him so openly, not when they both keep watching him. " The devil tries to dissuade him .

"There would be a way ..." Dom enlightens out of the blue, but quickly loses his enthusiasm . "Oh no, I forgot. Never mind."

"What did you want to do?" Matt questions his nemesis, leaning his elbows on the ledge.

"You know, our chiefs observe Chris when we are with him or when he is interacting with other people, but not when he is in situations of absolute relax, alone, maybe when he reads. That’s why I thought that I could send him a message with our iPhones, but I forgot that they are controlled by our bosses and they make them appear only when they have to communicate with us." the blond grumbles, reaching the other.

"It 's true, but it is also true that here there’s full of mobile phones. “ the brunet sneers.          “And you know, I believe that it could be a very necessary purchase for our mission!" he winks, drawing out his magic wallet.

 Dominic beams at him.

"It 's true, I had not thought about it. Let's go now! " he grabs the devil by his hand , vanishing with him.

Needless to say , after all they have experienced the night before , they are no longer subject to the shakes from the simple contact with each other .

 Within half an hour they’re back in Chris’ workshop, with their purchases well hidden , ready to resume their charade in front of what is now more than a protégée, he is becoming their friend .

 -------------------------------------------------- ----------

 Happy because he managed to obtain the craved permission, Chris is free to leave at half past four in the afternoon, followed by his supernatural guardians , but on their way back, Matt suddenly stops.

"You can go on home , see you there. First, I have to go somewhere else. It won’t take me long." he announces, disappearing under his two interlocutors’ puzzled expressions.

Invisible to everyone, Matt reappears in the designated place and only when he gets sure that there is no one around he makes himself visible again, making appear in his hands a box of chocolates and a dark pink rose, before knocking on the door.

He knows to have a ban of magic hanging over his head worse than the sword of Damocles, but he also knows that at that moment Tom cannot see him.

 As soon as the door opens, Kelly looks at him puzzled.

"I'll tell you what, I was hoping it was Chris who told me that there was a change of plans and we could see each other." she admits, in all sincerity .

" No, nothing changed, tonight we’re going to dedicate to the rehearsal and we will work hard, so no distractions is allowed! " Matt confirms with a detached tone.

"No one has ever called  me' distraction '! " Kelly chuckles . " But don’t worry, I'm not going to bother you." she guarantees .

"Thank you. And these are for you! " the devil mutters, handing his gifts to her.

" That's so nice , but .. you shouldn’t have!" she exclaims , a little puzzled.

"Well, after all no one saw me! " Matt shrugs .

"Do you mean that you stole them? " She glares at him.

"It's not what I meant. But, mostly, aren’t you supposed to only appreciate my thought and not ask too many questions?" he blurts out .

"Yep, it's just that ... uhmm… all those unexpected visits, and now go even some gifts ... it’s not that you’re flirting with me, is it? Look, my boyfriend is extremely jealous!" Kelly teases him, inviting him to enter.

"Nope, there's only one thing I want from Chris ... and it's not his girlfriend!" the devil asserts. "Dark pink is the color of gratitude, the chocolates… well, I know that here it’s a custom. I should not give a damn for anything like this crap, but I ‘m going to bend the rules. Without your help, I would not have ever succeeded with Dom, so thank you." the brunet admits, feeling a little uncomfortable, while he follows Kelly in the living room .

"Oh, so I assume that my advice worked out , tell me everything!" she urges him , then she watches him sniffing the air curiously.

"What's this scent?" he wonders .

"Huh, sure. Today I made cupcakes, by now they should be ready to be eaten." she explains, taking him to the kitchen. " Do you want one?" she questions him, handing the tray.

 Matthew observes absorbed those little colored sweets, so soft and fragrant at the base and the surface variegated and foamy, taking one and tasting it .

"ThisThingIsDiabolicallyDeliciousWhyHaventiEverTriedAnythingLikeThis? " he rambles, with his mouth full, without even breathing.

"Hey, you’re so hyper! I am glad you like them so much!" Kelly smiles . " I’ll tell you what , if you pay me another visit, I'll teach you how to make them, it does not take you long!"

"Really?" Matt questions her, biting into what remains of the little cakes, with a look full of expectations .  
"Of course!" she assures .

"I just wonder what the hell Adam is waiting for to get this stuff, I'm sure that this would increase inflows to his Circle! " escapes from the devil’s mouth , too ecstatic to care about what he’s saying.

"Circle?" Kelly looks at him bewildered .

" Well , yes .. you see , Adam is a friend of mine ... and he’s a confectioner. ' The Circle ' is his shop! But he doesn’t live around here, he’s far, far away ! " Matt finds promptly a brilliant explanation.

"Wow! I must say, that name fits perfectly! " Kelly chuckles . "But stop beating around the bush, now tell me how things went with Dom."

\----------------------------------------------

"... And then he told me that he was really impressed by what I’ve done, and we kissed .. well, we keep kissing! " Matt sums up, omitting the compromising parts.

"I'm happy for you both. " Said Kelly, with utter sincerity , accompanying him to the door.

"You know , it's not so bad to talk to you, because you're not monitored!" Matt states, smiling.

 Kelly 's face darkens instantly.

"Monitored? And by whom? Oh no , please, do not tell me! Are you another paranoid, bloody obsessed, who became influenced after reading '1984 '? And to think that I was even  starting to find you so pleasant!" she snorts, slamming the door behind him and leaving him rather puzzled.

 ----------------------------------------------------------

 In the evening, as agreed, the three guys are busy with the rehearsal, playing with commitment, passion and dedication, and the final result is more than satisfying.

" Guys, if we play like this on Saturday, the record companies will fight to get us!" Chris smirks, at the peak of his own satisfaction, pulling the strap of the bass.

"But on Saturday we will not play like this ." Dom says. "We will play even better! " he adds with excitement, getting up from the drums.

"Yeah, we’ll make whoever dares to perform on that stage before or after us a total nullity!" Matt sneers, placing his red, glittery guitar back on the wall.

"Matthew , Dominic , we are on the right track, I can feel it ." Chris smiles at them . "But now let's all go to sleep, since tomorrow we have the last day to rehearse." the human advises them, going upstairs.

"I agree with your proposal !" Matt nods, making their comfy bed appear.  
"It 's the proper time!" Dominic announces, jumping on the mattress, drawing out the mobile he has bought. It takes the blond only few minutes to understand how it works.

 As a matter of fact, he begins to type his text message, with Matt peeking at the display, resting his chin on the angel’s shoulder.

"Great, beautiful message , just.. how do you plan to send it to Chris? We do not have his number! " the brunet makes him notice.

 Dominic closes his eyes and concentrates, bringing his hands to his temples .

"Now we do! " he smiles slyly , typing the number that appeared clearly in his mind.

"This is called cheating , little angel!"  the devil chuckles.

"It 's for a good cause ! " Dominic shrugs with a smirk, pressing ' send '.

 ************ (In the meantime )

 Almost next to get under the covers , Chris hears his mobile  phone vibrate on the nightstand.

He grabs it , convinced that this it’s Kelly, but he’s surprised to see a text message from an unknown number. He decides to open it anyway.

'Hello Chris, it’s Dom who is speaking.. or texting, whatever. I wanted to let you know that today was all a charade, for the simple reason that we cannot tell you the truth under our superiors’ watchful eyes, but at least now they’re not not spying on you so I can tell you that I’ve actually listened to your advice, I’ve followed my heart, I opened it to Matt and .. I've never ever been so happy. Thank you. D.'

Chris smiles , preparing to text his answer.

 ***************

 Dominic rejoices cheerful, as soon as he sees an envelope appearing on the display, accompanied by a ringing sound.

" He has text to us ! " Matt smiles, opening the message .

' I'm very happy for you and Matt. To be honest, I had some suspicions: you were fighting with a little too much passion than usual, but I got the confirmation tonight when I heard you play, your understanding was perfect. But now don’t become full of yourselves, the best and hottest pair is still Kelly and I! ; P C.'

Giggling along with Dom, the brunet snatches the phone out of the blond’s hand , to type his response .This time it's the angel that cannot help but glancing at the display, smiling tenderly at the end.

 ****************

 Chris opens the new message, smiling.

'Don’t you dare think, not even for a moment, that this will change things. As a matter of fact it will make me even more determined to get hold of your soul, so you’d better sleep soundly, while you still can! M. P.S. I'm happy too. '

 ********************

Receiving no other answers , Matt and Dom declare that it is time to go to sleep even for them.

" Are you happier now, little angel?" the devil asks him.

" Yes, but I know what to do to be even more happy!" and saying it , the angel lunges towards Matt , knocking him down on the mattress and pinning him, trapping his lips in a noteworthy kiss.

However, he makes the involuntary mistake of pressing his pelvis against Matt's, and the devil finds himself forced to face the same consequences of the morning.

"Well, you can sleep if you want, but I'll tell you what, I don’t feel like sleeping anymore. I'll take a short walk, that’s what i need, I’ll go there now! " the brunet rushes out of the garage, while Dom tries to figure out in his mind what might have happened at that moment in such few seconds to make Matt act like that, but he ends up falling asleep with all those doubts .

 When he comes back, quiet and discreet , Matthew slips beneath the covers and with the utmost caution he takes possession of that wing that now belongs to him by law .

 --------------------------------------------------

Friday goes by quickly as much as most of Saturday and soon it's time to go on stage and set the crowd of Madness on fire.

The difference is that this time Chris no longer feels any kind of anxiety, quite the contrary, he just can’t wait to to get on that stage and give vent to all his energies.

 And beyond all the expectations, the crowd’s adrenaline is explosive, from the earliest songs their involvement is very high.

During the songs, despite they give the proper attention to their performance, between Dom and Matt there is a continuous game of glances, smiles and winks  
Matt walks very often  in the direction of drummer, sometimes even sitting on the bass drum for a few seconds , playing from that position.

 Sometimes the guitarist approaches to blond smiling and whispering something unintelligible to his ear.

The crowd notices their behavior and consider it an added value to the already more than successful gig, while Chris is singing and playing the bass with all his heart .

 They are so acclaimed that the crowd does not hesitate to ask for covers, among which the most important hits by Queen, Nirvana and AC /DC, which are bands on both Matt and Dom had already been properly instructed about and they both ended up to like those songs a lot.

 What the angel and the devil may not know is that someone is watching them , but not from above or below and not through Chris .

Morgan and Tom are at the concert in the front row, in human disguise and visible to everyone but Matt, Dom and even Chris, which otherwise would inform them immediately .

"I knew that it was a wise choice to come and check on our own"  Morgan asserts.

"Arguing my bitable ass! Those two have grown even fucking closer than before! " Tom grumbles.

"Perhaps we are jumping to the wrong conclusions, perhaps they still can’t stand each other and they keep arguing, as it should rightly be, but it's just that now they’re act like that for the sake of entertainment and business." the archangel figures out.

"Well, after all, this ambiguous attitude of theirs has a certain appeal on the crowd and I would not be surprised if it was a brilliant idea of my little bastard’s!" the arch-devil chuckles.

"now, tell me, do you believe it’s really necessary to use that tool?" Morgan scold his nemesis.

"If you allow that , but even if you do not, I don’t give a bloody damn, this skilled arch-devil happen to learn a lot about technology and now he wants to take full advantage of it." Tom brags, without stopping to shoot it all with his faithful camera. "So then I’ll make a video and I’ll show it to Matt when he comes back home!" he explains, even zooming in on the crowd.

"If you want, I can make a copy for you, too." he adds, shooting even his counterpart .

"Oh, really? How nice from you!" Morgan beams, full of gratitude .

"I'm not nice! " Tom barks back, acidly. "And I never said it would be a selfless gesture. I want something in return!" he sneers mischievously.

"You can keep your blessed video, I hold on to my moral integrity !" the blond asserts, impassive .

"You’re always so damn boring! " the brunet snorts .

"I do not know if I can say the same thing about my dearest." Morgan mutters , looking doubtfully at Dominic, just while he’s casting an extreme, bewitching look at the devil on stage.

"Let the blondie have some fun!" the arch-devil shrugs."Anyway, they’re really great, I mean, Matthew, your hundred- feathers and the big dupe!"h admits." If this band thing really takes off I can seriously think about shooting videos and then I could sell them and speculate as much I can !" he grins wickedly . "No, wait, that’s even better, I could become their manager, have all the fun and let them do the hard work, squeezing them like lemons!" he goes on with his daydreams.

"Oh no that 's so despicable!" Morgan retorts. "If I really had to choose to interact with them in some way, I'd rather help those dear boys, unnoticed, maybe playing away from the spotlight . According to the other archangels, I happen to be quite delightful when I play the organ ... I guess I could adapt my skills to the use of these more modern tools, such electronic keyboards and become a kind of invisible fourth member " he comments, fascinated by the prospect.

"I cannot believe, you're even more boring when you daydream!" the brunet makes fun of him.

"I’d rather be boring than heartless!" the blond strikes back, pungently.

"Well, what really matters is that you have accepted this date with me, you, picky!" Tom chuckles pleased.

"What? This is not a date, you had talked about a post! “ his interlocutor points out.

"That's the same, both things has four letters, right?” the arch-devil shrugs with indifference. “Plus, we can always mix business with pleasure!" he suggests immediately after, wrapping a sinuous arm around Morgan’s waist .

“Hands off !" the archangel snaps, wriggling . "I’m not going to stay here one minute longer to stand you and your dirty tricks!" he adds, insulted, making his way through the crowd and walking away .

"I do not follow only because I have a video to finish!" Tom mutters in a low voice, not at all discouraged, while he resumes his activities

 --------------------------------------------

 The concert ends in a blaze of applauses and after a round of compliments, especially from Paul who seems unable to stop praising them all, Chris continues the party with Kelly, while Matt and Dom decide to go back to the garage, in order to get busy with far more enticing activities.

They are involved in yet another passionate kiss, but when Dom unconsciously feels the need to establish a greater contact between their bodies, suddenly Matt pushes him away.

"No , Dom , wait! I have to go ..."

"No! This time you’re not going anywhere. It’s been since the past three days that you’ve been behaving like this and you find a bunch of lame excuses to go!" Dominic protests annoyed, then he instantly grieves. "It 's not my fault, is it? Because I’m not that good at kissing and ... "

Matt stops him, placing a slender finger on his mouth.

"You're right, it's your fault, indeed" he begins, increasing the hurt expression on the angel’s features. "But it's because you're *too* good at kissing me" he smiles at him , leaving the blond free to speak.

"What do you mean?" Dom looks at him, bewildered .

"Do you remember what happened when I did that show of mine with the banana? " the brunet questions him.

"Sure I do, how could I forget? I was aching all over, all of the sudden, with a strange ..." Dom recalls, but then realization hits him.

"Yeah . And the same thing happens to me, every time you try to do a little more than what I taught you." Matt explains , showing Dom without any shame the obvious bulge in his jeans .

" Oh, no, my poor dear! I'm sorry! " Dom despairs.

" You should not be sorry. It only means that I like you oh so much, my little angel" the devil winks at the blond, stroking his face .

"Oh ." is all Dominic manages to say.

" And since there is no way that I can relax and cool off ... I’m just forced to use the first method I told you about. That’s the true reason why I find an excuse to leave, every time." he reveals .

"Oh, Matthew, I would like to do something to help you, but ... I still cannot do certain things, not even to myself !" the blond confesses , at the apex of his own embarrassment.

"I know, I understand. Remember? One step at time." Matt smiles, understanding, before being enlightened by a kinky idea.

"But, you know, there’s something that you can do without actually doing nothing physical to me." the brunet informs the angel.

"And what would it be?" Dominic asks him, hesitantly.

A big, rather disquieting sneer appears on the devil’s feature.

"You could look at me."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh , come on, all this sugar just had to turn into a little(?) pepper ... ^ ^
> 
> I hope you’ll like it, but feel free to tell me everything ^^  
> bye


	21. XIV I: The devil's water it ain’t so sweet, you don’t have to drink right now. But you can dip your feet every once in a little while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from hyper-filthy to hyper-fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the sweet, lovely Vasu for betaing this <3
> 
> Warning: hot stuff and fluff, a lot of fluff ... can I say hot fluff?XD
> 
> Disclaimer: the title of the chapter is taken from the lyrics of ‘When you were young’ by the Killers.
> 
> NOTE: well, I gave lots of thoughs about it and I decided that I'll resume posting my 'interrupted' stuff here, because sending chapters through e-mails or upload links is too much trouble and sometimes it doesn't even work ...   
> so, if you're curios, you can have a look, if you don't care, just ignore it, it's pretty simple!! ;)

"Lo-Loo-Look- look at you?” Dom stammers, jolting on the mattress.

"You heard me right.” Matthew confirms, sitting down on the bed. “And don't pretend to be so reluctant, this is what you ultimately want deep within. Aren’t you curious to see how it is? I think so.” he manipulates his interlocutor, beginning to lower the zipper of his trousers.

Dominic can't resist the urge to peek out and his eyes stray to where Matt's jeans have parted to reveal- an additional protective layer under it.

"Uh! The thigh-wrapper!” the angel mumbles, between relief and... rather disappointment.

"What did you say?” Matt chuckles. The brunet has already noticed the angel's look and the expectation that it hides.

"I wanted to say boxer!” the blond replies, berating himself for not having immediately recalled the correct name.

"Oh, I see.” Matt smiles sweetly, pulling his jeans off. "But don’t worry, little angel.” he adds, while he slips his thumbs inside the edges of his black boxers. "They’re not going to cover me much longer!” he concludes, pulling them down with lightning speed.

The handsome devil exposes his throbbing erection in all its blasphemous glory to a shocked Dom, which thinks it's prudent to slide a few inches back.

"Oh, come on, at one time your stupid bigoted big boss allowed everyone to go around like that, before he invented that useless, pathetic, disgusting thing called decency.” Matt explains. "Do you really dare to deny the beauty of a body, in its most complete naturalness?” he goes on, stretching and arching his back to expose himself further.

Dominic seems unable to take his eyes off a particular spot.

"Do I also look like that under there?” the blond amazes Matt with his unpredictable question.

"Do you mean that you've never seen yourself? Not even once?” Matthew asks him, making an effort to not stop his jaw from hanging open.

"Well, I've taken bilions of baths in my kindgom, or showers in the last few days, but I never had the slightest desire... of seeing myself.” the angel confesses, embarrassed.

"Well, it is rare to be just the same, but you're probably similar to me under there, why don’t we find that out together?” the brunet suggests, approaching to the angel hungrily.

"Not tonight!” Dominic stops him, raising his hand quickly. "I just have to look at you, that was the deal!”

"Yes, your deal with the devil!” Matthew sneers.

"Indeed, but it’s a devil I can trust!” Dominic retorts wittingly.

"Touché!” Matt gives in. "Alright, little angel, I'll just give you an unforgettable show, I just hope that you will be a satisfying spectator.” he murmurs, letting the fingers of his right hand lightly touch the tip of his cock, making himself moan in delight.

The angel cannot decide what is more disturbing: what he’s seeing or what he’s hearing.

However, he is sure about one thing: this is just the beginning of the show that Matthew is setting up for him and the angel does not want to leave his seat in the front row for any reason ever.

- _I’ll remind to myself later how wrong and misleading this whole thing is!_ – he makes a mental note.

Meanwhile, Matthew’s long and slender fingers have exercised a firm grip on his own manhood, going up and down with a rhythm that can only increase.

The beautiful devil has his eyes closed and his head thrown back.

"Aaaahhhh.. Dom...” Matt calls him, without opening his eyes.

The blond blushes instantly, being aware of that, while he feels dizzy.

" Ye-yes?” he questions with a quavering voice.

"Speak to me.” the devil spurs him.

”Uh, sure! Hey, Matt, don’t you think that today it’s a tad colder than usual? Moreover we are now in February, it’s the heart of winter, especially in such a cold place like this, I’ve have also seen the weather forecast and they say that..” Dominic begins to speak scarily fast and without coherence, utterly panic-stricken

Matthew stops the movement of his hand, but he doesn’t open his eyes, while an amused smile appears on his features.

"You’re getting it wrong, little angel. First of all, bugger the cold, I just feel such heat...” he states, persuasive.

"Yes it's true. Hot. Very hot. Just impossibly hot.” the blond approves, waving his hands in front of his own face.

"And the second thing is... this is not what I want you to talk to me about. C’mon, Dominic, tell me what I'm dying to hear. Tell me what you want to tell me. Confess to me your undisclosed desires.” the charming devil exhorts him.

" I do not...” Dominic protests weakly, in lack of oxygen, before reminding himself that he can survive very well without it, not having the needs of a mortal.

"Come on, Dommie...” Matt  insists and that affectionate nickname that he has never used so far seems to trigger something in the angel.

"I would like to be the one who does those things to you. It could be me. It should be me.” he declares.

Matthew opens his eyes and moves his head, in order to fix his lusty sapphires into his interlocutor's emeralds.

They are full of promises and forgetful of the scandal.

"Yes, it should.” Matt agrees.” But we can pretend that it’s you doing that, for now.” he adds, starting to touch himself again.

"Yeah, so it’s me, your hand is my hand, it’s me who’s caressing you, it’s my grip on you, I am the one who's moving that way, up and down, up and down, faster and faster... more and more intense.” Dom lets his inhibitions go, revealing a side of himself that he did not know.

Matthew has closed his eyes again, to facilitate his imagination.

"Yes, Dominic, it's you, I can feel you.” Matthew groans louder, biting his lower lip.”Tell me, my beautiful sweet-feathers, you want to make me happy, don’t you?”

"Yeah, I want you to smile that way because of me, I want you to be satisfied. Now I’m adding the other hand, to double the sensation, is it more enjoyable now, am I right?” Dominic replies and simultaneously Matt does as suggested, using both hands.

"I mix gentle movements with others- not that gentle. Less sweet, I'm taking care of you and I want to make you feel good.” Dom goes on, his eyes glued to the devil’s sinful hand, watching what they are doing in that part of his body.

Then he remembers who he's dealing with.

"Oh, I’m sorry, I should say that I want to make you feel bad... right?” he corrects himself, doubtful.

Matthew chuckles for the umpteenth time and to Dominic it feels like the most melodious sound he has ever heard.

"Nope, in this case it is alright to say 'good'. It makes sense.” the brunet explains patiently.

"Then do it, Matt, feel good, feel good for me!” the blond incites him, clenching the sheets in his fists, in order to give vent to his frustration.

And Matthew fulfills that request, with his eyes shut, his lips chewed, his hair all messed up and a shout of liberation that seems to sounds like the name of a certain angel who is watching him very pleased.

Soon after, Matt moves to cover the effects of what he did to himself.

"You're not ready yet to see certain things, little angel.” Matt figures out, going to the bathroom.

The brunet comes back a few minutes later, all cleaned up, deciding to wear at least his boxers to dampen the excessive embarrassment that he can feel from the blond.

"That's better.” Dom murmurs gladly, pulling him in for a kiss that doesn’t even ask for permission.

"Why? Was it not better before?” the mischievous devil questions against his lips.

"It was... weird. I did not say bad, just weird.” the gorgeous blond justifies.

"But is it a ‘weird’ that we can repeat again sometimes, hmm?” Matt makes another attempt.

"You ask too many questions!” Dom chuckles, before kissing him with more enthusiasm.

"Now my eyes are no longer innocent!” the angel asserts at the end of their kiss, but without much regret in his tone- More like amusement.

\- _Oh, but that's just the beginning, little angel, bit by bit I’ll deprive every fiber of your holy being of its innocence!_ -  the Machiavellian devil evilly plots .

"I had a passive role!” Dominic thinks aloud.

Matthew can't help it and bursts out laughing.

"That is a very dangerous word, little angel!” he warns him.

The blond looks at him, frowning.

"Which one? Role?”

"Nope, passive. You can’t even begin to imagine what it triggers in my mind!” the brunt replies.

"Really? Why?” Dom frowns again.

Matthew strokes the angel’s face with the back of his hand, smiling.

"Every time I 'm sure you can't be any more naive than you already are, you always go ahead and prove me wrong.”

Then, after a short pause, Matt’s smile widens.”I love you!” he adds, without any fear, although it is the first time he has used that word that he has always violently disliked.

Dominic opens his eyes wide, stunned, wondering if he’s dreaming.

”Yes, that's right.” Matt sweeps all his doubt away, as he keeps smiling at his angel.”Dominic, you will be the death of me, but I do not give a damn. It’s against all the rules. At first, I thought I hated you. But you don't hate someone when you can't wait until it’s night to sleep next to him. You don’t hate someone when you try to annoy in every possible way just to see his pretty face pouting adorably, but even more because you want to catch his attention. You don’t hate someone who has been able to melt the ice that used to cover your heart, with the power of a simple smile. You don’t hate someone you just want to hold in your arms, making him feel the most special among all the special ones, someone whom you don’t want to let go anymore.” he murmurs, having trouble recognising his own self, but carrying on regardless.

Dom kisses him, utterly touched, squeezing him harder.

"Oh, Matthew, I love you, too. But not like I love the rivers, the streams, the lakes, the seas or the mountains. I don’t love you the way I love all my brothers and my sisters. I don’t love you like I've always loved everything that’s good and right. I love you in a selfish, brazen and impudent way.” he confesses, using adjectives his hellish mate approves of.

Truth be told, the devil is already enraptured by the mere fact that his angel reciprocates what he feels for him, while Dom kisses him in every spot of his face and neck, continuing with his little speech.

”I love you, Matthew, whatever you do, say or think. I love everything about you: when you try to please me doing something good, when you are bad because of an evil deed that you’ve done, when you're happy and when you're sad, when you're amused or when you're confused. I love your values, but I love your flaws even more. And, if you can wait for me, one day that hopefully isn't too far away, I’ll show you just how important you are to me.” he concludes, with a final, intense kiss.

“I’m going to keep my agenda free from now to the next three centuries, then!” Matthew jokes about it, feeling the need to dampen that excessive romance between them.

"Silly!” Dominic bursts out laughing, playfully pushing him away and punching his shoulder.

"Uh -uh! So now you use inappropriate language and yearn for violence, don’t you? Tsk-tsk. How naughty you're becoming, my little angel?” Matthew pretends to scold him, as he crawls over the blond.

"So what? Do you plan to punish me, now, because of my reproachful behavior, my little devil?” the angel teases him, with a sly smile plastered on his features.

"Count on it!” Matt growls, before kissing him with vehemence.

Satisfied by their mutual confessions, the two guardians embrace each other and Dom wraps Matt inside his large, soft wings, in a sort of double hug.

Matthew rubs his cheek against the blond’s, while his elegant, long fingers play with the tip of his nose.

From his nose to his mouth there is only a short step. First the devil caresses the contours of Dom’s lips, then the brunet’s index slips between his lips that are left slightly parted.

At first Dominic thinks that it’s something tender and smiles, kissing softly the devil’s fingertip, but Matthew pushes his finger deeper and deeper into that hot mouth, back and forth, enjoying the feeling.

Unluckily, there’s someone who does not like it at all and said someone is Dom.

As a matter of fact, the angel grabs Matt’s index and pushes it off his mouth, kind of rudely, while he glares at the devil.

"Stop doing that. I don’t like it!” he protests, rather annoyed.

Matthew does not seem to be bothered by that, quite the contrary, he nods with a smile.

"I thought so. It's still too early.” he figures out, sucking the guilty index and that’s a scene that does not leave Dominic indifferent, even if he manages to disguise his emotions pretty well.

"But you'll like it one day. Oh yes, you’re going to like it so, so much!” the brunet adds, with a knowing smirk.

"Is that a threat?” the beautiful angel stares at him suspiciously.

"Nope, it's a promise!” the handsome devil winks at the blond, ruffling his hair.” Now let’s sleep.” he suggests, sliding under the covers and switching the light off.

Dominic follows his example, lying on his back and giving his wing to his beloved nemesis.

Matthew plunges his head on that kind- and comfortable- offering, but before he falls asleep at all he wants to satisfy one of his personal curiosities.

"Dominic?” he calls him.

"Mmm?” Dom mumbles, already half asleep.

Matthew changes his mind even before he can ask him his question.

"Nothing... I love you.” he murmurs.

"Oh, Mattie, but this is not nothing. This is everything.” the angel smiles in the dark, turning his head far enough to reach Matthew’s face, kissing him on the forehead.” I love you, too.” he reassures him again, his voice just a whisper, before drifting back to sleep.

Right after hearing the angel say so, Matt can’t help beaming like an idiot, yeah, the same devil who thought he had already had enough of romance.

But it’s common knowledge, love changes people, even supernatural beings.

About two hours later, the garage door opens stealthily and Chris and Kelly sneak inside.

Obviously, the first sees his supernatural friends sleep in the big bed in the garage, near the sofa, quite intimately, as the covers- pulled back slightly- show, while the second, who is quite drunk courtesy too many celebratory toasts, can see nothing but the sofa.

And a kinky idea tickles her mind.

"Hoooney, ya always carry meee in your room, but we can also stop here sometimes and having a veeeerry good time, let’s do it noooow!" she suggests him seductively, lying down on the couch and inviting Chris to join her by crooking his index finger at him.

"Keep your voice low, Kelly, please!" Chris slowly approaches to her, afraid of waking his guardians up, but that doesn't seem to happen. "But mostly, why just the couch? It is not even comfortable! " he tries to reason, being careful not to raise his voice.

The only answer he gets is Kelly’s giggles, as she stands up and faces the consequent dizziness. She fights hard not to lose her sense of balance.

"But I don't want comfort. I want ya! "she clarifies, whispering to comply with his request, but with a look that does not allow any refusal. "Let's do it like we’ve never done it. Here, against the wall! Now!" she almost orders leaning her back against the wall and loosening the belt of her coat.

That wall is a stone's throw from the bed and Chris is terribly afraid of what could happen.

(end I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL , drunk!Kelly is so funny to write ... well, just like filthy!Matt , not -still-so-innocent!Dom or worried!Chris ahah  
> I confess, I’m in love with this story, I hope you are enjoying it, too ^^  
> More, so much more to come… ;)


	22. XIV II: The devil's water it ain’t so sweet, you don’t have to drink right now. But you can dip your feet every once in a little while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good news, odd curiosities and… tons of colours!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I'm glad to see that al least someone is reading this ...
> 
> Warning: uhmm.. fluff? XD  
> Not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine
> 
> Disclaimer: the title of the chapter is taken from the lyrics of ‘When you were young’ by the Killers.

"Kelly, be good... come here! “Chris calls her in a whisper, walking near the stairs.

Kelly joins him with a run, jumping oh him and thanks to who knows what kind of miracle he manages to keep his balance, without ending up tumbling to the ground with her.

"You want to do it on the stairs, don’t you? Mm... You’re such a naughty guy, Mr. Wolstenholme!”She chuckles, stealing a quick kiss.

 Chris looks at her as if he couldn’t recognise her anymore.

 - _Has Matthew done something to her or is she showing me a spicy side of her that I didn’t know yet?_ \- the handsome bass player asks himself.

 Well, not that that revelations disturbs him that much, quite the contrary!

 However, he reminds to himself that he’s a gentleman and immediately recalls how proper gentlemen act with the girls who drank one or two too many.

“No plans like that, darling, now we’ll go to bed to have a good night sleep. “ He suggests softly.

“Yesss, my boyfriend is bringing me to beeeeed! Leeet’s goooo uuuhh!!” A way too happy Kelly cheers, still in the grip of alcohol fumes that make her too lively.

“Shh, Kelly, please.” Chris begs her in a whisper, trying to shut her mouth.

 Once again, that's okay, because neither Matt nor Dom awake from their slumber.

“Just tell me, why are you so obsessed with talking in a low voice?” the girl questions him.

"I have neighbors very intolerant to loud noises at night! “Chris finds a believable excuse.

“Are you joking? In your neighborhood there are mostly old people!” She points out cheerful.

“Never underestimate old people’s hearing, contrary to what you suppose, it can be very advanced. Not everyone is so deaf as you believe, you know? “ the musician strikes back promptly.

“Okay, you’re right, but now let’s go to your room and then I'll drive you crazy.” Kelly announces, whispering sensually in his ear.

"Very well, Princess, that’s the way I like you! “Chris smiles, taking her in his strong arms and finally abandoning that minefield.

 Once they are in bed, Kelly’s previous ‘I’ll drive you crazy’ results in falling asleep as soon as her head touches the pillow.

 Chris smiles, placing a blanket over her, lovingly, kissing her hair, before lying down next to the girl and follow that restful example.

 

 -------------------------------------------------------

 Early in the morning, around seven o’ clock, despite not having any commitment that requires them to get up early, Dominic is already awake, while Matt is still sleeping soundly.

 The fact that the brunet has placed his head on the tip of his wing gives the angel enough mobility, without the risk of waking him up.  
 As a matter of fact, Dominic has a certain curiosity to satisfy, after the experience of the previous night.

Undisturbed and reassured by the fact that nobody can see him, he lifts the blanket a little bit, just enough to take a look below, with one hand that emits a faint but sufficient light to illuminate the view, while the other hand undoes his jeans and decides to pull the elastic of his boxers. Dom stretches his neck a little to inspect himself better.

 - _Yes, Matt's right, we’re rather similar in that!_ \-  he notices, almost with satisfaction, before arranging himself.

"Light...” the plaintive voice of Matthew makes Dom startle, but he still has his eyes closed.

 Dominic cancels the effect of the light from his hand instantly and uses it to caress the devil’s face.

“Shhh, no more light, now sleep. “ he calms him down with his soothing voice and the other doesn’t give signs of protest anymore.

 With a smirk, Dom slips back with his head on the pillow and close his eyes.

 -------------------------------------------------- ------

 It's  half past nine o'clock in the morning and, seeing no one, Chris figures out that Matthew and Dominic must have opted for a walk on their own way and takes advantage of their temporary absence to take Kelly home.

 -----------------------------------------------------

 Just before sunset, someone knocks on Chris’door, frantically, and the bassist runs to open, finding out that it’s Kelly.  
She immediately throws her arms around his neck.

“Chrisssssss! I have wonderful news, you have no idea what happened last night at the Madness! Paul has just called me!” The girl rejoices, giving him a big kiss, before he invites her in.

"Just before telling you everything, I guess that it would be more correct if you could tell also Dominic and Matthew to join us. I want you all to be there when I give you the bombshell!” She adds, taking a seat on the couch.

 For the record, Dominic and Matthew are right in front of her eyes, while they both stare at Chris quizzically, but she can’t see them, of course.

“Yes, it seems the right thing to do.” Chris mutters, taking his phone from his pocket and dialing a number that has remained in received text messages memory.

Immediately afterwards, Dominic phone rings, but it’s Matt to take it, withdrawing it from the pocket of the angel’s skintight, colored jeans in the most sensual way possible.

"Hello?” He picks the call, with a mocking attitude.

“Hey, hello, Matt, it’s Chris, you have to come to my house, preferably now. I’m going to tell Dom, too!” The bass player announces. “Ah, he's already there with you? Really?” He adds, pausing a second to look at them.

"I wonder why it doesn’t surprise me!” Kelly chuckles.

“Very good, we don’t need another phone call, then. So can you come here? “Chris informs him; or rather he pretends to do so.

The situation is absurd : Chris is talking on the phone with two people who are in the same room, at a distance of a few meters, with a fourth person who stands in the middle and can perceive only half of the present people.

Dominic finds the situation so funny that he does nothing but laugh all the time, after all he is the only one who can do that.

"Oh yes, Chris, we'll be at your place in a moment, just long enough to disappear and then reappear out of the house, make ourselves human and visible again and knock on your door.” Matt sums up, with a clear sarcasm dripping from his tone at every word.

“Exactly.“ Chris agrees, with  Kelly who smiles in approval.

“Do you realize how fucking stupid this whole thing is?” The devil hisses.

"Yep, I do, but just do it!” Chris hangs up, entertaining Kelly with something to drink.

Matt puts the phone back in Dom’s pocket.

"It’s not there where I kept it before!”  The blond gasps, with a little moan, when the brunet slips his hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Oh yeah, little angel, I remember very well that you kept it in the front pocket, but at least I had one more opportunity to touch you in a different area.” He murmurs languidly. “Come on, let's get ready  for the stupid act!” He mutters, vanishing with him.

 Approximately two minutes later, Chris hears a knock on his door again.

“Geez, you’ve arrived pretty early, guys!” Kelly comments, startled, when she sees them enter.

“You know, we don’t  live very far away from here.” Matt shrugs, while they sit.

“So what is this great news?” Dom gets curios.

“Someone has noticed you at the concert yesterday; someone important, someone who is waiting for you in Manchester, in his record company: the Hyper Music!” Kelly informs them with the enthusiasm of a child. “That 's what you call ' hit it on the nail'!” She adds, before an excited Chris pulls her closer for a deep kiss.

“Now I have to go. The only things you have to worry about it to buy the plane tickets. The test is in two days!” the girl announces, before leaving.

"Guys, but... have you heard? An audition! Someone wants to see us! Someone wants to give us a chance! “Chris babbles almost feeling a bit dizzy, because of how hyper he is.

“Well, I would be surprised of the contrary. We are the best, about time that someone noticed that!” Matt shrugs, looking at his nails.

"Can’t you see, sonny? Good things happen; the honest and hard work is always rewarded!” Dom grins at him.

“What can I say? Although she attends your home a bit too much, at least Kelly definitely knows how to bring awesome news!" The devil admits.

“But... it’s not true that she attends my house too often!” The human protests, embarrassed.

“Oh, Chris, don’t pretend, please. Matt and I saw you this morning, while you were taking her home.” the blond informs him.

“But... you were not here!” Chris counters.

“Correction: we were here, it’s only that we were not visible, even to you, we can do it if we find it necessary!” Matt grins.

"You have fooled me, this thing is so unfair!” The bassist mutters, indignantly.

“But it's smart!"

"It may be, Matt, but.."

Chris stops and jolts when he realizes that the answer was not given by Matt, but by Dom, the same Dom who has always defended him and always supported fair play.

"You two spend too much time together! “Chris snorts. "Anyway, I have to inform everyone of what has happened!”  the human draws his mobile out, going up to his room.

"Great. Then we will fly to Manchester. It‘s such a sinful city!” Matthew rubs his hands.

"Better! This means more people to be redeemed!” Dominic smiles dreamily.

 The brunet can no longer restrain his curiosity and decides to ask that question long delayed.

“Little angel, tell me, what do you find so special in redemption? How is it?"

Dominic smiles and stretches out to kiss him gently, and then takes his hand in his.

“Matthew, do you remember when my wing was dirty and I asked you to clean it?” He starts, making his true nature reappear, because it makes him feel more at his ease, as so does Matt.

The devil nods at the memory and smiles when Dom puts his hand on his wing. "Well, then you also remember how you felt satisfied when you deleted even the last spot, when you returned my wing to its original whiteness. Well, that's how it feels to redeem the people, you are removing the impurities and everything is brighter.” Dominic explains, calmly.

"I was not so satisfied, actually I was feeling stupid!” Matthew lies, making him laugh.

 However, Dom also has a doubt that he wants to clarify.

“Tell me, how is damnation?"

Matthew smiles and pulls him in for a kiss much less chaste than the blond’s, and then lets the angel sit down with him.

“Come back with your mind to the day after the one you previously recalled.  Do you remember when I put make up on your face?”  He whispers, stroking his chin.

 Matt does not even require that the other responds.

"I 'messed up' with you a little bit, to make yourself more attractive. Damnation is a bit like this, just that it is a 'messing up' much bigger and deeper. It’s a real, indelible black mark.” He explains, while the angel listens to him carefully, his eyes wide.

“Oh.”  It’s all Dom manages to say.

“But now, let’s think about Manchester. We are moving towards a new life, at least for our Chris.. and I think this requires a new look!” Matt changes topic, running a hand over his hair that turns immediately into a bright, flaming red.

"You're using magic.” Dom makes him notice, especially when the other makes a mirror appear in his hand, in order to admire himself.

"Yes, but Tom can’t see me now... and even if he could I’d say that it is your gift. After all you are so generous and would do anything for me, right? I guess that after all, you've already done!” the devil winks at the embarrassed angel.

“It’s not that I don’t like your new look, it's just that this way your horns blend in and they don’t stand out any more.” Dom mutters

“But humans can’t see them anyway.” Matthew replies, chuckling.

“But I can. I like seeing them. They are so beautiful.” Dominic admits.

"Really?” the devil looks at him amazed.

 In response, the blonde puts his hand just on one of those little, sparkling red horns, caressing it gently.

Matthew moans, flat-footed.

That's his off-limit zone, he has never allowed anybody in over three centuries to touch them, but that angel... Matt feels like he can concede anything to him and the sensation he’s getting back is wonderful.

 - _Who would have ever thought that they were an erogenous zone_? – he smiles, enjoying the moment, but wincing when Dom caresses also the neglected horn with the other hand.

_\- This is too much!-_ The devil is alarmed, parting from the blond.

"Uh, no, little angel, you’d better stop or we will end up doing the same thing of yesterday... and maybe this time I could claim much more than your simple sight.” He warns him.

"Uh! No, you’re right, I’d better stop now! " the blond moves his hands away from the brunet.

“So you don’t approve my red hair, huh?” Matthew asks for confirmation.

"I like it, but it’s better something that gives more emphasis to your horns. What about blue?” Dominic suggests, pointing a finger at his interlocutor’s hair. It turns from red to a beautiful, electric blue, thus giving a strong emphasis to his horns.

“I like it but... I’m afraid it is a bit ' too much heavenly for my liking! “Matt mutters, staring at himself in the mirror.

“What about you, little angel? Aren’t you tired of that blond?” Matt asks him, touching his head with a finger to make the blond turn brunet. “You're beautiful even this way!”  He smiles, while Dom is approaching to the mirror hesitantly, in order to examine himself.

“I like it, but... it's too weird!” he grumbles, then he challenges Matt with his gaze. “You know... it's like if I wanted you to become blond! “and saying it he turns the blue hair in a bleached blonde, almost blinding.

"Hey, I like it!” Matthew smiles ecstatic, contemplating himself in a pompous way.

"You're unwatchable!” Dom bursts out laughing, so much that he falls from the couch.

"Shut up, little carrot! “ Matt strikes back, making his move.  
As a matter of fact, he pins the angel on the floor and crawls over him, turning his hair into an    eye-catching and dazzling orange.

“Hey! I'm not that bad even like this!" Dom sentences, admiring himself at the mirror.

“Let's see how you look red, so you can match my horns!”  Matt chuckles, kissing his angel and passing a hand through his hair, turning it into a bright red.

“Not so bad!“ Dom approves “Just spare me the glitter!” he chuckles, mocking him.

“Don’t give me weird ideas, little angel!” Matt sneers.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL are you two doing?” Chris roars behind them, making them jump.

“Nothing.. we were trying some new looks. “Dom justifies, getting up from the floor where they have fallen. “And I did everything by myself, dyes, mirror, everything. Also to Matt.” he emphasizes, turning both to the higher-ups and lower-downs, with great relief from Matt.

"Hey, big guy, weren’t you supposed to call the whole world?” the devil counters, getting up.

"It 's my house, I am free to leave my room whenever I want!“ Chris hisses.

“But the point, sonny, is that we weren’t doing anything bad.” Dom reaffirms, trying to calm the human down.

“Don’t say that!” Matt protests, annoyed.

“We were just deciding our new hairstyles, we can also do something for yours if you want!” The angel offers generously.

“No bloody way! Hands off me! No one is getting any new hairstyle, especially you two. You are absurd! No more craziness! Please, guys, we’ll have to give an image of serious professionalism when we get to Manchester.” Chris makes them desist, desperately.

"Boring!” Dom and Matt snort in unison, with the angel who provides to restore both of their original hair colours.

"You two really spend too much time together! “Chris mutters, returning to his round of calls.

 TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, the ' battle of hair colors ' was not planned, it appeared out of the blue... or the red, the brown, lol!! XD  
> I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to tell me everything :)  
> Next appointment will be in Manchester! Don’t miss it ^ ^


	23. XV I: To see and to be what you want and what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suitcases, phone calls, romantic times and much more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my! Thank you so much for the kudo and the bookmark <3 even if you cabn't find the time to leave a comment, it's a way to show me you care about this story and this means a lot to me ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: the title of the chapter is from the lyrics of ‘Citizen Erased by Muse  
> Warning: fluff XD
> 
> not beta-ed, I apologize for mistakes

“Yes, Mom, yeah, you have got to believe me. They noticed my band, so I'll go with my friends in Manchester and... no, Mom, I’ve already told you that you don’t know them."

\- _Nor do I think you should._ \-  The handsome musician considers as he talks on the phone, when said ‘friends’ break into his room.   
One of them makes his suitcase land magically from the closet to the bed, the other opens his closet and pulls out clothes in a jumble, stacking them on the bed.

“Sorry, Mom, I have another call on hold, I'll call you later.“ Chris informs her, hanging up.

“May I know what the hell are you doing? “ The human interrogates his guardians.

“Hey! I don’t say ' What the Earth are you doing? '!” Matthew points out, annoyed.

"Yeah. And if you have to say so, at least include me as well. You could also add ' and heaven '!” Dominic whines.

"Forgive me, I promise I will lose this bad habit of mine. “Chris mutters, then realises something. “Hey wait, I wasn’t apologizing to you, I was getting angry! "

In response, his two interlocutors giggle.

“You enjoy confusing ideas, don’t you?” The bass player rebukes them.

“You bet! “Matt replies, cheeky.

“A little bit, yes.” Dom recognizes, struggling to conceal a smirk.

"Anyway, while you do your blah blah blah with the world, we’ll prepare your suitcase.” Matt announces.

"I think I’m able to prepare my suitcase on my own. And just for the record, I'm not doing blah blah blah with the world! An opportunity like this happens just once in life.  So allow myself to divulge the news as much as possible! By the way, I don’t understand why you aren’t doing the same, it seems to me that you have the phone.” Chris mutters.

“But, sonny, you forgot the spheres. By now everyone will know what has happened in the whole Heaven, Hell and perhaps there’ll be rumors about it also in Purgatory!” Dominic chuckles.

"Right. Good for you, but I still have to resort to the good old method here on Earth.” the mortal replies.

“Not necessarily, I can make sure that everyone knows that in a matter of a second, I just need a little signature...” Matthew singsongs with fake innocence.

"You aren’t even worthy of an answer!” Chris rolls his eyes in exasperation. “So now, if you don’t mind...”  he insists, pointing the door to them.

“Oh, dear, but we don’t mind at all. Just go ahead with your phone calls, we can deal with the suitcase in the meantime.” Dom, replies, folding a sweater with great care.

"So you can take care of more important things, like the book of a flight! “Matt reminds to him, trying to be casual.

"So that's what you're afraid of! “ Chris giggles. “Rest assured, I can’t forget such an important thing. Maybe you haven’t well understood the concept of how long I've been waiting for this moment to happen.” He insists.

“Let me make it clear, personally I don’t give a bloody damn. I don’t need any stupid airplane, with one snap of my fingers I would already be there waiting for you in Manchester.” Matt babbles.

“Oh yes, of course, and you would find yourself whimpering the second after, because of ten knots on your precious tail!” Chris makes fun of him.

“But I would undo every knot from his pretty tail and there would be no shake that could stop me!” Dominic perjures, glancing languid at his beloved devil, who smiles at him. This before Chris looks up to the ceiling and then lower to the floor, to remind them of the situation in which they are at that moment.

“This is the scenario if I cared about him, obviously, but it is not my case!” Dominic instantly corrects himself, with the coldest tone that he manages to acquire.

“Yep, that would be for the better. I hate your stupid pity, but I would detest even more having your horribly holy hands all over me!” Matthew replies contemptuous.

“Now, guys, really, let me continue what I was doing.” Chris urges them. "The only thing you have to worry about is the rehearsal that we have tonight.”

Matthew and Dominic already have definite plans for that evening. Plans that don’t involve Chris, nor his rehearsal.

“But, dear Christopher, I don’t think that it’s a wise choice.” The angel objects, in the most polite way possible.

“Huh? “His interlocutor frowns at him.

“Oh, come on, don’t you know that it is scientifically proven that if you abstain for a while from any activity, relaxing and saving a small space all to yourself, the next time you resume your activity you will do it with more conviction, a renewed enthusiasm and a mental relaxation that will lead you to even more excellent results? “The handsome blond explains.

"So you would suggest me not to play not even one note anymore, until we are in Manchester, right? “Chris sums up, stroking his chin, thoughtful.

“Exactly!” The angel confirms.

“Besides, now we know everything damn well. There is not one song on which we have gaps. We’ve worked damn hard, to stress ourselves further would be just foolish and counterproductive!” The charming devil goes along with Dom.   
And Matthew knows a thing or two about persuasion.

“Okay, maybe you're right. We’d better not to overdo.” Chris approves. "I’ll take advantage of it to go out with Kelly, otherwise I will not see her for a long time.” The guy in love sighs.

“Oh, come on, it's a matter of a few days, even less!” Matt snorts.

"No matter how long, I will miss her anyway.” Chris strikes back. “So what are you going to do tonight? “ He grows curios.

“Oh well... I will take advantage to improve my techniques to put my claws on your soul!” Matt mutters, a little taken off guard.

“If it’s like what you've done before, brrr... I’m trembling with fright! “Chris makes fun of him.   
Matt glares at the human, flames flashing from his eyes.

"Sonny, I wouldn’t provoke him too much if I were you!” The blond stands between the two. "Anyway, I’ll try to keep him occupied, to prevent such eventuality from happening!” He promises, solemnly.

"Oh yes, little angel, I wish that you could put your spoke in my wheels! “Matt murmurs seductively, cooling off, coming up to touch Dom’s nose with his. “But it would be even more fun the other way around! “ He whispers in his ear.

Dominic has understood even too well the double meaning of that allusion, and can’t help but shiver at the thought, but he reproaches himself for the fact that it’s not because of disgust.

\- _This is not good._ \-  He keeps repeating to himself like a mantra.

“Going back to the main topic, Dom, you're saying that we could have avoided all that tiresome rehearsal?” The brunet changes topic, parting from him and preferring not to torture him any further.

"Oh no, those were crucial. What I said is valid only for short periods of time. Perseverance is the key to everything.”  The angel states, picky.

“So damn boring! “Matt snorts, and, much to Chris' delight, they both leave.

************************ ( Same time )

"Those two are up to something and I think I know what!” Tom exclaims, as soon as Morgan accepts his call.

"Good evening to you too, Tom, and thank you, I 'm fine, I hope you are too.” the archangel replies with irony.

“How many useless, silly affectations! “ The other grumbles.

"Anyway, you and I are keeping in touch a bit too much.” Morgan notices, his voice uncertain.

“As if you really were sorry about it!” The smart archdevil strikes back.

Morgan is grateful to the seventh heaven that that is not a video call, so the other can’t see him blush.

“Oh, delude yourself like this if that pleases you!” is the curt reply that he provides. "So, you were talking about our candidates, weren’t you? Or should I start thinking that it is just an excuse to hear my holy, spotless, angelic voice, which you always say that irritates you?” He adds immediately after, without getting any smartass answer on the other side.

“Dammit! What the hell were you thinking? It’s logical that I’ve called you only because of those two. Why do you think that not only they have desisted from making rehearsal with Chris, but they even refused to watch over him tonight?” Tom asks him, after he has recovered.

“Did you hear what Dominic said before or you were distracted? So as they have allowed themselves to have a little rest by the rehearsal I suppose that they have also decided to keep away from Chris to do their best when they are in Manchester.” Morgan figures out.

Tom bursts out laughing loudly, without the slightest restraint.

“Damn you, Morgy! Up there where you live naivety may be considered a great virtue, but, believe me, that only makes you all look as fools!" He comments between laughs.

“What do you mean?” His nemesis frowns.

"Wake up, one thousand - feathers! Those two wanted the night off  in order to enjoy a great time between them. I bet whatever you want that given them just the time to prepare themselves and those two will vanish in some remote place to smooch like damn teenagers on their first date!” Tom supposes.

“But no, what do you say? My dear Dominic doesn’t do this kind of things!” The archangel protests vigorously, growing even more nervous when he hears the mocker giggles on the other side.

"Oh no, Morgy, that's where you're wrong. I believe that your dear and precious Dominic already knows how to do these things now, and most likely even other stuff! “ The brunet informs him delighted.

\- _If  he’s in my little bastard’s hands the results will come soon_ – He sneers evilly.

"And are you okay with that?”Morgan interrogates him.

"Well, if Matt wants to have some fun I won’t oppose and disagree for sure. It seems that at least he has found someone willing to do that!” Tom teases the blond, relentless, hitting his target, who mutters imperceptible things.

“We're not going back on that subject. “Morgan asserts, although it sounds almost like a plea.

“Oh, but I have all eternity to go back on that subject... and maybe to change your mind about it.” the archdevil murmurs languidly, with a silky voice.

“Thomas...” the blond insists.

“Okay. Anyway, Matt is free to amuse himself as he wishes, after all it seems to me that he’s doing his duty! " The brunet explains.

“Oh really? Do you want to talk about how your favorite one has tried to seize the dear boy’s soul?” Morgan points out, pungent.

“Oh come on, it is clear that he wasn’t trying seriously!” Tom mutters.

"It 's just the point. He’s not trying seriously anymore because he does not like trying seriously anymore. And do you know why? I’ll tell you why, because he doesn’t want to displease Dom!” Morgan sentences.

"Don’t you dare say such crap! “Tom interrupts him, pissed off.

“That’s the way things are now, Tommy: your devil has softened, no, it is not the appropriate term. He is becoming goo... "

“Do not mention that horrible word, not even for a joke!” The brunet yells. "Why don’t we talk about your angel, too? He’s becoming more and more disobedient, cheeky and give him just a little time and he will no longer be purer than a puddle of crude oil!” he comments.

“Stop it! “Morgan blurts out, his voice rising.

There’s another deep silence, during which each of the bosses reflects on what is actually happening.

“Well, on one point you must agree with me.” Tom resumed the conversation.

"Tell me.” Morgan spurs him.

“Those two are equally pathetic when they put on those fake quarrels between them! “ The brunet laughs.

"Yes, but it is so remarkable to see how hard they’re trying!” Morgan tries to restrain himself, but ends up laughing as well. "We should tell them that they can spare this effort."

“And why should we? It 's so funny that they are certain that we do not know anything and they think they’re keeping their big secret so smartly!” Tom replies.

"You're right. “ The archangel recognizes, approving the decision.

“Well, well, it seems that you approve some forms of deception after all!” Tom devilishly grins.

"It's not deception... it's a tactical choice to keep intact the way they behave, which will allow us to observe them better.” The archangel promptly justifies.

“Tricky!” The archdevil applauds him.

"I prefer 'Shrewd !” The blond correct his nemesis.

“As you wish, so what matters is that the one who’s going to pay the highest price for this oh so forbidden union it’s your angel!” The brunet predicts.

“Quite the contrary, it’s your candidate! “Morgan replies.

“No, yours! "

"Yours!"

More silence.

“Tommy?"

“Mm? "

"I fear that both of us will pay a very high price.” the archangel reveals and his sworn enemy confines himself to nodding silently.

"Then we’ll hear again from each other when those two idlers arrive in Manchester?” Tom suggests.

"Well, it’s not so imperative that we continue to maintain this kind of contacts, we can easily observe them without talking about it among ourselves after that. “Morgan points out, in a detached tone, but then he hears a sort of mumbled protest from his counterpart.

"It 's okay, we’ll keep talking about it, but this time I'm going to call you by the phone!” The blond, hangs up, making the brunet smile.

\---------------------------------------------------

Tom guessed utterly right, because that night Dom and Matt spend again a very good time at the  Dartmouth Lake, with the same tranquility, the same bench, the same starry sky, the same bonfire that warms them.

The difference is that this time there is the will and the consciousness of being together and the two otherworldly creatures do nothing but showing each other that between kisses and cuddles.

“I must say, it's definitely nice to keep you occupied in this way!” Dominic giggles, clinging more to his devil, while kissing the tip of the nose.

“Do I look like someone who 's complaining?” Matthew smiles at him, moving away a rebellious golden strand from his bronze face.

“Not really. “Dom murmurs, covering his snow-white face with kisses.

“I've never been with such a smooching angel!” Matt pretends to protest, wrapping his hands around the blond’s hips.

"Why? Have you been with other angels?” Dom snaps away from him, acting insulted.

"Nope, but it's fun to make you believe that!” Matt chuckles, pulling him back to himself. “You are the one and only, my Dominic.” He murmurs against his lips. “You could be the one I’ll always love.” He adds in a whisper so low that even the wind could cover it, but Dom still manages to hear it.

“Oh, Mattie.” The angel murmurs, with shining eyes, hugging him tighter.

Yet that nickname, a nickname that Matthew begins to worship. However, his blue eyes are veiled by a thin sadness.

“If only you let me love you.” He sighs.

Dominic moves away from him again, but this time it’s not for spite, but because of his sense of guilt, a sense of guilt that emerges from his jade eyes.

"Oh no, it's not like you think, I would love to let you; it's just...” he mutters, his voice trembling, close to tears.

"I know. “Matthew reassures him, not so much with his words but with his gaze, full of  a tenderness that should be unknown to a devil. “You have your time.” He anticipates him, holding his hand. “But you deserve to be expected. Even for a lifetime, if necessary.” He says.

Dominic looks at him incredulously, pulling on the brightest of his smiles, before jumping into Matt’s arms and give him a long, passionate kiss.

“Well, for the record, I mean only a human lifetime, the ones that go fast! “The charming brunet adds.

“You always have to ruin everything!” Dom pretends to blame him, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Of course I have, what would happen to my reputation if someone heard me?” Matt replies.

“Your reputation is having a hard time since the day you met me!” Dominic proclaims, all puffed up, ruffling his jet-black  hair.

“This is oh so true, little angel!” Matt recognizes, bursting out laughing with him.

\---------------------------------------------------

“ Manchester , here we come!” Chris cheers, bursting with energy despite the three-hour train journey that has began at dawn , which led them to London.  
   
"You said it when we left home.” Dominic makes him notice, yawning.  
   
"You have continued to repeat it at every damn station where the bloody train has stopped.”  Matt adds, stretching , after all that time he has spent sitting. 

"You’ve reiterated it at the chicken ... "

"Check in , little angel!” Matt corrects him, chuckling.  
   
"Whatever!” Dom grumbles, which becomes somewhat rather grumpy when he’s sleepy, while he pushes himself more and more against his companion’s shoulder, a shoulder that is incredibly comfortable.  
   
“Well, I have every reason to say so now that we are at the gate, waiting for us to be boarded!" Chris states, who is now hyper excited .  
   
"It means that when we land you'll stop once and for all saying this?" Dom mumbles , rubbing his cheek against Matt’s coat.  
   
"I promise." Chris gives his word  and then he pulls out of his pocket an object for which the two guardians now have developed a sort of allergy. "What about one last picture?" He asks them, focusing on and getting ready to press the button.  
   
"Dare to take the damn umpteenth picture and I swear I'll  make that fucking tool explode,  even if I had to be punished with five knots on my tail or with the mother of all the shakes!" Matt growls against the human, with the attitude of someone who is not joking at all. 

"You’re the worst fellows of adventures ever!” Chris snorts, putting his digital camera back in his pocket.

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, stay tuned ^^  
> hope you liked it


	24. XV II: To see and to be what you want and what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for our guys to meet the success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo,  
> geez, this time I’m just too damn late, I guess you people need a short recap:
> 
> in previous chapters:
> 
> After their last show at the Madness, an important record company noticed our dear guys and wants to meet them in Manchester to produce them, so Chris, Matt and Dom are on their way to that town.  
> Matt and Dom are getting more and more lovey-dovey and maybe their Bosses could suspect something...
> 
> Disclaimer: the title of the chapter is from the lyrics of ‘Citizen Erased by Muse
> 
> finally, corrected version, thanks to my lovely new beta, Noèe, she's great <3

The time for boarding the airplane comes and once they’re on board Matthew decides to speak to anyone who crosses his path.

He doesn’t simply intend to have a chat; he has chosen a particular topic of conversation.

"Yes, but you know, it’s a law of big numbers: if a plane has always performed flights with no damage, it is statistically more probable that sooner or later it will not go well- and you know what? I have heard that this airplane has already completed more than two hundred flights intact, without even a turbulence," Matt pretends to inform a family sitting in front of him.

"A- already two hundred flights? Are you really sure?” the head of the household questions, nervously adjusting his glasses on his nose.

“Totally sure. I wonder if we'll be so lucky again this time!” the pretty brunet sighs doubtfully, enjoying having such a good time... or rather an evil time.

Once he has finished terrorizing those unlucky people, the devil turns to his next victim, this time a young couple of sweethearts.

"I’ll tell you what, the right wing does not seem to be very solid to me and I think that someone didn’t close the central door on the left correctly. Let’s just hope that it will not open when we are at a high altitude and...” The merciless Mephistophelean creature continues to instill doubts in his listeners.

"No, love, don’t mind him, you'll see, he must be wrong!” the young man snaps, before covering his beloved’s ears with his hands.

“Why are you not stopping him?“ Chris asks Dominic.

“Oh, c’mon, let him have his fun, after all, he’s not causing any physical harm,” Dom mutters without even opening his eyes, curled up comfortably in his seat, with his head against the window. "Why are _you_ not stopping him? “ he questions the human soon after.

“Because I'm too revved up to do anything,” Chris replies, pervaded by a rush of adrenaline stronger than ever before.

“Fear and panic in the air. What a wonderful feeling!” Matthew whispers softly to his fellow travelers, since he sits between them, and grins.

“You always have to identify yourself, don’t you?” Dom grumbles.

"Of course. I want Tom to be proud of me!” the other smiles slyly.

However, he is in a totally different mood when, after the announcements of routine, the plane begins to gain speed, going around the track and preparing for the takeoff.

As soon as it lifts off the ground, Matthew instinctively squeezes Dominic’s hand tightly and he wakes up.

"What’s wrong? Are you afraid?” the blond murmurs, smiling.

“Of course I’m not!“ the brunet shakes his head negatively, as the plane climbs ever higher. "It’s just that we’re going so high up in the sky and I've never been there before,” he mutters, embarrassed.

“Oh well, believe me or not, but we are barely skimming the first heaven,“ says the blond. "It's a bit like when I took the subway before and you told me that we were not even remotely close to your home. It’s a start.“ He smiles, but for some reason Matt doesn’t release his hand.

When the plane finally stabilizes itself and the superimposed signal that passengers can unfasten their seat belts appears, Matthew takes the opportunity to wander through the corridors.

"I still have so many cards to play, such as: ‘I’ve heard a strange little noise’, ‘the cart is defective’…“ he informs the other two, before walking away.

 All Dominic and Chris can do is to give him a carte blanche.

 ---------------------------------------------------------

After all the 'nice' speeches that Matthew has filled them with, when the plane finally lands without the slightest hitch, at least half of the passengers kiss the ground gratefully.

 Once they have recovered the luggage that Chris and Matt have dropped off, the three leave the airport, looking for the fastest way to reach the record label. Around noon, they finally arrive at their destination.

Chris observes that building with white walls in awe. There’s a plate in black and white with the Hyper Music logo, which is a bit disturbing ( it appears to depict two burly wrestlers, ready to slaughter each other). Chris keeps staring at it as if his life depends on it... and in a certain way it does.

"So, do you want to push that bell or would you prefer to wait until it’s night?” Matt snorts, carrying out the gesture that Chris seems reluctant to perform.

 The door opens, and after a few moments, the three go to the indicated floor entrance, crossing another threshold where on colorful walls there’re plenty of photos of concerts and gold and platinum records of famous bands and artists.

"Guys, that could be our future!“ Chris says, pointing to the walls.

"It will be,“ Dominic confidently smirks.

"Hello, we are...“ Chris looks at who is likely to be the receptionist.

“Oh, I do know who you are!” the young girl, who must not be older than twenty years, smiles. “Take a seat as well, Miss Howard will receive you shortly,” she invites them.

“To hell with Miss Howard!“ A young woman comes out of her office, tall, blonde, with a slender physique and a dazzling smile. “Just call me Emma, dears, come in!” she exhorts them, showing them the way to her office, but not before shaking their hands.

 The office is actually a meeting room, with a large oval table in the center, where she takes a seat at the top.

 Chris, Matt and Dom sit on the left side, looking at the two men and the woman who sits on the right side with curiosity mixed with suspicion. In all probability they must be Emma’s team.

“Hello everyone,” Chris begins, embarrassed, placing the case of his bass on the ground. "I guess that you would like to see us at work first. "

"Oh no, dear, we do not need that, what I saw in the video is enough.” Emma smiles. “Hyper Music believes in you, I believe in you and in you I want to invest,“ she says with a honeyed voice. “My dear boys, this is not a test. You have already passed that test and exceeded our expectations. Now you just have to start for real!“ she continues, before her phone begins to ring insistently.

“Oh, excuse me!“ She gets up from her chair but remains in the room, accepting the call.

 Chris and his guardians see that cheerful and friendly expression gradually disappear from the girl’s face, giving way to disappointment that leads to anger.

“I don’t give a bloody damn; I’ve said that the limited edition should be on the shelves of all the stores in two weeks. So find a way to do that or consider yourself fired!” she roars furiously before hanging up, typing a text message to the proper authorities.

"Oh, look, look, so it seems that the sugar cube can be more poisonous than a rattlesnake. Oh, I like her so much!” Matt whispers to Dom, looking pleased.

“But no, it's just that in a job like this people also need firmness and she has it. I like her so much for that!" the blond comments, in the same admiring way.

"There aren’t any proper employees anymore!” she justifies, resetting her hair styling and placing the phone back in her purse. “What was I saying?” she resumes the conversation, with her big smile coming back to illuminate her face in a rather disturbing way.

"We have to start seriously… or so you said, Miss Emma!” Chris repeats, afraid.

"I told you to call me just Emma!” she exhorts them, but it sounds more like a strict order.

“Yes, yes… as you wish, Emma. So, what else were you saying?“ Matt appeases her, perhaps because he’s a bit disturbed by her as well.

“We'll start off with an EP of Heaven, Earth & Hell... is it okay if I call you just ‘Hell’ to do that more quickly?“ she asks.

"For me that's great!“ the devil chuckles.

“Uhm… nope. Could you please use an acronym? It’s fast as well, right?“ Dom proposes and she accepts with a nod.

“You must prepare at least five songs on your own. I’ll give you two months, but it’d be better if you finished them in one month,” she says, which her team approves with silent motions.

 The three rock star wannabes realize for themselves that this is not simply advice, but a veiled threat too and they nod.

"Very well. Then, depending on how the listeners react to HE&H’s EP,” she pauses, throwing a glare at Dominic who thanks her with his eyes, "We will decide what budget to provide for the proper album,” she concludes.

"Of course, we can do that!“ Chris affirms, beyond all the possible excitement.

"Very well, let's move to the recording. I need your names, please,“ one of the men from the team urges them, opening a separate file on his Macbook.

“The names?“ Chris repeats, confused.

“Yes, names. I mean, you have an identity, don’t you? " the woman of the team points out, kind of rudely.

_\- Well, I do_ \- Chris ponders, looking at the other two.

 Inventing their full names is the only thing that they have not thought about at all.

“Well, then, provide the documents, please,” the second man exhorts them.

“Oh yes, of course. I'm Christopher Tony Wolstenholme and they are Matthew... De Vil and Dominic... Angelson,“ The bassist invents them spontaneously, showing his identity card and hoping that the other two understand what they need to do- and they do understand it, because they both provide documents that match those descriptions exactly.

"So, Dominic James Angelson...“ the woman reads aloud, opening the identity card created at that moment.

“And Matthew James De Vil...” says the first man, reading Matt’s.

“You stole my middle name! I bet you did it right after you have heard my complete identity!” Dom accuses him softly.

“What if I did that? I liked it, it sounds good next to my name as well!“ Matt shrugs.

"But... James is my favorite apostle!“ the angel throws a tantrum, without being overheard.

"From now on, he’s my favorite, too,“ the devil replies. “Think about it, little angel, you always babble so damn much about how cool sharing is, don’t you?“ he adds, making the blond smile.

“Excuse me, ma'am, I would like to change my name...” Dom says, turning to the woman who is copying the details from the card.

\- _For Hell’s sake! How can he be so childish that he wants to change his middle name?_ \- Matthew broods, annoyed.

“What did you say? “ The manager glares at him.

“The last name... I do not know... I am not sure, but if I recall correctly, it’s possible to change it, isn’t it? “ the angel goes on.

“Ah, if you wanted a stage name, you could have told me from the beginning!” his interlocutor figures out. “And, tell me, do you already have any idea?"

"I love Howard. Dominic James Howard. It sounds so beautiful. Can I use it? “ he questions, staring at the boss of the record company with expectant eyes.

 In response, Emma bursts into laughter, while approaching.

"Of course you can, little star. If it helps selling records, you can also pretend that you’re my brother!” she approves, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Hey wait, I want to change my last name, too, then!” Matthew declares, pointing to the man who is taking care of his details.

_\- These two are not centennial guardians, they are preschool children!_ \- Chris ponders desperately, raking his hands through his hair and hiding his face behind the table.

"Tell me then, what would it be?” the man interrogates Matt impatiently, ready to make the correction.

“Well, my friends often call me Hell's Bells... so what if I chose Matthew James Bells?” the brunet smirks.

 The team looks at each other, wrinkling their noses and frowning.

  ” _Bells_ is too short, it does not create the right impact,“ the second man mutters.

“You need something more French, like your original surname, De Vil, already is,” the woman comments.

 Matthew rolls his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot, my _family name_!“ the devil reiterates sarcastically, while he gives Chris a caustic stare. "Then… what about _Bèllamy_?“ he tries again. “If you want it to be more french-like shift it to _Bellamì._ "

Emma and her staff look pleased.

“Bèllamy works perfectly, go for that!“ approves the second man, correcting the name.

“Are you really sure you do not want to change your last name? Honestly, you're the one who would need it the most,” the other man advises Chris.

“I beg your pardon?“ The bassist jolts in surprise.

“He's right, you know? Yours is an almost unpronounceable surname, it doesn’t produce the desirable effect,“ the female manager points out.

“I don’t care about the effect, I'm fine with my real last name!“ Chris asserts a little grumpily.

“Okay, okay,“ the first manager mutters, starting to print the complete file.

“Let’s get down to business,“ Emma chirps, moving away to fetch the sheet of paper in the other room.

"This is the annual contract, we just need your signatures,” she says, handing them the paper and pointing to the spaces in which to sign.

 Matthew and Dominic sign without hesitation, happy to put into practice those fictitious names, while Chris is attacked by sudden and tremendous doubts. He stands with the fountain pen in his hand, his glance shifting from Emma to her team, then around the room and finally to Matt.

“Can I have a moment alone with my band mates?“ he questions politely.

"Of course, dear, I understand that this is an important decision to make,” Emma nods. "Guys, everyone out, now!“ she urges her team to go out, leaving the trio alone.

“Sonny, can you tell me what's wrong?“ Dominic looks at him worriedly.

“It's all too easy, too fast. There wasn’t even an audition,“ the bassist mutters and then he points his finger at the devil. “Confess, Matt: Emma, all her staff... are they your colleagues and this is all a charade? Am I right?"

Matthew bursts out laughing.

“Oh, come on. Do you really believe that I would resort to such low-level strategies? This is a genuine contract, no trick! “ the brunet states.

“I do not trust you!” the curly-haired guy hisses, looking at the contract against the light, almost as if by doing so he could find an important small print.

“Oh, thank you, you have no idea how much this flatters me!” Matthew smiles smugly, but seeing that Chris keeps being paranoid he snorts.

“Dammit, what do I have to do to convince you? Create a sort of detector of contracts for the souls?” he jokes.

  "Can I create that for you?” Dom offers promptly and kindly.

"No, I want to do it. So, Chris, do you desire such a tool so ardently than you’re willing to give me anything?“ The devil grins wickedly.

 This time, Chris is the one who laughs, forgetting all his fears.

“Matt, can you hear yourself when you talk? Think about it... what would be the point in giving you my soul in order to receive a detector of contracts for souls?” he points out very patiently.

"I guess you have a point there...” the brunet mutters.

"Christopher, what's happening to you is more than deserved, it’s the fruit of your efforts and also Matt’s and my efforts, if you agree,“ the angel explains, smiling. "There is no plot to damage you, it's something wonderful that finally happened to you. Besides, you know, I am able to detect my enemies, and trust me, the only negative aura in this room was, is, and remains Matthew’s. "

“Oh, that’s so nice, little angel, I see you're in the mood for compliments to everyone today!” his beloved states with a huge grin.

 Encouraged by these words, Chris signs the contract, calls in all the Hyper Music staff and after reaching the last agreements the trio leaves the building.

"So, we did it, we will become a famous rock band!” Dominic rejoices, approaching Matthew. “I'll have to keep an eye on you, Mr. Bèllamy, I saw what fans do to their idols!” he whispers.

“Do you really believe that they will ignore such a cutie pie like you, Mr. Howard? If anything, I'll have to keep an eye on you!” the fascinating brunet whispers back, rubbing his hip against the blond’s back.

“I can’t wait to get home to give Kelly these fantastic news. There's a flight to London in two hours,” Chris states, trying to spot a taxi in the distance.

“Be content to talk on the phone with her, we don’t want to return home immediately!“ Matt hisses abruptly.

"Yeah, did you know that the _Arndale_ is here, with more than two-hun-dred-and-for-ty sto-res?” Dom adds, pronouncing everything slowly to underline the importance of that issue.

“How can you know about the biggest shopping mall in Manchester?“ Chris looks at him in amazement.

“Never underestimate my technological little angel!” Matt wink towards the blond. "Since he has found out that with a cell phone you can go on the web, there‘s nothing that can stop him anymore!"

“Perhaps you have not understood well: twohundredandfortystores!“ Dominic reiterates, trying not to hyperventilate.

"I know. And I also know that we have an overflowing wallet just waiting to be emptied,“ Matt grins.

“And soon we won’t even need the magic help anymore!” Dom chuckles.

“But boys, the flight... you can’t go there!“ Chris makes another attempt.

“And why not? We have done our duty, after all. We deserve it!” Dom replies, with an insistence that’s unusual for him.

“You can choose. You can come with us... or we'll meet after sunset at the airport,” Matt suggests.

“Think about it, Chris. In that mall you can most likely find something cute, original and special to give to Kelly,” Dominic persuades him.

“Uh, it's true, I hadn’t thought about that. Besides, Kelly loves gifts," Chris muses and then he stares at the angel suspiciously. “But... wait! Isn’t Matt supposed to be the tempter devil?"

"When he wants, my little angel can do that pretty well also!” Matthew makes Dominic blush. "So... are we going or what?” He spurs them, putting his guitar over his shoulder.

 Dom trots happily by his side, while Chris has no other choice but to follow them, from a distance.  
 Not seen by the lovely couple nor by any potential passerby, the human looks first down to the ground and then up to the sky.

“Tell me, how could you two stand them for so long?"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I was fond of that De Vil, but Bellamy is Bellamy XD
> 
> I realize that this ' hybrid ' is becoming less and less an AU, I apologize for that XD
> 
> I told you that even Emma would have a role, she just needed to complete the picture! ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part (Tom&Morgan will be back on the next chapter, if you’re missing them, lol), feel free to tell me anything, even a word to know you’re still here, but, pleeeeeease, don’t disappear, I need you to go on with this (still long, long ,long ) story :/


	25. XVI I: We all need a little change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo,  
> sorry for this shameful late.  
> Is there still someone who remember this? Let’s see…
> 
>  
> 
> however, this will probably be the last translated chapter for a while, right now I don't feel like going on, because of RL stuff, other interests and also because I have so little feedback and this is the work I'm most fond of, so, really, what's the point?  
> I'm posting this one only because I had already translated it . Same will happen with 'Just a little bit' once I finished the translated chapters.  
> Sorry.

Although he tried his best to keep their own pace, Chris loses sight of Matt and Dom in a matter of few minutes and the guy doesn’t exclude the eventuality that they could have resorted to magic.  
However, at the moment he has no intention to wander through more than two hundred and forty shops, and a bewildering number of floors, to look for them.

Quite the contrary, he decides to indulge for a while, spotting a jewelry not far away from him, where he can see from the window a pair of fine earrings pendants winking at him.  
 And, as if on purpose, there are very few days to Valentine's Day and it's almost a month since he and Kelly have been together.  
    
So, thinking about his salary, but most of all about the just signed contract with the Hyper Music and all the stuff it will take him to, Chris decides that he can buy to his beloved Kelly something really nice.  
    
Meanwhile, a few floors higher, a certain angel and a certain devil wander into a store that seems tailor-made for them, taking a look around as if they were two children in a realm of toys and sweets.  
    
“Here, everything shines!“ The brunet comments, in high spirits.  
    
“And everything is covered by those enchanting, pretty spots!” The blond rejoices, ecstatic.  
    
“ Leopard-print. “  
   
“ Excuse me ?” Dom frowns.  
    
“I mean, the pattern that you like so much. That’s the way it’s called.” Matt explains to him.  
    
“Oh, I see.” Dominic mutters, before getting upset. “Oh, no! It’s not that people kill leopards to do these things…right?”  
   
“No, of course they don’t. Unless you don’t want a real fur.”  The other replies.  
    
“Is there really someone who has such awful things?” The creature from Paradise asks him, in utter shock.

“Oh yes, there is those who create and those who boasts that stuff, but almost all of their souls then go to fatten our Circles” The creature from Hell informs him with a smirk and Dom finds himself smiling in deep approval.  
    
“But coming back to your question, the pattern is based only on the mantle of the leopards and people recreate it in different fabrics and accessories.” Matt informs him.  
    
“Thank goodness! Leopards are wonderful creatures... not that the others are not, the Big Boss has done a great job with everything, but... you understand what I mean, don’t you?”  The blond grumbles, more relieved.  
    
 Matthew nods with a smile, and then he wraps one arm around the angel’s hips.  
    
“If it was necessary in order to create something that makes you happy, I’d kill even the rarest animals ever!” The devil states.  
    
“Matthew! It's such a horrible thing to say!” Dominic replies horrified, and then his expression softens. “ But I know that you just wanted to be nice!” He murmurs, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
    
“Hey! I am not nice at all. Never ever!” The brunet growls, with his ego offended. “I just wanted to make you angry, because I know how much you love the animals, the rivers, the lakes, the mountains and all that shit! “ He mutters, crossing his arms and staring at the ground, raising his eyes only when he hears the angel’s crystal laughter.  
    
“You know, you're even more adorable when you try not to be! “ The blond whispers, ruffling his hair.  
    
“But the slaughter of the chickens should be fun. Sooner or later I want to try.” Matt plans out loud, pinching his chin thoughtfully.  
    
“Blessed sky, Matt! You're impossible!” Dom rolls his eyes, deeply disappointed.  
    
“But you know that... “ his interlocutor is going to replicate, but he stops abruptly. “ Uh! There's glitter there, in the corridor, that claims my attention!” He informs him, walking towards the area of his interest.  
    
 It’s not at all an excuse to divert the issue, since a silver jacket, covered entirely in glitter, which is proudly displayed on a mannequin, has really caught his attention.  
    
“It’s beautiful, is not it ?” Exclaims a shop girl that seems to be appeared out of nowhere, causing him to wince slightly. “It 's a suit. We also have a coordinated trousers and there are various colors available: silver, what you see now, then black, blue, red!” the employee informs him.  
    
“Did you say red?“  Matt asks for confirmation, with his blue eyes that light up.  
    
 On the other side of the store, Dom flips through the clothing on display, among which there’s a leopard shirt, less transparent than the one he already has.  
    
“If you like this pattern, we have it available in several colours : blue, purple, green... which among other things would be fine with the acid green jeans you're wearing! “ Another of the shop girls shows up, with the same ability to appear from nowhere found in her colleague before.  
    
“Are you serious? “ Dom asks her, with clear interest.  
 -------------------------------------------  
    
 Matthew is committed to grab yet another piece of eccentric and flamboyant clothing, when Dominic, at the apex of enthusiasm, cheerfully trots in his direction.  
    
“Oh, Mattie, is it or isn’t it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?” He comments, displaying an entirely leopard-printed belt, while the other arm is supporting a not insignificant amount of clothing.  
    
“Save from you, little angel? Yeah, maybe it is.” The charming devil softly murmurs, making the blond blush.  
    
 However, there is something that can’t escape to Matthew’s attention.  
    
“You know, this way you keep calling me,” the brunet whispers, playing with the belt loops of Dom’s jeans, which haven’t been honored by the presence of that belt yet.  
    
“Yes, I know, I'm sorry. It’s that I do it spontaneously, naturally. Who knows, maybe I like having a special way to call you on my own...”  the embarrassed angel murmurs, with a half smile, busy as he tries to pull the zipper of Matthew’s red blouse  up and down.  
    
“Don’t apologize. I like it. “The devil confesses.  
    
“Really?” The angel’s jade eyes shine in amazement.  
    
“Yeah, now tell me,” Matt smiles languid. “ Would you like if I called you Dommie?” He whispers, stroking his cheek with a finger.  
    
 Dominic is filled with a wonderful feeling.  
    
“Oh, it’s as if I bathed my feet in the Bliss river.” The blond replies.  
    
“Uh ? I don’t understand.” The other frowns.  
    
“It’s the largest and most beautiful river of our kingdom. It’s made of milk and honey.” Dom explains.  
    
“It must be delicious! “ Matt licks his lips.  
    
“ Are you nuts? It’s strictly prohibited to drink its water or even just to touch it. It’s a sacred river and you can just bask in its sight.”  The angel informs him  
    
“What a fucking drag! How can you stand a realm where it is not allowed to do anything? “ Matthew rolls his eyes.  
    
“No, don’t say so. There’s other real happiness... “  
   
“Come on, little angel, tell me a way you feathered guys can have fun.” The devil challenges him . “I mean, a way that’s not to entwine the damn garlands!” He anticipates, before the other could open his mouth.  
    
“Well, sometimes we can... “ the celestial creature attempts to answer.  
    
“Or to skate on your lake!” the Mephistophelean creature cuts him off.  
    
 Despite the deep, silent brainstorming, Dominic doesn’t know how to strike back and Matt grins victoriously.  
    
“Anyway, what matters is what you did before! “ The blond changes topic, brushing Matt’s hand. “You made me try something forbidden, something electrifying. Do you understand what I mean?” He whispers, with a big grin.  
    
\- Forget bathing your pretty feet! With all the stuff I'm going to do with you, little angel, you’ll have the feeling of swimming in your stupid, pathetic river! -  The determined devil evilly plots, gloating.  
    
“ Well, are we going to stay here until sunset or do you want to try these clothes?” Matt urges him, pointing to the dressing room with his eyes, noticing that one of them is free. “ Go in first.” The brunet instructs the blond, resting his clothing temporarily on an unattended table.  
    
“I think that I'll help a little bit.”  He adds, moving the curtain away and reaching Dom who has already entered but at the moment is busy admiring himself in the mirror.  
    
“But... Matt, you can’t stay here. We are not in the garage... this is a store full of people and... “the blond grows agitated, immediately figuring out his counterpart’s very unfriendly intentions.  
    
 Moreover, the mischievous light in his blue ocean eyes is more than eloquent.  
    
“Why, little angel? Do you really believe that no one has ever done that? Dressing rooms of the shops are made for this. The curtain is pulled and everyone out there is busy. Nobody cares about what we do.  Do you really want to miss such opportunity?” the devil tempts the angel, blocking him with feline movements.  
    
 ************** ( Meantime )  
    
 Chris has bought his gift for Kelly, finding also a perfect card for the occasion, but not without first having enriched it with phrases that come from his heart and not from prefabricated cards for mass distribution.  
 He decides that it’s time to go in search of his guardians and a sign that towers over the map of the entire complex of shops gives him unequivocal clue.  
    
\- You can’t escape now, my dear guys! -  He ponders, while he walks towards the escalator.  
    
 ************** ( Meantime )  
    
“Come on, Matt.. at least let me loose a button..”  Dom chuckles, while Matt is already attacking the angel’s neck mercilessly.  
    
“There is no hurry. The only customer who waits for this dressing room to be free it’s me and I assure you that I’ll be very, very understanding.”  The brunet whispers, going up to his chin and once he’s there he lands hungrily to the blond’s soft lips.  
    
“Stop it... “ Dom murmurs against his lips, but the tone used is anything but an invitation to stop.  
    
“Damn yeah, stop it right away, both of you! “ The first shop girl, the one who has served Matthew, pulls the curtain, in order to catch them off guard.  
    
 Needless to say, she is not showing off anymore the friendly expression she had previously.  
    
 “I have been clever enough to keep an eye on you, as a matter of fact it it’s as I suspected. Our dressing room is not a motel, shame on you! “ She scolds them, urging them to get out.  
    
“ I beg your pardon with all my heart, we didn’t mean to disrespect you or your shop, it's just that..”  the blond rushes to apologize, dejected.  
    
 Matthew doesn’t have at all the attitude of one who is going to apologize.  
    
“Just tell me, brunette, does annoy you the most the fact that someone was making out in your dressing room... or that it’s two boys who were doing it? “  The devil puts her in serious trouble.  
    
“What? But... “ she hesitates.  
    
“C’mon, tell us the truth, if we were a boy and a girl you wouldn’t have said anything. Who knows how many of your friends have your permission to do stuff inside there or.. who knows how many times you isolate there with your own boyfriend...”  Matt goes on, peering at her with his ice-blue eyes.  
    
“ But.. how do you.. ?” the girl betrays herself.  
    
“Ah, can’t you see? I guessed right!” Her interlocutor chuckles. “ Tsk, tsk, this is not right, it’s such a shameful sin not to be at least a tiny bit open-minded and tolerant.” He comments with indignant tone.  
    
“He's right, blessed lady, you should open your mind and your heart much more, rather than withdraw yourself into the barricades of hateful prejudices! You have so much gain if you change your behavior.” The angel -who has finally recovered from the shock- advices her, showing off a warm smile.  
    
“But the two of you.. who are you? “ The clerk asks them, puzzled and frightened.  
    
 Matthew approaches her.  
    
“When I say it is a big sin, I mean it for real!” Matt devilishly smiles. “ So... see you in Hell!” He concludes, irreverent.  
    
“OUT OF MY SHOP! NOW! “the girl thunders, since she has reached the limit of endurance.  
    
“Be sure of it, but not before we have paid for our purchases. And I don’t even need your stupid test service, I already know that these clothes will fit me to a T!” Matt strikes back, retrieving the clothes from the table and walking away with Dom  
    
“Anyway, congratulations, my dear, you have beautiful stuff in this awesome shop!” The affable angel smiles ecstatically.  
    
“Damn you, Dominic, you just can’t always be so full of good feelings!” The brunet grumbles.  
    
“Why not?”  The angel asks him naively.  
    
 In spite of himself, Matthew smiles amused, shaking his head.  
    
 Waving satisfied their bags, the two otherworldly creatures find their protégée at the exit of the store, with an expression of annoyance and his arms crossed over his chest.  
    
“I knew that I would have found you here!” He snorts.  
    
“Chris, dear, it's nice to see you again!” The joyful Dom welcomes him warmly. “Do you want to shop here too? This one is on us!” He offers.  
    
“It’s just that we should wait outside. We are no longer welcome in this shop! “ Chuckles Matt.  
    
“I don’t even want to know that what you've done that and, however, no, thank you, but I will not buy anything from a store called ' Glittery Leopard '!” Chris blurts out, disgusted. “And now, if it's not too much trouble for you, would it be so disgusting to come back home?”  
   
“ But, what, already? And  the more than Two hundred other stores?” The blond pouts.  
    
“Hey, Dom, one day you'll come back here alone and you’ll can stay here as long as you don’t be kicked out at closing time and, if he wants, Matt will be here with you; but now we have a plane waiting for us!” The human insists, being able to win it for once.  
    
“Matthew, but... what does ' make out ' mean?” Dom questions Matt, intrigued.  
    
 The brunet smiles.  
    
“I'll explain that later, little angel!”  
   
************************** (Meantime)  
 

"Hello T. .. " Morgan’s pleasant voice greets Tom as soon as the archdevil accepts that call.  
   
"Yes, I know already." Tom immediately stops the debate, while he’s caressing his Showbiz who reciprocates with affectionate small pecks on his hand.  
"They have not simply disappeared from Chris’ sight, those two have resorted to magic to do that." Morgan comments.  
 

"Do you think I didn’t get it? I happened to see very well your stupid one-hundred-feathers’ blue light, that carried away my little bastard and him. “ Tom replies, annoyed.  
   
"Yeah, indeed. You know, my dear Dominic had never ignored his tasks before!" the archangel mumbles worried.  
   
"Well, at least Matthew respects my ban of magic." the brunet notes, pompously.  
"Uhmm.. " Morgan ponders out loud.  
"What’s wrong?”  
   
"Let's recap. Dominic has changed because he demonstrates to be less responsible now; while Matthew,  if I’m not wrong,  he has always been a little bit rebellious, right?'" the blond comments. "C’mon, spit out, what’s the point?" Tom questions him, bothered, starting to caress the majestic raven with a little too much emphasis.  
   
"I just say, that Matthew, showing that he’s so willing to obey, is in turn proving to be changed a lot. Even him." the insightful archangel states.  
   
"Damn it! I hadn’t thought about it!" Tom snaps, before Showbiz show his displeasure croaking and flying away of being a sort of Tom’s anti-stress.  
   
"Do you know why they both keep isolating from Chris? Because they actually want to isolate themselves from us! They know that in this way we cannot see them." Morgan goes on.  
   
"Dammit! We have to stop to allowing them to do what they please, we should remind them what are their priorities." replication Tom, angrier and angrier.  
   
"And how do you think we can do that?” His Nemesis questions him.  
   
"I don't know, I have the feeling that even if knotted five times in a row Matt’s tail it would be useless." the brunet mumbles.  
"Well, maybe I can do something about ..."  
   
"Hey, Morgy, are you really saying that under that immaculate attitude you hide the soul of a sadistic torturer?" The gorgeous archdevil sneers.  
   
 "Let's just say that Dominic needs to expiate his guilt and, if necessary, the expiation may also be painful. And of course, this will cause more harm to me that to my pupil." The merciful archangel murmurs saddened.  
   
"Uh-uh." Tom chuckles. "So what are you exactly planning?"  
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
   
Once they’re back in Teignmouth, for Chris there’s just the time to make a quick side trip to Kelly’s house, in order to acknowledge personally his girlfriend of the great news and to receive her congratulations. After that, he returns to his house, too tired to do anything else.  
   
Dominic and Matthew are reduced in the same condition, extremely exhausted and, looking at the reappeared bed as if it were an oasis and they were dying of thirst in the desert, the two guardians lie down the mattress, taking off their shoes, their overcoat and returning to their natural state.  
   
"Ouch!" Dom complains, s soon he makes his halo and wings reappear.  
"What's wrong with you?" Matthew demands absently, seated on the bed, while he smoothes his tail.  
   
"My wings! They seem... sort of glued to each other ... I can't ... ouch!" The aching angel explains.  
Lifting his gaze toward him, Matt realizes that he’s telling the truth: Dom’s wings are all pulled back, stuck to every inch, pulling the skin of the angel’s back at both ends.  
   
"What did you do? Did you roll in molasses, little angel?'" the devil teases the other.  
"It is not fun, Matt." The angel strikes back, surly. "I have not done anything and ... ouch!" Dom whines again, since the pain becomes more and more excruciating.  
   
"Well, up to two minutes ago you were fine, why don’t you make your wings disappear again?" Matt suggests him, with air of sufficiency.  
"You're right." Dom smiles, enlightened, focusing on that task, but he turns towards his Nemesis a few minutes later, deeply upset. " I can't take them off,  they don’t vanish anymore." he explains, disheartened.  
   
"Oh." Matthew replies, surprised. "You know, it almost seems a sort of ... "  
   
"Punishment." Dom anticipates him. "I have got to pay for my sins. It is right to do so. Even Morgan must have understood that in the last few weeks I haven’t been exactly a model student." Dom comments, with a weak smile that turns in the umpteenth grimace of pain.  
   
(End I )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, poor sweet little angel .. :(   
> But.. trust me, will you? ;P  
> hope you liked it ^^ Pleasee let me know :/
> 
> There’s more oh so much more to come.. among half chapters there’s something like 20 updates (counting this one) to reach the same point I reached in Italy… which it’s not even remotely the end.. you’re scared, aren’t you?   
> But like I said, so far I don't feel like posting them... :/  
> Goodbye for now.


	26. XVI II: We all need a little change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnival is coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her.. hello?
> 
> I know, I know, I ‘m in terrible late, but I’ve been having a HUGE crisis with BellDom since this Summer, so I find it really hard to go on writing about them right now.
> 
> Besides, I admit, I fell in love with a total different fandom…
> 
> But I’m just too fond of this story and your kudos in the latest months had meant a lot, so I decided that at least I’ll go on translating this one
> 
> I hope you’re glad.. or tell me if you don’t care at all, I can spare time for something else, lol.
> 
> Not betaed, I hope my English is not to horrible… :/ I apologise.
> 
> You could find tons of references to songs and real stuff in this part, hope you won’t mind ;)

  
   
“Wait, maybe I can help you!” Matt smirks, sort of enlightened, making him lie down on the bed, face down.

“No, Matt, I don’t think that…” Dom protests, while Matt crawls upon his back, grabbing the tip of his wings and pushing them into two opposite directions.  
It’s only a matter of seconds, before both of them jolt, victims of a very unpleasant shake.

“Ouch! I begin to think that my Boss spends too much time with yours!” Dominic complains, even more aching than before.

“Yeah, and I don’t know if this amuses me or makes me worry!” Matt grumbles, healing the light burns that he got, before he resumes taking care of his angel.  
“You’ll see… it’s only a temporary punishment…” He comforts him, caressing his hair.

“I don’t know; I had never been punished so far.” The other grumbles, while he tries to sit up on the bed and rests his wings against the headboard of the bed, without too much pressure.

“It’s funny, no matter how impossibly tired I am, I just can’t sleep!” He laughs about his condition, and then he glances at the devil, who is already lying down on the bed. “I’m sorry, Mattie,  but tonight I won’t be able to give you my wing.” He adds, sorrowful.  
Matthew stares at him bewildered.

\- He’s suffering like hell and his main concern is that he can’t give his wing to me who are more than fine? – He wonders, puzzled.

“Oh, don’t worry.” He smiles at him, sliding closer to the angel. “I’ve just happened to find another very comfortable bed.” He says, resting his head on the blond’s lap, who smiles at the brunet.

“’Night, Matthew.” Dom murmurs, switching the light off.

He tries to close his eyes and sleep a little even in that oh so uncomfortable position, but the constant pangs he feels make him yelp upset, preventing him from having some rest.

Also Matt realizes that and he parts from him, switching the light on.

“It’s useless. I just can’t sleep, knowing that you can’t. I … I don’t find it fair.” He mutters, sitting on the bed as well.  
“Matthew! But this is…” The angel looks at him, touched.  
“Sympathy! Yeah, I know.. I shouldn’t even feel anything barely close to this!” Matt mutters.

So, no matter if they’re both dying to sleep, they spend the night awake, talking, with Matthew recalling the funniest moments or the most important ones they have been though together. Dom talks with him about new stuff and learns from Matt equally new stuff.

The more Matt speaks to him, the less Dom minds about his painful pangs and Matthew has figured out that.

It’s a very big relief that, when the sun is about to lazily rise up, Dominic’s wings unglue, regaining their typical softness and elasticity.  
Dom and Matt don’t waste any time and lie down to sleep during those few but precious and calm hours that are left to them.

\-----------------------------------------------

Despite every pessimistic expectation, when Chris arrives to wake them up he already finds them awake, lively and willing to do lots of stuff.

“Very good, because we have to work hard. You all heard Miss Howard, didn’t you? She gave us two, no, wait, _one_ month to bring five unpublished songs to her and so far we just have two completed songs .” Chris recaps, sitting on the sofa with a notebook, ready to take some important notes.

 “Correction: we _already_ have two songs!” Dominic makes him notice, cheerfully.

 “Less optimism and more ideas, Dom!” Chris strikes back.

 “Hey, wait a minute, shouldn’t you supposed to be at work now?” Matthew questions him.

“Not today, I asked for a day of leave, and tomorrow I’ll give Mr. Sober my month of advance notice.” Chris explains. “But don’t you dare change topic. C’mon, guys, it’s brainstorming time!” he exhorts them.

The two supernatural creatures get rid of the bed and sit close to their protégé.

“I got it!” Matt grins enlightened, after a few minutes of pondering. “Why don’t you sing about people that will burn in Hell for all their sins?” He sneers expectantly.  
“I don’t know, Matt, I don’t think it’s the best feather in the cap!” Chris babbles unsure, fidgeting with his pen.

“That’s right, we could do much better.” The angel agrees. “Chris, you should sing for absolution!” He suggests him, thrilled.  
“Oh, please! I’d like to meet someone who is so pathetic to sing about such a boring topic!” Matthew snorts. “Chris, don’t mind at him!” He adds.

“I wouldn’t accept anyway. I mean, Dom, it’s a really good idea.” He congrats. “But I’m looking for something less demanding.”

\-------------------------------------------------

“No, Matt, it’s useless that you insist, I’ll never proclaim myself God in one of our songs.” Chris sighs, exasperated, after more than one hour they spent suggesting stuff.  
“Wise choice, sonny, you’re a good guy. I’m sure that, despite his endless clemency, my Big Boss wouldn’t be happy about it.” Dominic states.

“Coward! If it was only a song of mine, I would do that!” Matthew mutters, insulted.

“What about a good, quiet love song? If we finish it for Valentine’s day, I can sing a preview to Kelly…” The human suggests, already daydreaming about it.  
“Christopher, no distractions!” Dominic reproaches him.

“A love song before Valentine’s day? Geez, big guy, could you be any more banal than this?” The devil rolls his eyes.

“I like love, it’s such a great theme for a song!” Dominic approves, thrilled.

“Oh, surprise, surprise!” The brunet snorts. “C’mon, Chris, ask him for help, because his freedom comes naturally, because he resonates stupid happiness; no matter what he does, he’s utterly unable to hate anything, he resets envying, because he’s so stupidly beloved by everyone, they watch him from above…” Matt rants, without even being aware of that.

Chris gets up from his sofa, sort of enlightened.

“Matthew, please, take all the time you need, but repeat everything to me, word by word.” He spurs him, sitting at the piano, ready to take notes on a sheet of paper.  
“Huh?” The devil frowns at him.

“This is very brilliant material for an unpublished song, I just have to fix something, and it will turn out amazing!” The bassists explains, excited.

Dominic is still shocked by all the things Matthew said about him, which more or less can be considered good things.

It takes them only a couple of hours to obtain very satisfying lyrics, and then Chris invites Matt to reach him at the piano.

“Which music do you think it would suit better to such lyrics?”

The devil starts to compose his answer, pressing the keys of the piano.

As he listens to him enraptured, Dominic thinks about how the drums could accompany the song, while Chris is already experimenting with his bass.  
At the end of the morning, tired but satisfied after all that hard work, the three guys can consider it a very well done third unpublished song.

“So, guys, how do we want to name it? I was thinking about ‘Everything about you’ ” Chris suggests, before starting to cook the lunch.

Matthew glances at Dominic, recalling that river he keeps blathering about.

“No, Chris, let’s name it ‘Bliss’.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Days go by, Valentine’s day – among Chris’s gift for Kelly and the song he sang to her in first preview and left the girl speechless – is a total success; but with some precautions also Matt and Dom find a way to spend some time together, without the devil forcing the angel to do anything he doesn’t feel ready yet for.

“Hey, guys, it’s going to be Carnival soon!” Chris rejoices, the morning after, pointing at the calendar. “Finally, for once, you’ll be free to display your natural aspect and the only risk you run is to win the award for the best costumes!” He goes on, surprised when he sees his two listeners shaking their head.

“Too easy, it wouldn’t be in the real spirit of Carnival!” Dom asserts.

“Besides, we could never have a chance like that again!” Matt chuckles.

Chris stares at them, frowning.

“Wait a minute, what are you two planning to dress up?”

Dom and Matt exchange a look and smile in a way that can’t bring to anything good.

“Well, you know, we called Kelly before.” The brunet announces.

“She’s coming here with all the necessary!” The blond informs him.

When the bell rings, Chris doesn’t even need to find out who it is.  
As a matter of fact, Kelly rushes inside, holding a box full of stuff.

“Thanks for calling me, guys, I adore this kind of things. Trust me; I’m going to do a masterpiece!” She grins, placing the box on the floor.

“Oh, I forgot to say: Paul will have a costume party at the Madness. Not only he doesn’t expect you all to dress up, but he wants you as the headliner band! So, keep free for next Saturday!” she informs them.

“A Carnival party?” Chris repeats, in disbelief.  
“Yep, and you can’t refuse, not if I’m going to make you dress up like this!” The girl smirks, drawing out a Captain America costume. She perfectly knows how Chris is fond of that super hero.

“Wow, it’s amazing!” Chris rejoices, thrilled.

“I knew you would love it. I’m going to dress up like Wonder Woman!” She assures.

Matthew and Dominic take a mental note about asking more info about it later.

“Alright, now let’s take care of you two, my dear little angel and devil!” She smiles.  
If Chris was drinking he would spit it all on the floor, but lucky for him, he’s not drinking.  
“How… how did you just call them?” He wonders, but then he catches a glimpse of the box, where he sees a pair of stuffed white wings and a black, plastic fork.  
He figures everything out.

“Please, tell me this is not happening!” He rolls his eyes, while his custodians innocently smile.

“Dominic, go try this suit on!” Kelly turns to the angel, throwing a tight, red, suit to him. “And you, Matthew, tell me if this tunic fits or it’s too large.” She goes on, handing another specific cloth to the devil.  
“Oh no, it’s even worse than I guessed!” Chris grumbles, puzzled, while he rubs his face with his hands.

In a bunch of minutes Dom and Matt are ready and their costumes prove to fit them to a T.

It’s useless to say that Matt is unable to take his eyes off of Dom, which red and skin-tight is a very succulent temptation.  
On the other hand, Dominic does nothing but staring at Matthew in all the baby blue of that tunic which set his eyes off in a very prohibitive way.

“Aww, you look wonderful, guys!” Kelly approves, while she fastens a belt with a stuffed, black devil tail around Dom’s hips. “Now, the last arrangements.” She singsongs, wrapping a cloak of black silk around his neck and placing a fork in his hand.

“No way! You’re getting it wrong! Devils don’t wear cloaks and the forks belong only to the archdevils, in order to mark the highest hierarchies!” Matthew points out.  
“Excuse me, but what do you know about that?” Kelly turns to him, pissed off, especially after all the work she’s doing for them.

“Right, what could I ever know about that?” Matthew rolls his eyes, making Dominic smile.

Dominic frowns when he sees Kelly handing a kithara to Matthew who studies that ancient instrument with curiosity.

“I beg your pardon, dear girl, but you’re getting it wrong once again. Angels with kithara or arrows is only a common and untrue cliché. Besides, angels wear white tunics, not…”

Kelly confines herself to glaring at him, while she arranges a yellow, stuffed halo above Matthew’s head.

“But after all, what could I ever know about angels?” Dom gives in, letting her do her job, while Matt observes the whole scene amused.

“Hey, Chris, this tool is not so bad,” He turns to the bassist, already playing the kithara oddly well, although he has been practicing only for a few minutes. “What about using it for a song?”

“Maybe in our twentieth album, Matt!” Chris rolls his eyes, before admiring again his beloved super hero’s costume.

“Okay, I’m done with you two!” Kelly states and the supernatural creatures thank her, before she goes cuddling her boyfriend a little bit.

“Hey you, evil, dirty devil, why don’t you abandon everything and follow me in my Realm? We’ll walk hand in hand, sing stupid songs, entwines stupid flowers and do a billion of other stupid things! What do you think?” Matthew has fun teasing Dom, while he mills around and plays the kithara.

“No way, it sounds so bloody boring! Why don’t you follow me? We’ll let flames surround us, we’ll sin in every possible way and we’ll challenge each other to find who condemns more souls to Hell; hmm?” Dominic plays his same game, hitting him playfully with his fork.

“Ahah, can you hear them?” Kelly giggles, pecking Chris’ lips. “Those two seem to be born to play those roles!”

“Uh, no, baby, not really…” The bassist grumbles.

******************************* (In the meantime)

“Hey, One-Thousand-Feathers, keep free for next Saturday!” Tom commences, with authority.

“Someone should teach to you archdevils how proper phone calls start.” Morgan patiently sighs, while he feeds his Shine with birdseeds and the nightingale thanks him with lovely chirpings.

“I give a fuck to proper phone calls! You heard me or what?” The brunet snaps.

“I did. Just… how? We go there hidden from anyone or…?”

“Nope, we’ll act openly. It’s time to act, it’s time we made a speech to those idiots! You saw how well your punishment worked!” Tom snaps, smashing his hand against the desk so hard that the poor Shine flies away, scared.

“Well, at least it kept them apart for a while.” The archangel grumbles.  
“How long? Ten hours?” The archdevil makes fun of him. “We need drastic measures!”

“You’re right, it’s time to stand up, we can’t hide behind a feather anymore!” His counterpart agrees.  
“Your mother’s dress.” Tom corrects him.  
“What?”  
“That’s the correct way to say it.”

“Huh, well… in Heaven we say it differently…” Morgan shyly protests. “Besides, I don’t even have a mother…”  
“Oh, Morgy, you’re so damn cute whenever you learn something new from me, we can say that I’ve got you wrapped  around my finger!” Thomas smiles. “So, we have a deal. We’ll spend Saturday night among the humans. Besides, did you see how those two dressed up? I have to immortalize such moment!” He chuckles.

“There you are, I knew you had a second goal1” The blond rolls his eyes.  
“I always have.” The other proudly sneers.

“But you heard them, didn’t you? It’s a costume party, so we can’t go there normally dressed.” The archangel reminds to him.  
“You’re right, we need a costume. Let’s see… we could dress up like… like… “ Tom mumbles, while he searches around the web with his Mac, until he sees a pop up of a dance house.

“That’s it. We’ll dress up like dancers!” The archdevil establishes.  
“Uh? Dancers you said?” Morgan repeats, a little puzzled.

“Yep, why? Does it disturb you somewhat?”  
“Huh, nope, it’s a bit unusual, but it’s going to be fun. Besides at Carnival some craziness is allowed!” The blond approves.  
“That’s the spirit!” The brunet giggles.

“So, Tommy, can you tell me which one?” The archangel murmurs.  
“Which one what?” Tom frowns.  
“The finger where you have me wrapped around.” The blond points out, eager to have an answer.

“My middle finger, if you don’t stop asking me such stupid questions!” The archdevil growls, annoyed.  
“There’s no need to be so rude!” Morgan hangs up, insulted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It’s the craved Saturday night and everyone is proudly  showing their costume, without any shame.  
While Paul congrats with the whole crowd, ready to send Chris and his band on stage, not very far from there, in a properly isolated place, Tom shows up.  
He’s waiting for Morgan, but he can’t see him anywhere.

A few seconds later, the archdevil ‘s iPhone 666 starts to insistently ring, and the owner of the mobile just has to glance at the display, before picking the call up.  
“Change of plans. You can go there, but I’m not joining you.” Morgan blathers.

“What the fuck does it mean that you’re not joining me? Move your holy ass and come here, NOW!” Tom thunders.

He hates waiting and he hates even more being dumped before a date, even if it’s a job meeting.

“The- there was a mis-misunderstanding with the costume. Yo-you said dancers and I figured out something else…”

“What? I couldn’t have been clearer: dancers. Hip-hop. Street style!” Thomas explains.

As a matter of fact, he’s wearing very large black, baggy pants, an open, black hoodie that reveals his naked chest, set off by a very showy golden necklace with a flashy dollar shaped pendant, a black baseball cap with the visor turned over, showy rings on all his fingers and black sunglasses, no matter if it’s already pitch dark outside.  
And he’s too cool for words.

“There are several kind of dancers and… I thought about something more hazardous…”

“Bloody Hell! Can you quit with all this bloody enigmas and reach me here? No matter how the hell you’re dressed up!”

“Do you promise you won’t laugh of me?” Morgan wonders.  
“I promise.” Tom assures.  
“Then… turn around!”

As soon as the archdevil follows his advice, he stares at a very embarrassed Morgan who’s wearing tights, a white tutu with a lot of wispy tulle and matched slippers.  
   
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe me if I swear that I wrote it LONG before Panic Station video ? XD
> 
> I was double shocked when I saw Morgan dressed like a school girl , lol XD
> 
> About ‘Bliss’ well , I perfectly know that song wasn’t created in that way, but… I found it cute, forgive me! ;P
> 
> Hope you’ll like it, if you want let me know I’ll be very happy, but probably after being so late I don’t deserve anything, not even a kudos :/
> 
> However, I swear that I won’t abandon this story, it can take me ages to update, but I always will, also because it’s still so, so long, so much stuff still has to happen..
> 
> * sends hugs and runs away *


	27. XVII IA: The big screen, the plastic made dreams, say you don’t want it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of telepathy and a bit of competition…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooo,  
> (late) Happy New Year!!! <3  
> Thanks so so so much for kudos and bookmarks :)
> 
> I love every sort of feedback, please, keep it coming ^^
> 
> And sorry, HUGE sorry for always being so late, but I’m extra busy with RL and other stuff, but I won’t abandon this story (also because tons of stuff must still happen) , okay? Okay. ^^
> 
> Another sorry, because it’s not betaed, not re-read..

Tom rolls on the ground, laughing madly.  
“How the fuck did you dress?”

“Hey! You had promised to me that you wouldn’t laugh!” The poor Morgan protests, insulted.

“So do you really believe to an arch-devil’s word? Oh, Morgy, your naivety makes you twice ridiculous!” The brunet laughs of him, shamelessly.

“Well, I know a certain devil who always keep his word when he gives it to a certain angel.” The blonde asserts.

This makes Thomas lose his laughing mood.

He gets up.

“Yeah, indeed. That you for reminding to me why we are here.” He grumbles. “Right after you.” He spurs him.  
“Err... so do I have to remain dressed like that?” Morgan stutters, unsure.

“Of course you have. On Carnival everything is allowed!” The brunet reassures him.”Plus, you know what? This oh so transgressive side of you is so damn sexy!” He murmurs with silky voice, caressing his skirt of white tulle.

“I don’t have any side!” The archangel snaps, removing that sinful hands from his costume. “Noe let’s go!” He urges him, rather harshly, pulling him by the showy golden necklace Tom wears around his neck.

“I like so much even this dominant side of you!” The archdevil sensually chuckles, passing his tongue on his teeth.

His only answer, the blond tugs his necklace on purpose, strangling him.

“Shut up!” he almost growls.

“And this side of you so deliciously violent really drives me crazy!” The brunet insists, massaging his neck.  
“Thomas, please...” The archangel moans, desperate.

“Are you begging _me_?! Someone should inform your holy boring Big Boss!” The archdevil grins, satisfied.

“You know what? Stay here, I’m going to go alone inside there!” The archangel snaps, running away, running away, without even minding at the wind that moves his tutu.  
“No, Morgan, wait for me! I was only joking!” Tom runs after him.

For once, Morgan has to recognize that Thomas told him the truth. Inside the Madness, everyone is wearing such crazy costumes that he doesn’t feel like a fish out of water anymore.  
Without looking ridiculous - quite the contrary, earning some approving looks - , those two walk around the colourful crowd, until they reach a good position, in the fifth row, on the right side.

The Heaven, Earth& Hell are at the beginning of their gig and their driving the crowd crazy with a Nirvana cover.

Among a rolls on the tom-tom and an energetic blows to the drum dish, Dominic takes a look around, curiously, but what he sees shocks him so much that he throws his drumstick up in the air, but he manages to grab them immediately, so he can keep playing.

The crowd claps his hand excitedly, thinking that it’s a very well done acrobatics.  
“Maaatt...” He whispers, but the brunet is so engrossed pushing his guitar against the amplifier while he’s playing that he seems that he’s worshipping it.

“Psst! Matt!” Dom makes another attempt, using all the possible discretion, while Matt walks on the stage, showing a lot of self-confidence.

“Matthew...” Dom insists, raising his tone a little bit, while the brunet is so ecstatic that he put his guitar on his head and hold it in perfect balance, without ruining his fake halo.

There’s no need to say that the crowd is acclaiming him.

Dominic passes a frustrated hand over his fake horns, before resorting to the ultimate weapon.

/MAAAAAAAAAAATT!/  Dom screams in his head.

Matthew is so caught off guard that he jolts, passing scared his fingers on all the frets of his guitar, in a discontinue way that didn’t sound cacophonic at all.  
Taking advantage of a break in his singing, Chris turns abruptly towards his two guardians, as if he wanted to reproach them both for stepping forward. It’s evident that he didn’t like that one bit.

After all, the bassist can’t even begin to imagine what exactly happened.

/YOU, IDIOT! What’s wrong with you? / Matthew growls nervously, turning to the source of his distraction.

/ You didn’t leave me any other choice. I’ve tried to call you./ Dominic justifies, looking at him, but he doesn’t stop playing.

Even the devil keeps playing, but he turns his back to the crowd, concentrating only on that gorgeous drummer who wears such a tight red suit.

/What’s so impelling that you can’t wait to tell me?/ He wonders.

/Didn’t you notice anything weird in the crowd?/ The blonde questions him.

/They’re all so weird tonight. What am I supposed to notice?/ the other points out, amused.

/ I don’t know... maybe our Bosses, disguised in the weirdest way possible, standing up in the first rows on the right side?/ The angel explains, turning it into a question.

/ You are hallucinating, little angel!/ Matt shakes his head, sceptic.

/Have a look on your own, then./ The angel spurs him, shrewdly.

Matt does as he’s been told and turns back immediately.

/Oh, shit, you’re right, it’s them for real!/ He admits, playing the last riff of their song.

Dom can have a little break, because he doesn’t have to play the drums in that moment, so he takes advantage of that to roll his eyes.

/Matthew, you should try a less gross exclamation. I don’t know, maybe ‘Good Heavens!’ would be a more decent choice!/ He reproaches the devil.

/I’ll never say ‘Good Heavens!’, not even after the most unbearable torture ever!/ The devil points out, horrified.

Dominic smirks.

/You have just said that!/ He makes him notice.

/Wait... what? Hey, it’s not fair this way!/ The outraged hellish creature protests.

/Didn’t you say once that you like when I’m unfair?/ The coquettish heavenly creature winks at him, before resuming to play.

With the excuse that it’s for the sake of the show, Matthew goes closer to the drums, until he can skim the angel’s ear with his mouth.  
“You’re getting into the character you chose to dress way too much... and I like that!” he whispers, languidly.

Dominic jolts, a little embarrassed, and then he concentrates on the last drum solo.  
“On second thought, I can say that I wore the proper outfit as well for the awful exclamation you made me say before, cheating!” The guitarist adds.  
   
/Ehm-Ehm.../ someone else clears his throat in their minds and, shocked, when they turn they realize that it’s Tom.

/Dear guys, are you done with this little comedy you’re putting on?/ The quieter Morgan intervenes.

/So... can you hear us?/ Matthew asks their Bosses, very stunned.

/Sure as hell we can, you, newbie! You should study better the rules of telepathy!/ The archdevil makes fun of them.

/Well, we were just.... / Dom tries to justify, but he’s caught off guard as well.

In the meantime, the song is over and Chris has already announced the following one.

Dom is supposed to start it, but he’s too astonished because of that unexpected intrusions and by those revelations.

Chris turns to the blond to urge him, but Dom doesn’t even seem to acknowledge his presence.

Luckily, Morgan notices that.

/Guys, you’d better think only to your concert, now. There’s time for private conversations later./ The archangel calm them down.

It’s enough to make Dom – and consequently Matt – recover and they resume performing with all their energy.

Dominic waits until he locks eyes with Matt and then he doesn’t waste any time.

/Well, Mattie… things could have been worse, at least we didn’t say anything inconvenient… / He comforts himself, before realizing the unforgivable and naïve mistake he  has just made.

/ You, feathered idiot! / Matt insults him, giving vent to his frustration with a noticeable jump, while he plays the guitar.

/ For such a little thing? Oh, don’t worry, my dear guys. You were already drowning in troubles anyway!/ Tom evilly laughs in their minds. /Now, if you don’t mind, could you please look in my direction more often? I’m trying to shoot a video here!/ he grumbles, holding tight his mobile camera.

The two supernatural musicians can do nothing but obey and Matt also asks Chris to do the same thing.

\----------------------------------------------

Their gigs end into a roar of clapping hands and excited yells. The three musicians are satisfied and flattered and leave the stage after thanking their crowd.  
Paul goes back on stage, he’s been a sort of showman of the night and he’s doing that pretty well.

Not to be an exception to the rules of that night, he wears a costume, too and even without consulting his sister and her boyfriend, first, he chose a hero costume, too.

“Let’s thank once again who is by now our avant-garde band and let’s go on with the night.” The boy commences. “It’s time to give an award to the most daring costume of the night… and I’ve seen such weird stuff!” He giggles, pausing.

“Do you think that our costume are daring enough?” Dom asks Matt, unusually possessed by a desire of excelling.

“I don’t think so, my little angel-little devil; not after all I’ve seen, at least.” The devil disguised as an angel shakes his head, while they are observing everything from the performers area.

“To me is already a victory to wear this costume!” Chris beams proudly. “Although it wasn’t very comfortable to play on stage with it!” He admits.  
In the meantime, Paul s receives an envelope with the verdict.

“Dear my friends, you don’t know that but during the whole night a jury has observed you, valuing all your costume and decreeing which his the best one.”  He reveals, drawing out the card from the envelope, slowly. “And it’s a choice I agree with, let me say that.” He adds, after glancing at the result.

“I’ve seen so many men dressed as women tonight, but no one else had ever dared to wear a classic ballerina’s tutu so far!” Paul chuckles, arousing also the hilarity of the crowd.

“Wha… what is he talking about?” Morgan grumbles, utterly embarrassed.

“I guess that guy is talking about you, One-Thousand Feathers!” Thomas giggles, amused.

“That’s why he’s the winner!” Paul declares, before looking for  that person in the crowd, until he finds him. “Hey, you, come on stage and take your award!” he invites him, pointing to the very agitated archangel.

“I’m fine this way, thanks, dear!” Morgan grumbles.

“Ah-ah, what a modest guy!” Paul giggles. “C’mon, buddy, go on stage. People, our friend here needs a bit of encouragement!” He urges the crowd.

“Go on stage, go on stage, go on stage!” the crowd screams and Tom – who is having lots of fun – is the one who screams the loudest.

Morgan can’t help pleasing such a large majority.

 

   
“So, Morgan is the winner...” Dom grumbles, a little upset, but then he changes his mood. “Hey, this means that it’s also the victory of our Realm!” He jumps to his own conclusion, smirking satisfied.

“Whatever you like, little angel!” Matt rolls his eyes, but he’s amused.

 

   
“What’s your name?” Paul asks the winner who finally has reached the stage.

“M-Morgan...” The archangel stutters, a little awkward.

“Who did you have such idea?” The anchorman grows curios.

“If I have to tell the truth, the fault; I mean, the credit goes to my dear friend, that hip hop dancer who stands in the first row.” The blond points at him and everyone turns to stare at the brunet. “C’mon, Tom, go on stage with me!” Morgan invites him, sure that he’s annoying his nemesis.

   
“Hey, guys, did you see how cool my Boss is? I want to dress like that, too, next time!” Matthew states, because now that Tom is on stage he can have a full vision of him.  
“I don’t know, neither do I particularly care. All I know is that I can’t take my eyes off of Paul’s costume! It’s wonderful!” Dominic murmurs, bewitched.  
“He’s dressed like Spiderman!” Chris informs him, but then he notices the angel’s dumbfounded expression. “But I guess you have no idea about who he is!” He adds and the blond shyly nods.  
“I’ll explain it to you later, okay?” The human promises and the angel agrees with a big, thankful grin.

   
“As I was saying, it was Thomas who suggested getting inspiration for our customs from the world of dance; but I misunderstood what he meant.” Morgan does nothing but confessing the truth.

“I understand. Well, congrats to you, too, Tom, also yours is a very nice costume, but, I’m sorry, it’s not daring enough.” Paul says, patting the archdevil on his shoulder.  
“You know what, Paul? I knew from the start that there couldn’t be competition against such an undoubted Master of  all the  kinkiest transgressions!” Tom announces, having so much fun teasing his counterpart, which blushes instantly, staring at the parquet of the stage.

“Morgan,” Paul wins his attention back. “What do you say? In such situation, would you like to share the award with your friend here?” He suggests to him.

“Why? What kind of award is it?” Morgan naively wonders.

“It’s a very important award. A cheque of 1,000&!” The anchorman informs him, brightly.

 “No way! I don’t see why I should share it with him; after all I create my costume on my own!” The archangel lively protests.

Tom beams, extremely pleased.

/Well, well, Morgy, what’s all this arid egoism, out of the blue? All my sincerely appreciations! / The archdevil congrats.  
/Shut up!/ His nemesis snaps.

/You’re rather repetitive tonight... / The other snorts.

/However, it’s not what you think. Just wait and see... / The gorgeous blond smirks.

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you curios to find out what Morgan is planning? Don’t miss next part, also because there will be those private conversations.. and much more ^^
> 
> Feel free to tell me whatever you like, I can also face every sort of criticism. ;)  
> Thanks for reading, bye.


	28. XVII IB: The big screen, the plastic made dreams, say you don’t want it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s time to have a little speech…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo  
> sorry for late, oh wait.. you probably got accustomed to that XD  
> a huge thank youuuu to HyperAgitatedCydonian <3<3<3
> 
> not beta-ed and quickly re-read, so really sorry for mistakes :/

“This is so fucking unfair!” Matt snaps, after observing the whole scene.  
“Calm down, Matt, don’t make a fuss. Morgan has correctly won, deal with it!” Chris rolls his eyes.  
“I don’t give a fuck about that bloody award. The point is that they can hear Dom and me when we communicate telepathically, but we can’t hear them!” The brunet clarifies, disappointed.  
  
“Yes, and it’s beyond evident that our Bosses are communicating in that way between them now.” Dominic adds, disappointed as well.  
“Wait a minute, did I hear it right? You two can use telepathy, too?” Chris wonders in awe.  
“Damn right! See, big boy? You can always learn something new about us!” Matt winks at him, before turning his gaze to the stage again.  
   
“So, Morgan, tell us, how do you plan to use your reward?” Paul asks him.  
“In the best way possible. I’m going to allocate it in charity.  I can do that, can’t I?” The archangel asks for confirmation.  
 “Huh? Sure, you can. You can do everything you want with that. But... all of it?” The human wonders, a little bit puzzled.  
“Yes, of course, every cents of it. You can choose the charity association who should receive it. I just want that money to help my more unlucky brothers.” The blond requests, before leaving the stage among the standing ovation of the crowd. He’s followed by a rather disgusted Thomas.  
“Eewww, Morgan! Just the bloody, stupid, sucking, awful charity? It gives me hives only to pronounce that horrible word!” The brunet whines, pretending to scratch himself everywhere.  
“When you win an award on your own, you’ll can do whatever you please with it!” The blond shrugs, visibly amused by how the situation finally turned out.  
   
Chris took advantage of the end of the prize-giving to come back to Kelly, while the other two have remained there.  
  
“Bleah, that’s such a stupid way to waste all that money!” Matt states, very indignant.  
“Instead, he’s been great. Morgan is always so generous and altruist and he can take such wise decisions!” Dominic admires his Boss, ecstatic. “I would have decided to do charity as well… the only difference is that I would give it to the fashion shops.” He adds.  
“Really? And who would receive the clothes?” Matthew questions him.  
“Well… I would.” The other grumbles.  
“So what absurd sort of charity would it be then?” The devil bursts out laughing.  
“Well, the shop-girls would receive my money, wouldn’t they?”  
“Yeah, but you would get something in exchange, too; don’t you think so?” The brunet makes him notice.  
“Would it really be so wrong?” The gorgeous angel frowns.  
  
“Of course it would be wrong. In this way it would be only a plain purchase, it’s not something totally disinterested. In order to do charity for real, you should give those clothes to poor people.”  
“All of them? Really? Even the ones with those adorable stains?” The blond gulps down heavily.  
“Especially the ones with the stains!” Matthew sneers, mercilessly.  
He can’t help noticing the disappointed expression on Dominic’s features and he couldn’t be any prouder.  
  
\- Alright, my sweet little angel, now the stupid generosity starts to fit you snugly, doesn’t it?-  
  
“Well, I was thinking.. after all, what could poor people do with such clothes? It’s way much better if I give them warm lunches, covers, stuff like that!” Dom grumbles.  
“You’re incredible!” Matt laughs.  
“Oh, really? Did you realize that you, a devil, have just explained to me the basic principles of charity?” Dominic makes him notices.  
Matthew’s laughs dies in his throat.  
“It’s just this stupid costume’s fault; I got into the character way too much!” The fascinating devil justifies. “However, you didn’t make a good impression either!” He retorts.  
The heavenly creature grows thoughtful.  
“What about forgetting this discussion?” He suggests after a while.  
“I couldn’t agree more.” The Mephistophelian creature approves.  
   
“Hey, you two!” Tom reaches them, followed by Morgan.  
Matthew and Dominic don’t even try to look surprised; they expected that visit since they’ve seen their bosses in the parterre.  
“I made wonderful videos!” Tom smiles proudly, showing his high technology tool. “But that’s not why I’m here!” He adds, looking more dreadful.  
“Surprise, surprise!” Matthew shrugs, with his usual insolence. “Ouch!” He complains, immediately after.  
“You. Outside with me. Now!” Tom orders, pulling him by the ear towards the back exit.  
  
“About us, sonny, we can get comfortable here. Come on.” Morgan invites his disciple, patting the empty spot of the sofa where he has just sat.  
  
 A little hesitant, Dom accepts that invitation.  
“Before we start, I hope you’ll understand that I can’t have a serious speech with you dressed like this, right?” Morgan grumbles, staring at himself.  
“You don’t look very serious, after all...” Dominic agrees and a little snicker escapes from his mouth.  
All it takes the archangel is a simple snap of his fingers to reinstate his classic outfit.  
“This is going to be our little secret, when those two come back I’ll be a ... classic dancer once more.” He grumbles, making Dom smile, before he becomes more serious.  
  
“The glued winks were already an eloquent warning. You’re not proud of me anymore, are you?” the angel sighs, discomforted.  
“Sonny, I see that you keep putting into practice all the teachings you’ve learnt, but your constancy has been wavering and we both know who caused this.” Morgan states.  
“Matthew...” Dom murmurs, while he caresses the fake tail, imagining it’s the devil’s real one.  
“Exactly. I can understand how much you want to take inspiration from the principles of tolerance and benevolence, but this way you’re showing way too much affection to the one who is and always be your sworn enemy!” The archangel reproaches him.  
  
“What if I told you that I’m just helping him be a better person?” Dominic strikes back, finding a courage he didn’t imagine to have.  
After all it’s always his Boss the one he’s trying to face with such determination.  
“What did you say?” Said Boss narrows his eyes at him.  
“You heard it right. The more time Matthew spends with me, the more I manage to let his less evil side surface; because I’m sure that all the devils, and the archdevils, too, have one.” Dom replies. “It only takes these few months for me to feel in him a little, but important change, a change that I can extend and improve. Morgan, I’m acting in the name of the Supreme Goodness!” The younger declares, thrilled.  
  
“Are you really telling me that this progressive and continuous attachment to Matthew is only aimed to this unfathomable desire of redemption from you?” The older questions him, staring at him, deep within his soul.  
“Yeah, there couldn’t be any other reasons!” Dominic assures, maybe with too much rush.  
“Okay, Dominic, I guess that’s enough for now. I can’t deny that you’re doing a laudable job with the protégée, always protecting him from the chicaneries of temptation. I’m so pleased by that.” Morgan states, caressing the younger’s hair with a sort of fatherly attitude, before they get up from the sofa.  
“Now we just have to wait until the other two come back.” The archangel says.  
  
********************************* (In the meantime)  
  
 At the back of the pub, Tom and Matthew are going to have a similar speech.  
Matthew tries to pull the fake wings closer, in the attempt of warm himself a little bit more.  
After all, it’s the end of February, it’s deep night and the freezing cold of Devon is merciless. And Matthew is wearing only a thin tunic.  
  
“It’s pretty cold, don’t you think so?” Thomas teases him.  
“Yeah, damn much. I’ll tell you what, if a certain someone wasn’t a bloody pain in the ass every time I do a magic, I would have already made a bonfire appear!” Matt snaps.  
“If I prevented you from doing magic, it doesn’t mean that I can’t do it!” Tom sneers, moving his hand quickly and in less than a second an appealing bonfire appears. Matt doesn’t hesitate to approach to it.  
  
“You like them, don’t you? The flames of Hell. Of your beloved Hell. So why don’t you do something to honour them?” Thomas reproaches him.  
“Oh, but I’m already doing something.” His disciple sneers slyly.  
“Oh, really? And in which way exactly? Making doe eyes at your dear little angel and other stupid sweet-talks! Don’t think that I don’t know about it, Matt!” Tom snaps, raising the flames of the bonfire.  
  
“Distracting him.” Matthew corrects him, not even slightly impressed by his sharp reaction.  
“What do you mean?” Tom stares at him, crossing his arms at his chest, with sceptic attitude.  
“The more time he spends with me, the more he loses sight of those stupid values of his Realm. The more he does, the more access he leaves to me at the protégée’s soul. It’s a slow and inexorable process that can only lead me to an utter victory.” Matthew evilly chuckles. “Besides, you can’t even begin to imagine what satisfaction it is to take away from those feathered  ding-dong his annoying, unbearable purity. I’m leading him to very sinful paths.” He feels the need to add, trying to sound as convincing as possible.  
  
“So this is your strategy to defeat the enemy, isn’t this?” Tom recaps.  
“Exactly!” Matt nods fiercely.  
“A very shrewd plan, I have to say.” The archdevils congratulates. “But I have a better one: don’t waste time with that angel anymore!” He summons him, glacially.  
“No!” It’s the prompt and tenacious reply from Matthew.  
  
“You think that you’re changing him, but it’s him who is changing you; you have begun to be overwhelmed by those sickening, bloody good sentiments,  you don’t take advantage of the situation to strike when the protégée is in his weakest moments.” Tom reproaches him, raising his tone. “You grew softer, _Mattie_!” He makes fun of him, recalling what he heard with telepathy during that night.  
“It’s too easy to accuse me of that just when I’m wearing this ridiculous costume!” Matt wittingly strikes back, fixing better the fake halo on his head.  
But Tom has no will to joke.  
“Stay away from Dominic, once for all! And keep more focused on the mission!” Tom insists, making flames burn in his dark eyes.  
They’re same flames that are burning in Matthew’s cerulean blue yes.  
  
“No bloody way! I’ll never stay away from him, I won’t ever renounce to him. I can do both things!” The younger retorts with a stubbornness that he rarely, very rarely has shown.  
“I don’t recognize you anymore, Matthew.” Tom grumbles, making the bonfire disappear and pacing around the back exit.  
  
Feeling cold once again, Matt observes his Boss.  
  
“You’re way more woeful, you obey to me if I...” He goes on with his monologue, but he stops out of the blue. “Wait a minute. You’re not woeful at all now, quite the contrary, I guess I’ve never seen you so combative! And you utterly refused to do something I imposed to you more than once. You disobeyed me!” He recaps, beaming.  
Matthew doesn’t know what to expect and keeps observing him, speechless.  
  
“Morgan was so fucking wrong! You’re still my Little Bastard!” The archdevil figures out, pleased, smiling at him with renewed pride.  
Matthew hasn’t yet understood whatever could have happened in those last minutes but he prefers not to make any questions and smiles back at his Boss.  
“C’mon, let’s go back to those two lazybones, they will be waiting for us.” Tom suggests and Matt leads him towards the artist area, where, as supposed, they meet their counterparts.  
  
“Now that we are all reunited again, I guess that we can leave them alone, Tom.” Morgan suggests. “After all, our guys here deserve to celebrate the success of their night.”  
“I couldn’t agree more, also because I’m sick of all this humanity!” Tom rolls his eyes. “But before we go, there’s something we just have to do.” He adds, exchanging an understanding smirk with Morgan.  
Before Matthew and Dominic can utter even a word, with a snap of their wrists, the two Bosses draw their magic wallets in their hands.  
  
“But...” Dom attempts to protest.  
“Oh, c’mon, you’ll no longer need this.” Morgan replies, making the white wallet disappear.  
“Hell yeah. Now you’re about to become famous and rich rock stars. You’ll end up drowning in money!” Tom approves, doing the same with the red wallet.  
“But...” Matt attempts to protest.  
 It’s too late, because also their Bosses have disappeared with their wallets.  
  
“Now we’re bloody poor once again!” Matthew complains.  
“Yeah, just not that I had seen such beautiful things in a shop...” Dom bites his lips. “Not for me, of course.” He rushes to add.  
“Of course.” Matt repeats in a mocking tone.  
“Well, they said that, too, didn’t they? It’s a temporary situation, before reaching the real success with the band!” The blond incites himself.  
  
“Now tell me, how did the deepest inquisition go?” The brunet asks him, getting closer.  
“Oh, very well. I guess that Morgan has nothing against my attachment to you anymore!” Dom informs him, cheerful.  
“Alright! I also think that I misled all Thomas’ doubts about us... he even seemed sort of happy!” Matt grumbles, while he caresses Dom’s fake, soft horns.  
“So looks like we have another reason to celebrate, am I right?” Dom stares bewitchingly at him, caressing his fake wings.  
“Uhmm.. but what do you exactly mean? To celebrate there with the others... or here, in privacy?” The gorgeous devil raises his eyebrow, stealing a kiss from him. After all, he has been longing all night long to do that.  
  
“Mm...” The blond murmurs against his lips. “No matter how tempting this project is, we can’t; people are going to notice our absence. We have been already missed for a long while!” He decides, parting from the other, unwillingly.  
“Oh, c’mon, it’s not so bad to staythe others. They’re such pleasant people!” The angel tries to convince him.  
“Okay, you won, let’s go!” Matthew snorts but then he pins him against the wall, before the blond can open the door. “But first you have to make a promise to me.”  
“What promise would it be?” The angel goggles his amber eyes.  
“When we go back home, we’ll take another little step.” Matt persuades him and he can already clearly read the answer in his look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In next part there will be another little moment about their Bosses (hope you won’t mind) and yeah, another little step, but no NC17 rating, not yet ;P  
>  Well, I guess thare are at least 20 updates before I’m even with the parts I’m posting in Italy... and it’s still a rather long WIP even there lol.  
> So, please, if you still care about this fic, if you still remember it... give me a sign, even a little tiny one ^^
> 
> p.s. it’s not about the story, but... I wish I would have been in Manchester tonight :’((


	29. XVII IIA: The big screen, the plastic made dreams, say you don’t want it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Thomas and Matthew have plans for the night, but will their counter parts agree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, sorry for this huge late.  
> thank you for your huge patience!!

“Hey!” Tom protests when he sees Morgan aiming his own index at himself, enlightened with a baby blue light.  
For the record, they are already in a safe place, far from humans’ eyes.  
  
“What? We have been at that party, haven’t we? I don’t need this costume anymore.” Morgan shrugs, switching back to his usual outfit.  
“What a rush!” Tom snorts. “That costume revealed so much of you!”  
“That’s the point. And I didn’t like it one bit.” The blond strikes back.  
  
“That is up to me to establish.” Tom murmurs with silky voice, having an odd effect on Morgan.  
“Well, if it’s so, I’d better switch back to my same outfit, too.” The archdevil mumbles.  
“No!” The other tries to stop him, because, truth must be said, he didn’t dislike that hip-hop version of his. “I mean, there’s no need for that, you didn’t seem ridiculous at all.” He babbles.  
  
“Hey, holy shy guy, are you trying to tell me that you find me attractive?” The brunet sneers.  
“Don’t talk nonsense!” His nemesis blushes, looking away.  
For reasons, Tom decided to keep wearing that costume, but because of the icy winter night, he provides to himself at least a coat.  
   
“Guess what my little bastard managed to tell me!” The hellish creature resumes talking.  
“Tell me!” The other spurs him.  
“That he just wants to distract your one-hundred feathers from the mission!” The archdevil bursts out laughing. “He’s such a bloody fucking liar!”  
“And do you find it so funny?” The celestial creature interrogates him.  
“Well, I must confess that he has a great inventiveness!” His interlocutor shrugs.  
  
“You know, I guess that my dear pupil has even a bigger one!” The blond states.  
“Huh?”  
“He told me that he’s only determined to redeem your devil, he hasn’t any second goal.” The archangel confesses.  
“What? I could roll on the floor again, just like when I saw you dressed as a...”  
“Don’t start with that story again! Forget what you saw, it belongs to the past, a past that won’t ever recur!” Morgan protests.  
  
“Who says that? Maybe, in another occasion, I could dress up as a tutor and you could dress up... as a naughty schoolgirl! Oh, I’d surely know how to make you behave!” Tom sneers, already daydreaming about that.  
“There won’t be any other occasion!” The blond asserts coldly.  
“Oh, I won’t be so sure about it. And speaking of ‘a past that won’t ever recur’” The brunet quotes, miming the inverted commas with his hands and trying to imitate the archangel’s way to talk. “I can see it every time I want, thanks to this!” He informs him, waving in front of his eyes his digital camera, with a poorly hidden pride.  
  
Morgan places a hand on that technological tool and the second after it crumbles in hundreds of pieces in the archdevil’s hands.  
  
“Oops!” The good-looking archangel pretends to be sorry.  
  
Tom is as amazed as amused and he bursts out laughing without any shame.  
  
“See? Spending so much time with me is helping, Morgy; you had never been so unfair, so far!” His interlocutor smiles pleased.  
“You didn’t give me any other choice, Tommy!” the blond strikes back.  
  
“However, you owe me a new digital camera now!” He adds, with a more commanding tone.  
“You’re right.” The blond nods, with a rueful attitude. “Coming back to the main topic, I guess there’s no way to keep those two far from each other.” Morgan retorts.  
   
“Yeah. So what? Let’s the guys have their fun. After all, nothing changed so much, Matthew is still the usual insolent, little bastard who always does what he wants.” The archdevil states.  
   
“And Dominic is still that generous, respectful creature who always lavishes for other people’s good.” The archangel asserts.  
   
“So this is not going to change things.” The brunet assures.  
   
“Of course it won’t. And it won’t surely distract them from the mission.” The blond adds.  
   
“I couldn’t agree more.” The other nods.  
   
“Tom?” Morgan calls his counterpart, after a minute of silence.  
“Yes?”  
“We aren’t telling ourselves a bunch of fibs, are we?” Morgan frowns.  
   
“Oh, please, Morgy, don’t be ridiculous!” The other strikes back. “Call things with their proper name: we’re telling ourselves a fucking bunch of bloody craps!” He points out.  
   
“We just have to wait and see what happens.” The blond sighs.  
   
“Damn right. Now what can we do?” the other wonders. “The night is still so young…”  
“But it’s 1:00 a.m!” His nemesis protests.  
“That’s the point. It’s still early. We could have a trip, maybe around Las Vegas!” The brunet suggests.  
“Oh yeah, sure, the realm of the improper gamble and of the wicked,  lascivious life!” The other grumbles.  
   
“I couldn’t have found a more accurate description!” Thomas grins. “So, are you up for that?”  
 “No holy way! At the least, I would find myself arguing with a slot machine that doesn’t display the three of a kind I need, or with a card too many that makes me go bust, or with the little ball of the roulette who doesn’t end on the colour I had put my stake on… and then I’d wake up the day after, with a very kitsch ring on my finger, under the effect of I don’t know what evil alcohol… in a bed with you!” The archangel enumerates all the possibilities, while he keeps shaking his head.  
  
“And how would all this scenario that you have just described be possible?” The archdevil asks him, getting closer.  
 “I don’t know... but you’re capable of anything!” The blond grumbles, backing off.  
“Oh, c’mon, Morgy, would it really be such a horrible eventuality?” The brunet murmurs with silky voice, approaching to him again with catlike moves.  
“Thomas, you already had your chance and you wasted it, five hundred years ago. I didn’t give i to your alluring advances and I’ve remained faithful to my holy principles and it won’t ever change!” Morgan asserts impassable.  
  
But it’s not enough to make Thomas surrender.  
  
“Oh, but it’s not fair this way! Five hundred years ago humans hadn’t invented yet these wonderful vicious temptations.” He protests, pouting like the most spoiled kid ever.  
“And they shouldn’t have ever invented them!” The other grumbles. “However, Tom, do you really think that this would have changed things?” He teases him.  
“I’m sure it would!” His interlocutor sneers, before he’s enlightened by his nemesis’ previous words and starts to stare at him suspiciously.  
“Hey, wait a minute. Slot machines, roulette, cards, colour where to put stakes on... how can you be so well informed about this?” The brunet hints.  
Morgan instantly blushes, turning away.  
“Goodnight, Thomas!” The archangel greets him, vanishing as fast as he can.  
   
Once he’s left alone, the archdevil evilly sneers.  
   
\- So, One-Thousand Feathers, even you have a weak point!-  
   
************************* (In the meantime)  
   
Matthew and Dominic reached the others at the after party.  
   
Matthew stands on the counter, sipping a super alcoholic drinks and enjoying more than a lot every time someone, girls or boys, approaches to him to praise his performance.  
   
Although Vanity is not the sin he’s specialized in, it would be a lie to say that that devil is immune to it.  
   
Dominic is all engrossed chatting with Paul and Chris on the sofa, trying to absorb all the info he can about the superhero who fascinated him so much.  
   
Time seems to fly and around 1:30 a.m. the devil’s impatience overwhelms him and with a quick, but eloquent look at the angel he makes the blond realise he doesn’t want to wait any longer.  
   
“Holy heavens, it’s so late!” Dominic says, pretending to yawn and getting up from the sofa.  
   
“Hell yeah, we wasted a lot of energies tonight!” Matthew chuckles, following his example.  
   
“Are you already leaving?” Paul asks them, with a tone of the protest.  
   
“Yeah, right, but don’t be afraid, I’m sure that Chris will stay here again for a long time.” Matthew replies, giving the bassist a clear warning message.  
   
“Who wants to leave?” Kelly giggles, hugging her boyfriend tight.  
   
Dom congratulates with Paul once more for the amazing night, before Matthew almost drags him out.  
  
   
“If there was a Chit-Chat Circle, you’d already be there!” The brunet grumbles, once they reach the exit.  
 “You don’t understand! They told me such interesting stuff.” Dominic strikes back. “Did you know that Spiderman can shot spider webs from his hands and use them to jump on roofs? Besides, he can even climb here and there and he uses all these powers to fight crime; but he also has to be careful to protect his secret identity...” The hyper excited angel rambles, at the apex of his adrenaline, while they walk towards a more isolated area.  
   
“I don’t know and I don’t give a damn to that!”  The other snorts. “It means that you’re going to dress like your stupid superhero next Carnival.  
 “I don’t think so...” The blond shakes his head negatively.  
 “Alright, so there’s still some mental sanity in you, little angel!” Matt smiles.  
 “Why should I have to wait until next Carnival? I want to dress like him at one of our concerts!” The blond points out.  
   
“No bloody way, forget it!” The brunet lively protests.  
 “Convince me.” Dom challenges him and the second after he finds himself pinned against a street lamp, involved in a kiss with Matthew, so powerful to make him feel dizzy.  
 “Nice.” Dominic murmurs, parting from him. “But not convincing enough!” He adds, determination in his attitude.  
 “Okay, if you want to smother yourself with ridiculousness, do it, but don’t expect to drag me there with you!” Matt grumbles.  
   
“However, even if I was all busy chatting; don’t think that I lost sight of you. I was ready to _accidentally_ pour my drink on every girl who dared to flirt with you way too much!” The blond states.  
“Oh my jealous, little angel!” The brunet smiles, caressing his face. “Can we go from there or what?” He whispers in his ear.  
 Just the time to say that and Dom kisses him, wrapping both of them inside a baby blue light and when they part from each other they are in Chris’ garage, which means their temporary house.  
  
 “You don’t waste time, don’t you?” Matt giggles, lifting him in his arms and throwing him on their bed that he instantly make appear, with a snap of his fingers.  
 “Neither do you!” The blond smiles, while the brunet reaches him for a quick kiss that seems more like a sneak preview of what still has to happen.  
   
Matthew parts from him, only to remove his fake halo that prevents him from moving, but Dominic stops him.  
   
“No, let me do that. Whenever will I have another chance to undress an angel?” He chuckles, removing the halo as soft as possible.  
 “Okay, but you have to reach the core of the matter, little angel.” The devil teases him.  
 “W-what?” The heavenly creature goggles his eyes.  
 “You heard me.” The hellish creature retorts. “And you must let me do the same thing to you.” He adds.  
 “But...” The other weakly protests.  
 “Oh, c’mon, Dommeh.” The brunet plays the ace up his sleeve. “Don’t you remember the little steps you promised to me?”  
 “They don’t seem so little to me!” The blond retorts.  
   
“Yes, if I promise to you that I won’t do anything  from this zone on.” Matthew guarantees, massaging the angel’s belly. “I just wanted to see you utterly natural, like I want you to see me.”  
 “Won’t you really do anything?” Dominic asks him in disbelief.  
 “Nothing you aren’t ready for yet.” The other kiss him. “You have my word.” He assures him with another little kiss. “The one you can trust in, the one I give to you only.” He concludes, with a deeper kiss.  
   
Dominic smiles against his lips, as trustful as eager.  
He’s the first to take action, taking him off the baby blue tunic and admiring ecstatic what he finds under it.  
Anyway, the only sight is not enough for him and he traces with clumsy caresses and hesitant scratches that hairless, pale and skinny chest that is somewhat so fascinating.  
 Matthew chuckles for that unexpected gesture.  
   
“You know, little angel, if you want to leave your mark on me, there are more interesting ways. It’s not that I don’t like this, but you should try a little harder.” He smiles.  
"Which other way?” Dom grows curious.  
“I’m going to show you later. Now there are more important things to do.” The brunet replies, getting closer to him. “You can’t really think that you can stay dressed like this any longer, can you? “ He warns him, lowering the zip under his back that open the tight red suit , taking off the sleeves to leave him with his chest bared.  
   
“What a waste!” Matt states, letting his hand run over his abs, while his other hand explore his back.  
 “Don’t... don’t you like me?” Dominic asks him, upset, but he definitely changes his mood when he sees the devil bursting out laughing.  
 “Are you joking? I meant that it was a waste all those stupid immaculate centuries!” The brunet points out, bending over his ear. “Your body is made to sin countless times. With me.” He whispers, nibbling his very sensitive lobe.  
   
Dominic is shaken by a shiver, he’s not ready to swear it’s because of the disgust; first because angels don’t swear, second, because it would obviously be a majestic lie.  
   
 (End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it
> 
> More to come in part II, I’ll try to be faster with next update ^^’
> 
> comments and kudos are love <3
> 
> p.s. Drones is..... just WOW!!!


	30. XVII IIB: The big screen, the plastic made dreams, say you don’t want it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic is about to take another little step... Matthew hardly recognizes himself... and Chris is about to receive a shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry for late!! Thanks for still sticking around <3 Keep it going ^^
> 
> I apologize for my awful English, I know I need a beta, but I can’t find anyone :/

Dominic smiles, as he looks for his Nemesis’ lips for a long and passionate kiss. Their kiss becomes more and more intense, along with his eagerness to have a more intimate contact with the devil.  
As a matter of fact, he gets rid of the upper part of his suit, in order to move more freely and he takes advantage of that to push Matt down on the mattress, pinning him down with his weight.  
  
“Don’t you find much more satisfying to be skin against skin?” Matt murmurs, against his lips, with his eyes closed.  
“Mm...” The angel answers, mirroring his actions, pushing himself against Matt even more, until he can feel between his legs an hardness that by then has become quite familiar.  
  
 “Mattie! Again?” He smiles at him, flattered, before they both realise he has having the same problem.  
“Always. I’ll go to the bathroom later, don’t worry.” Matt assures. “What about you, little angel? How can we solve this problem?” He adds with a silky voice, but the other is already laying down on the other side of the bed, thinking about relaxing things.  
“As you can see, the other way still perfectly works with me.” The blond smiles, as soon as he has fixed everything up.  
  
And then Matthew notices something his eyes had missed before.  
  
“Your boxers!” The devil smirks.  
“What’s wrong with them?” The angel pouts.  
“They’re leopard printed!” The devil explains, between laughter.  
“Oh yeah, that marvellous shop had everything.” Dom beams.  
  
“You’re worse than a high-class whore! And I know tons of them!” Matt makes fun of him, while he has some troubles to stop laughing.  
“Matthew! First, this is such a horrible thing to say!” The blond reproaches him. “Second, I don’t like the fact that you know such kind of ladies!” He grumbles, annoyed and the gorgeous devil smiles flattered. “Third, words coming from who’s wearing boxers with clouds!” He adds, with a challenging tone.  
  
Matt stops laughing instantly.  
  
“What the hell are you saying? I’m not wearing...”  
  
He stops, looking at himself and discovering that there are glittery grey clouds on his boxers that few seconds before were only black.  
  
“Dominic!” The devil growls, before hurling at the giggling angel.  
  
This make a playful fight start between them, with their laughter as background.  
  
“C’mon, Mattie, believe me, you look astonishingly good with them!” Dom giggles at the end of their fight and, surprisingly, he managed to straddle the brunet once more.  
“I don’t mind; it’s time to take them off!” Matt announces, pushing him away.  
  
“Already?” Dom gulps.  
“You remember what you promised to me, don’t you, little angel? Little steps...” Matthew singsongs.  
  
“It’s true.” The blond recognizes. “Ok, you, first. After all, I’ve already seen it.” He mutters.  
“So what? Now did you grow tired of that?” Matt pretends to be insulted. “I’ll ask Billie Joe and Adam if they want to come here, showing you their cocks.” He grumbles.  
“Silly!” Dom chuckles, kissing him.  
“No, that’s not true. I could never do that. I must be your only show!” Matt growls, kissing him more violently.  
  
“I’d never miss a single rerun!” The blond declares, grasping the edges of Matt’s boxers and pulling them down, determined.  
“Hey, you can’t always freeload; this time there’s a price to pay to see the show!” The devil reacts and a second later the angel’s leopard-printed boxers are pulled down to his ankles, catching the blond off guard.  
  
As a conditioned reflex, Dom tries to cover his nudity with his hands, but Matthew has already foreseen such a move and grabs his wrists.  
  
“Ah-ah, don’t even try!” He warns him, but in the process he gets closer to the angel, maybe too much.  
  
“Matthew! We have settled only for watching!” Dom reminds to him, very embarrassed, especially when he realises that their cocks are rubbing against each other.  
“Oh, c’mon, little angel, there’s nothing wrong in a tiny exception to the rules.” Matt murmurs, pleased. “Besides, it seems that your little friend is enjoying this contact a lot!” He makes him notice, feeling an unequivocal signal from the blond. “Well, not so _little_ , after all!” He observes, with a famished look.  
  
Dominic is sort of paralyzed, both by the devil’s words and mostly by the unexpected and spontaneous reaction of his body.  
  
“You’re really wasted in Heaven!” The brunet states, pronouncing that last word with all the disgust he can muster.  
  
Dominic seems to recover.  
  
“No, Matt, please, let’s follow the rules!” He insists, parting from the other a little bit, but without trying to cover himself anymore.  
“Okay. So, do you like what you see?” Matt asks him, putting his hands on his hips and exposing his whole nudity, without any sense of shyness.  
  
Dominic just confines himself to blushing more and more and for Matt it’s a more than eloquent answer.  
  
“I supposed you would. Well, I like what I’m seeing a lot, as well!” The hellish creature reveals, whilst he passes his tongue over his teeth, slowly and sensually.  
  
“Huh! Well, okay but... now let’s stop it!” Dominic decides, pulling his boxers up.  
“But... it’s not even five minutes yet!” Matt protests.  
“I promised to you that I would have done it, but I’ve never said anything about how long I would have lasted!” Dominic justifies, sneaking under the sheets.  
  
“You fooled me, little angel!” Matthew strikes back, amused.  
“Yep, I did, and I’d be very thankful if you bothered to cover yourself, too, at the very least!” The blond pleads.  
  
 Even if very unwillingly, Matt obeys, but before he has to give vent to his certain needs, in the bathroom. Once he’s done, he puts the boxers with glittery clouds on and reaches his partner.  
“Do you want to know a secret, little angel? These boxers... I like them!” The brunet confesses, a little awkward.  
“I knew it!” Dom chuckles.  
  
However, Matt notices that Dom is disturbed by something, at least judging by the way he’s nervously chewing his own lips.  
  
“What’s wrong, little angel?” He tries to distract him.  
“And you even ask me, Matt! I had never done something like this! I shouldn’t have done that, this is not me...I’m not myself anymore!” The angel pours out, in the middle of an identity crisis.  
  
 “You are not yourself anymore?! What about me, then? Dominic, I’m not a simple devil, I’m a devil of Lust, for Hell’s sake! And now I’ve become the laughing stock of all my ancestors or of the ones that will have my same job!” Matthew grumbles. “Now I should tie you at the bed and do to you whatever I please, whether you like it or not; taking advantage of every reachable zone of yours, with but mostly _without_ your consent!” He growls, frustrated.  
  
His only answer, Dominic jolts in fear and makes the sadly familiar barrier of protection  rise between them.  
  
“Oh, c’mon, little angel, did anyone ever explain to you what the conditional stands for? I said ‘I should’ but I’m not doing that, I never will. By then I’m utterly unable to do anything that can make your gorgeous face sadden.” The devil murmurs, placing his hand against the barrier.  
Dominic places his hand against the same spot, making that useless defence disappear, so he can hold his beloved Nemesis’ hand tight.  
  
 “One day, I can’t say exactly when, but one fine day I won’t be disturbed anymore, whatever you decide to do with me...” He whispers, entwining their fingers.  
“I know.” The brunet smiles, kissing him deeply.  
  
“You know, Dommeh, truth is that no matter how hard I’m trying to teach you new things; I’m learning new stuff from you, as well.” The devil reveals, feeling awkward.  
  
The angel liquefies, like snowflakes in an ocean.  
  
“Oh,  Matteh!” Dom squeals, wrapping his arms around his neck, touched. “I don’t mind every sin you make me commit; I love you.” He declares.  
“And I don’t mind all the good feelings you make me feel, starting from this one: I love you.” Matthew smiles at him, whilst he caresses his hair; taking advantage of the fact that they haven’t made their supernatural elements appear yet.  
  
“You and me are the same.” The blond asserts.  
“We don't know or care who's to blame” Matthew goes on, nodding.  
“As long as our Bosses don’t find out the truth about us.” Dom adds, chewing his lower lip, concerned.  
  
“Don’t make me think about that!” The other rolls his eyes, annoyed. “Well, we are very talented in hiding the truth from them, they will never find out anything!” He adds immediately after, with a smirk.  
“Of course, they won’t. The most important thing is that we must go on with our mission. By the way, where is Chris? It’s already half past two in the morning...” Dominic grumbles.  
“I don’t know and I don’t give a damn!” Matthew shrugs. “I already see here all I'll ever need.”  
  
******************* (In the meantime)  
  
Their custodians can’t even begin to imagine how close their protégé is; because he finally managed to take Kelly away from the party, leading her to the car that he has finally decided to buy.  
Well, he has bought it only since a few weeks, but it’s better late than never.  
  
Kelly is in a sort of inebriated state, but only because of tiredness, so much that she acts as if she was drunk.  
  
“Hey! Finally it’s you giving a ride home to me!” The girl giggles, whilst she stretches out, lazily.  
“You’re right, honey, I should have done that before, so much before.” The curly-haired guy nods. “Guess what? Matthew wanted to see me driving a Ferrari!” He adds, making her laugh.  
  
After all, he can mention his hellish custodian, since at the moment Matthew can’t hear him.  
  
“Aahah, really? Your friend has always so megalomaniac ideas!” She says between laughter.  
  
“Yeah, maybe... but sometimes his impetuous attitude helps me; it was Matt to advise me in the best way to get those permissions from Mr. Sober and it worked! Even Dominic tried to help me, but he sounded too wavering...” Chris confesses, mentioning even his celestial custodian.  
  
“I wonder how he will react when you tell him you want to quit your job!” The girl says.  
“Huh... maybe I forgot to tell you, but I already gave him a month notice...”  
“Well, you surely didn’t waste time!” She states, smiling.  
  
“I’m just afraid that I bit more than I can chew.... who can assure me that things will be alright? Who can tell me if there’s really a future for me in the music world?” He chews his lower lips, concerned and dreadful.  
“Honey, I’m sure everything will be more than okay!” She comforts him, holding the hand that he’s not using to drive. “As I'm sure it won’t be easy for your Boss to accept that.”  
  
“Hell yeah, he was hopeless. Do you know he had already chosen me as best employer of the month? I didn’t even know there were such rankings!” He informs her, amused, without losing sight of the road. “And I’ll tell you more, I've earned those permissions making Mr. Sober believe that if he gave me more freedom I could change my mind about my resignation.” He reveals, with a shrewd smirk.  
  
“Ah! So are these Matthew’s advices? Shame on you and on him, as well!” She scolds him.  
“Oh, please, spare me this lecture! It was enough Dominic sulking for whole days when he found that out!” Chris rolls his eyes.  
  
“Well, don’t take too advantage of that! About your boss, he will have to come to terms with that, sooner or later!” She states, while her boyfriend turns at a crossing, reaching her house.  
  
“Hey, Chris, did you notice that I didn’t touch a single drop of alcohol tonight?” She utterly changes topic, out of the blue.  
“You’re right... you’ve drunk anything but Schweppes....” He recalls.  
  
“I haven’t been drinking alcohol for two weeks.”  
“Good for you, honey; I appreciate this healthier choice!” Chris babbles, stopping the car at her gate, whilst he silently wonders  why she keeps talking about that.  
  
“You know, Captain America or not, I guess you have Super Hero powers for real.” Kelly chuckles, getting free of her safety belt and bending towards her boyfriend for a goodnight kiss.  
  
A more and more puzzled boyfriend, for the records.  
  
“Why... why are you saying that?” He wavers, whilst he kisses her back.  
“Because, although we used every possible precaution... I’m pregnant!” She confesses, before leaving and running inside her house.  
  
(End IIB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you expect that? After all, it’s Chris- Impregnator- Wolstenholme we are talking about XD  
> Despite the little hotness... did you survive to all that fluff between the devil and the angel? ;P  
> By the way, kudos for you if you recognized all the lyrics quotes ;)  
> Hope you still like it, because there’s so much more to come!!
> 
> Happy Mid-August day :)


	31. XVII (III A): The big screen, the plastic made dreams, say you don’t want it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris faces the big news and Matt and Dom lend a hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I put so many Muse references in this part that I guess it’s a warning! XD
> 
> A special thank you to Tania (MattureMuser) for betaing this ^^ and for her cheering :) and to Mzz_Efaki for being my new reader ^^
> 
> Also a huge thank youuu to all my usual readers, you know I adore you :)

“Chris?” Dom calls for his protégé, looking for him the morning after.  
“Where the hell did he hide?” Matt grumbles, going out for the umpteenth patrol.  
“Little angel, come here, I’ve found him!” The devil informs him.  
  
The blond rushes towards him and the brunet points at the car parked, with their protégé’s silhouette inside it.  
Both of the custodians approach the car and they realise that Chris is awake, but quite numb, as if he was in a sort of trance.  
  
“Sonny, is everything okay?” Dom asks him, patting the window.  
  
Chris opens the car door, maybe in order to breathe some fresh air, and turns towards him.  
  
“Kelly is pregnant!” He declares plainly, before withdrawing into himself.  
“So, tell me, did you really spend the whole damn night inside the car?”Matthew questions him.  
“Kelly is pregnant!”  
  
This is the only answer he gets from the human.  
  
“Did she tell you that?” Dom gives another try, taking a step closer to Chris.  
“Kelly is pregnant!” The human repeats, a little redundantly.  
“Tell me, Chris, how much is two plus two?” Matthew tests something.  
“Kelly is pregnant!”  
  
Surprisingly, this is exactly the response he expected from Chris.  
  
“He’s so shocked right now.” he states.  
“I think so, too. It’s useless, in this state he can’t acknowledge any of our messages.” the blond asserts. “Let’s take him inside, give him something warm to drink and...”  
  
“Little angel, allow me to disagree,” the brunet cuts him off with a sly smile. “There are way more efficient methods and I guess that Tom won’t be disappointed for this little magic of mine.” He goes on, snapping his finger and making a big bucket of water float above Chris’ head.  
  
The bassist becomes aware of that threatening presence over him, but it’s too late, because Matt overthrows the bucket with a twist of his wrist, pouring all the icy water on the unlucky guy.  
  
“What the fuck...?” Chris grumbles, finally recovering, while he squishes the water out of every inch of himself.  
  
“See? It always works!” Matt smirks proudly at his Nemesis.  
  
“Oh, poor dear guy!” Dom pities their protégé and makes a warm blanket appear, wrapping it around the chilled human. “Now you need something warm for sure!” He grumbles, walking Chris towards the house, while the poor bassist’s teeth chatter and he shivers.  
  
Once they’re inside, Dom makes Chris sit in the middle of the garage and he sits close to him.  
  
“I may not be as professional as you,” the angel states, snapping his fingers and making a bonfire appear. “but I can deal with the flames as well!” he smiles, seeing Chris as he stretches his arms towards that overwhelming and pleasant heat.  
“Mm... it’s so exciting to see you handling the fire!” Matt sits close to Dom, pleased when he sees the blond blush instantly.  
  
The bonfire seems to work properly and after a few seconds Chris recovers from the cold.  
  
“Why the heck did you do that, Matt?” he snaps, glaring at the devil.  
“Believe me, you really needed that!” the hellish creature strikes back.  
“Why?” the human frowns.  
“So, Kelly is pregnant...”  
  
Chris jolts, opening his eyes wide.  
  
“Who told you that? Did you spy us?” he questions them.  
“It’s _you_ who told us, you, ninny! This morning, several times!” the devil makes him notice, rolling his eyes, while Dom rubs his face with his hands.  
“Oh!” Chris mumbles.  
  
“Yep, sonny, you were so shocked!” the blond informs him.  
“So I suppose that now I should thank you, Matt,” the human grumps.  
“Yes, you suppose right!” the brunet pretends to be insulted, turning his back to him.  
  
“And you? What did you say to Kelly?” the angel grows curious.  
  
Chris keeps silent for a while and then, when realization hits him like a storm on a sunny day, he rushes towards his bedroom, coming out five minutes later, with new and dry, clean clothes.  
  
“I told her nothing! How could I do such a thing? I must run to her!” he says, leaving even before his custodians have time to open their mouths.  
  
However, they don’t give in at all.  
  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Dom asks Matt, while he’s already vanishing.  
“Right after you, little angel,” Matt smiles at him, letting the flames surround himself.  
  
   
Chris parks his car in a sort of acceptable way and rushes towards the bell of his girlfriend’s home, ringing it more than once.  
  
“Hey! I wasn’t waiting for you!” she smiles at him, letting him in.  
“I desperately needed to see you!” Chris mumbles, following her into the living room where, sitting comfortably, Matt and Dom wave their hands at him.  
  
Judging by their supernatural elements, Chris figures out that they must have turned invisible.  
  
“You know, sweetheart, it’s the kind of conversation I need to face privately.” the bassist adds, glaring at his custodians.  
“Don’t you even try; we’re not going to move from here!” the devil strikes back.  
“Yes, sonny, this is the king of the turning points; but I already know you won’t disappoint me.” the angel smiles at him, trustful.  
“Oh, I’m sure he’s going to disappoint you a lot, instead!” Matt evilly sneers.  
   
“Chris, are you going to sit or do you plan to stand in the middle of the room all day long?” Kelly draws his attention.  
“Uh, yeah, sorry, you’re right,” Chris nods, sitting on the sofa next to the one where Matt and Dom are sitting.  
  
“About private coversations, well... I don’t think we could be more alone than this.” his girlfriend chuckles, snuggling closer to him.  
“Oh no, trust me, we really could.” Chris grumbles, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Kelly, why are you not mad at me? I’ve been such an idiot! You told me you’re pregnant and I didn’t say anything.”  
“Oh my gosh! So I really told you? I was sure I had just dreamt about it.” she panics, getting up.  
“What?” Chris questions her.  
“Honey, forgive me, but I was so tired that I didn’t even realise what I did!” She justifies, pacing around the room.  
“Does that mean that... you didn’t want to tell me?” he stares at Kelly, between stunned and disappointed.  
   
“Congrats, big boy, you chose your girl very accurately; she didn’t even want to tell you the truth!” Matthew devilishly hints, placing himself behind the sofa.  
“Don’t listen to him, Chris; I’m sure there’s an excellent explanation behind it; just let her talk.” Dominic mirrors his counterpart’s actions.  
  
“Of course I wanted to tell you!” Kelly asserts. “It’s just that... that wasn’t the proper way, nor the moment...” she grumbles, scratching her head.  
  
Chris gets up, walking towards her.  
  
“Come here, baby.” He hugs her. “There’s no proper way or time to give such a news, you just need to do it. And you did.” he murmurs, between sweet kisses.  
  
“Eeeewww, what a disgusting scene!” Matthew pretends to push a finger down his throat, horrified.  
  
“Aaawww, they’re so cute that I’m going to cry!” Dominic murmurs, bringing his hands to his heart.  
  
  
“Chris...” Kelly mumbles, suffocated by his hug, before he sets her free. “Please, don’t hate me, but I want to keep this baby.” she confesses, before bursting into tears, while she stares at the floor.  
  
“What a pathetic show. Chris, don’t let her rope you in!” Matt hisses, but the human deliberately ignores him.  
  
“Kelly, honey, do you think I don’t want the baby?” he wonders, confused, holding her hands.  
  
“Of course you do, Chris! Okay, maybe it didn’t happen in the correct order ... but it’s the most beautiful thing that could have ever happened to you!” Dom grins at him, joyful.  
  
The girl finds the courage to raise her gaze, still with teary eyes.  
  
“But... before... you complained about the fact that we weren’t completely alone...” she reminds him, sniffing while she wipes her eyes.  
  
Chris hugs her tighter.  
  
“Oh, love, no! I didn’t mean that, it was a general speech!” Chris reassures her, looking over her shoulder so he can glare at his custodians.  
  
“Once we’re home, I’ll settle the score with you!” Chris threatens them, but he makes the mistake of saying it out loud.  
“Chris, what are you saying?” she frowns at him.  
“Uh? No, wait, I...!” Chris rushes to find an explanation, placing his mouth on her belly, which is still very flat, as it’s supposed to be.  
“I was talking to the baby!” he justifies, caressing her belly.  
“First, it’s really too soon to do such a thing,” Kelly patiently explains to him, before snatching his hand away from her belly and glaring at him, coldly. “Do you think it’s something nice to say to our baby?” she snaps.  
   
“Huh, no wait, I was just joking... “  Chris clutches at straws, while Matt laughs inappropriately at the whole situation. The most shocking fact is that even Dom can’t help giggling about it, at least a tiny bit.  
  
“Well, I didn’t like it one bit!” the girl goes on with her scolding, walking her boyfriend towards the front door. “Come back only when you learn how to act as a more caring father!” She pushes him away, before slamming the door in his face.  
  
   
“So, tell me, what should I do with you two?” Chris snaps, glaring furiously at the two guilty entities who have promptly followed him outside.  
“Come back home with us and finish the last songs?” Matt suggest as innocently as possible, getting in the car with him.  
“Yeah, we’ve only one week left, before showing our unpublished songs!” Dom adds, reaching him.  
  
Chris’ anger immediately fades away.  
  
“You’re right. I can’t do anything, because I need you two too much!” the curly-haired guy snorts, placing himself behind the wheel.  
“So, big boy, once we’re done with our duty, do you plan to get shamefully drunk until you forget this ugly episode?” Matthew asks him.  
“Hey! My baby is not an ugly episode!” Chris snaps, glaring at the devil from the rear view mirror. “and I don’t want to forget at all!”  
  
“And you’ll never forget! This is the most immense joy, the fruit of a love between such wonderfully pure creatures who... OUCH!” Dom stops, glaring at Matt, because he has just painfully pinched his hip.  
“Thank you, Matthew!” Chris says, setting the car in motion.  
“My pleasure; he just needed to be stopped!” the devil rolls his eyes, bored.  
  
“I’m going to make you pay for that!” the blond hisses, massaging his aching hip.  
“A little angel with a revenge wish? That’s interesting!” the brunet cockily smirks.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“It’s terrible!” Emma asserts, serious, once they’re done with their fifth unpublished song, followed by an energetic jam session.  
  
Parting from their instruments, Matt, Dom and especially Chris stares at her, shocked and upset.  
They were sure they had done their best.  
It seems that it’s the end of a wonderful dream, which will remain only a memory.  
  
However, Chris doesn’t want to give in so easily.  
  
“We can modify something if you didn’t like it, re-arrange the melodies, change the lyrics or...”  
  
“No, Chris, maybe I wasn’t clear enough: it’s terrible that I didn’t find you before!” The producer corrects herself, grinning madly.  
  
Chris sighs with relief, as do his custodians, because by then they share the same excitement for that appealing life style.  
  
“Where the heck were you hiding?” The woman wonders, staring deep at them, one by one.  
“I don’t know... maybe among Heaven, Earth and Hell?” Matthew replies, quite amused.  
 “What a witty guy!” Emma rolls her eyes.  
  
“So did you really like our songs?” Chris needs confirmation.  
  
“Like them? I adored them and I already know the crowds will love them! Do you know what your winning key is?” the woman questions them.  
“The positivity and the sense of joy our songs transmit?” Dom dares to guess, cheerfully.  
“It looks like you’re a witty guy as well!” Emma snorts.  
  
“Nope, it’s the eclecticism. Your songs are so different one from the other, both for their arrangements and the subjects they face. There’s the one about love, very deep, but without being sappy; there’s the one where you’re angry with your town that clipped your wings; the one where you swear you’re going to do it on your own, without giving a damn to the people who have always been against you; the one where you just wanted to be left alone and, maybe the bravest, my favourite one, the songs about the connection between the insidious world of show business and conscience...”  she sums up, thrilled.  
  
“These are exactly the messages we wanted to transmit, I’m happy you got them all.” the bassist smiles.  
“Actually, I would have liked to put less rage into it, but they didn’t listen to me.” the angel grumbles.  
“And I’m glad they didn’t!” The producer strikes back.  
  
“Have I already said how much I like this woman?” Matthew whispers at his beloved Nemesis’ ear, sneering.  
  
   
“My dear guys, you do have talent and I won’t let you keep it only for yourselves. You have to share with the whole world and I will do anything I can to make that happen.” Emma promises, more determined than ever. “You shouldn’t waste a single minute. Run home and pack your bags, because you’re going to stay here until that EP is done. And it can’t take you more than two weeks!” the woman orders.  
  
“Aye-aye, Captain!” Chris stands to attention, beating his feet together and bringing his hand on his forehead.  
“Great, I’m surrounded by witty guys!” Emma snorts.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
“Isn’t that great?” Chris smiles, hugging Kelly after giving her the big news.  
  
He, Matt and Dom came back to Teignmouth, but only to pack their bags.  
  
Yeah, by then even the angel and the devil have a relevant number of things that allows them to pack their bags as well, starting from the suitcases: a trolley with animal patterns for the first and a hot pink trolley for the second, who has developed a disquieting passion for bright colours.  
  
“Yeah, great, just what I needed to hear. You’ll be far away from me for two weeks!” Kelly complains, snorting.  
“Even only a week, if we’re fast enough.” Chris corrects her.  
“Oh, wonderful. So you’ll be far away only _for one week_!” His girlfriend strikes back, sarcastically. “You really don’t understand, do you? One week all alone in Manchester? There’s plenty of beautiful women there!”  
  
“Everywhere there’s plenty of beautiful women.” Matthew asserts.  
“Shut up, you’re not helping me this way!” she glares at him, coldly.  
“I didn’t mean to help you at all!” the stubborn devil gets the last word.  
  
   
“Hey, you, what’s all this sudden interest towards beautiful women? What’s wrong? Maybe do you miss the stupid Jessica?” Dominic snaps, before recalling that right now they’re not safe from their Bosses’ ears and eyes. “I mean, poor ladies; I don’t like the fact that you want to molest them. Besides, we must concentrate on our mission!” he corrects himself, but realises too late that there’s a person there who is unaware of their true nature.  
“What mission?” Kelly narrows her eyes at him.  
“The ‘EP must get out’ mission, of course!” Matthew rushes to rescue his angel, before approaching to him, pretending that he wants to remove something from his shoulder.  
  
“We’ll deal with your jealousy later, little angel,” he languidly smiles at him, well aware that their Bosses can’t hear such low tone of voice. “ And nope, I don’t miss the stupid Jessica at all!” he adds, making his beloved smile.  
  
“What’s the matter, Kelly?” Chris patiently asks her, hugging her from behind.  
“And you even ask me! You’ll be far from me for a long, long week, surrounded by women and girls more beautiful or younger than me… who will be as big as a whale in a few months! Then you won’t want me anymore, you’ll fall in love with another girl and you’ll leave me alone, letting me take care of our son on my own! I’ll be an abandoned unmarried mother!” The girl despairs and she bursts out crying.  
  
“Oh, love, it’s just too soon for that,” Chris strikes back, trying to hug her again, but Kelly parts from him instantly.  
“SO ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU’LL FALL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GIRL FOR REAL AND YOU WON’T WANT ME ANYMORE?” she accuses him, hysterically, on the edge of a breakdown.  
  
“Christopher, what are you doing? Is this is the proper way to treat the woman you professed to love?” Dom reproaches him, whispering at his left ear.  
“Oh, so you thought about my advice ‘Use her until you can and then abandon her’ and now you’re following it. I like it!” Matt congratulates him, whispering at his right ear.  
  
“No, Kelly, you didn’t understand!” Chris replies, utterly ignoring his two custodians. “You’re the only one I’ll always love, whether you become as big as a whale or as thin as a leaf!” he reassures her, wiping her eyes with his thumbs and making her smile again. “I meant that it’s a tad soon for you to already have all the hormonal crisis. They arrive later!” He explains to her.  
“Maybe I’m the untimely type!” she shrugs, hugging him.  
  
   
“Eeeeww, they came back as sickening as always!” the devil complains, rolling his eyes.  
“I’m glad they did, I was so worried!” the angel sighs with  happy relief.  
  
“I’ve made a decision: I’ll go to Manchester with you!” Kelly asserts.  
“I’m sorry, sweetie, distractions are not allowed!” Matthew anticipates Chris.  
“He’s right, honey; I’m afraid you’ll have to stay here.” Chris nods.  
  
“But you… all alone… in that town full of women…” Kelly grumbles, nervously chewing a lock of her hair.  
“That’s not exactly correct,” Dominic cuts her off. “Manchester is full of shops as well as women, and I still have two hundred-and-thirty-nine to see!” he informs her thrilled, placing his hands on his heart.  
  
But someone is ready to spoil his fun.  
  
“Which part of ‘no distractions allowed’ didn’t you get?” Chris asserts, firmly.  
  
Dominic confines himself to snorting until he lifts a lock of hair from his forehead.  
  
“I guess I’ve left something outside.” Matt says, walking towards the exit.  
“What?” Kelly questions him.  
  
\- My capability of finding better excuses, maybe. - The gorgeous devil ponders.  
  
“A thing…” he remains vague.  
“I’ll help you find it!” Dominic offers, because he has already figured out Matt’s real purpose for escaping from indiscreet eyes.  
  
“I’ll promise you’ll find time even for that, little angel,” Matt murmurs, once they’re outside. “We’ll visits all the shops we missed, especially the clothing ones, and we’ll sneak into the dressing rooms to do… stuff.”  
  
Shivers run down Dominic’s spine and he doesn’t know if it’s due to Matthew’s promises or to his sinful tongue torturing his ear, while he enumerates them.  
  
“Let’s try to record our songs as fast as possible, so we will be free then!” the angel smiles at him.  
“What about sneaking through that hedge now, little angel?” the brunet suggests with his silky voice, while he caresses his shoulder.  
  
“What.. ? Right now?” Dom gulps, staring first at the hedge, then at Matthew and back at the hedge once more.  
“Sure. Oh, c’mon, there’s nothing bad in… cuddling a little. Don’t you think so?” Matt stares at him with his mesmerizing eyes, caressing his hair. “Think about it. Among all the things we have to do, we won’t have time for that for a while…” He makes him notice, grabbing his hand.  
  
(End III A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t miss next part, there's lots of stuff to happen… ;)
> 
> Hope you still like it, give me even a tiny sign ^^’
> 
> p.s. Kudos for you if you recognized the EP’s songs ;P


	32. XVII (III B): The big screen, the plastic made dreams, say you don’t want it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fame has its price to pay, especially if a certain devil still knows how to do his real job…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all, your support is my fuel, keep it coming * shoots glittery and leopard-printed hearts *
> 
> thanks to the lovely Tania for betaing this :)

“Hey, you two! We thought you had got lost!” Kelly says, when she sees Matt and Dom come back… after twenty minutes.  
“So, did you find that… thing?” Chris sarcastically asks them.  
“Oh yeah, sure we did. And I put it in my pocket, so I’m sure I won’t lose it again.” Matt shrugs, while Kelly observes Dominic more closely.  
“Dear, you have some leaves in your hair,” she tells him, getting closer in order to remove them.  
  
“Huh! Well, I… I’ve helped Matt search for that thing in the bushes.” Dom babbles, blushing instantly.  
“I’ll bet that you found a way to keep yourselves busy while you waited for us!” Matthew rushes to change topic as soon as possible.  
“That’s for sure; Kelly gave me the list of at least thirty pregnancy books!” Chris grumbles.  
“Libraries in Manchester are surely better supplied than ours,” the girl justifies.  
“Okay, we’d better go now. We must be back in Manchester by tonight,” Chris kisses his girlfriend goodbye, leaving with his custodians.  
   
“Just tell me, Matt, what blessed kind of cuddling needs your hands to try and find their way inside my jeans?” the blond asks him, still rather shocked.  
“The cuddling with a devil of Lust!” the brunet whispers in his ear, chuckling. “However, that damn tight thing you wear doesn’t let me squeeze even one finger inside!” he snorts, making the angel giggle.  
“Letting you have free access and making you believe you can easily get what you want? I don’t really think so, bad devil!” Dom playfully sticks his tongue out at him.  
“Little angel, you’re as shrewd as a devil!” Matt chuckles, amused.  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
“… and this is the recording studio. You can start even now, once you stop getting so thrilled about every single thing!” the sound engineer of Hyper Music snorts, turning to the emerging band who really can’t help showing their awe every time another piece of professional machinery is showed to them.  Even Matthew, who, for the record, is the one who asks more questions about how every device works.  
The sound engineer goes back to his office, while the three musicians continue becoming familiar with such professional microphones and with their instruments plugged into those amplifiers with so many new and amazing effects of the highest quality.  
“Can you hear how much stronger my drums are now?”  the angel grins, beating the tom-tom rather violently.  
“I’m too busy trying to find out how many new effects my guitar has now!” the devil strikes back, pushing the pedals.  
“Well, what about my bass? Don’t you hear how more amplified it is now? Don’t you feel the floor tremble under your feet when I play it?” Chris brags, playing a very fast riff.  
“Just like the first time I’ve paid a visit to you?” Matt smirks with pride.  
“No, I mean just like when Tom did. He was much more terrifying!” the human mercilessly demoralizes him, on purpose.  
“I thought _I_ was the evil guy in this band!” Matthew grumbles, pouting.  
“C’mon, Matthew, you can pay a visit to me whenever you want… and I promise I’ll be as terrified as I can!” Dominic cheers the devil up, making him smile.  
“Mmm... so it won’t be long before I disturb you in the dark, little angel!” the devil winks sexily at him, before studying his effects again.  
“If you two are done with the lovebirds stuff, we still have an EP to record!” Chris exhorts them, rolling his eyes, just like two certain guys do while they are observing them from the two opposite sides of the afterworld.  
They both just can’t deny evidence anymore.  
\--------------------------------------  
  
Once they became accustomed to the equipment, only a little more rehearsal and some finishing touches are needed before the first track of their EP is perfectly done.  
“Hey, guys, Emma asked if you can also record the jam session you played for her last time she saw you,” the sound engineer asks them.  
“Just that one?” Chris wonders, afraid that he won’t remember the exact sequence of chords and riffs of that improvised jam session.  
“It would be better, but every jam session you can play with the same energy and intensity will do the job!” the engineer replies.  
“We’re going to leave her speechless!” Dom assures, almost hyper, while Matt has approached to the console, taking advantage of the fact that the technicians took a break  
   
“What are you doing?” Chris asks him, since he learned that to keep an eye on Matt is always a wise thing to do.  
“Wouldn’t be cool if we could insert a hidden message inside our song?” the devil caresses his chin.  
“A message?” Dom raises his eyebrows, reaching them.  
“Yeah. I don’t know, a nice exhortation to suicide, which is always a classic. Or a suggestion to invoke some colleagues of mine… or even better, an invitation to have an immoral and depraved life!” Matthew enumerates, while his sapphire eyes shine with an evil and crazy glint.  
“No way, forget it!” Chris snaps. “However, judging how the world goes nowadays, there’s no need for the last invitation!” he adds.  
“I have to sadly agree with him.” the angel bends his head down, ruefully.  
“Oh yes, this is so delightfully true!” the devil smiles pleased.  
  
“However, Matthew is right, we should insert a nice hidden message,” the blond agrees. “Something like ‘We love you all equally’ or ‘We are all brothers and sisters’!” he adds with a beam, clapping his hand happily.  
“Ugh! I’m going to throw up inside our EP!” Matt snaps, disgusted. “Never mind, no stupidly hidden stupid message in the stupid song!” he mutters.  
“It always works!” Dom winks towards Chris.  
  
When he wants, the angel can be much less naïve than he appears.  
  
“Anyway, little angel, you must quit with this bloody conviction that we are all equals!” the devil grumbles.  
“But it’s true! Why can’t you see that when we bleed we bleed the same?” the angel makes him notice.  
  
The brunet bursts out laughing ungracefully.  
  
“This is the hugest idiocy I’ve ever heard!” he states, before exposing his left palm and passing the nail of his right index over it, tracing a tiny red line.  
“OUCH!” Chris and Dom cry in pain in unison, seeing the same cut appear on their left palm.  
“Oh wait, I have to admit that this is true.” Matt asserts, analyzing their blood.  
“Geez, are you nuts?” Chris snaps. “We still have to play!”  
“Phew, such a fuss for a tiny cut!” the devil shrugs, passing his right index onto his left palm, making all three of their little wounds heal.  
  
“At least, I gave you some physical pain!” he sneers, satisfied, before the technicians come back.  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
With the same ease with the first songs, all the others are completed;  
So, more or less, as Emma has predicted, in a week and a half the EP is ready to fill the stores and debut.  
And all of this without a single hidden message.  
  
Satisfied by the result, the producer allows the guys to return home, but not before setting their agenda.  
  
“Next week the promotion starts. You have some signing sessions in the most important music stores in major locations. Manchester, Leicester, Newport, Birmingham and you’ll start from London.” Emma informs them.  
“Wow! We’re going to debut our EP in London!” Chris is ecstatic.  
“Yep, and you’re going to perform live, too. I’ll tell you what though, if it’s anything even remotely close to what I’ve seen so far, boys, success will be granted!” the woman smiles. “One more thing, guys. If I were you I would tune into a certain radio station tomorrow at 5.30 p.m. ...” she smirks.  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
“Are you sure it’s this one?” Kelly wonders, while she turns the control knob of the radio, until she catches the right frequency.  
Everyone, including Paul, is there at her house. After all, their very first talent-scout didn’t want to miss such an important moment.  
It’s almost 5.50 p.m. and Emma informed them that something would happen around that time, but so far all they can hear are commercials that don’t give them any clue if that’s the right station.  
  
<< Welcome back on Hullabaloo Radio, >> a young speaker announces and then there’s the jingle of the brand new songs of the week.  
  
“Yep, it’s the right one.” the bassist says.  
 “Brand new songs? Does it mean that…?” Paul figures out.  
  
<< Dear listeners, the first brand new song of today comes from Devon and Heaven, Earth & Hell want to show us their value. Let’s listen to these guys! >> As the speaker finishes talking the first notes of their song are already audible.  
  
“But… this is our very first song!” Dom rejoices, thrilled.  
“Yes, but … this is not a famous radio station, so probably no one will hear it... so why all the fuss about that?” Matt grumbles, biting the third cupcake that Kelly offered.  
Truth must be told: the devil is just trying to hide his emotions about hearing himself playing on the radio.  
Both the custodians cast a look at Chris, knowing how long he has been waiting for such a moment to come. Dom smiles softened, but neither can Matt remain so indifferent to the bassist’s teary eyes, while Kelly holds her boyfriend tenderly.  
  
Paul claps his hands when the song is over, before the speaker informs everyone when the EP will be out.  
“Congrats, guys!” he smiles, walking towards them and shaking their hands. “and if you need a manager, just ask me!” he adds shrewdly.  
  
“It’s just a matter of time,” Kelly says, turning the radio off. “I have a feeling that we’ll see a video of your song on UNO Channel very soon!”  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
Days go by frantically and before they can blink, Chris, Matt and Dom are already at their first autograph session, in the hugest HMV store London has to offer.  
Emma, who is there them, observes both the long row of the people who are waiting to meet them and the very few copies of their EP that are still on the shelves with a satisfied expression.  
  
After all, after a sneak preview of their live performance, including a short version of three songs of their EP, such a high number of interested people was more than predictable.  
   
“That’s funny,” Matt says, while he signs the umpteenth copy of their album. He glances at the young guitarist who has handed him it, but not before flooding Matt with compliments about his amazing way of playing the guitar.  
“What’s so funny?” the boy asks Matthew.  
“You know, before, instead of putting my signature everywhere, I used to be the one who collected signatures from people,” the charismatic devil smirks.  
“Did you work in a petition organization?” his young fan frowns, puzzled.  
“Not exactly,” the devil shakes his head, giving the autographed EP back to him, while he keeps staring at him, deeply. “And I guess that you have undisclosed desires in your heart.” he goes on, almost with a hypnotic voice.  
“Who doesn’t have? To begin with, I’d like to be as good as you with the guitar!”  
“You have ambition. And you crave success,” the hellish creature smiles. “How badly do you want that? I can help you…”  
  
“Practicing a lot with the guitar can help you. Starting from now. If I were you I wouldn’t waste time. Go home, my dear boy!” Dominic exhorts him.  
Although he was busy chatting with a girl, he has kept a watchful eye on his nemesis.  
Matthew snorts loudly, glaring at the blond who doesn’t seem to care.  
   
“Like I was saying, tonight we’ll play in a pub nearby, free entrance!” Chris smiles affably, giving the flier of the event to a girl he’s chatting with.  
Chris also kept sight of his devilish custodian.  
  
“Matt, let me remind you that mine is the only soul you should care about!” he hisses, glacially, before warmly smiling at a new group of girls who are holding their EP.  
“What? Are you jealous?” the brunet teases him, with a cocky smile and then he resumes signing the albums. “Anyway, don’t worry, I have something in store for you, too!” he threatens him, among autographs.  
“What do you mean?” Dom diffidently glares at him.  
“You’ll see.” the devil disquietingly sneers, before the trio go on with their job.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
“So, dell be everydhing…”  Kelly urges him, as soon as Chris picks up her call, once the session is over.  
After all, Emma had left with big smile and allowed the guys to have a well-deserved break.  
“Oh, my love, it was incredible, you have no idea. The entire thrilled crowd wanted to congratulate us and have our autograph and take a picture with us! I mean, I’ve always been the guy who asked to take pictures of other people!” Chris starts his tale, rather hyper.  
“I’m so habby for ya, honey. You worked so buch to get whad you’re gedding now… “ the girl replies, before blowing her nose.  
  
“Yes, and tonight we’re going to double the experience!” Chris informs her. “Can you imagine that, love? A concert here in a pub in London all for us. A very big pub!”  
“Nodhing bore deserved dhan dhis.” Kelly sniffs. “I wish I was dhere.”  
“I wish that, too, honey, I miss you so, so much, but you can’t. I don’t like the sound of that bad cold at all, I don’t want it to get worse. Please, baby, do it for C.J.,” Chris asks her.  
“Who?” The girl frowns, stunned.  
“Our son. Chris Junior.” the soon-to-be father explains.  
“No bloody way! We’ll never call our baby dhat. By dhe way, what bakes you dhink dhat it’s a boy?” she questions him.  
“I don’t know, call it sixth sense.” he strikes back. “However, if it’s a girl we could call her Chrystal!” the bassist daydreams.  
“Love, it’s evidend dhad you still have do dhink a lod aboud dhe names we’ll choose for him… or for her!” Kelly hangs up.  
   
  
Matthew waits for the call to end, before approaching to him.  
Dominic is already in their B&B room, trying to decide what to wear for the night.  
He’s sure that to be away for five minutes won’t cause any damage… but maybe he should have been more cautious.  
   
“How is Kelly? Is she still sick?” Matt asks Chris.  
“Yes, poor dear. If possible, I find her even cuter!” the curly-haired guy smiles.  
  
“Oh yes, I can imagine how much you’d enjoy to play doctor and patient with her…” the other chuckles, before becoming serious. “Chris, don’t you find that she’s acting like a huge egoist? I mean, here we go. Finally you’re enjoying the beginning of a music career that will hopefully prove to be long and more and more brilliant. This has always been your dream… and now what’s happening? There are already such insurmountable obstacles that get in your way,” the brunet states, persuasively.  
“No… I don’t think it’s so…” Chris babbles.  
  
 “You don’t think so now, but soon you will. Christopher Wolstenholme, the young, new rising star in the music world, the musician who should have a girl in every town and should have a life made of sex, alcohol and rock and roll… surrounded by baby bottles, diapers to change and countless sleepless night,” the treacherous, hellish creature forewarns.  
“Yes… so what? I’ll be a father and a rock star. I can cope with both things.” Chris assures.  
“You’re still in time to escape from all this and live the life you should really have. Rich, happy and mostly free, far away from duties and responsibilities!” Matt insists, before reaching Dom at the B&B.  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
The concert at the pub is a huge success. Hundreds of people came to see their show, thanks also to the fliers the guys spread that afternoon.  
 Once they’re done even with the last song, to their great astonishment, the three guys are welcomed by a large group of smiling, pretty girls.  
  
“Hey, Chris, do you remember me? It’s you who gave me the flier just this afternoon, at the HMV store,” one of the girls at the session reminds him of their meeting.  
Chris stares at her better and he has to recognize that the pretty brunette has curves in all the right places. Very appealing.  
“Oh yeah, I do remember you. I’m so glad to see you here!” he warmly smiles at her.  
“Do you mind if we have a beer together and chat a little?” the girl suggests.  
   
Matt and Dom are also surrounded by girls who want to spend some time alone with them, two girls grab Dominic by his arms and drag him away, while Matthew stays with another couple of girls.  
The angel is doubly worried, both by seeing Chris approached by that intrepid girl and mostly by seeing his beloved nemesis so eager to disappear with those two girls.  
  
\- _He doesn’t love me enough to wait for me… and maybe it’s right this way; he must give vent to his certain needs… with someone who is not me_. – he ponders, upset, while the two girls keep talking to him.  
   
It takes Chris some seconds to decide what to do, but then he recalls the last conversation he had with Matthew.  
  
\- ‘ _You’re still in time to escape from all this’_ – the devil’s words echo in his mind.  
   
“Why not? Let’s have a beer together.” Chris sexily smiles at the girl who nods with a huge grin.  
   
Matthew is about to take the girls to the back exit of the pub; while Dominic is forced to stay at the previous girls’ table of friends; when they both hear perfectly from afar some high pitched female squeals.  
But mostly it’s a sentence that draws their complete attention.  
  
“Oh, yes, please, Chris, do it again!”  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away from angry readers*
> 
> Oh c’mon, devil!Matthew is so ahssjgjgjgjghfhfhfhfhfhffasffshgfhghghghh when he’s such a bastard! ;P
> 
> I apologise once more for all the Muse references (you got them, didn’t you? ;P ) , I know, the more this story goes on, the less AU it seems XD
> 
> \- You can meet for real emerging band at the HMV with autograph sessions and stuff. By the way, the title I kept using for this endlessly long chapter is taken just from the lyrics of a song by One Night Only, a very cool band I had the pleasure to meet at HMV in London years ago ^^
> 
> I don’t know what those guys are doing now, but HE&H will be very much luckier ;)
> 
> Well, I apologize if Tom and Morgan (who by now became the co-protagonist of the story, lol) weren’t in this part, but they’ll be back in next chapter ;) 
> 
> I just hope you still like this story, please, let me know, I accept even threats of death, lol
> 
> *keeps running and dodging knives*


	33. XVIII I: C’mon angel, c’mon, c’mon darling, let’s exchange the experience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to find out the truth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you soo much for your support <3 I didn’t even expect new readers after such a looong time *O*  
> I hope you don’t mind if Morgan and Tom are back, wonderful as ever (even more in next part), ready to grab the spotlight from those two divas XD
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: thanks to the lovely Tan for her huge help

Morgan hears the harmonic sound of his iPhone333, followed by a short buzz.  
It means that he received something and when he checks he figures out that it’s a mms.  
  
There’s no need to say from whom.  
  
“ ‘Hey, one thousand feathers, guess who is about to party soon!’” he reads out loud and when he clicks on the image he sees a picture of Tom doing the victory sign with his fingers, with a cocky grin plastered on his face.  
  
For some reason, before deleting the text message, Morgan saves the image and then resumes looking at the sphere, fearful of finding out what’s happening on Earth.  
  
***************** (In the meantime)  
  
Matthew temporarily leaves the girls he lured, just as Dom leaves the table of squealing girls and they both meet on the corridor that leads to the private area.  
The second is the epitome of deep terror; the first has a reassuring sense of victory.  
“It was you, wasn’t it, Matthew?” Dominic asks him, sharply.  
“Little angel, what can I say? It seems that between us two, there’s someone who still knows how to do his _real_ job!” Matthew shrugs, indifferently. “Besides, remember the first time we met? I warned you about how dangerous I could be in only three seconds; and today you left me alone with Chris for five minutes to go play the dandy in our hotel room!” he laughs, with a cocky attitude.  
  
\- _Oh, no, it’s only my fault!_ – the angel figures out, upset.  
   
“Ooooh, Chris, it’s beautiful!”  
They both hear again that female voice coming from their protégé’s table.  
   
“Oh no, this is getting worse and worse.” the angel grumbles, concerned.  
“Oh yeah, you can say that out loud!” the devil sneers, while they walk towards the table.  
“And this is a public place; Chris has never acted that way!” the blond shakes his head, disgusted.  
“People change, little angel!” the other strikes back, before they both stare, stunned, at the show before their eyes.  
  
Chris sits at the table with a very pretty girl, but he’s sitting still and mostly with all his clothes on, just like the girl; and he’s showing her something he took from his wallet, while the girl stares at it, smiling softened.  
  
“How many months is it here?” the girl asks him, while Chris places the picture of the sonogram back in his wallet.  
“This was from third month, but we’re about to start the fourth one.” he answers, grinning with pride.  
“I’m so happy for you and your girlfriend. I wish you the best!” his companion hugs him, before leaving. “Thanks again for the beer and the chat. Good luck, with everything!” she waves her hand, before bumping into Matt and Dom and quickly congratulating them for their performance.  
  
The custodians stare confused at the girl, while she walks away, and then they sit at their protégé’s table.  
  
“So were you just showing her that picture?” Dom asks for confirmation, very relieved.  
“Sure I was, why? What did you think I was doing?” the curly-haired guy wonders.  
“Well, she was sort of moaning… and this is a private area, so… you know…” Matt tries to explain.  
“Well, you were utterly wrong! I could never do such a thing. Oh, wait, okay, maybe for one moment, one thousandth of a second, I thought I could,” he admits, casting a pointed look towards Matt, but Dominic notices that.  
“But then I thought about what I have and what I already have is much more precious than anything else I could ever get.”  the bassist states.  
  
“Chris! I’m so happy to hear you saying that!” the blond hugs him, cheerfully.  
“Dammit, to corrupt you is way harder than I guessed!” Matthew grumbles, rolling his eyes.  
“Tell me, did you send that girl to Chris, Matthew?” the angel coldly questions him.  
“Hey, okay, you have your powers, but please notice that I’m a quite fascinating guy; I surely don’t need Matt to intercede for me to have beautiful ladies around me!” the human points out, rather insulted. “Am I right?” he asks Matt for confirmation immediately after, nervous and unsure.  
  
“Sure, you are! I didn’t do a damn thing. That girl was at your feet by your own doing!” the devil grumbles. “Now, if you don’t mind, but even if you do I don’t give a fuck; I have a pending matter with my guests out there,” he says, getting up from the table.  
“Oh, right, I also have those dear girls who are waiting for me!” Dom states clearly and loud, in order to make Matthew hear him, before leaving as well.  
Not only did Matthew hear him, but he’s not happy at all about what his nemesis said.  
However, he walks away, determined to do his business.  
  
Chris doesn’t mind at all, he just needs to pick his mobile phone and dial a familiar number, in order to get in touch with the most important person in his life.  
“Kelly, honey, are you still awake? You can’t even begin to imagine what happened tonight and what could have happened; but it only proves how much I love you…” the musician begins his tale.  
  
************ (In the meantime)  
  
This time it’s Tom’s iPhone666 which illuminates, rings and vibrates.  
His owner takes it, still pissed off for the umpteenth epic fail, but he just smiles when he sees Morgan’s mms.  
  
“‘Never cry victory too soon, my dear, good friend!’” he reads out loud and when he opens the attachment he sees a picture of Morgan where he lifts his index finger with a smartass attitude, with his other hand placed on his hip.  
  
“I’ll have fun with this on Photoshop later!” the archdevil shrewdly plots, before calling the sender of the picture.  
  
“So can you face defeat so well that you are even ready to hear my lecture directly on the phone?” the archangel says, answering the call after the second ring.  
“Well? What happened to your usual, pompous, cordial, friendly and much more polite greetings, One-thousand-feathers?” Tom makes him notice.  
“Oh, blessed heaven! You’re right; it’s not my usual attitude to answer like that…” the blond apologizes, “Hi, Tom, what good… or ill wind brings you here? Why are you so willing to talk about … your epic defeat?” he mercilessly brings the main matter up again.  
  
“First, this is not a defeat, it’s just a missed chance, but I’m sure that Matthew will manage to create many others, when my little bastard tries hard he’s such a war machine!” the archdevil strikes back. “What about your sissy top model wannabe, all engrossed in admiring his physical aspect to think about anything else?” he shoots his jab, hitting his target.  
  
“Oh, well… I think that Dominic didn’t try that hard… only because he had already foreseen how things would have ended.” the blond babbles.  
“Yeah, sure. And I have a shining halo over my head!” the brunet laughs scornfully, whilst the archangels plans the umpteenth lecture to give to his distracted pupil as soon as he has the chance  
“You said ‘first’ before, didn’t you? So this means that there’s a second or even a third point, right? Please, go on…” Morgan tries to make Thomas change topic, with clumsy nonchalance.  
  
“As you prefer; second, I don’t know about you, but I want that EP. I know that I could request it from Matt or make it appear in my hands, but it wouldn’t be fun enough. I want it in a terrestrial way, so much that I’m even ready to pay for it. With real money!” the archdevil confesses.  
“That’s very impressive, Thomas!” Morgan chuckles. “However, I want that EP, too, but without asking favors to my pupil. Would it be okay for you if we met tomorrow morning, in London?”  
  
“Sure, it’s okay, unless you want to go there now, do an act of vandalism, sneak through a music store, break the window and grab two items from their inventory, which would exclude the possibility that I have to use real money.” Tom strikes back.  
“We won’t do anything like that.” the other states, firmly.  
“Surprise, surprise!” the archdevil rolls his eyes. “So, what about meeting at the same place as last time?”  
“Sounds good. What about the time? Is it 10:00 o’ clock in the morning too early for you archdevils?”  
“Not as early as you think.”  
“Alright, so let’s see you tomorrow!” Morgan is about to hang up.  
  
“Wait!” Tom stops him in time. “You’re forgetting the third point.”  
“Which one?” the blond grows curious.  
“About the message you sent to me before, I’m not good, I’m not dear and even less I’m a friend. But we could work on the rest…” Tom moans with silky voice, leaving the archangel astounded, with the iPhone that shows the end of the call.  
  
*******************  
  
Dominic goes back to the table of his fans, whilst Matthew decides to bring the two girls who are waiting for him in the back exit to a more isolated zone, far away from indiscreet eyes.  
  
“Matty, where did you go?” the first girl exclaims, passing a hand through her wavy, red hair.  
  
The devil could incinerate her only for daring to address him with that nickname: only a person – a certain angel – can do that.  
But he must grin and bear it.  
  
“Other people needed me, but as you can see I’m back.” he smiles at her.  
“We thought you had abandoned us!” the second girl whines. She’s about the same age as the other and has shorter, black hair.  
  
Both of the girls act rather lasciviously, but Matt has already contextualized them: they’re natural born groupies and he couldn’t ask for any better.  
  
“Well, you could have started even without me,” he teases them, slowly passing his tongue on his upper lip.  
“What?” the two girls wonder in unison, staring at each other in confusion.  
  
Matthew deeply scrutinizes them. They’re young, very beautiful and they strike him to be rather uninhibited; just the kind of girls that old Matthew would have fun with, in every sinful way, for a very long time.  
But those times are over, because now the gorgeous devil associates fun and pleasure only with a blond angel who is proving to be less and less prudish.  
But Matthew knows that he can choose a different path and he can’t wait to do that.  
  
It takes him very little time to penetrate their minds and let his undeniable, persuading charm do the job.  
  
“You heard me right. It’s more than evident that you, Julija, can’t wait to kiss her and you, Lena, can’t wait for her to do that. And maybe go even further.” he asserts.  
The two girls stare at him, panic-stricken.  
“How do you know our names?” Julija asks him.  
“Who are you exactly?” Lena questions him.  
  
The devil’s only answer is to burst out laughing.  
  
“The point is not what I know or who I am. The point is what I want, which is also what you both want, don’t you dare deny that.” he tempts them, with his almost hypnotic voice.  
“But...” the red-haired girl protests, but she shivers in delight when the brunette begins to caress her shoulder and face.  
  
“Good girls, go on like this. Let your inhibitions go, it turns me on a lot.” Matt sneers devilishly, caressing his crotch through his jeans, in a very explicit way.  
It’s enough to make the girls take that whole matter much more seriously.  
  
************************  
  
“So what did you learn, my dear ladies?”  
“To respect myself and my body. From now on I’ll act more wisely, letting my heart and not my instincts guide my actions.” the first girl assures.  
“Because we are not objects, but people with feelings and we won’t let anyone take advantage of us.” the second girl agrees.  
“And if someone cares only about our body, without paying any attention to our soul, that’s not real love.” the third girl resumes.  
“And if someone really loves us, then he has to prove this to us, showing that he can wait for us, respecting all of our doubts and fears.” the fourth girl concludes.  
“Very well, my girls!” the blond smiles at them, proud and pleased.  
  
\- _I should give this speech also to a certain someone who right now is having his squalid, vulgar and indecent fun_.–  the angel ponders, rather annoyed.  
  
He’s then distracted by  his white iPhone333 that appeared out of the blue to vibrate in the pocket of his hot pink jeans.  
  
“Ladies, it was very delightful to meet you, but now I have to go.” he gets up from their table, ready to answer, although he’s having a crisis of conscience.  
  
“Hey, Morgan, hello, I’m so happy to hear you! To what do I owe the honour of your call?” he says, acting casual.  
“As if you didn’t already know!” his boss chills him with a reproaching tone.  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
“Dommeh, are you back, too?” Matthew wonders when he pushes the door of their room which is already open.  
  
Dominic doesn’t even bother to answer, still turning his back to him, all engrossed in his activity.  
  
“What are you doing?” the brunet asks him, stunned, while he observes the blond piling up all the clothes he draws out of his trolley, one by one.  
  
There are a pair of colourful jeans, three tight T-shirts and four leopard-printed shirts with several colours.  
Matthew notices how Dominic isolated those clothes from the rest of the room, but mostly the lighter he’s holding in his trembling fingers.  
  
“What’s this, little angel? _The Bonfire of the Vanities?”_ Matthew tries to make fun of the whole situation.  
  
Too bad that his listener has no will to laugh.  
  
“I have to!” the blond sighs, drawing out from his suitcase a semi-transparent leopard-printed shirt, but as soon as he realizes what piece of clothing he’s holding, he puts it back on the bed, with great care.  
“No, I could never part from this one.” he murmurs, mostly to himself, making Matt smile, while they both recall the day the devil gave it to him.  
“Why? Can you really part from all your other clothes?” Matt questions him.  
“I have to!” Dominic repeat, hopeless, while he assures himself he emptied his trolley.  
“Damn it, Dominic, can you say any other bloody word?” Matthew snorts, bothered.  
  
And Dominic pleases him, because he manages to say another word, even more than one.  
  
“You should just shut up! If I’m doing what I’m doing it’s your fault only!” the angel snaps, while he checks the last pile of clothes.  
“What?” the devil frowns.  
“Oh, c’mon, don’t play dumb with me. You admitted before that you tried to manipulate Chris while I wasn’t there!” Dom accuses him.  
“Hell yeah, I did, but the real question you should ask yourself is...why weren’t you there? It’s not that I forced you to go away or played any trick, it was your free choice to go gaze at yourself in the mirror!” the brunet makes him notice.  
“That’s the main point! Before meeting you, I didn’t even know what ‘to gaze’ meant!” the angel strikes back.  
  
Matthew beams, stepping closer to him.  
  
“Oh, Dommeh,” he whispers, caressing his face. “I just confined myself to making you realize how beautiful you are, it’s you who did the rest.”  
  
Dominic is speechless and he stares at him, still.  
  
“Listen , Dominic, it’s true, I love you, but this doesn’t change anything. I mean, I didn’t forget who I am, nor what my mission is. I still want Chris’ soul.” the hellish creature declares.  
  
It’s enough to make Dom recover from his catatonic state.  
  
“And I still want to prevent you from getting it.” he states, resolutely. “You’re right, nothing has changed. I love you, but it doesn’t mean that I’ll let down my guard. At least, not anymore.”  
  
Matthew shows him his most genuine smile, ruffling his hair. “That’s the way I like you, little angel!” he murmurs, ready to kiss him, but the celestial creature backs off before he can do that.  
  
“I can’t believe that you’ve turned so impossibly sappy!” he complains, resuming his activity.  
  
There’s no need to say that to Matt is like to be stabbed in the back.  
  
“What the... ? How dare you talk to me like that, you snotty feathered being?” he snaps, flashing flames from his cerulean eyes. “It’s as if a Teletubby said such a thing to...a Grinch!” he adds, very insulted.  
  
Dominic narrows his eyes.  
  
“What’s a Teletubby? And what’s a Grinch?”  
“What an ignorant Teletubby!” Matthew laughs at him. “Find the bloody answer on your own!”  
“I don’t know and I don’t care!” the angel shrugs, annoyed. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have more urgent business to deal with!” he coldly adds, whilst he approaches to his pile of clothes, holding the lighter with a little flame on the top.  
  
“Let’s say that I do mind, instead!” Matthew reacts, making the lighter disappear from Dom’s hand and appear in his hand, before turning the flame off and making that hateful tool fade away.  
  
Dominic challenges him with his look.  
  
“Do you really think this will be enough to stop me? As if I really needed that stupid, terrestrial tool!” he shrugs, ready to snap his fingers.  
“No, Dom, don’t force me to get tougher!”  
“But, Matt...”  
 “First, tell me why you want to do that!”  
“You know, for what could have happened...” Dom grumbles.  
  
“That’s the point. It _could_ , but noting irreparable happened. No one lives in conditional, little angel, you live in the present. And in the present you have no reason to anguish.” Matt explains to Dom.  
“But...”  
“No buts! Morgan expects too much from you; it’s a way too big punishment for such a little distraction!” the brunet insists.  
  
“After all, yes, you’re right. Nothing so dramatic happened and I didn’t leave you alone with Chris intentionally... quite the contrary, I am the one who instilled such honourable principles in our protégé’s mind,” Dom ponders out loud.  
“One can’t argue with this reasoning, little angel!” the other smirks.  
“Matthew, do you think that if I feel very, very mortified by my behaviour it can work as well?” the blond babbles, whilst he’s already gradually putting the pile of clothes back in his trolley, under the devil’s amused smile.  
  
He stops out of the blue.  
  
“No, I can’t. Morgan expects me to perform my punishment.” he grumbles, unsure.  
“Oh, but you’re going to perform it, only with some little changes.” Matt winks at him.  
“Are you already planning something?” the angel stares at him, full of expectations.  
“Maybe, but we have to wait for Chris to come back.”  
“Why?”  
“You didn’t get it, did you? Don’t you think that everything will be more credible if your boss sees executing his commands?” Matthew makes him notice, smirking.  
“Uh, right, I hadn’t thought about it. But if I’m not going to burn my clothes, then what...oh! I got it, maybe.” Dom states.  
  
“You’re less naive than you think when you try hard!” Matthew chuckles, before becoming serious.  
“Before someone can see us... and with _someone_ I mean my boss, there’s something I have to confess...” the brunet informs him.  
“Is it really so compromising?” Dominic makes fun of him, amused.  
“Let’s say that if he heard me, he would rip my tail off my body and feed his bloody raven with it... and this is the most optimistic of the hypothesis.” he says, with a concerned attitude.  
  
(end I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, please, did you really think Chris would fall into temptation? ;P  
> I would attend a ‘respect yourself’ seminary of Dom’s very willingly ;P
> 
> About Matt, well, let’s say that he met the T.A.T.U. (the less young readers around here will remember those two singers, if you don’t know who they are , check the ‘All the things she said’ video, it’s sooo cute ^^), also their names are the same, just like their appearance, but it’s only a coincidence, they were normal, English fans, okay? ^^
> 
> So... what is Matt about to confess? And what’s the plan to fool Morgan? ;)
> 
> Don’t miss next part also because *whispers* rating is going to increase a lot! ;P
> 
> Hope you still like it, but feel free to tell me anything ^^


	34. XVIII II: C’mon angel, c’mon, c’mon darling, let’s exchange the experience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has something to confess. Tom finds out that Morgan has a weak point. Matt and Dom make things clear and then someone must make the other forgive him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello?  
> I know… it’s so shameful to be so late, but this year has been plenty of new stuff (new jobs, new love … ) and also the hugest writer’s block I’ve ever had to face.  
> But this is only a translation, so I guess I can bring myself to translate ^^’ In Italy I’ve been stuck to chapter XXVIII for almost one whole year :( but it will take at least 20 or more updates before I reach the same point even here…  
> so let’s try to go on…  
> I realy apologize also because this is not betaed … so there will be horrible mistakes :/

“Truth is that…. I’m actually happy that I’ve failed!”  
“What… what did you say?” the gorgeous angel stares at him with his shimmering eyes.  
“I mean with Chris, before. All the speech I gave to him, I’m happy it didn’t work. You know, while Tom was there I couldn’t betray myself, besides, you know, that’s supposed to be my job, I’m forced to do this; but truth is that I happen to like Kelly, a lot, she’s such a smart girl and Chris should kiss the ground where she walks on!” the devil confesses in a rush.  
Dominic stares at him with pure admiration in his eyes.  
“Oh, Matt, you’ve just said such beautiful things!”  
“Please, at least don’t remind me that! I hate saying those things and even more I hate feeling them!” the devil grimaces, horrified.  
  
“So, his soul…”  
“No bloody way! Okay, I won’t use Lust with him, so what? I can always use Avidity, Pride, Envy… I can have Chris in so many ways!” the devil sneers, before realising how ambiguous what he said is; especially judging by the way the angel is glaring at him. “I mean that I can have his soul. Little angel, you should know by then, in that way I want only you!” he winks at the other, but this reawakens painful memories in the blond’s mind.  
  
\- _Yeah, sure, you want only me, but then you go doing dirty and reproachful stuff with everyone else!_ – he ponders, annoyed.  
  
“I’d better prepare all the stuff, before Chris comes back!” Dominic leaves with all the coldness he can muster; leaving Matt rather puzzled.  
And when, about half an hour later, Chris does come back, he finds Matt and Dom in front of a bonfire that’s already burning.  
  
“What the heck are you doing?”  
“Dom is expiating his sins; it’s such a revolting scene!” Matt rolls his eyes, bothered.  
“My jeans, my favourite shirt, my belt! No… I just can’t see it!” Dominic whimpers, looking away from the burning pile of stuff where it’s impossible to recognize what is actually on fire.  
Yes, that’s only that negligible detail that what is burning are pieces of sheets, curtains and whatever Dom has managed to accumulate, but what really matters is that Morgan doesn’t know that.  
  
And Dominic has the proof of his absolute victory when the bonfire turns into ash and dust, quickly removed, and he receives a text massage on his iPhone 333.  
Before reading that, Dom parts from Chris – who’s still trying to figure out what’s happening-.  
There will be time for explanations.  
“‘Sonny, see? It wasn’t that hard to get rid from those deleterious, material bonds? My most sincere congratulations for your remarkable deeds!’” Dominic reads aloud, once he’s alone with Matthew.  
“He’s bought it!” Dominic giggles while, for the very first time in his life, he’s making his Boss a fool.  
To Matthew this is such a delightful show.  
“So, how will you manage to wear all the clothes Morgan believes that you have destroyed?” the brunet gives the blond a hard time, or at least he thinks so.  
Dominic smirks.  
“Oh, but he will not notice that; he’ll keep seeing me wearing just what he wants me to wear!” he announces. “Well, at least I’m not banned from using magic, let me take all the advantages!”  
Matthew busts out laughing.  
  
“The pupil is surpassing his master, you know, little angel?”  
“Nooo, what are you saying? I’m just doing that for Morgan, poor dear, so he won’t worry about anything and thinks everything is going as he pleases.”  
“It’s called ‘lying’, little angel!”  
“No, it’s called ‘going on with someone else’s wishes, bad devil’!” Dom insists, amusing his listener more and more.  
“Come here, Mr. Going-on-with-someone-else’s-wishes!” Matthew pulls Dom closer for a kiss, but Dominic moves away almost immediately.  
“No, Matt, it’s late and we’re both worn out, Let’s just sleep!” Dom strikes back, keeping himself to himself.  
However, Matt associates that to what Dom has just said and doesn’t give importance to that.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day after, Morgan doesn’t have the time to verify what Dom is wearing, because he’s all engrossed choosing the proper human outfit, in order to meet Tom.  
Once he reaches the Earth, more precisely Westminster, he walks towards the agreed place, while he tries to become familiar with trousers and the jacket, considering that the only human outfit he wore … was a tutu!  
  
When he arrives, Thomas is already there, waiting for him in front of Henry VIII Hotel, in name of the golden old times.  
Of course, Tom picked that place up.  
  
“Good morning, Thomas, are you ready to behave like a proper human being?” Morgan welcomes him, but his voice is too loud and he’s dragging everyone’s attention.  
Tom rolls his eyes and takes a step closer.  
“I bet that on the Feathered Manual for Dummies it must be written somewhere: proper human being avoid saying ‘proper human being’!” the arch-devil whispers in his ear, amused.  
“However, yes, I’m ready, but only for this time. Let’s go!” he urges the archangel.  
  
It does not take them long to find a music store with what they’re looking for and the duo leaves the store holding their craved booty.  
But Tom doesn’t want their day together to end so fast; he has other plans and knows how to carry them out.  
“Hey, Morgan, do you mind if we take a walk?”  
Luckily, he receives a positive answer.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
“Thomas, am I wrong or we are not just having a simple walk?” the archangel inquires, after twenty minutes they’re still walking.  
“What does give you such impression?” Tom replies, all engrossed looking at a map he made appear. “Okay, so once we are here, we must turn on the right, then straight away…” he murmurs.  
“Maybe… this attitude!” Morgan strikes back, reaching him.  
  
 However, as they keep walking, there’s something that prevents the arch-devil from going on.  
In front of them, there’s a beetle that’s crossing the road, wavering a little bit.  
Morgan backs off, while Tom gets closer, admiring the insect.  
  
“Don’t you also think it’s such a beautiful example?” he states, lifting it and holding it in his hands.  
Tom likes that insect so much also because its peculiarity of raising disgust and sometimes even pure terror in many human beings.  
Wait, not only humans.  
  
As a matter of fact,  the more Tom gets coser to him, the more Morgan back off.  
“Kee… keep far away from me with… that thing!” Morgan snaps.  
  
His only answer, Tom pushes it even closer to his face, until he’s only a few inches from that big, unpleasant insect.  
  
“Thomas, please!” the poor archangel whimpers, horrified.  
Moved by God only knows what sort of mercy, Tom obeys, taking the beetle away from the blond.  
“Hey, One Thousand Feathers, am I wrong of your prig Big Boss keeps babbling that every of his creatures deserves the same amount of pathetic love and blah-blah-blah?” the brunet makes fun of him.  
  
Morgan feels incredibly awkward, before realising that there’s the other side of the coin and he can turn that situation in a big advantage.  
He smiles so reassuringly that he makes Tom nervous.  
“Well, well, so you’re showing feelings towards a little, living creature, one of my Big Boss’ creatures, nonetheless!” the archangel states.  
  
 Deeply insulted, in front of his eyes, Tom takes the beetle and turns him upside down on a sidewalk, leaving it impotent on its own shell, waiting or a slow, unavoidable agony.  
“Geez, I’m sick of listening to such bullshit! Now let’s go!” he grumbles, annoyed.  
  
It only takes few blocks, before Tom manages to take his Nemesis just where he wanted to lead him.  
   
“But… this is the Jockey Club; one of the most famous hippodromes in London!” is the less controlled and very excited Morgan’s reaction.  
It would not be so surprising if he jumped happily.  
Anyway, he immediately realises how Tom is looking at him.  
  
“You know, I have a soft spot for horses; they’re such graceful, athletic, elegant creatures and…” he justifies.  
“Yeah, sure. So, tell me, which elegant and athletic creature  could win the race?” the brunet casually asks him.  
“Fury has the attitude of a Champion, but Fillip is 10/1 in Win Market. New Born could be such a revelation; instead I don’t expect much from Host.” Morgan betrays himself.  
Tom bursts out laughing  
“I knew it!” he smirks victoriously. “What did you say? Oh, right: ‘I can’t bet, you know.’!” he mocks him.  
“Hey! I don’t talk like that!” the blond protests. “Besides, try to see things from my point of view: to bet is not such a deleterious thing; it allows you to dream, to have expectations, it gives you hope, it feeds your emotions, at least for a bunch f seconds!”  
“How can I argue with that? Everyone knows that bookmakers are among the greatest benefactors on this Planet!” his counterpart makes fun of him.  
  
Morgan doesn’t even try to reply.  
“So, do you want to make a bet?” the brunet urges him.  
“Of course I do!” the other beams.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
After the end of the race – where, against every predications, the winner has been just Host! – Tom and Morgan have to say goodbye.  
“Can’t you see why I love this hobby so much? It’s so full of surprises!” the archangel states happily, uncaring by the fact that he lost.  
  
“So, tell me, do you like only horses or fancy Poker, too?”  
The way Morgan’s eyes are shining is more eloquent than any replies.  
“What about a game? In a neutral territory.” the arch-devil suggests.  
  
“Deal. If I lose, I’ll give you some feathers. If I win, you’ll give me some flames!” the blond suggests, excitedly.  
“Oh, please, Morgy! You’re boring even when you try to sound transgressive!” Tom yaws in from of him, on purpose. “Do you want a real challenge?”  
“I hope you don’t want to play for money, Tom.”  
“What money? Shut up!” the other shrugs. “In Purgatory. I’ll let you know when. All you have to do is to come there and ask no questions.” he instructs his enemy, before, taking advantage of the isolated place, Morgan goes back to Heaven.  
  
 Tom knows that, before going back to Hell, he has an unresolved matter.  
Finally alone, he doesn’t waste any time and runs back to the sidewalk, where he still finds the beetle, just less vital than before.  
  
“Sorry, pretty little thing, but, you know, with that pompous, feathered, nagging dude I couldn’t make a fool of myself!” he apologises, putting the insect back on his legs, while he also make a little bowl of water appear.  
  
He beams when he sees the beetle starting to drink and regaining his energies.  
“Alright!” Tom rejoices, taking it carefully in his hands, again. “It seems that Showbiz will have some company. Don’t you agree, Assassin?” he smiles, before disappearing with it.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
Matthew has noticed some coldness from Dom during the autograph session in Birmingham and Newport, but his patience has a limit and said limit ends at Leicester.  
 “Now you must tell me what the hell is wrong with you!” the devil snaps, as soon as they go back to the Hotel, after the small showcase the had.  
“There’s nothing wrong with me!” Dom strikes back, unfriendly. “It’s just that I’m tired, those long days are so stressful!” he adds, ready to go to sleep.  
“Bullshits!” the brunet barks, putting the blond with his back against the wall. “It’s one thing to be tired, but it’s different if you don’t let me even kiss you anymore. What’s wrong? What did I do? Or what didn’t I do?” he asks him, annoyed, sitting on the other side of the bed.  
  
“Oh, please, you perfectly know what you did!” Dominic strikes back bitterly, while he changes his clothes in order to go to sleep, remaining with T-shirt and boxers, just like Matt.  
“It’s for Chris, right? Oh, c’mon, I’ve already told you that I didn’t…”  
“Oh, c’mon, you know it’s not about Chris! You know what? I’m surprised that you didn’t do that again. What? London experience was too devastating even for the relentless devil of Lust?” Dom replies, with venom in his voice.  
“Devastating for what?” the other frowns, nervous because he doesn’t understand.  
“Those girls whom you parted with. I really don’t understand why you’re wasting your time with me, when wherever you turn you can find someone much more well-disposed than me!” the blond grumbles.  
  
“Oh, now I figure out. That’s the whole matter.” Matthew nods, quietly.  
“What else matter could ever be? So, now, just leave this clumsy, inexperienced and unsure angel alone to sleep and if you still have some needs, go and satisfy them!” Dominic yells to him, almost crying, before turning the light off. “Goodnight!” he adds, but it almost sounds like a curse.  
Matthew doesn’t even attempt to go out; quite the contrary, he sneaks under the sheets of his side of the bed and places his head on the cold and uncomfortable pillow, because Dominic has no intention of giving him his soft wing.  
  
“I didn’t do anything.” he murmurs in the dark, well aware that Dominic is not sleeping yet.  
“What did you say?” Dom urges him.  
  
That’s what it takes for Matt to turn the light on again, sitting on the bed to face him better.  
  
“In London. That night. With those girls. I did not have sex with them. I mean, of course, I subjugated their minds and lead them to do very, very sinful things to each other, but I’ve only confined myself to watching them.”  
Dominic stares at him, shocked.  
  
“Did you really do nothing with them?” Dom asks him again, fearful.  
“I did a bloody nothing with them! Call me stupid, but I happened to fall in love with a jealous, possessive angel who is a pain in the ass…. so I know he wouldn’t be happy about that!” Matt pretends to snorts, annoyed.  
  
“Oh, Matteh.” the angel murmurs, softened.  
“But you went to the table of those girls, without a second thought!” the brunet reminds to him, irritated.  
“Sure, only to give them a long and enlightening speech that brought all of them on the right road again.” Dom informs him.  
“Well, that’s until they meet me!” the devil giggles evilly.  
“Oh please, I can redeem your lost sheep keeping my eyes closed!” Dom asserted.  
“And I used to be the presumptuous one!” Matt pinches his hip.  
  
Dom chuckles, before wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck, pulling him closer for a kiss that doesn’t even start.  
“So, how does it feel, little angel? It’s a horrible feeling, isn’t it?” Matt holds it against him, pissed off.  
“It’s awful!” Dom complains, tasting his own medicine.  
“Goodnight!” Matthew snaps, turning the light off and laying down.  
  
“Matteh, c’mon…” Dom murmurs, stretching his hand towards him.  
“What are you doing? Please, confine yourself just in your side of the bed!” Matthew parts from him even more.  
“Maaaatt, I’m so sorry!” Dominic whimpers.  
“Oh, I know you are!” the devil strikes back.  
“I’ve been so unfair with you!”  
“Damn unfair!”  
“And I treated you so bad.”  
“Yep, you did.”  
“No, please, Matt, don’t act like that! It’s already so horrible to sulk with you, but if you sulk with me it’s even worse! I… I want you to forgive me.” Dominic announces.  
“It’s a matter of lack of trust. One of those precious values you keep babbling about every time you have a chance to do that. And you didn’t have any trust in me. My forgiveness won’t be so easy to get.” Matthew warns him.  
  
“I’m well aware of that, but I’m very determined.” the other strikes back. “Matthew… I’m ready to take another little step… maybe not even so little!” the blond reveals.  
“Really?” Matt turns the light on again, turning to the blond, with his elbow sank on the mattress, with a hand holding his face, to face the angel better.  
“Yes, because I do trust you and I want to prove you that. Do to me whatever you want!” Dominic urges him.  
  
“Tell me, little angel, do you prefer light or dark?” the brunet asks him.  
“I… I believe it’s better if I don’t see much … so, dark, please.” the blond makes his choice.  
Matt turns the light off once more, before straddling the blond. Only the sheet is parting them.  
“And… do you want to do something to me… or you prefer to endure?” Matt inquires, his voice so sensual that he’s making the angel feel dizzy.  
“I… I think that doing something to you will turn me into a protagonist of the situation a little too much … I prefer to endure … it will be less involving.” Dom decides.  
  
\- _That’s what you think, little angel!_ – Matt sneers.  
  
“Perfect. So, since it’s about little steps, I promise that I will use only my hands.” Matt assures.  
“Why? What else are you supposed to use?” Dominic giggles, very oblivious.  
Matthew loves his naivety and shows him that with a kiss.  
“Oh, little angel, I will miss so much all of this when I teach you all I have to teach you!” Matt murmurs, against his lips.  
Dominic doesn’t understand the meaning of those words, but he enjoys the kiss and he’s ready to kiss him back.  
  
Without breaking their kiss, Mathew manages to set them both free from the sheet.  
“Okay, let’s start!” he informs him, while he caress his thighs with increasing insistence.  
Dominic moans and jolts, arching his back and breaking the kiss.  
  
“Matthew.. what.. uuuuh!” he attempts to protest.  
“You just have to trust me and let me carry on. I’m going to make you feel good.” the devil whispers, without stopping his caresses.  
“But I’m already feeling good.” Dom moans, enjoying those hot caresses.  
“Then I’m going to make you feel even better.” Matt giggles, bringing his hand to Dom’s back and going lower, slipping inside his boxers.  
“Maaaattt!” Dom jolts, appreciating that unexpected intrusion. “My little step doesn’t end here, does it?” he figures out.  
“Are you joking?” Matt chuckles, letting also the fingers of  his other hand slip under the unpleasant barrier of Dom’s boxers. “It only starts from here.” he sneers, yanking the boxers down and leaving him only with his T-shirt on.  
  
Dominic doesn’t even have the time to utter a syllable, because Matt immediately hurls himself at his main goal, skimming the tip with the palm of his hand.  
“Ooooooooh, this is so nice…” Dominic murmurs, with an ecstatic expression, which increases as soon as Matt’s other hand starts to caress the length, up and down, with slow and redundant movements.  
   
“You want more, don’t you, little angel?” Matthew asks him, but Dom doesn’t even need to reply, because the devil has already figured everything out.  
He wraps Dom’s virility, already turgid and erect, in his fist, going up and down,  
“Faster!” Dom pleads, surprising Matthew, but mostly himself.  
“Whatever you want, love,” Matthew pleases him, increasing the rhythm and adding the other hand.  
  
“Matthew… Maattheeeew… something is happening!” the angel gets scared.  
“Oh, I know, you’re almost there, I can feel it!” the other strikes back, going on with his ministrations, with his sinful and experienced hands.  
  
And the unavoidable happens: Dominic feels euphoric and worn out at the same time, feeling very weird after Matt’s activity.  
“It was amazing, am I right, little angel?” the brunet wonders.  
  
“Yeah, but… what is happening to me?” Dom grows even more scared. “Something is getting out, something I have never had before…” he panics, while Matt removes that substance with some paper towels.  
It would be too shocking for the angel if he already showed him that it can be removed in other- more pleasant- ways.  
  
 “Don’t worry, Dommeh, that’s the…” Matt tries to find the proper words, in order to calm him down. “That’s the fluid of happiness. All males have it and it gets out in special occasions.” he finds the most suitable explanation.  
  
“Huh? Well, with such a name, it can’t be a bad thing.” Dominic smiles, still a bit shocked by that experience.  
“It is not, indeed.” Matt reassures him, before kissing him again and again.  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *still apologies for such big, big, big late*  
> I really have to thank Ringoid (Tom’s real beetle) for inspiring me that scene (back to those days, I had asked Tom with a tweet if I could use it in a fic… and silence means yes XDD   
> The hippodrome and the hotel exist for real, but, no, you won’t find any of these characters there XDD  
>  I hope you liked this part, but mostly remember this story.  
> Thanks for your time.  
> I’ll try not to be so late with next update… I swear I’ll try!  
> *runs away with shame*


	35. XIX I: Yeah, it's the new improved latest version of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy (but not only) moments between our favourite devil and angel ... an then their bosses has something to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where to start from to apologise for this HUGE shameful late. RL has taken me very busy and I decided to spend the few free time trying to write original stuff... not very successfully.  
> Not to mention that I've been suffering from Writer's block for more than one year *sighs*   
> But this is only translation, I can do it... at least I hope so. nd when I'll reach the same point I've reached in Italy .. well, let's not think about it now... 
> 
> Thank you oh so much, to you all, for comments, for kudos or even for reading that, it means a lot to me <3
> 
> Important: My English could be even wrose than usual 'cause it's been AGES since I've written in English .... so, pleeease, forgive me if I didn't get a beta, first :/

Dominic is the first to wake up, although he realises it’s still soon, since the alarm clock informs him that it’s only 6:30 in the morning.  
And yet he just can’t sleep, even if Matthew wore him out pretty much the night before.  
Maybe that’s the point: Dominic doesn’t feel clean.

\- There’s no way to clean my soul, but maybe there’s something I can do for my body… - the awesome angel muses, yearning for that large and comfy tube that there’s beyond the door. 

\- If only I could move… - he ponders, almost glaring at a certain devil who is sleeping soundly, with a light snoring that’s not annoying at all. He has such a serene expression, while he rests crouched on his side of the bed; but this time not only his head is on Dominic’s wing, but his hand sinks in his feathers, too.

-You, spoiled little devil!- Dom muses with an amused smirk, torn about his need to reach the bathroom and the fear of depriving Matt of something pleasant.

Even at the littlest attempt of the angel to move, the gorgeous devil replies with a muffled complain.

\- Well, I do not have to remain with my wing stuck. Besides, I won’t tug him this way and he won’t wake up.- the blond realises, enlightened by a clever idea.  
-Please, Mattie, forgive me. - He silently apologises, before concentrating in order to make his own supernatural elements vanish. Finally, he is free to get up.

He turns to Matthew, who is still sleeping, while his hand seems to search for something, but then he calms down.  
As silently as possible, Dom tiptoes to the bathroom, closing the door behind his back.  
He takes off his T-shirt and is about to undo his jeans, before someone rushes inside, slamming the door open with a powerful kick.

“Don’t you dare do that anymore!” a very moody Matthew snaps.  
“Holy heavens! Matt, you almost gave me a heart attack! Well, it’s not that I can really have one, but… you know what I meant.” Dominic jolts and brings one hand to his heart.

“If I already scared you this way, without even resorting to my tricks, it means that I do my job very well!” the brunet smirks proudly. “However, you would deserve a heart attack, for all the things you did to me: wake me up at the damn sunrise, when there’s no need, and even taking my wing away from me!” he adds, insulted.  
“Hey! It’s my wing!” the astonishing angel points out.  
“When we sleep it’s my wing, you know that better than me.” the devil insists, making the other smile. “What are you doing now?” he asks him, pointing at what Dominic took in his hands.

“Matthew, did you see this bubble bath bottle? Do you think I could use it? It smells so good. But maybe I shouldn’t use it, it’s wrong, it’s not even mine!” the blond displays his Hamletic doubt.  
“Dammit, little angel, you can’t have hesitations over such pointless matters! Of course you can use it, it’s the fate of that damn bottle, and it’s practically asking you to use it!” he explains to Dom, but he does not seem to convince the other yet.

Snorting, he grabs the angel by the arm and drags him toward the bedroom. He makes him sit and take the telephone in his hand.  
“What are you going to do?” the blond questions him.  
“I’m calling the reception.” Matt replies, dialling the number.  
“No way, poor dear guys. It’s not even seven o’ clock, yet. Don’t disturb them!” Dom snatches the telephone from Matt’s hand, hanging up before it can ring.  
“But it’s their damn job to be there in order to help thy neighbor … wait a minute! Aren’t you angels, at the very end, a bunch of… receptionists?” the devil makes fun of him, dialling the number once more and this time Dominic has nothing to object.

“Hallo?” a female voice replies from the other end.  
“Hi, I just want an info: can you confirm that all the bathroom products in the room are here for us to use them?” Matt politely asks, holding the receiver between him and Dom, in order to make them both listen to the answer.

The receptionist is a bit puzzled, but after some seconds of silence, she replies.

“Well, of course you can, they’re there for that reason… just like in every hotel.” she explains, still friendly and kind.  
“I perfectly know it, but, you know, there are always some stupid people who ignore stuff like that!” Matt hangs up, staring at Dominic with condescending air.  
“Okay, now I know it!” the blond grumbles, getting up.

“Listen, Dom, we’ve paid for this room, so now everything inside it temporary belongs to you.” the brunet adds, calmly.  
“Even you?” the angel smirks.  
“Nice one, little angel.” Matt smirks back. “The only difference is that I’ll keep belonging to you, even after we leave this room.” he adds, while Dominic is back in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, the water fills the tub with the proper temperature, covered by a little layer of foam. A utterly naked Dom plunges in that perfumed warmth, as relaxed as ever.  
His relaxed state doesn’t last for long, because the door slams opened again, in the same violent way of before.

“Maaaaaaaaaatt!!” he squeaks, scared, opening the eyes he kept closed and opening his wings wide. The last reaction makes him spread water and foam everywhere.  
After all, Dominic has decided to watch the whole himself, so supernatural parts are included as well.  
“Dammit, did I turn stupid after all this travels or what? I mean, here you are, totally naked and exposed, bathing you, and I stay in the other room?” the devil grumbles, mostly talking to himself.  
“Go away!” Dom urges him, sort of rudely, covering himself with all the foam he can gather.  
“What? Why should I? Oh, c’mon, Dommeh, it’s not the first time I see you naked.”

The angel is shaken by shivers, feeling a deep heat at the same time. He does not know if it is because of that sweet nickname, that silky voice, that naughty look or for what Matt has just reminded to him.

“I know… but it’s different!” Dominic insists, blowing some foam towards Matt.  
“Oh really? And how?” Matt questions him, intrigued, sitting on the edge of the tub.  
“You have seen me naked, that’s true, just like I saw you; but never during the day, it happened only at night. Night is made for unholy things, but day is not.” the angel explains, blowing more foam, in the attempt of making Matt go away.

“Are you kidding?” Mathew bursts out laughing, getting even closer. “Besides, it’s unfair, I’ve not seen you yet with your supernatural naked features. And your wings haven’t caressed my equally naked body… yet.” the lustful devil asserts, already daydreaming of that hot projects.  
“Well, it’s not going to happen now, not even you’ll see me naked!” the angel protests, blowing a large amount of foam against his counterpart.  
“You’re going to finish all this damn foam soon or later, so I’ll finally manage to… oh, wait, I can already notice something!” he singsongs amused, giggling and leaning a bit closer.  
“If necessary, I’m going to create a mountain of foam to prevent you from seeing anything!” the blond tries to cover himself with the remaining foam. “Now, please, go!” he exhorts the devil once more, before applying soap to his halo, too.  
It’s such a funny and tender scene that Matt can’t help smiling.

“Are you still here?” Dom snorts.  
That’s what makes the devil’s grin disappear.  
“Okay, okay, enjoy your stupid bath and your even stupider ‘no naked stuff in the morning’ rule!” Matthew snaps, leaving and slamming the door behind his back.

Once he is finally alone, Dominic goes on with his accurate bathing.  
After washing his wings, it is the turn of intimate wash, but skimming that area with his hand, Dominic notices something unusual, maybe because of Matthew previous presence.

\- Great! It’s happening way too often!- he rolls his eyes, but truth is that he’s lightly amused by that. – Alright, all I have to do is just relax… or… what did Matt to me last night?- he wonders, preferring to satisfy that curiosity.

His hand seizes his virility, caressing the length. The angel cannot deny how much he likes that, even more if he pictures a certain someone else doing those things to him.  
“Mmm.. Matt…” escapes from Dom’s lips while he’s nibbling them, with his eyes closed and his head cocked.  
The blond keep repeating those same movements with the same increasing rhythm until, fully satisfied, he makes a very interesting discovery. And he can’t wait to let Matthew know about it.  
Dominic washes himself one last time, gets out of the tube, wraps himself in a towel and uses the drier not only for his hair, but mostly for his wings.  
However, to make everything faster, the angel decides that there’s nothing wrong if he resorts to some magic.

Once he’s ready and dressed, he rushes to the bed with a jump, not caring if Matt is sleeping or not.  
Fortunately, he finds him still awake, but still rather annoyed, too. That’s why the brunet snorts and turns to the other side, preferring indifference.  
It’s not enough to upset the sweet angel.

“Hey, Matteh, guess what? I made the fluid of happiness get out again. On my own!” he happily whispers to the devil’s ear.  
The effect is immediate. Forgetting any anger, Matthew turns towards him, smashing their lips together.  
“Don’t you know this is the most exciting thing you could say to me?” Matt whispers between kisses.  
“Really?” Dominic smiles against his lips.

Matthew nods and then he bursts out laughing.  
“And to think you even invented a rule about not doing unholy stuff in the morning!”   
The angel grows nervous, bringing his hands to his blushed cheeks.  
“Oh, no. Did I do something bad? Is it really so naughty? Even if I’ve been thinking only of you all time long?”  
Matthew smiles and it’s one of the smiles that makes Dom feel dizzy.

“I was wrong. This is the most exciting thing you could say to me. Come here!” the devil pushes him towards himself, placing the angel below him and letting his fresh and clean wings wrap him.  
But it’s just the owner of those perfumed wings to push away the devil.  
“Matt, I love you and everything… but you need a bath as well, you know?” the angel replies, wrinkling his nose with a disgusted face.  
“You’re kidding! I’ve had a bath… only two weeks ago!” the brunet strikes back, acting insulted.  
“That’s the point, Matt. pretty please…” Dominic insists, showing his best pout, because he has finally realised what powerful weapon it can be.  
“Let me remind you that devils aren’t cute and cuddly being, and even less perfumed ones!” Matthew growls, annoyed.  
“The devils who want to keep spending time with the respectable, good little angels must be like that!” Dominic strikes back, already knowing he’s keeping Matt in check.  
He also stretches himself, in order to display better his large and soft wings, perfectly aware that the devil wants to touch them so badly.

“You bloody won!” the devil gives in, kicking the sheets with anger and getting up from the bed. “I really hate all this stupid, damn rules of yours!” he snaps, while he’s walking towards the bathroom, very unwillingly.  
“But you love me!” the shrewd angel makes him notice, with a smirk.  
“Little angel, you just have to stop giving me such cocky answers!” Matthew smiles, before disappearing behind the door.  
“I just have a very good teacher… and not only about the words!” Dom moans satisfied, laying down on the mattress with a victory smile, especially when he hears the water tap of the tub flowing.

And when, about ten minutes later, all fresh and clean, Matt reaches him, only wearing a towel around his hips, Dominic is more than happy to welcome him back in his arms.  
“Dommeh, about what you did this morning, in the tub, all alone… is there any chance that one night you’re going to give me an encore performance?” the devil asks him with his silky voice, while he smooths his tail with a hand, to dry it better. The other hand is already busy enjoying the softness of the angel’s feathers.  
“Well, we’ll see… if you beave, maybe.” Dom teases him, caressing Matt’s still half wet hair and smelling its good aroma of mint.  
Matthew snorts, pushing him away.  
“What’s wrong, now?” the blond questions him.  
“When you say ‘if you behave’ … you really mean it!” the brunet grumbles, making the other smile.

\--------------------------------------------- 

No matter how much Matt loves the night, because it’s the moment when his little angel’s inhibitions diminish; there’s someone else who is particularly caring about that night.  
As punctual as every proper archangel should be, Morgan lands in the proximity of Purgatory, the place Tom has established for their sort of date.  
While he’s walking, he asks himself if it was really so necessary to use all that Starlight shampoo and to wear the brightest of his tunics. 

\- It’s always polite to present oneself in order and trim, no matter what the occasion is.- Morgan convinces himself with his own answer, combing his hair for the umpteenth time.

All of the sudden, he sees that the path is enlightened by a row of candles, which lead him to a green table, designated to play, in the middle of the field.  
Leaning against that table, with his armed crossed against his chest, there’s Tom, waiting for him with his cocky attitude and a grin on his face.

“’Evening, One-Thousand-Feathers, is it just my imagination or you are brighter and more perfumed than usual?” the archdevil states, with an annoyed expression, only to disguise how much he actually appreciates that.

\- Oh, well, looks like dear old Morgan made him even prettier for me. He’s already so beautiful, even when he doesn’t try so hard!- he ponders, taking some steps closer to his counterpart.

\- He noticed that. He noticed all my efforts!- the archangel silently rejoices, staring at Tom better, as he gets closer.

He’s totally dressed in black, from feet to head, starting with his black, polished shoes, his black jeans with the studs that match the ones of his black leather jacket. The jacket is opened, revealing a black shirt unbuttoned, with his chest and belly exposed, without any shame.  
After all, why should he ever been ashamed?

“It’s just your imagination; I’m always like this.” the blond lies, utterly aware of lying and this amuses the dark archdevil.  
“So, Morgy, are you ready for defeat?” Tom smirks, adjusting his black baseball bat with the written ‘Archdevils do it better’.

“Well, Tommy,” the archangel strikes back in the same way. “We’ll see who is going to defeat whom!”  
Tom smiles, taking the cards to reshuffle them, in a very expert way. He makes them slide from one hand to another, throwing them up in the air and taking them back, splitting them in two little bundles that he reshuffles together, very quickly.

-Probably he is using his magic, but even more probably, he is not using it at all! - The fearful archangel grows worried.

“Hell yeah, we’re going to see that.” Tom states, challenging him with his look.  
“Holy Heaven! You’re not a newbie, are you?” Morgan grumbles.  
“You wish! But don’t worry, you can cheat, not only it’s allowed, but it’s even very, very appreciated!” the brunet winks at him.  
“No, thank you. I’m going to win, without any tricks.” 

Tom’s smile enlarges and Morgan can see that even if the devil’s baseball bat hides half of his face.  
“Are you superb? I like it!” the brunet smirks.  
The other doesn’t show any reaction.  
“I prefer define myself determined.” He strikes back. “So, what’s at stake?” he wonders.

“Clothes!” Tom answers, simply.  
“Wh-what?” the archangel stutters, already paler than before.  
“You understood, Morgy. Have you ever heard of strip-poker?”   
“N-no.” the archangel hesitates.  
“It’s very simple: for every hand that I win, you take off one of your clothes, for every hand that you win, I take off one of my clothes.” The archdevil informs him, his pitch-black eyes shining with a sinful light.

“Take off our clothes? N..noooo.” the other protest, almost whimpering.  
“Oh, c’mon, Morgy, no one will see us here. I’ve chosen the most isolated place in the whole Purgatory only for this reason. See it like the VIP Room of a very exclusive night club.” the archdevil shrugs and then he gets so close that he can breathe directly against Morgan’s face. “One-Thousand-Feathers, do you know what happen in VIP Rooms?” he whispers lustfully to the blond’s ear.  
“You.. you can get the proper privacy, right?” Morgan dare to ask, innocently, while he prudently backs off.  
Both things amuse the brunet, who sits around the table.

“So are we going to start?” he invites the other, pointing at the second chair.  
“Not so fast, beauty,” Morgan states, bringing his hands to his chest and turning his tunic into jeans, T-shirt, shirt, sweater, tie, jacket and a duster. “Now we can start.”  
“But…” Tom grumbles, with an annoyed expression.  
“Oh, c’mon, I was wearing only that tunic. I would have been gypped at the first hand you had won!” the archangel explains, sitting on his chair. “Besides, that’s what you said before, isn’t it? It’s allowed to cheat, well, that’s what I have just done!” he winks to his nemesis, with an amused smirk.  
“Touché!” the brunet smirks back, ready to give the cards.

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’ll try my best to update as soon as I can.  
> Hope you liked this part.  
> Huge sorry, once more!!!


	36. XIX II: Yeah, it's the new improved latest version of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game goes on…

“Before we begin, let me clear a point: bluff is not a sin, am I right?” the blond asks for confirmation, while he gazes at his cards, pretty satisfied.  
Tom bursts out laughing.  
“Nope, Morgy, it’s not a sin, it’s just one of the main rules of this game. So make your best… or your worst, whatever you angels usually do!”  
“We angels usually win!” Morgan strikes back almost unconsciously, maybe he’s already way too involved in the game.  
Tom displays a kinky sneer.  
“Cocky. Mm, that’s the way I like you!” he murmurs with a silky voice.  
“Let’s play, it’s better!” his counterpart urges him.  
“Morgy, but… did you really call me ‘beauty’ before?” the brunet makes him notice with a sly smile.  
“Let’s play!” the other insists.  
“But… before, when you said that you wore only your tunic, does it mean that you angels usually don’t wear anything else under…”  
“Thomas, please!” the archangel practically begs him, feeling as awkward as never before.  
“Okay, okay, let’s play!” Tom gives in.  
Maybe it’s due to the momentary distraction Thomas caused to Morgan and to all his awkwardness, but it’s the archdevil who wins the first hand.  
“Easy one!” Morgan shrugs, undoing his tie and taking it off, acting like nothing happened.  
“Oh, well, I’m going to win so many other times!” the brunet sneers, cheekily. “Or even to lose, why not?” he adds, evilly.  
“Huh? Why should you ever want to lose?” Morgan asks him, puzzled. He definitely ignores what Tom’s real plan is.  
The archdevil is more than ready to make things a bit clearer for him.  
“Think about it. If I win, you take your clothes off; if you win, I take my clothes off. The game will go on and on this way; until, unavoidably, one of us will see the other utterly naked. No matter how the game ends, I’ve already won anyway!” he laughs amused.  
“Oh, blissful, holy Heaven!” Morgan shrikes, shaking his wings. “I hadn’t thought about that.” he whines, torturing his lower lip with his teeth.  
“My beautiful archangel, I can’t really blame you for that. The closeness with me must cloud your mind.” the brunet devilishly smirks.  
“It’ not so bad,” the blond mumbles, ignoring him. “So far I’m still wearing a lot of clothes, just like you. I can keep playing, winning or losing a lot of hands… and then I’ll deal with the consequences when it’s time to do that.” the archangel cheers up, asking for more cards.  
“That’s the spirit, One-Thousand-Feathers! What about keeping an eye on the guys while we play? Tonight they have that show in… I don’t even remember where.” Tom suggests, ready to make the magic globe appear, but Morgan shakes his hand.  
“No, they would make us lose our concentration. Besides, to be honest, I don’t feel like watching them making moon eyes at each other, and then resorting to pathetic and useless charades to make us believe they truly hate each other!” the blond grumbles, while he stares at his cards.  
“Yep, we would just lose time and energies… although it’s fun to see how they are sure that they are fooling us!” Tom chuckles, while he takes action with a lot of self-confidence.  
But Morgan is not scared by that, he accepts to check, he even raises and… it is a good move, because he has better cards than Tom.  
“Well, you’re not a newbie, are you?” Tom stares at him, while he takes off his baseball cap.  
His listener confines himself to shrugging, waiting for the new cards.  
“However, it’s praiseful the fact that Dominic came back to his sober and minimalist style of clothing, it fits him much more than that disinhibited and misleading look that he has used during the last months.” Morgan states proudly, while he studies his cards.  
His concentration is abruptly stopped by Thomas’ noisy laughter.  
“No, wait. Please, Morgan, make me understand… what the hell do you find minimalist in super tights and bright pants, t-shirts with a way too generous neckline and shirts that are so damn see-through that it would be easier if he went around naked?” he wonders, between laughter.  
“But, no, that was his previous look. Didn’t you see how pretty he looked with his turtleneck sweater and his large pants…” Morgan grumbles, confused.  
“The only praiseful thing here is how damn easily that blondie made a fool of you! Well, I wouldn’t be so surprised if my little bastard had got something to do with that!” the brunet grins proudly.  
“Oh! So Dom cheated with me! He made me see things that aren’t real…” the archangel mumbles, disheartened, staring at the ground.  
“Look at him, just a few months with my Matt… and now what did your pet turn into?” his counterpart laughs of him, without restraint.  
Morgan raises his head, challenging Tom with his look.  
“What about your pet? Making all those good deeds?” he asks him, clearly amused.  
“Argh! That horrible day when that idiot helped an old geezer cross the road? Don’t remind me of that!” Tom nervously growls.  
“Nope, dear Tommy, you don’t know that there was much more than that. Something we didn’t see because when it happened, Chris wasn’t with them. But when we paid visit to them, at the costume party, Dominic told me about it.” the blond informs him.  
“What… what else did that dimwit do?” Tom is almost afraid to ask.  
“I didn’t mean to arrive to this point, but… well, you should know that your favorite devil made a kid smile again, because after losing his balloon, Matt gave him a new one… and, nope, I don’t mean that he used magic to create it, he honestly bought it!” Morgan have fun giving him all those precious details.  
“Dammit! When it’s about kids, Matt should only steal candies from them or push the children into punching other children. What did he turn into? What the fuck does his brain telling him? If he goes on this way I’ll have to strike him off the devil register!” the brunet snaps.  
“Why? Do you have a register?” Morgan wonders curiously.  
“No, but I don’t know what I’m saying anymore!” Tom grumbles, desperate.  
He does not cheer up not even when he wins that hand and stares at Morgan while he takes off that hateful duster.  
Time goes on and hand after hand Morgan only wears a T-shirts and his pants, while Thomas wears the shirt, with boxers and his shoes.  
Out of the blue, maybe in order to have a break, Thomas draws out his mobile phone and approaches to Morgan, to make him watch a gallery of images that the archdevil is particularly fond of.  
“Here Assassin is on my desk, here he’s having breakfast, here he’s drinking, here he’s reading the contract of a soul…” he gives info about every pic, while Morgan grows more and more disgusted, staring at the pics of that big insect.  
“Really, Tommy, I appreciated your passion for the art of Photography, but Assassin is not among my favorite subjects to stare at.” Morgan patiently explains to him, but Thomas is too engrossed in his activity to even barely listen to him.  
“You know what? I’ve found out he’s even poisonous. Isn’t it wonderful?” the archdevil grins happily.  
“Err.. you know, Tom, I have a definitely different concept of ‘wonderful!’” the blond grumbles, silently grateful to Thomas when he puts the mobile phone back in his pocket.  
“Guess what? Showbiz is so damn jealous of him! He immediately tried to eat him and Assassins almost stung him for that! They truly hate each other, isn’t that wonderful, too?” Tom beams.  
He’s so excited that even Morgan can’t help smiling at him.  
Their game comes to a crucial point that is what Morgan feared the most: both of them now wear only their boxers.  
The archangel is panic-stricken: after all, if he wins, Tom will be naked, if he loses, he’ll have to take his boxers off, exposing his utterly naked body to the archdevil’s hungry eyes.  
Morgan craves an equal draw.  
Out of the blue, maybe thanks to his silent prayers, Tom’s I-phone 666 rings.  
“Anderson, what the fuck do you want?” Tom snaps annoyed, accepting his colleague’s call.  
“An overtime meeting? Now?” he repeats what Anderson tells him, in order to make also Morgan hear that.  
“What I’m doing now is not your fucking business, your damn nosy parker. However, you can only dream about stuff like that!” he adds, gazing at Morgan as it was a radiography.  
Morgan feels very awkward but he doesn’t say anything.  
“What’s the bloody matter? Oh, yeah, I got it. There’s an overcrowd of new damned souls and you don’t know where to place them. It’s always such a delight hearing news like that!” he declares pleased, even more when he sees Morgan growing upset after that info.  
“Okay, I’ll reach you as soon as I can, just start without me!” he informs his friend, hanging up.  
“Well, dear Tommy, work is work. It has been a very interesting night…” Morgan mumbles, relieved, getting up and recollecting his clothes.  
“Stop it!” Tom commands.  
“But… aren’t you going to your essential meeting?” the blond frowns.  
“I guess there’s time for the last hand.” Tom smiles evilly.  
“Well.. I think we shouldn’t do that. You’ll be late and…”  
“Morgan, I wouldn’t stop this poker game not even if there was the Apocalypse!” the brunet strikes back, vociferous.  
The poor archangel has no choice but sitting again at the table and resuming the game. His hands are trembling and his soul is devoured by anguish. He doesn’t even know what to wish for.  
“Well done, it seems you are the winner. Congrats!” Tom says, getting up in order to take his boxers off.  
Morgan covers his eyes with his hand, to avoid seeing too compromising things.  
“Are you done?” he wonders, wavering.  
“Yes, my fussy dude, I’m already wearing my pants. You can watch now!” Tom informs him.  
Morgan follows his advice and, once more, he realizes how naïve is to trust in an archdevil’s word.  
As a matter of fact, Tom stares in front of him, magnificently naked and he’s liking that situation a lot.  
“Bu-bu-bu-but y-you t-to-told meee y-you were d-done and already dressed! That’s so unfair!” the bond protests shocked, barely managing to get up.  
“And you even bought it! You should only blame yourself, Morgy, unless… at the very end you wanted to watch! ” Tom giggles, wearing his clothes, this time for real.  
“Odd date, strip-poker, wicked game, too few clothes, too much privacy, too much… everything!” Morgan grumbles, incoherent, wearing his tunic again with a magic snap and disappearing as fast as he can, leaving only a bunch of floating feathers.  
Feathers that Tom decides to collect and treasure, in memory of such a special moment.

Morgan lands in the office, too bad that it’s not his office.  
“Dear Morgan, I’m so glad you paid such a nice visit to me!” his colleague warmly welcomes him, with a big beam. “Do you need anything, my dear?” he wonders.  
“Huh! No, thanks, Glenn… it’s just that I was such in a rush that I went in the wrong office. I have a certain age, after all, I have to deal with the consequences!” Morgan laughs it off, heading towards the right office this time, with a clear plan to set in action.  
\- Two hours of packs with holy water on my eyes should be enough! –  
\--------------------------------------------  
Promotion time is over, but before coming back home, Chris, Dom and Matt have to meet Emma in Manchester at the Hyper Music, to take stock of the situation.  
“These are the sale charts of all the towns where you have performed in.” she explains, austere and unsmiling, throwing a bunch of sheets on the oval table where they are sitting around  
“I know, maybe it’s not going very well, but, you know, these are our first performances, we need more time, just give us another chance and…” Chris pleads, fearing the worst.  
“It’ not going very well?! Christopher, it couldn’t have been any better! The stores where you have played were overcrowded and your EP disappeared from every shelf!” she replies, grinning.  
“Sorry, Emma, but with you it’s never clear if we did something good or not!” Dominic grumbles, relieved by that good news.  
“That’s even better. It’s part of my job to be inscrutable!” she grins.  
“So, we are going to do more than that, aren’t we?” Matthew figures out, pleased.  
“You can say it! You’re going to do more than that, I want your first album in stores by next December, in time for Winter Holidays!” the music-industry executive declares.  
“Alright! So our very first album will be in stores in the most beautiful time of the year!” Dominic rejoices.  
“Nope, my dear, it means that your album will be in stores in the most profitable time of the year! At Christmas time people is so full of stupid sentimentalism and keep buying stuff and gifts. What’s better than a CD to give to someone dear?” the venal woman explains.  
“Oh, Emma, I couldn’t agree more than that!” Matthew approves, clapping his hands, while Dominic grumbles his deep disappointment.  
“Fine, so we’ll really work hard for that! We’ll create tons of new songs, one more beautiful than the other!” Chris announces, very excited. “And I can tell you for sure that this is not the only thing that will arrive by the end of the year!” he adds, with a knowing smile.  
Emma immediately assaults him, almost throwing herself on the table.  
“What? Are you working for another record label, behind my back? Who is? How did they approach you during your promotional mini-tour? Tell me!” she growls.  
Chris jumps on his chair.  
“No way, Emma, you misunderstood everything. We’re not working for another record label and now I’m sure I’ll never do it, judging by your scary reaction!” Chris assures, terrified.  
“Oh, Emma, how could you ever think such a horrible thing about us? To cheat is such a shameful deed. Besides, you have done so much for us and we’ll be eternally thankful to you for that!” Dominic states.  
“Good guys, this is a wise decision. If you cheat on me, not only I will expel you from all the music industries, but from the whole Earth, too!” she swore, with a glacial expression.  
“However, what Chris meant to say before is that he and his girlfriend are expecting a sprog and the little thing will debut by the end of the year!” Matt explains.  
“Oh, if this is the truth, congrats, Chris!” she shows him a brilliant smile, before changing expression once more. “But, remember, first of all, you are a rockstar, my rockstar! Then, if there’s still time for that, you can also be a father!” she summons him.  
“Yes siree!” the bassist jabbers, almost losing his balance on his chair.  
“That woman scares the shit out of me!” the human whispers to Matthew.  
“Instead, I adore her. And I’m sure that my friend Billie Joe would be glad to have her as his employee … and concubine, too!” the devil sneers maliciously.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s been a couple of weeks since the meeting with Emma, but Chris didn’t waste time and immediately worked hard for the album, which means that he also made Dom and Matt work with him, almost enslaving them.  
That’s why, as soon as Chris must go out of town for a commission, the two guardians don’t follow him – as their job, their real job, would require – but they prefer stay at home, enjoying a bit of relax.  
“If he asks me one more time to create a melody for him, I swear I’m going to turn him into a piano! No, wait, that’s even better, I’ll turn him into drums, so you can beat him good and proper!” Matt grumbles, as worn out as Dom.  
The angel tries to relax with some zapping on the TV, until he finds something rather interesting.  
“Matt, I think you could like it…” he says, pointing to the screen where there’s an horror movie about demonic possession, which is already started.  
“Oh, please, do you have the slightest idea about how many movies like that I’ve already watched? Do you know how much misinformation there is about that stuff? The biggest part of my colleagues just want to have fun with the girls, no one is so obsessed with the conception of a baby demon!” the devil grumbles. “Just like human men, they are scared by such responsibilities and run away!” he makes fun of it.  
“Well, our dear Chris is not scared by responsibilities and doesn’t run away!” the angel points out.  
“But it’s undeniable the fact that all my friends have lots of fun terrorizing their victims!” Matt adds, watching the movie.  
“Poor, dear girls. Geez, your friends make them do horrible things. Just like the green vomit. It’s so disgusting. Why can’t they puke… I don’t know, rainbows?” Dominic wonders, while he watches the described scene with a disgusted face.  
“I’ll try my best to spread your precious advice!” Matt rolls his eyes, pleasing him.  
“Another thing that is totally wrong it’s the naming. Why all those ridiculous and unpronounceable names? My friends are called Brian, Jared, Gerard, Benji, Joel, Jesse…” Matt grumbles. “Without mentioning that this is such a pathetic imitation. Brian would do something ten thousand times better!” he adds.  
“Billie Boh, Adam, now even this Brian. I’m losing count of all our special friends!” Dom hisses, annoyed.  
Matthew is delighted by his jealousy.  
“Huh? No, you’re wrong. Between Brian and me there’s only a cold scorn.” he points out.  
“That’s even worse!” the blond protests.  
“Why?” the brunet frowns.  
“At the beginning, there was a cold scorn even between you and me.” Dom mumbles.  
Matthew bursts out laughing.  
“You are wrong. Whatever there was between you and me at the beginning, it has always been very hot!” he empathises the last word, while he caresses the angel’s face with the back of his hand.  
Dominic melts down.  
“Well, Matthew, explain this to me, why all the possessed people have to commit such horrible murders? Why can’t they make just some phone jokes?” Dominic grumbles, holding his devil tight and hiding his head under Matt’s jacket, while there’s a particularly gory scene of the movie.  
“Phone jokes?” Matt repeats in disbelief.  
“Well, I mean very, very, very cruel phone jokes, of course!” Dominic corrects himself, raising his head, but without looking at the screen.  
“Well, of course, now it’s something totally different!” the brunet comments sarcastically. “I’ll spread the word among my friends, so my little angel will not be so scared anymore!”  
“Little angel, you can watch it now, the ugly scene is over.” he informs the other.  
Dom turns his head trustfully, but ends up watching the scene in its goriest moment.  
“Maaaaaaaaatt!” the angel shrieks, shocked.  
“Devil here. Evil. Never forget that!” the hellish creature giggles.  
Dominic makes his wings appear to cover his eyes with them.

Time goes on, the movie is about the end of the second half, when they hear a car parking and after a few minutes Chris gets in.  
“You two, time-waster, go back working on the songs, now! C’mon!” he exhorts them, turning the TV off.  
“I don’t mind. I’ve already watched that movie.” Matt shrugs, getting up from the sofa.  
“I haven’t. It ends well, doesn’t it?” the angel stares at him with demanding eyes.  
“Of course. No one dies, the priests manages to convince the demon who repents and promises he won’t do stuff like that anymore. He goes back to Hell and, for thankfulness, the freed girl becomes a nun… and everyone will live happily ever after!” Matt pleases him, because he can’t resist to those pleading eyes.  
“Huh, that’s so nice. I love happy endings!” the blond smiles relieved.  
“You know, little angel, you should become the director of that kind of movie!” the gorgeous devil makes fun of him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you notice the two new background characters? Oh, c’mon, I just had to do that, Glenn is always so good and kind … while Dom Anderson has ‘666’ in his twitter account, lol! XD  
> I just hope this story won’t tire you, because this devil and this angel still have so many things to face… Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. Hopefully, from next chapter on I'll have a dear someone who offered heping me with the grammar, so you won't have to bear my bad English anymore ;)

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you'll like it but feel free to tell us whatever you please!


End file.
